More than just a Hullabaloo
by gfcf14
Summary: He thought her card was cute, but no more. He knew their emotions were tampered with since he couldn't explain why he was holding May's hands. But as the days passed, he couldn't understand why he had trouble concentrating and his heart would race whenever he saw her in the hallway.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Eddy, wait up!"

It had been a couple of days, and Eddy still didn't talk to him. Double D knew that he took the forced Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation hard, but it was all a joke among friends. Why, Eddy himself had forcefully kissed Double D back in the summer just to hide the knowledge of his middle name.

"I'm not talking to you, Sockhead!"

"Come now, Eddy! It's been 2 days since the incident. Surely you understand Ed's performance of a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was done with good intentions at heart!"

"Whales need air to breathe or they drown, Double D!" said Ed, who was oblivious to everything as always.

"What? You could've at least stopped him instead of giving him directions! How can you be so cruel!" retorted the shorter Ed.

"Now, now, let's not forget the times in which your schemes inflict harm upon us for your own gain…" Double D kindly scolded his friend.

"Aarrgh! Whatever…" yelled Eddy, unable to counterattack. At least now he was talking to his brainy friend. "It's all this stupid Valentine's day fault." Eddy concluded, then closed his locker to head for class.

"Eddy, why must you go and blame such a glorious celebration?" said Double D as he followed Eddy.

With those words, Eddy stopped in his tracks. It didn't take much longer for him to process the information. "You're right, it wasn't the Valentine's fault… it was yours! If you hadn't gone and fallen head over heels over a Kanker-and over that beaver tooth no less- none of this would've happened!"

Double D knew who Eddy was referring to and, while he shared the same aversion his best friends had for the three sisters, he couldn't help but to come out in her defense out of the goodness of his heart. "Please, Eddy. It is not nice of you to express yourself in such a way about May Kanker." Said Double D as they entered their first period class.

The bell ring was due to sound in a couple of minutes. Still, about half the students hadn't shown up yet. Nazz sat next to the window, reading a cosmetics magazine. Kevin sat next to her, trying to impress her about a certain feat he pulled with his bike, but she was none the wiser. Rolf was pestering and intimidating some random classmates over the atrocity that was the English language, seating by the other end of the classroom. Ed, Double D and Eddy sat down by the center on the first row, as that was the only place Double D wanted to sit down on to take better advantage of the lectures.

"Wow. Are you serious, Double D? You're protecting her?! So, you like her!"

"I do not, Eddy. I just cannot help but attempt to see the good in people, is all. Your calling of names towards her persona was simply uncalled for, nothing else." Double D defended himself.

"Oh really, then why is it you kept that piece of paper she gave you huh?" said Eddy, referring to the card May gave to him while they were in trance. Of all the people Double D had to fall for, Eddy could not possibly stomach the fact that it was a stupid Kanker, even under special circumstances. "You don't think I haven't noticed, do you?"

"…That has nothing to do with me liking her. I wanted to keep her card as a memento of the occasion. You must admit, it was rather cute of her to give me such a love note, it's something I have never received from someone of the opposite sex, and—"

This time, Eddy laughed out loud, interrupting Double D's soliloquy. "Mwa ha ha! You should listen to yourself, Sockhead!" But then, as suddenly as his laughter escaped his throat, his face became as serious as the situation demanded. "You're going soft on me, that girl's got a hold on you."

The bell rang almost after Eddy finished talking. Some students started to head into the classroom.

"I am not being controlled at all, Eddy", said Double D, a little annoyed. "And could you please cease with the teasing? I've already told you I appreciate the gesture, I don't like her in any way."

When it came to make others feel small, nothing escaped the sight of the short con artist. "That so? Why're you getting mad then? Looks to me you wanted to spend a little more time brainwashed!"

"I didn't. It really doesn't matter to me—"

"Then why are you getting mad? I've teased you about Sarah before, but you never got defensive before."

Double D stuttered a bit before replying. "That's because-because Sarah's way younger than me, nothing will ever happen."

Eddy decided to tangle Double D some more. "So you're saying that because May is older there could be a chance between you and her? Ed, get a load of this!" Eddy elbowed the big oaf sitting next to him, his mind wandering over a movie he saw the day before. "Double D wants to move in on your woman!"

"No Kanker for Ed, Eddy. I'm too young to die!" said Ed, more afraid for his own well-being at that moment.

Double D was starting to anger. No amount of teasing was worth raising false accusations on him. "I'm. not. moving in on anyone, Eddy…"

"Whoa, chill dude! You wanna be with her that badly I won't get in the—"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MAY KANKER, I NEVER EVEN LIKED HER!" That was the last straw. Double D became so furious that he spilled his emotions in the form of a scream. _At last_, he thought, _I have shut Eddy up_.

Unfortunately for him, his sudden raising of voice affected more than just his best friend. Ed stared dopily at him. Rolf and his friends stopped their conversation to look at what caused the commotion. Kevin made a face of disgust as he looked at Double Dork. Nazz stared at Double D wide eyed.

But she was not the only one wide-eyed.

Eddy's smugness disappeared as soon as he put his eyes on the door and was replaced by worry and fear. As if summoned, the Kankers stood towards the entrance. They were walking in right at the moment Double D decided to speak his mind.

If Lee's eyes were not covered, she could have been seen raising and eyebrow. Marie only huffed, still annoyed at the memory of her dumb-as-a-brick sister stealing her man. May, unlike her sisters, did not react indifferently. Her eyes were open wide, but she had no words to say. Her eyes met those of Double D.

Sockhead couldn't help but stare back. May Kanker heard him say his mind. She heard him express his dislike for her. He expressed his dislike for her right in front of her! As if awaiting punishment, the three guys flinched and brought their arms to their respective faces. Yet, as if nothing had happened, the three bullies most feared by the cul de sac passed the Eds by, not even saying anything to them.

Eddy sighed in relief, and whispered to Double D "Your big mouth almost got us killed, Sockhead! See what I tell you? Kankers are nothing but trouble." While Eddy's initial plan was to tease and keep teasing Double D about May to get him to express his dislike for the Kankers, it backfired. Double D didn't get mad enough to the point of discarding May's letter. Now, the only thing he thought he would get out of talking about the sisters would be black eyes and disgusting kisses.

"You gotta get rid of that poorly drawn paper before something bad happens, you hear me?" Eddy whispered again, but Double D barely listened. His mind was now a mix of emotions, from fear to guilt. He couldn't understand why May stared at him so surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang, indicating the end of fourth period. All the children were now headed to the cafeteria for lunch. The Kankers sprang out of their classroom as fast as seasoned athletes as soon as they heard it, all except May. While still in a haste, she headed to her locker.

One would say she needed to drop off a book she wouldn't need for the rest of the day, but aside from the pencil on her pocket she carried nothing else.

Her small hands fumbled for a little bit with her combination lock, until she managed to open the locker. She removed some books, took out some papers, and finally she found it.

Charles Darwin stared at her right in the face. She read the words in the card over and over in her mind.

_Naturally I select you._

It had been two days since that strange incident from which all she could remember was Double D giving her a Valentine's card, for which she became really confused… then somehow she found herself in the cafeteria, her face really close to the Sockhead, holding his hands. She knew that somehow she acted without a clear conscious, yet she found the situation interesting so she decided to keep the card Double D gave her. Neither Lee nor Marie knew of its existence.

May analyzed the situation with more clarity; she was crying because big Ed wouldn't return her feelings. Her hard-worked, well-crafted love heart was overlooked as all the taller of the Eds wanted was to stay away from her. That caused her a lot of grief, and she felt the need to be alone and let out her sorrow in the form of a good cry inside the janitor's room. Then Double D showed up, and gave her a Valentine's card… a weird, nerdy Valentine's card, but a Valentine's card nonetheless.

What she couldn't understand is why he did it. Later on the day of the incident, when she saw the card, she thought it was a cute gesture. She thought Double D was too kind to let her suffer over her own heart break. Sure, the card was meant to be given to that Nazz girl, who everybody thought was pretty, but the fact that Double D preferred to give it to her instead meant a lot.

But now that she heard from his own mouth that Double D never even liked her, she didn't know what to think. Did Double D give her that Valentine card just to shut her up? Or worse, did he give her a Valentine card… out of pity?

May shook her head almost violently. There's no way Double D would be so mean as to yell something like that, especially for such a well-mannered boy, she thought. Maybe he was pressu—

"Yo, May!" It was Lee. Her yell could be heard from across the corner, over the other hallway. "What's keepin' ya, the fried chicken is gonna run out, and I ain't helpin' ya snatch some from any wimp! Don't you wanna see your big man sink a whole one on a single bite?"

"F-fried chicken? Big Ed?" she couldn't help but exclaim out loud. Quickly, she hid the Valentine back in her locker and rushed to her sisters' side.

As she turned around the corner, she saw Lee who grunted, recognizing her arrival. Marie was standing not far from her, and gave her a hardly noticeable smile as soon as she saw her.

The three girls resumed their pace towards the cafeteria. The blonde Kanker, while running, concluded:

_It's for the better. Double D belongs to Marie after all. What do I care? I got big Ed all to myself!_

* * *

><p>Peace was not the first word that would come to mind to anyone who entered the cafeteria. Even when a food fight was not underway, the Peach Creek Jr. High children were eating and talking loudly, relieving some of the stress that came along with class and homework. The Eds were sitting towards a corner, relatively close to the exit that led to the school yard.<p>

Ed had served himself two fried chicken. He was working his way through one, much in the manner of a pack wolf. Eddy would only be able to eat one chicken, but even then, he would eat with little decorum.

Double D did not feel in the mood for chicken. He helped himself to a hearty serving of mashed potatoes with a beef, peas, and asparagus stew. He ate his potatoes dry; he had opted to give his gravy to his best friend, who begged with watery eyes as soon as he saw the lunch lady serve him some.

"Mm-mm. Double D, you're missing out on some good stuff!" said Eddy, half chewing, half talking.

"I am fine with what I'm eating today, Eddy. And please, refrain from talking with your mouth full." replied Double D.

"I don't get how you can eat that stuff!" exclaimed Eddy, while making a face. Vegetables were not his favorite.

"Veggies burn your tummy, Double D!", said Ed, who also showed abhorrence for the green food.

"Please, gentlemen. Asparagus and peas are a good source of fiber and vitamins. They will maintain my brain in optimal condition to process the information we're about to learn next period." Double D couldn't help but to feel proud at his words. Eddy couldn't help but groan. "Anyways, I am done. You mind handing me your empty trays?"

At the sound of Sockhead's words, Eddy decided to throw him his Styrofoam tray like a Frisbee. "Here, catch!"

Double D stumbled a little until he managed to have Eddy's empty tray land on top of his. Luckily because of the containers of it, no chicken bones fell on the floor. "That was not nice, Eddy." Learning his lesson, and to avoid having it repeat again, Double D walked over the other end of their table where Ed was. "Ed?", he politely asked his friend for the tray which had contained his first chicken, as Ed was now starting the second one, showered in gravy.

In an almost-expected action, Lumpy held his remaining chicken by a drumstick, opened his mouth wide, and introduced the whole bird in it. "'Ere 'ou 'o, 'uble 'ee!", said Ed, handing his friend both trays. Eddy burst out in laughter. Double D was flabbergasted, but picked them up anyways.

"I-if you'll excuse me, I shall go dispose of these." He said, as he walked towards the garbage bin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other end of the cafeteria, the Kankers were eating their lunch. Neither of the three girls showed any manners characteristic of the ladies they were supposed to be. Lee had finished her food and remained sitting on her chair. Marie and May were still finishing up their chicken, the last one looking straight down at her tray and nothing else.<p>

It was at that moment that Ed downed the whole chicken, almost as Lee had predicted before.

"Whoa, wouldya look at that, May!" she said, slightly surprised.

"What?", said the youngest Kanker in between chews. Fried chicken had the odd property of making her forget about everything happening around her.

"Ya missed it!" gruffed the eldest Kanker. "No matter, they're done. Just like momma says, catch'em when they're full, that way they can't run! C'mon girls!" she commanded, as she stood and stepped towards their "men". May followed eagerly, while Marie searched for her respective plaything.

* * *

><p>"Watch this, Ed!"<p>

Eddy grabbed a chicken bone left on the table, and opened Ed's jaw. He aimed, then pulled the bone against his friend's tooth.

As soon as he let go, the chicken bone flew on a straight path. Its destination? It was headed straight for Kevin, who was telling Nazz a (possibly fake) story about how he roughed up a kid twice his size, flexing his biceps as he talked. The bone landed right inside his left ear.

The only thing Kevin wanted to do was go and beat the daylights out of the no-neck chump, but seeing that Nazz was watching, he didn't want to give her the impression that he was a bully. So he did the next best thing:

"Dork!"

Eddy doubled over in merriment, laughing almost hysterically. Ed followed suit dopily.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Did you see that! Did you see—"

"Well, well, what have we here? Our men are waitin' for us, right May!", Lee's voice served as an immediate silencer for both boys.

"Uh huh!" agreed the blonde Kanker, snickering a bit.

"What do ya say, boys? You, us, a trip to smoochey-town!" offered the redhead bully.

"Kankers! Run, Eddy, run!" said Ed as he grabbed Eddy's arm and pulled him and himself towards the exit to the yard. His efforts, due to him being full, only managed to get him a step away from their table, after which he belched loudly.

"Whoa, lookat'im go!"

"What lungs!" said May. None of them seemed to be affected by Ed's flatulence. The boys, hardly able to move, resorted to speed walking towards their closest exit. Eddy, being lighter than his friend, managed to run a little, leaving his friend to fend for himself. "Save yourself, Ed!"

"Yer not goin' anywhere, little man! May, you get your guy, I'm goin' after mines!" said Lee as she sprinted to a terrorized Eddy.

Eddy ran and turned a corner, Lee following close behind. May and Ed were now out of his sight or anyone else's. Ed tried running again, but tripped. He now had a Kanker in front of him, and the cafeteria wall behind.

"You've nowhere to go, big guy!"

"Kanker! Stay away, you yucky, mushy girl!"

Big Ed's words stopped her. May would have never hesitated before upon hearing his pleas, but the words he uttered brought her back to the day Ed rejected her Valentine gift. She remembered the sorrow, the crying.

And then she remembered how a gentle soul took her away from such a cruel world, all through a nerdy Darwin card. She thought of Double D, and his kind gesture. His _cute_ gesture.

Suddenly she didn't feel like harassing Ed anymore. Not knowing what to do, she ran. She simply ran away, back to the cafeteria.

Ed sat there confused, processing what just happened, his mind likely thrown for a loop… an infinite loop.

* * *

><p>Double D placed the empty trays in the trash can. There were still about 15 minutes left for lunch to be over. <em>Maybe I could head to the library<em>, he thought to himself. That new book on stem cell regeneration he started reading yesterday was very interesting. _Maybe I can convince Eddy and Ed to come with me and—_

"Howdy, Oven Mitt!"

Sockhead felt his heart almost stop. Shaking, he turned slowly to realize that the person who just spoke to him, standing behind him, was none other than Marie Kanker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I-i am a bit uncertain to say that I am" replied a shaky Double D.

"Why?", Marie went ahead and put her arm around Sockhead's shoulders. "C'mon Double D, loosen up." She smirked. "You're my boyfriend, after all."

Double D swallowed, hard. "B-b-boyfriend?"

"Don't you remember at the beginning of the year when you announced it for everyone to hear so that we would exchange rooms with you?"

Double D gulped, that last part was true. He and his friends desperately wanted to share classes and because of that they submitted themselves to voluntary humiliation and mockery. In return, they would've rid themselves of seeing the Kankers during school hours as well. However, as soon as January started, students were allowed to switch homerooms again. The three sisters "convinced" other children to switch rooms with them.

"I-i remember", Double D replied. "B-but Marie, we were pressured to-"

The blue haired teen put her fingers on his love interest's mouth. "Shush, dreamboat. You don't have to keep pretending."

"B... ut I'm noot", Double D managed to say, his voice escaping through the gaps on both ends of his mouth.

Upon hearing those words, Marie decided to change weapons. It was time for a little reverse psychology. She stepped away and was taken aback, both her mouth and eyes wide.

"H-how can you say that? Af-after how hard I'm trying to appeal to you and you go and act all meanie-like...!", she turned around a bit, lowered her head, and brought both her hands to her face, covering herself.

Double D instinctively frowned. He would hate himself forever if someone suffered because of him. "Oh, dear... M-marie, don't cry. I-er- I s-suppose we could sp-sp-spend some time together... The remainder of our lunch time, maybe?"

Checkmate. Marie smirked under her arms. He was too impressionable for his own good.

"Just kidding! Oh, dreamboat, you are so gullible! But that's why I like youu!"

At that moment, May entered inside the cafeteria. From the distance, she could see her older sister and Sockhead, the former kissing the latter, all smiles and giggles.

_It's for the better_, she thought, _Double D is Marie's and has always been_. She walked away to finish what remained of her chicken, if there was anything left as of yet. Though she wouldn't admit it at the time, anyone who would see her face at that moment would say she looked down and pensive.

At such a distance, she neglected to notice that, while Marie was having the time of her life showering her object of affection with her love, this one would do nothing but whimper and whine with every contact.

* * *

><p>Ed walked inside their fifth period class with a dopey grin adorning his face. The big guy felt like he was invincible, just like the monkey commanders of the fourth moon of the Solaris galaxy, fierce and capable of conquering all.<p>

He took his seat towards the center. A little bit later, his shortest friend stepped inside. Eddy was grumpy, and his face was almost completely covered with lip marks. Up next, his smartest friend walked inside. Double D bore a face that bordered between being scared to death, and psychological trauma. His face was also covered with the yucky seals of the cootie monsters.

"Geez, lumpy, how'd you do it?!" Eddy yelled his lungs out. "Beaver girl let you off the hook or something?"

Double D muttered some words under his breath.

Ed yelled in the same manner, proud. "I'm an invincible monkey commander, Eddy!" Double D covered his ears, fearful they would shatter.

"Never mind that, what's your secret? I gots to know!"

Ed drew a blank. "I don't know, Eddy! I asked her to stay away and she did!"

Double D couldn't help but perk up his ears. She ran away?

Eddy was visibly disappointed. "Everybody runs away from you, genius! She's the only one dumb enough not... to" Eddy felt some intense rumbling in his stomach. The effort from running away from Lee had taken its toll on him.

Without saying a word, Eddy ran out of the classroom towards the bathroom, his lunch demanding to come out from where it entered. Ed just laughed.

"Um, Ed? Would you mind telling me how May acted towards you the moment you were together?" Double D's words came out faster than what he could process. He wondered why he ventured to ask something like that.

Ed obeyed without question and explained his adventure. "I was running away from her when I tripped and she kept coming closer, Double D. Then I told her to stay away, and she kinda hesitated to move, then ran!"

Double D could hardly believe it, yet he knew his best friend wouldn't just lie. He would not even lie if he was given the chance. Even for someone as mischievous as him, Ed was too innocent for such impure behavior.

Then why? Why would May react in such a way? First, she seemed to react negatively to his declaration of dislike, looking as surprised as if his words had some weight on her. Then she opted for running off instead of chasing big Ed, as she would often call him.

Double D could only conclude in his thoughts_, maybe she's upset._

The only solution he could come up with was to attempt to apologize to her. But, seeing as how she usually came attached to the other two bullies of the same surname, he started to sweat bullets at the prospect of what his life would be were he ever to find himself alone against the three girls...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I haven't researched the ability to switch classes after the first half of year, but it seems legit. I used to go from regular to honors classes in high school after Christmas, and my whole schedule would change. Let's consider this as passable for the sake of the fic!

Please note I've changed the part about Eddy freaking out over a possible Kanker plan as it was too pointless to keep and a lazy excuse to have Eddy step out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The last period bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Every kid stepped out of their classrooms, all laughs and excited to go home, rest, and play.

The Kankers made their way to the exit. Marie and Lee were snickering and gallivanting, randomly blowing kisses to intimidated boys and pushing girls who gave them their backs.

May Kanker remained pensive since lunch. As she walked behind her sisters, boys braced themselves against lockers and walls, and girls tucked their hair behind their heads. The blonde, however, paid no mind to any of that. She was brainstorming on how to assess her current situation.

And, she wanted to see her nerdy Valentine card again. So she turned around the corner to her locker.

Once she reached her locker, she opened the lock, removed a couple books and read it. Somehow, as soon as she had the card in her hands and was able to read it, she relaxed. She had never ever been given anything by a boy. Never in her life had a boy regarded her. And even though his giving of a card was merely a kind gesture, she couldn't comprehend why she cherished it.

Then again, that card held the source of a big problem: She never had anything to do with Double D. He even said he disliked her. His Valentine was given to her only with the intent of being courteous. God forbid he gave it to her out of pity.

May started to feel a headache coming. Maybe that card provided more trouble than good. She debated for a second whether or not she should keep it. The trash bin was located right next to her locker. She brought both of her hands together to touch the paper and proceeded to crumble it.

But, before any wrinkles would develop, she felt herself stop. _I can't do it_, she thought. _Why do I care about this piece of paper? I should be trying to win big Ed back, and—_

"Mayy!" her older sister yelled, tracing her steps back to find May.

The blonde teen reacted out of impulse. Quickly, she raised both of the heavy books under which her Valentine card laid on and put it back in its place.

"What're you still hanging around school for? Mom's waiting for us in the car," Marie then noticed her sister's locker open. "What're you doing there?"

"N-nothing!" May said, pushing her books inside and flashing a wide smile.

To add salt to her wound, the books were placed inside her locker in such a way that the big Chemistry book that laid on top slid off to fall on the floor, right on top of her foot. While she didn't suffer any serious injuries, the impact was enough to have her jump on her other foot, while caressing the hurt one while she yelped.

Marie contained a laugh, but went to the point. "What's with you lately? You've been out of it today. Yer not hiding anything, are you?"

May leaned her hurt foot on the ground, and was relieved that she could do so without pain. "No-I'm not, what-what makes you say that?"

Marie was uncertain. Her sister was weirder than usual. She stared at her for a couple of seconds before dropping the issue. "No reason. C'mon, Lee's waiting, too. Let's go!"

May put her book back in the locker and thought about her card, _Maybe I'll throw it away tomorrow_. "Coming!"

* * *

><p>Eddy stepped out of the science lab, fuming.<p>

"I can't believe you had to volunteer us with the teacher to help him organize his beakers!" He complained, loudly, towards his best friend.

"My apologies, Eddy. I needed to ask him what mixture he used so I can reproduce his experiment at home." Double D replied.

Meanwhile, Ed followed his two buddies around with the face of a scolded puppy.

"No fancy soda for Ed!" He whined miserably.

"Good heavens, Ed. Consider yourself fortunate that I stopped you on time. Had you drunk any of that you would not be here with us right now!"

Ed kept pouting all the way towards the school entrance. Eddy's world lit up suddenly when he noticed they hadn't missed the bus yet, despite how long it took them to finish putting the chemical materials away.

"Look guys, there it is! Catch it, catch it before it leaves!"

The three Eds forgot their current bickering and rushed towards the bus. As soon as they were waiting for other children to ride, Double D caught sight of someone.

He saw May Kanker enter the back seat of an old model of a Volskwagen Diesel car. She looked a bit down in the dumps. Her face wasn't as illuminated as it always seemed to be. Wait. When did he start to notice her face looked illuminated? Even if it lasted as little as half a second, he felt like walking towards her to talk to her.

Then he felt something hard, metallic, collide against his face. His loss of focus disoriented him who, while watching the young Kanker, kept walking forward. Double D had accidentally crashed against the edge of the bus door, knocking the school bus slightly, but it was enough for everyone inside to notice. Everybody started laughing at the expense of Sockhead, who now laid on the floor, in a daze. The bus driver just looked at him weird.

"What are you doing, Sockhead, everyone's laughing at you!" Eddy desperately got out of the bus and helped his friend up.

* * *

><p>"Goodness, Sarah" Jimmy complained, "The professor gave us a lot of homework! Now how are we going to be able to have our tea party with Mr. Yum Yum and Polly Poo Poo! Ooh, sometimes I wish someone else could go to school for me..."<p>

Sarah frowned a bit when she heard her best friend complain. But then, she glanced across from her, at a certain boy wearing a black beanie hat two seats away.

"I don't know, Jimmy. I really don't mind going to school everyday..."

"Rolf hears you, frail Jimmy boy," said Rolf, pretty much ignoring Sarah's words. "Victor has been eating Wilfred's food lately and Papa wants Rolf to tend to them as soon as Rolf gets home... Rolf barely even has time to peel the loose skin off Nana's back..." He sighed, yearnfully. Jimmy closed his mouth tightly, trying to contain the urge to throw up.

"Ugh! I know, right!" Nazz interjected. "I, like, don't have enough time to give myself a pedicure so I can only have a manicure before school!"

Sarah looked at Nazz, her eyes wide. "Uh... Yeah... That sucks."

"Tell me about it! Right, Kevin?"

"What?" Kevin was distracted as he was trying to catch some z's before getting off the bus.

"We're talking about how wonderful it would be if someone else would go to school instead of us." said Jimmy, his eyes dreamy thinking of the topic.

Kevin turned his face to see Nazz, who was distracted talking to Sarah. "Well between you and me if someone went to school in my place I could spend more time with Na-"

"With who, Kevin?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, dude, tell us!" Nazz turned around, her whole attention on the redhead kid.

Kevin could feel the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. It was now, or never... But everybody was listening!

"...With, with my bike! Yeah! Been getting good on some tricks now..." He smirked to seal the moment and hide his defeat.

"Plank says he wouldn't mind if someone waited in line for movie tickets instead of me!" Johnny intervened, yelling to express his enthusiasm.

"Sheesh, nobody asked you, melon head", replied Sarah who was annoyed by Johnny's yell.

It was that same yell that turned a light bulb on inside a certain con master's head, who couldn't help but overhear.

"I got it! It's the scam to beat all scams!" yelled Eddy towards his two friends.

"All hail the king of all scams!" yelled Ed in a similar pitch. Double D stopped holding his head to use his hands to cover his ears.

"Quiet, lumpy, they're gonna hear the whole plan!" Eddy whispered to Ed to shut him up.

Double D couldn't help but to sigh, somewhat annoyed. "What plan are you talking about now, Eddy..."

Eddy narrowed his eyes immediately after hearing the words of his best friend. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sockhead. Anyway, here's what we're gonna do!" Eddy stood up and pushed Ed in to sit with his two friends.

But Eddy couldn't explain his scheme to his pals as the kids behind him were already pushing him to get out.

* * *

><p>"Robots?!" Double D couldn't help but scream as soon as everyone went home. He, Ed and Eddy were alone outside at the cul de sac.<p>

"You heard me."

"You want me to build robots of the cul de sac kids so they can go to school for them?"

"Exactly! Isn't it genius?!"

"Mmm, I don't know, Eddy. Programming artificial intelligence requires an array of algorithms, intricate mechanics and a sophisticated humanoid design to even have the bas—"

Eddy shoved Ed's hand inside Double D's mouth. "Blah, blah, blah, you're boring me already! Just make a list of what you need and Ed's gonna find it at the junkyard, easy!"

Double D spat Ed's hand as he seemed to have no intention of taking it out. "But Eddy, I'm afraid I need to brush up on my robotics, this is going to take several days!"

The short guy's smile started to fade as Double D spoke, the same which was being replaced by a stare of annoyance. "So? Re-learn it! This stuff's gold, man! We need it to be ready as soon as we can, so no later than tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?! May I ask what you will be doing to contribute to this operation?"

"I'm going to choose what clothes we're gonna wear for when we present the scam, what else?" Answered Eddy, slightly offended, as if his actions were the most important.

_Typical_, Double D thought. He and Ed were stuck with the entirety of the work pertaining the scam while Eddy did the bare minimum. After he bid his friends farewell, he sighed on his way home. Between the chores left by his parents via sticky notes and the homework he was assigned today, he wondered how he would find time to work on even learning the robotics for the scam. He thought it wise to finish up quickly so he could go to the library to study.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Actually, you can pay someone to wait in line today. But, for a cartoon that aired in the middle of the 2000's (although it may be that the setting belongs to a decade or two back), hardly any technology is displayed. I mean, sure there is all the stuff the Eds build, but there was one episode where Double D had to do Eddy and Ed's homework with a measly typewriter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The blue Volkswagen Diesel had surpassed the two hundred thousand miles, and shook whenever it stopped at a red light. Still, the mother of the Kankers had no problem with stepping on the gas pedal whenever she found herself on an empty parkway.

Along with her, her three daughters were sitting on the passenger seats. Two of them were sleeping like the angels they pretended to be, content now that their stomachs were full after enjoying a family meal at their grandfather's house. The third, and youngest one, was watching out of the car window the remaining buildings of the city before entering the grounds of their home, the trailer park.

"Hey Mom, could you please drop me off by the library? I need to rent a book the professor asked for the class."

The Kanker mother agreed, and turned around towards the district mall, where the library was located.

* * *

><p>Double D whewed in relief. At last he finished mopping the floor, just as his mother had instructed. All that was left now was for him to complete his English homework. It was a good thing his Dad had bought him the book prior to the beginning of the second half of the academic year.<p>

The first book of _The Iliad_, the first reading in his literature book, was easy to comprehend, so he finished his homework in record time. Now he could focus on learning the robotics he needed to prepare Eddy's scam. Calmly, he stepped out of his house, dropped a paper with a list of materials needed for the construction of robots off at Ed's house, and started to walk towards the district library.

* * *

><p>May had found the Literature book she needed for the English class. She was ready to leave, but considering she wouldn't go to the library everyday she decided to sit down and read another book to entertain herself.<p>

She wouldn't dare to tell her sisters, but her favorite children's story had always been Cinderella. Even though she knew the story word by word, she opted to open the book and delight herself looking at the illustrations it contained.

At that moment, someone had dropped a couple of books on the table, on an empty space located right in front of where she was sitting. The impact of the books against the table distracted her for a second, in which curiosity got the best of her and she raised her head to see what caused the noise.

Her eyes widened. _What-what is he doing here?_ "D-double D?"

It was only at that moment that, hearing someone mention his name, the boy snapped out of his train of thought, raising his head to finally see who was sitting in front of him.

Double D felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't scared, but he was startled. His mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say and somewhat unable to speak, until he finally uttered something.

"Good... Afternoon, May. What brings you to the library?"

This time, it was May's turn to be unable to speak. Quickly, she placed her Literature book on top of the other one. She'd be too embarrassed to say she was reading a children's book.

"I-I came to get this book for the English homework."

"Ah." Double D reasoned. "That book was a bit difficult to obtain, I have it at home. I assure you, the homework is easy." With that he proceeded to sit down, and tried to immerse himself in his reading. The fact that he had May Kanker in front of him didn't scare him, but he felt rather nervous.

A few seconds passed. Double D had to read and read again the sentence he previously had read. He just couldn't concentrate. May was not reacting differently, as she pretended to open the Literature book and read, not knowing where to start. The silence was overwhelming her, so she had to break it.

"And… what are you doing here?" she asked Sockhead.

Double D responded almost instantly, giving the impression that he was paying attention to her instead of reading. "I need to read these books on robotics so that I may refresh my knowledge."

May frowned a little and lowered her gaze. What a shame. She was sitting there, reading a children's book while other kids of around her same age were reading such advanced stuff! "But… but why do you need to learn more about robots?"

"Huh?" Double D put his book down. It was pointless to read while his focus of attention was somewhere else.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you on your reading." May quickly opened her Literature book and buried her face under it, ashamed.

Double D couldn't help but to stare at her again. He wanted to assure her there was no problem.

"No, not at all May. I am not bothered by your questions in any way."

It was May's turn to put her book down. She had to ask the question that was tearing her inside the whole day.

"So… you don't find me repulsive?"

Double D was taken aback. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Well… you yelled something like that in the morning."

Double D remembered now. It was that same morning that, because of Eddy's constant teasing, that he was practically forced to yell he didn't like the youngest Kanker sister.

"Look, about that… I'm sorry. Really, I'm not happy for saying what I did. If it helps, I tell you with most certainty I was pressured by Eddy's teasing… you know, because of what happened on… the 14th?"

A sudden burst of realization hit May like a cold sea wave. She understood now. Both she and Double D were mere victims of events that occurred while their state of consciousness was altered. At least her fears faded. Double D never meant to hand her a Valentine card out of pity. In her mind, he was again the same well-mannered, kind boy, who couldn't see someone else in distress. She felt good, noticing how relaxed she was after his apology, a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Ye-yes" Double D felt a bit embarrassed now.

"That Eddy can be so annoying sometimes!" May replied, a bit annoyed with the short con.

"I suppose… Although it is too kind to say that he is annoying _just_ sometimes…?"

May widened her eyes and looked at Double D. His remark was made in the right place and time. She couldn't help it, and noticed that he was holding back as well.

So they both decided to let loose, and shared a well-needed, comforting, and somewhat loud, laugh. All of the tension and insecurity that had built up inside them since the beginning of the day was now gone.

But, because they couldn't respect the basic norms of their environment, the librarian kicked them out on account of them being too noisy. Both Double D and May checked out their books and took their leave.

* * *

><p>"That was priceless, Double D!"<p>

"Um, I know. Don't let him hear you, though."

"So, why are you learning about robots now?" May asked, inquisitive.

"You see, Eddy has this idea that since every kid in the cul de sac would like to have someone go to school in their place, that we could build these robot clones for them to use."

"Wow. But that must cost a lot of money! How much are you going to charge for them?"

"Oh," Double D expressed himself with little interest. "Eddy usually charges twenty five cents for everything."

May couldn't help but scream. "What? After all your and Ed's hard work he goes and undervalues your creations?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah he does."

"But why do you let him? It's not fair!"

Double D had to agree with May. Most of the scams they planned were pretty unfair to both him and Ed. But he hardly seemed to mind at all. He never saw the scams with much importance. "I cannot say that it's fair, but I never paid attention to that. I've always worked with Eddy on scams to have fun. It's fun to create a machine that will operate and facilitate work for us. I guess you could say that the scam work is more like a past-time for me."

May considered. Double D was, after all, a prodigy. He found interest in things the average kid would not even look at. Maybe he had a point. "If you say so. But don't you ever get tired of hanging around with the same people? Or tired of following orders?"

Double D processed her words carefully. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I could ask you the same thing. You are always accompanying your sisters and no one else."

For the first time in her life, May felt herself unsettled by one of the kids she and her sisters would terrorize. She realized at that moment that, despite their past history of clinginess and intimidation with the Eds, Double D and she were speaking on normal terms. Their conversation had seemingly brought them to a state where her prowess as a bully had no effect.

"Well, they're my sisters, you know, I have to be with them, I live with them after all. And even if I wanted new friends nobody's gonna want to be my friend. Nobody wants to befriend a bully…"

Double D noticed May was starting to get somber, and he wanted to remediate that. "But you don't need to be a bu—"

May quickly interrupted him. She didn't feel like talking about herself at the moment. "What about you? Don't you want any new friends?"

Double D smiled a bit upon hearing May's words. "I prefer to see our current life in a different mindset."

"What do you mean?"

Double D explained. "True, Ed and Eddy are my best and closest friends. But so is Johnny. And Jimmy. And Rolf. Maybe even Kevin… if he didn't openly dislike us. What I'm trying to say is, I know these kids from the cul de sac don't like us very much because of the name we have created for ourselves, but they are not bad people. As soon as I realize a person is inherently good, I'm certain there is no problem to establish a healthy relationship with them, and be their friend. I like to think that I can be a friend to every good person in the world, and that given their good nature they would consider me one." He started to get a little nervous at what he was about to say. "Even to you… even to your sisters! I'm sure there is always good in people's hearts that makes them valuable."

May's eyes grew wide for the umpteenth time. Double D couldn't realize this, as both kids were walking and thus not looking at each other. But May turned her head around to glance at the boy, to see if doing so would help her grasp the beautiful words he was saying better. "You think I'm… good?"

"Of course! Talking to you this afternoon, I've realized you're not just in pursuit of… bullying or kissing boys!" Double D gulped a bit, realizing he may be going too far.

May understood that, even when they had opened up to each other a little, it would take more than just an afternoon to crack the hard shell that was Double D's shyness towards she or her sisters because of their past actions. Still, she felt pleased that, unlike Ed, Double D was trying to make peace.

"…Thanks", she smiled to herself. "But keep telling me, how are you going to build them?"

Double D abandoned his state of uneasiness and brightened up in response to May's question. "Ed's going to find some parts from the junkyard that I can use. I would need some copper cable, wood, plastic and glass. And seeing as how this book mentions circuitry a lot, I'm going to have to ask him to find some circuit boards to prepare—"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha on the technical stuff. But how are you gonna make them talk?"

"Well, I'm going to need to develop a mixture of plastic to create an artificial diaphragm which would be connected to an electric fan which would release air into it so that it contracts and expands to pronounce phonemes, and—"

"Whoa."

"What?"

"I don't know, isn't that too hard? Wouldn't it be easier, maybe, if you put a recorder in each of the robots so each kid can program it to say what they want?"

This time, it was Double D's turn to widen his eyes. But not only that, he was flabbergasted. Sure, May's idea was overly simple, but judging that his robots would be sold for a measly quarter, was it worth all the trouble to invent something as sophisticated as what he envisioned? Why did he not think of it before?

"That was… you… uh… you're right! How could I not come up with that!" exclaimed Double D, excited, turning around to look at May.

May just giggled. "Maybe two is better than one?" she felt herself stop right there. Her tongue just spoke at a speed faster than what she could process. That phrase could have been interpreted differently. She was having a lot of fun, but she started to blush as well. She averted her gaze…

… Only to realize that they had reached Rethink Avenue. The cul de sac appeared to their front. As May was headed to the Park n' Flush trailer park, it was time for them to part ways.

"W-well," she stuttered for the first time since before Double D apologized to her. "I must go to my house now. It's almost dark." She looked at Double D, a smile on her face. "Thank you for your kind words, Double D." she proceeded to turn around to leave.

"N-no problem, May. My pleasure." The Sockhead boy blushed but slightly as well. As she was about to be out of sight, he called for her once more. "I'll be sure to put your idea on practice!"

"Okay, bye!" she yelled back.

Double D marched the remaining steps back to his house, a new confidence blooming inside of him. He was relieved he got to talk to the young Kanker, and felt once again at peace.

* * *

><p>May opened the trailer door, but couldn't dodge the remote fast enough.<p>

"What took you so long, May?!" yelled Lee, apparently worried but otherwise demanding of her little sister. The kitchen hadn't been cleaned that day.

"I had trouble finding the book, okay? I'm home now!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, young Lady! Now where is it?" Both she and Marie needed to do the same homework.

May tossed the book to Lee. "Here! You're welcome!" She headed upstairs to change her clothes.

_Some end to a perfect day_, she thought. At least it was Friday, so she could work on the chores before going to sleep and worry about the homework tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>The street name of the cul de sac, Rethink Avenue, appeared first on the episode _Your Ed_ here, as mentioned on Eddy's wallet.

Also, please note I have changed the part about Double D's homework to mention The Iliad so it makes more sense for the next chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_He felt happy beyond belief. His beloved stared at him and he wanted nothing more than to go run to her and hug her. But, because they were in different classes, he had to remain in place. The gym had never seemed so big before._

_Suddenly he felt like he was flying. But instead of traversing the distance towards his love, he went straight into the basketball hoop, his minute frame small enough to fit in, and fall on the floor face first. Everything went black._

_"Lamb chop!"_

Whose voice is that?

_He felt steps head in his direction. Then he felt a pair of hands which held him, raising him off of the floor with care._

_"Speak to me, lamb chop! Are you hurt?"_

_It was then that he could open his eyes. His sight was filled with the face of his love, her blonde locks hanging delicately down her shoulders, her expression the epitome of worry._

_"Your gaze alone would heal any wound."_

_His beloved relaxed, a beautiful smile adorning her face. "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!"_

_"Bon appetit, turtledove, for I am basted and ready to serve."_

_..._

Double D woke up, a small layer of sweat on his brow. He sat up, his eyes wide.

"M-may? That was... May?"

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Saturday in Peach Creek. The clock had not even reached nine in the morning, and Eddy was already outside Double D's house, banging on his front door like his life depended on it. Ed was standing next to him, grinning as per usual.<p>

"Sockhead! C'mon, open up! We gotta get ready!" He yelled.

The front door's knob rolled and the door opened inward. Double D was still in pajamas, two small bags still visible under his eyes.

"Good morning, gentlemen" he yawned. "Eddy, there is no need for you to knock on the door with such intensity."

"What?!" Eddy overreacted. "You're still on pj's?! Whatcha been doin' sleeping all this time, we gotta get our scam ready!"

Double D rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for having to stay up late to read the books required to build the humanoid machines..."

"Late? Why couldn't you study in the afternoon?"

Double D wasn't about to tell Eddy he spent the afternoon with a Kanker, especially since it was him who was against a relationship with them. "I... I had a lot of housework."

"Argh, you're no fun, Double D! Get changed, we gotta start right away!"

* * *

><p>"What? Whaddaya want six recorders for?" Eddy complained.<p>

Double D grinned. He was kneeling down on the floor as he secured two pieces of wood together, which together began to form a leg. "For speech recognition and output."

"No hablo español!" Eddy complained once again. Double D couldn't help but snicker, making Eddy feel a bit stupid.

"It's so that the others can record their own voice, and through a process of temporarily recording voice input, the robots will 'speak' by playing back what they recorded given determinate parameters."

Eddy's mind was still blank. Double D sighed.

"The guys will put their voice in, and it will come out of a robot's mouth when spoken to."

Eddy laughed. "Aha! Easy pee-see!"

"Not quite, Eddy. We must come up with a manual of phrases they must record in order for a simple conversation to take place, and-"

"Manual Shmanual! We're gonna sell that thing and forget about it! And as soon as we get the money off their hands, we're gonna go to the store to get jawbreakers!"

Double D sighed again. "What am I gonna do with you, Eddy..."

Ed made his way inside Eddy's garage, carrying a bunch of green objects in his hands. "Here're your green boards, Double D!"

"That was fast, Ed, thank you!"

Double D started to check out the green objects Ed brought, only to realize...

"Ed, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't work with this stuff." Ed had brought a collection of green lettuce containers, green paper plates, green cutting boards, and a piece of wood which round end hinted it had come out of a green skateboard.

"But why Double D, these are sturdy."

"But that's not the issue. Please wait for me one second."

Double D went inside his bedroom, fumbled with some things, and came back out.

"Here," he said, as he stretched his hand towards his friends, "this is what a circuit board looks like." His hand contained a thin copper and aluminum card, complete with resistors, capacitors and processors. "Just bring me any of these you can find."

Eddy and Ed stared at the apparatus with their mouths open. "You can also find these inside any toaster, radio or other electronics you may find, in case there's none out in the open." Ed dared to grab it with his whole hand, shaking it in the air.

"Just... Please grab it by the edges or they're going to break." Said Double D, slapping his face. Ed saluted and headed out.

"Well, Eddy," Double D knelt down again to keep working on the robot parts, "I suppose that leaves you with the task of finding the recorders." Eddy groaned as he went inside to find them.

* * *

><p>May was sitting on the kitchen table, waist deep in thought. She read chapter one of her Literature book three times, but she just couldn't understand how Agamemnon would be more powerful than Achilles.<p>

"May, is it done yet?!" Marie yelled, sitting down with Lee while watching TV. Her two sisters got bored of reading after only a couple paragraphs. So it was up to her to get the homework done as they couldn't afford any more fails to graduate.

"Almost done, quit bothering me!"

"Well, make it quick!" Lee snapped.

May huffed. She was drawing a blank. There was only one person who could help her. She filled out a random answer with her pencil, then stepped out of their trailer.

* * *

><p>It was a little past noon now. Double D had long since finished building the wooden bodies for the robots and was halfway done with re-welding the circuit boards to follow motor instructions. Ed was busy himself, carving faces on the wooden robots with a pocket knife. Eddy was about to pull out one of his three hairs.<p>

"Come on, is it done yet?" He pleaded for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Please, Eddy. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"You've been at it for hours now!" Eddy yelled in despair.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Eddy! At this rate, it may be another hour until I finish..."

"What? C'mon, Sockhead! We need this done before lunch!"

"Now, Eddy," Double D tried to joke around to lighten the mood. "Your Mom wouldn't want you to have jawbreakers before lunch time."

"You're impossible! I'm gonna go get some air..." Eddy stomped out of the garage, heading towards the park.

Double D proceeded with his work. "Ed, could you hand me the resistors on that table next to you?" He said to his friend, not taking his eyes off of his work.

Ed looked at him funny.

As his peripheral vision told him Ed was standing still, he concluded, "The metallic, stripy worms with metal tails, Ed... Ed?"

He turned around to see his friend, who remained in place. His face hinted at the horror only a trio of sisters would bring about.

"Kanker, Double D! Ruuun!"

Double D saw his best friend dash towards the door to the living room. Forgetting to open it, he left a hole in the shape of his body, hair and all.

Double D turned around cautiously, expecting to see a certain blue haired girl who would often tease him...

But his heart relaxed when he saw it was the blonde sister, the youngest of the three. Yet, he felt it race but slightly again, though not out of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Notice that the beginning of the chapter is a dream. Hence why the text is in cursive. In this environment, I'm choosing to make narration and voice as cursive, while the dreamer's (in this case, Double D) thoughts are normal. So for this fic, the font style is inverted when dreaming, as cursive text while in non-dream is thoughts, and normal text is narration.

This is the second time I'm referencing a song. Did you find the first one? :)

I've made some art that would serve as a cover of sorts for this story! You may find it on deviantart (same username, gfcf14)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"May, hi! How are you doing today?"

"Hiya, Double D!" She greeted, bubbly. Then she looked at the door, a bit worried. "I hope I didn't cause much trouble..."

"Fear not," Double D grinned. "Eddy's father knows what to expect when he invites Ed." He tried to be gentle as his parents taught him. "T-to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I actually have a question about the English homework I thought you could help me with."

Double D brightened up at the sound of homework. "Sure! What is it you need?"

May sat down on the workbench next to him. "Well, I don't understand how Agamemnon can have more power than Achilles. Isn't he all powerful?"

"Right," Double D replied. "But you must remember that Agamemnon is the king, and has more political power which is favorable to Achilles. That is why he takes orders from him."

May made an exclamation of understanding. "That simple? Wow, thanks Double D!"

"You're welcome"

"So how's the robot building going?" May asked, excited.

"It's coming along great, actually. I'm using wood frames to simulate bodies and a set of ball bearings as joints." He said, as he stood up and walked to the wooden robot with Jimmy's face, folding its arms and wrists back and forth to illustrate.

"Wow!" Exclaimed May, marveled. Double D smiled. It was nice to be able to speak to someone who would listen to him unconditionally. Ed would either not understand or lose concentration so fast he would soon go off and play with whatever he would find. Eddy, while he would understand a bit more, would soon lose patience and demand for Double D to keep working.

"So, what is it missing?"

"Right now it needs a brain. I'm working on the circuitry to control movement and speech."

May opened the robot's chest, staring at the cables inside. She saw cables which would extend inside the arms and legs. She also saw, with joy, that there was a tape recorder along with a microphone and a speaker which led to the throat.

"What's the big rectangle space for?" She asked.

"That's for the circuit board. In the book I read they use a board the size of a coaster to operate a robot the size of a boot. I figured that, with more processors and a bigger board it could be possible to get enough strength to move limbs and other functions."

May stared at Double D, flabbergasted, but she made a nod with her head, a sign she understood. "Woow... But, how are you gonna get those?"

"Actually, Ed found them in the junkyard, they're here." Double D walked back to his bench and put on his safety googles. "I just need to finish welding a couple of these, and-"

"Those? Lemme see!"

May was about to touch the circuits, when Double D noticed. What happened next was caused by instinct.

"You mustn't touch! The circuits cannot hold a human's voltage! You could fry th-them?"

In his haste, Double D grabbed May's hands, holding them strongly to stop her. He could only realize after some seconds that he had broken the laws of personal space. But he was so nervous he couldn't let her go. The awkwardness that would ensue could be worse. The memories of his dream, of May holding him close to her own face resurfaced in his mind, the same which started to tint his face with a shade of blush so deep it was hard to guess where his shirt ended and where his neck started. May was not in a much different situation, as Double D's sudden reaction caught her off guard, his intensity deepening the reddening of her skin, her freckles akin to lava drops on her cheeks.

"What the heck are you doing in the fridge, Lumpy?!"

Eddy's scream brought them back to reality; he was back from his walk, and had opened the refrigerator to get a drink. He was so surprised when he found the big lug cowering behind the milk carton, the same which was full in the morning, but was now filled halfway, a white stain visible on Ed's mouth. Double D and May let go of each other, panicking.

"I-I gotta go, Double D, they can't see me!" May ran, exiting through the garage from where she came. Double D was so embarrassed he couldn't find the voice to say goodbye.

"Kanker, Eddy! There's a Kanker in the garage!" Ed yelped.

"What? Kanker? Double D!" Eddy ran to his garage, worried about his friend...

... Only to find that, besides an Ed shaped hole in the door, Double D was perfectly normal and welding.

"What is it, Eddy?"

"The Kanker is hiding and is going to jump us at any second, like the saber tooth tigers of the planet Oxaklf!" Ed yelled, paranoid and terrified.

Eddy was a bit skeptical, as he couldn't sense anybody else in the room besides them three. "Double D, was there really a Kanker here?"

Double D was forced to think fast. _Now what do I tell him?  
><em>  
>"... No, Eddy. Ed... must have been confused."<p>

"But I saw her, Double D, she was wearing red pants..."

_Oh damn, those were May's pants! Ed chose the worst timing to be observant._ Double D was starting to sweat. _Eddy's going to find out May was here... Wait._

"No, Ed. You over-reacted without a proper reason. That was Nazz, she wanted to... show off her new red jeans." Double D smiled, sure of himself and at the moment proud of himself for coming up with such a magnificent lie.

"You're such an idiot, Ed! How couldn't you realize it was Nazz, you should've called me!"

Ed just stood in place, static for a couple of seconds. Double D was expecting him to reply at any moment, reassuring Eddy May came to his house. Instead, he grinned, and exclaimed:

"I like buttered toast, Eddy!"

Eddy threw his arms to the air, his mouth about to utter a number of slurs which would surprise Double D due to his selective knowledge of vocabulary. But he calmed down, took a deep breath, and let bygones be bygones.

"Just... get back to carving, Lumpy."

* * *

><p>May was still a bit shaky, her hands trembling as she crossed the woods to reach the trailer park. She hadn't expected Double D to hold her hands, even if he did so to prevent damage to the equipment he was working with. She remembered the time in which she found herself holding his hands in the school cafeteria. She didn't know what to think of the situation then.<p>

And now, now... She didn't know what to think about Double D's contact with her, but she could understand one thing.

Being close to Double D, she felt... nice.

She opened the door to her home, expecting to be hit by something flying towards her, but to her surprise she didn't need to dodge. She found Lee sitting on the coach, blow-drying her hair.

"Where'd you run off to, May?" The oldest daughter of the Kankers demanded.

"I was out for a walk in the park, Lee." May replied.

"A walk? We got chores to do and you have the gall to go for a walk? Go help Marie with the laundry!" Lee yelled, pointing with her finger to the back of the trailer, where Marie was washing.

May was annoyed at Lee's raise of voice. If she wasn't getting ready to go help out Mom at her restaurant shift on the Mall, she would call out on her sitting on her butt doing nothing productive. She stepped out of the trailer, heading towards the back to help Marie.

"Where were you?! These clothes ain't gonna wash themselves! Now scrub!" Marie dried her hands, leaving the heavy load she just drenched for May to wash and headed back inside.

May sulked, a gloomy feeling overtaking her. She didn't understand how it could be possible for her to feel so good about herself just minutes ago, and so bad about herself just now.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Finally! Some progress in Double D and May's relationship!

Please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jimmy was sitting down on the grass, Mr. Yum Yum by his side. At last he was able to play with Sarah. But, due to all the homework he was given, he was drained and exhausted. It had taken him two hours to finish his Calligraphy assignment, one more hour to complete his pre-Algebra problems, and most of the morning to answer the questions on his History worksheet. Even the Art illustration he was to draw tired him.

Sarah, who was sitting next to Jimmy, was not in a much different condition. At least she convinced her Mommy to help her with the Art homework and her Daddy to help her with History. She was hungry. Lunch time was due in about a half hour...

"Are you tired of having to do everything yourself?"

Jimmy's ears perked up at the sound of the megaphone voice. Why, he was thinking that just now!

"Do you want to have more time for yourself?"

_Yes, yes I do!_ He thought excitedly.

"Do you need someone to do the hard work for you while you play?"

"I do, I do!" Said Jimmy, excited. He couldn't help but get up and run towards the voice.

"Jimmy! Where ya going?" Sarah followed her friend, worried.

"Step, right up, step right up, Lady and Germs! Come see the awesomeness that is our newest sca- I mean, invention!" Yelled Eddy, at the top of his lungs, to try to get the attention of Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin, who were standing about a block away. He was wearing a black blazer, to attempt to give the appearance of an entrepreneur. Double D was wearing his chemistry lab coat, with safety googles, his characteristic beanie hat ever present. Ed was wearing overalls, and a red lumberjack shirt, which gave him the appearance of a grunt worker, as he was the muscle of the operation.

Upon hearing his annoying voice, Rolf walked towards the Eds, deciding to humor them. Nazz was actually curious, so she walked out of interest. Kevin was bored and fed up with Eddy, but opted for going along, to follow Nazz, and see in what way he could show up the losers this time.

"Are ya tired of not having enough time to do your favorite activities?" Nazz stared intently upon hearing Eddy's words.

"Have you had it with waiting hours in line to get a movie ticket?" Johnny came out of a nearby bush, he and Plank looked at Eddy's direction.

"Do you wish to have someone else do all your boring, everyday chores and duties so you can play?"

"Yes, I do, Eddy!" Screamed Jimmy, enthusiastic and ecstatic.

Sarah was starting to get annoyed with Eddy. "Don't listen to him, Jimmy! He just wants to fool ya into giving him your allowance!" She gritted her teeth.

Eddy had to hold back his tongue to avoid lashing out at her. This scam had to work! "Ehem. As I was saying, this is the best invention my genius has come up with! This-"

"Your genius, Eddy?" Double D whispered, a bit mad his work (and Ed's) wasn't acknowledged. Even when he said it in a low voice, the kids heard him and started making fun of Eddy, laughing at him.

"Tch, tch, tch! This is the answer to all your prayers! The solution to all your problems! The-"

"Just get on with it, dork!" Eddy was interrupted by Kevin, causing a couple more laughs. Eddy pouted.

"Fine! I present to you, the cul-de-robs!"

Eddy stepped aside, letting the kids see six wooden structures of different sizes, each covered by one of Eddy's bed sheets. Upon snapping his fingers, Ed and Double D removed the sheets, showing to the cul de sac kids six wooden representations of each of them.

"Rolf is surprised at the detail these statues have!"

"Thanks, Rolf!" Said Ed, proud.

"But these are not statues, Rolf" commented Double D.

"They sure look like it, Double D..." said Nazz, skeptical.

"Well, Nazz, the cul-de-robs have been constructed to emulate our colloquial actions, and all of this is accomplished with these." Double D dug his pocket, and fished out remote controllers. "Each of these controllers correspond to their respective robots. Who would like to try?"

Everybody chanted small shouts of "Me", until Kevin spoke over the rest.

"I'll give it a shot."

"Very well, Kevin." Said Double D as he walked over to him. "I am going to demonstrate. You will see a horizontal stick, which will rotate the robot's head." He said, as he moved the stick and the robot rolled his head accordingly. "Keep in mind that the actions of the robot occur towards where the face points, so if it is pointing to the right, the whole body will rotate to the right to compensate." Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy exclaimed their surprise.

"Ooooooh!"

"Now, do you see these four buttons?" He showed Kevin four buttons which were arranged in the form of a square. "These represent each of the limbs—"

"Limbs?"

"The arms and legs, Kevin." Double D explained. "These will move the arms depending on the intensity of the press," Double D pressed the right arm button softly, to which the robot raised his arm slowly. "And you will notice these buttons are also knobs; if you roll them, you will change the function of movement: the arm can not only raise, it can also elbow, raise to the side, and raise inward. The legs can move forward, march, knee, and kick. Why don't you give it a try?"

Kevin took the controller off of Sockhead's hands. He tried pressing the leg buttons on the walk setting, but pressing one button at a time only made the robot walk very slowly.

"Hey, Double Dweeb! This thing walks slower than my grandpa!"

"Oh." Double D took the control back. "You should make a habit of pressing the hand buttons with the index and ring fingers, and the leg buttons with the thumb and pinkie." He said, as he dexterously pressed both leg buttons back and forth in the walk setting, effectively making robo Kevin walk like any of them. "Now you try it." He handed the control back to Kevin.

Kevin followed Double D's hand motion, making his robot walk. He stopped in between Eddy and Ed.

"Finally, you will see this knob. It has twenty settings, corresponding to twenty different slots. These are for twenty possible phrases you can record with the press of this button. And, with this last button," He pointed to the rightmost button of two buttons next to the voice knob, "you send a signal to the robot to say the recorded phrase."

"So how do I record?"

"Press this button to start recording, and press it again to stop. Keep in mind, you have a maximum of sixty seconds per phrase to record. And, if you record on a setting with a phrase, you will overwrite it."

Kevin considered, and thought about what to say. As soon as he came up with an idea, he pressed the record button and said:

"Dorks!"

He then stopped, and as soon as he did, he changed the leg settings to kick, then pressed the right leg button strongly.

"Ouchie!" Ed groaned, jumping slightly in the air. Eddy started cracking up.

But Kevin was not done. He moved the head stick to point to Eddy, who was holding his stomach, almost on his knees due to the laughing. Then, he pressed the left leg button.

"Aaahee!"

Kevin could hardly contain his laughter anymore, but before starting to he managed to press the talk button.

"Dorks!" Robo Kevin pronounced the recorded words exactly as Kevin said them, although there was a slight buzz coming from the speaker, characteristic of a mechanical voice.

Laughter ensued. Every kid, including Ed and Double D, started to laugh uncontrollably. The only one who wasn't laughing was Eddy, who was angry beyond belief. He couldn't show it, though, or else he wouldn't sell anything.

As soon as the laughter died down, Eddy decided to offer the product. "Alright, alright! You've seen what the cul-de-robs can do for you, so who wants one?! The price is five bucks!"

Double D was wide eyed at Eddy's price. He never charged so much for a scam. Especially when it was incomplete.

"Five bucks?! That's steep, Eddy!" Sarah complained.

"What did you expect, half-pint?! These robots can and will do your every need!" Eddy shot back, his voice as loud as Ed's little sister.

Double D knew their robots were prototypes, so he wanted to clarify. "But Eddy, you know the robots still need—"

Eddy ran to Double D so fast nobody saw him move. "Shut up, Sockhead!" He whispered. "I know they have to be close by to make the robots talk, but that's unnecessary! They buy them, their problem!" Eddy's sharp words caused Double D to clean his face with his right hand. But he couldn't reply back. He felt disappointed that Eddy wouldn't value his invention as much as he did.

Kevin, Rolf and Nazz paid Eddy right then! Sarah thought about it carefully, but finally handed Eddy the Lincoln. Johnny and Jimmy ran home to get some cash and back to Eddy's garage to get their cul-de-robs. It was a complete sell, the cul de sac kids were happy, and nobody suspected of any missing features.

But nobody could be happier than Eddy, whose eyes were shiny and watery! He couldn't believe how much money he got for the scam.

"Success, guys! We're rich! We're rich!" Eddy began to shout and jump. Ed did the same. Double D was happy for their performance, but he couldn't help but be worried.

Eddy, of course, forgot about every problem that could follow up and, pocketing the money, he declared: "Jawbreakers on me, boys! C'mon!"

Eddy and Ed ran to the candy store, happy like never before. Double D followed them, somewhat excited at the prospect of the hard, watery candy.

But he couldn't help but feel sad. Nobody had congratulated him, nobody appreciated his best invention yet...

* * *

><p>Double D's thoughts were the furthest from the truth.<p>

Hiding in the bushes, but with a clear view of the cul de sac, someone had watched the sale of the cul-de-robs at Eddy's garage. She had sneaked out of her house for the second time that day. She saw with awe when robo Kevin rolled its head, when it walked, and cracked up along with the cul de sac kids when it kicked Ed and Eddy. She, unlike Eddy or any of the cul de sac kids, envied the obvious talent and genius that belonged to the boy with the black beanie hat.

As she made her way back to her home, the trailer park, May Kanker couldn't help but feel an enormous pride for Double D.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>It was quite typical for the cul de sac kids to just buy stuff from the Eds and never give Double D his due credit...

**writer-person2: **Thank you for your message! Currently there's hardly any work left for me to do since the University semester is almost over, but that may (or may not) change starting next year. I still have a couple of ideas for fics though, (not just EddMay, but EddMarie as well) so keep an eye out! But you should really consider creating an account for yourself, that way you can favorite this story if you like, follow it, and review so I can find your words and send you back a personal message.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>  
>Double D didn't need to worry. Throughout the rest of the weekend, nobody had complained or returned any of the cul-de-robs. Nobody had asked for a refund.<p>

His bus trip to Peach Creek Jr. High on the following Monday was uneventful. Eddy and Ed made the same jokes and Eddy was as loud as ever. But he couldn't help but get the feeling everything was too quiet.

As they went inside the school, Eddy and Ed raced to the cafeteria to get the last of the Chunky Puffs, while he opted for going to his locker to fetch his Geometry book.

He was walking without a care in the world, happy at the prospect of learning new material, when he bumped into someone, hard. The impact made him back up and fall down to the floor.

"Ow!" He quickly raised himself from the floor, desperate to avoid a confrontation. "My apologies, I did not mean to walk into-"

The "kid" turned around. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red, horizontal stripe, baggy jeans and red tennis shoes. There was a blue colored wig on his head.

Double D sighed in relief. "You're- You're robo-Rolf!"

"Shh!" A voice demanded. "Be quiet, brainy Ed boy," Rolf raised his head from out of the trash can he was hiding in. "Rolf is trying to make Rolf's robot go to class for him!" He whispered.

"But Rolf," Double D leaned towards the trash can, as if to throw away something. "You do realize we have a Geometry test today, yes?"

"Yes, Rolf is aware!" He replied, desperate. "Which is why Rolf is doing this!" This time, an almost palpable fear overcoming him. "Rolf cannot bear the silence of the examinations where he has to fill out these interrogation forms! And Rolf never knows who this 'your' person is and what is his name!"

Rolf kept yelling and almost talking to himself. Double D found it best to offer his assistance.

"Rolf? Maybe I can—Rolf? Are you listening—Rolf!" The almost too acute raise of Sockhead's voice quieted Rolf.

"I understand school work must be hard for you, but it is necessary for you to complete it. Why, don't you wish to—"

"What is too-smart-for-his-own-good Ed boy saying? Rolf is going to be a farmer when he grows as big as Poppa! Rolf doesn't need school!"

Double D started to walk away, intimidated by Rolf's scream. "O-ok, Rolf. But remember, if you ever need help, I'll be happy to oblige..."

Double D let Rolf be, as he hid again and made his robot walk towards the classroom. Double D went back in the opposite direction to persuade Eddy and Ed to come out of the cafeteria to help them review.

At the other end of the hallway, he caught sight of two Kankers, who were headed to the boiler room. Lee and Marie's laughter really scared him, and he was thankful there was a considerable distance between him and them.

"C'mon, quit laughing!"

Double D froze. May Kanker ran towards her sisters, who had just entered the room's door. The memory of Saturday's happenings, when Double D accidentally held May's hands intensely, shot right to his mind, causing him to blush slightly. His situation wasn't bound to improve, as the girl realized there was someone else in the hallway.

May turned, to see her friend standing relatively nearby. "Double D!" May ran towards the Sockhead, who almost tripped on his own feet as he was trying to adjust his posture.

"H-hi, May." Double D stuttered. "Are-are you ready for the test?"

May blushed a little upon hearing Double D's mumbling. She also remembered their situation on the weekend. But, despite all that, she was happy. She felt good that she could start the day without the anxiety and insecurity she experienced last Friday. "I think so. I studied a little bit. Are you?"

"Of course! I know the entire material that will be covered o—", Double D stopped himself. "I'm sorry, I should not be praising myself too much—"

May laughed. "Why not? You are so smart!" May did not need to feel ashamed at her words, as she was speaking her mind. "I'm sure you can pass that test with your eyes closed!" she laughed again, then ran back towards the boiler room. But, before she entered, she shouted:

"Oh, and congrats on your robot invention, Double D! I saw the whole thing from a distance, you-it was amazing!" She had to correct herself, her own embarrassment catching up to her. "Bye!"

Nobody could have guessed at mere sight that there was a boy genius standing in the hallway. Double D stood, back arched down, feet towards each other, and his jaw hanging open, more characteristic of Ed. He soon turned his abnormal facial expression into a wide, dopey smile. Someone had acknowledged his work and congratulated him for it. He felt really happy about that.

But, he felt happier that out of all the kids, it was precisely May who did. And while he felt joy that his new friend praised his work, he suddenly felt restless and slightly agitated. He felt his pulse vibrate in his hands with high frequency, sweat started to form on his brow, but he barely felt nervous. He tried to step back to the cafeteria but his legs were shaky. He didn't feel uncomfortable, but rather content. He didn't know what was going on with him, but it didn't bother him one bit.

* * *

><p>"The gravy, the gravy!"<p>

"Quit dragging me, Lumpy!"

Ed was grabbing Eddy and Double D by the neck, running desperately. The lunch lady was preparing a chicken stew with mashed potatoes and, because of a questionable discount, an "All you can eat!" gravy sauce was declared. Ed grabbed both of his best friends as soon as the fourth period bell rang and ran out their classroom. Eddy was kicking and screaming to be let go for air. Double D had fainted a little while back.

As soon as Ed reached the cafeteria, he dropped both guys to the floor. Eddy let out a cry. Double D woke up with the impact. "Hurry, guys! The gravyyy!"

Ed ran inside the cafeteria. Eddy followed him in, annoyed. Double D noticed how dirty he was, and detoured.

"I will catch up with you, gentlemen! I must head inside the restroom."

Double D entered the restroom and washed his face. It took him a couple of minutes to finish. Once he was done, he stepped out the restroom and went inside the cafeteria.

As he took a tray and served his food, he noticed Nazz, Johnny and Sarah, glaring at him. Furious expressions adorned their faces.

"Hello, Sarah, Johnny, Nazz? I hope you are doing well in this day?"

"Spare the crap, Double D!" spat Johnny. "You tricked us! Plank says he can't have robo Me wait in line without making him move!"

"And my robot won't do my homework for me!" yelled Sarah.

"And my robot cannot paint my toenails without me having to control her!" Nazz said, irritated.

Double D sighed. "Oh dear, I told Eddy the robots could not be sold during their prototype stage…"

"Prototype? You sold us incomplete stuff?!" yelled Johnny, visibly infuriated. Nazz and Sarah, not knowing the meaning of the word, got even angrier as soon as Johnny yelled.

Double D could only back away. "I-I assure you, monetary refunds will be available to you as soon as I have a talk with Eddy—"

"No need, Double D." Sarah explained, "Kevin ran after he and my stupid brother escaped out the door," she pointed to the cafeteria door that led to the yard. "He'll get our money!"

Oh no.

Double D dropped his food, scared to the point of panic. He ran in the direction his friends went. Hoping, praying to God they were still in one piece.

* * *

><p>Ed was laying on the yard, his back against a cafeteria wall. A bucket of gravy was covering his whole head. The gravy, having spilled, stained his red shirt with white stripes into a brown, magenta version of it. He was shaking.<p>

Eddy was bracing himself against the wall, barely conscious, a plethora of bruises and black eyes on his face. He, too, was shaky with fear, and had a hand stretched out towards the boy with the red baseball cap, pleading for him to stop.

Kevin was angry, his teeth clenching. His hands were red from use, both of them were stained red, as well as his green shirt. He was fortunate no teachers or janitors were present, but at this point he didn't care if he got suspended.

Double D ran outside, fear palpable in his face. Even at such circumstances, he stood bravely in between Eddy and Kevin, trying to stop the latter. "Kevin, please! I understand you-I-We made a mistake in selling incomplete robots, but I assure you your money will be returned! Please, no amount of violence is justifiable to this misery, Kevin…"

"Listen, dork," said Kevin, grabbing Double D by the shirt. "What guarantees me this fool's not going to do it again?! I'm sick tired of having to deal with him! I just got an F on the Earth Science project because my robot wouldn't work without me controlling it! This loser promised the robots would do our every need but so far it's been nothing more than a failure! What are you going to do to make him grow up for once?!"

"I assure you, there is no need for you to get v-violent! Eddy will behave, you can count on that!"

Eddy stretched out his hand, holding four five dollar bills. Kevin snatched the money, let go of Double D, and stomped off, back inside the cafeteria. Double D and Ed helped Eddy get up.

* * *

><p>Eddy didn't go to school the following day. He ached from the beating he took from Kevin, plus he didn't want to be made fun of by anybody.<p>

Double D promised to bring him back class notes and his test, as the professor was giving it back that Tuesday. As soon as he got his (a 100) He asked for Eddy's grade. _Eddy's not going to be happy_, He thought.

He saw with satisfaction that Ed had barely passed. He also noticed, before the professor walked away, that Rolf's exam had a big zero on it.

Double D breathed out, relieved. Ed had passed, and the professor usually gave a make-up test a week after so Eddy could—

"Aarghhh!"

Sockhead turned his head so fast he made his neck hurt. He saw with fear that Marie was crumpling her exam sheet. Apparently she failed by the minimum difference. Lee exuded an air of anger. He expected the same for the third sister.

But to his surprise he saw that she was smiling. May had passed the test. He smiled, expecting May to notice him at any second...

... And yet, he had to avert his gaze and turn back quickly as Lee began to take notice of him.

The oldest Kanker sister formulated ideas in her head. What's up with Marie's man? She couldn't discern why Double D was staring in their direction, and smiling! _If I catch'im mocking us I'm gonna make that cute space between his teeth a lot wider!_ She thought.

But then, she came up with an idea. Both she and Marie needed to make up their Geometry exam, (she couldn't understand how a dimwit like May passed, and with a C) and they needed someone to get them on track or else they would be failing the course and not graduate.

Knowing where his locker was located, she told her sisters to follow her lead.

* * *

><p>Double D was thankful for lunch time to arrive. He couldn't bear the pressure he felt in the small space of their History classroom. The looks of hurt from Nazz saddened him, and the furious glare of Kevin kept him on edge and fearful, expecting an insult or random attack at any time.<p>

He headed to his locker, to leave his History book inside. He was by himself, as Ed was given a detention. He sighed, feeling defeated. _When is this going to end?_

"Why so glum, brainy boy?"

Double D turned around and, upon doing so, stood back against his locker, fear growing on his insides anew. Lee Kanker stood almost right in front of him. He could hear a couple of laughs coming from behind her, which belonged to none other than her sisters, Marie and May, who came into view.

"Relax, Double D, we're not gonna hurt you..." Assured May, almost soothingly.

Marie was annoyed at the familiarity with which May talked to her boyfriend, so she pushed her sibling aside. "Hey, that's my line!" She then turned to the scared boy. "Calm down, dreamboat, we won't eat ya... yet!" Lee laughed at Marie's flirtatious remark.

Double D thought it best to be as condescending as he could, to avoid pain. Sure, he now felt he could be perfectly relaxed around May, but the proximity of her two sisters didn't let him lower his guard. "H-how may I be of... assistance, ladies?" Marie giggled, an expected reaction according to Lee, but she was uncertain as to why May followed suit.

"Listen up," she said in an authoritarian tone. "We're not doing well on Geometry. Somehow, this brick brain here," she said while pointing at May, who indignantly huffed, "passed the exam. But Me and Marie are gonna need help to pass the make-up and you're gonna tutor us."

Lee's words held a hidden threat. Double D couldn't think of the things she'd do to him if he refused. "S-sure, Lee." Marie whooped and hugged Double D, who flinched. "I will be h-happy to help. Perhaps this afternoon?"

"Can't. There's somewhere I must be." Both Marie and May knew she was referring to her part-time job with Mom.

"Mm. That is fine. That will give me time to help Eddy this afternoon instead. Then, perhaps tonight?"

Lee grew interested as she heard Double D mention Eddy's name. "Now that you mention, I haven't seen the short stack all day. Where is he?" She asked.

"Eddy? He didn't come to school today. There was a... confrontation and—"

"He got beat up?!" Lee demanded to know.

"W-well, you see, Kevin wasn't happy with failing his oral presentation because of a—"

"Just, tell me now." Double D shut his mouth. "He hurt him, right?"

"Y-yes..."

Lee considered. After a second of weighing her options, she concluded.

"Then you'll come to our home tomorrow night. Something just came up."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Just to add a bit more realism as beatings were never really shown (aside from the comical hits) in the series. Though I was never a part of a fight (never!) I can assume this is how it would happen: the strongest one would have the weak one at his mercy.

And, Lee may just give a little bit better rep to overly attached girlfriends in the next chapters...

Please notice I have changed the second-to-last section to exclude Ed from being at lunch, as his appearance makes it hard for a Double D alone scene without having to resort to the "Kankers, Double D! Run!" gag once again.

**Zhilo: **Thank you so much for your review. I like to re-watch Ed Edd n Eddy episodes every now and then so I remember the characters' personalities, and the fact that I've read quite a few of the fics here helps too. Remember that, although my favorite pairing are these two, that doesn't mean I won't write about canonical ones, be it EddMarie or maybe even EddyLee. I may experiment with EddSarah too or EddySarah but that could be tough. If you can, please try and make an account for yourself here so I may be able to see your review listed here and not just on my e-mail. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Kanker sisters left in a hurry to grab some food from the cafeteria. Double D just walked at a normal pace. As soon as he reached the doors, he had to move out of the way quickly. The sisters were running out, with their trays, towards the boiler room. The three of them bore expressions of seriousness.

Double D headed inside, formed a line to get food, when Johnny formed behind him, along with Kevin. As soon as it was his turn, the guys pressured him to hurry.

"Move it, Double Dweeb!"

"We wanna eat too!"

Double D grabbed whatever he could without the luxury of time: A turkey sandwich, a banana, and a bottle of water. "S-sorry!"

As he stepped away, he was tripped by Kevin. His food tray went to the floor along with him. As he fell, his water bottle suffered no damage, and the banana miraculously remained on the tray, but the sandwich went flying, landing on the floor. Double D wouldn't eat food off of the floor, but even if he did, it got accidentally stepped on by the crowd of children walking around.

Double D's misery could only grow exponentially as Kevin and Johnny laughed at him. Holding back tears, Double D picked up his tray and made his way out of the cafeteria. As he hurried out, he almost bumped into Ed's sister.

"Ah!" Expecting another attack, he backed to a side. "I-I'm sorry, go right ahead!"

"Gee, what's with you, Double D? I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Ah… my apologies. I expected you would, seeing how the rest of the kids are angry with me…" Double lowered his gaze.

"What, you want me to start then?!"

"N-no! Please, that is not what I meant…"

Sarah stepped foot inside the cafeteria. "Maybe I should hit you, after how you left poor Jimmy." The door, closing behind her, concealed her from Double D's sight.

Double D thought it a miracle that Sarah didn't resort to violence for once. But the last words uttered by the girl brought out concern in him. _Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Jimmy since Saturday. _Realizing the frail child hadn't come to school the day before, he got even more depressed. Never did he intend to hurt an innocent soul with any of his inventions, and now, he had apparently hurt one.

He sat by himself on one of the benches nearby the outside of the cafeteria. He grabbed his banana, and looked at it pensively. He was afraid to return to the cafeteria in case Kevin or even Johnny decided to play any more games with him. He opened the fruit skin and ate it, chewing carefully and without any haste. He had to make it last.

_How did it turn out like this?_ He thought. _When I built the robots I thought they would be useful to the kids. I thought they would like them... sure, Eddy shouldn't have sold them when they were incomplete, but... I never meant to... hurt anyone...__  
><em>  
>Double D couldn't swallow properly at that moment. He felt a lump on his throat that also made his breathing difficult. His vision was blurry, his head was a mess of disappointment and regret. Despite all of his knowledge, he never knew a person could experience such an amount of pain.<p>

"Hey, Double D!"

All of Sockhead's thoughts suddenly disintegrated at the unexpected calling of his name. He turned his head to see the blonde haired Kanker who was his friend.

"May..."

"What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?"

"Oh," he concluded, pessimistic. "Are you looking for Ed?"

"Not at all!" May replied, beaming.

Double D was surprised at the youngest Kanker's words. It was then that he realized his heart was racing again, a most strange reaction he remembered to experience before, when he talked to her. But he was under the impression that he had felt like that even before. He couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Oh... um, I see. I... I thought I'd eat lunch here today..." He said, trying to hide his sadness.

"But just that?" May pointed to the half-eaten banana.

"I'm not really that hungry." He lied.

"Ah. But why are you by yourself?"

"Well, Ed has detention, and Eddy... you know."

"Yeah. But why don't you eat with any of the other kids? What about that Johnny, or... what's the little guy's name?"

"J-jimmy?"

May realized that Double D's eyes were watery. She frowned. "Double D, is everything alright?"

Double D cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of himself. "Why, yes, May. Everything is perfectly fine... everything... No, no it's not."

"It's not?"

"No..." Double D sighed. "Everybody's complaining about the robots. I mean, sure Eddy made us sell them incomplete, but I don't think he deserved to be hurt so badly. But now, everybody's so mad at me... maybe I shouldn't have built the robots... yeah, if I hadn't none of this would have happened..." Double D brought his knees to his face, covering himself.

May felt like crying the moment she saw Double D in such a saddened, helpless state. She didn't know how he would react, but the situation demanded it...

... So she put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Double D stiffened a bit upon sensing her touch, but he quickly relaxed, as he found solace in such a simple gesture.

"Cheer up, Double D. None of this is your fault. You seriously made a great job building those robots! And, how much did you guys charge for them?"

"Um, five bucks…"

May considered. "Well, that's more than just a quarter, but what can they expect for such an advanced robot? What they're doing is unfair…" she continued, her words filled with encouragement. "You can't let their words put you down like this, you gotta give them a good whack, and—"

Double D was wide-eyed, staring intently at the bully who tried her best to lift his spirits. "You know I don't behave like that…."

"Then, show them their displeasure doesn't affect you. Make them regret to ever refuse your genius… you have so many talents that are wasted on people like—"

Double D was flabbergasted, without any words to say. Yes, his eyes were watery, but now they were so due to a different reason.

May giggled, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry, I-It's hard to express myself around Lee and Marie, so I guess I got a bit carried away…"

Double D regained enough confidence to speak. "No, no it's fine, May. What you said, what you just did for me… it really means a lot. T-thank you." He stuttered, blushing slightly.

May started to redden upon seeing him blush, and was about to say something, when a loud grumble broke the silence.

This time, Double D blushed, embarrassed. "Aah, sorry?"

May couldn't help it and guffawed. "That one's gotta break a record!" Double D, infected by her merriment, snickered along, his eyes closed.

When he opened them, a figurative epiphany manifested before him. May had dug through her pocket, and brought out a chicken sandwich, wrapped in plastic.

"Here, you can have it! I was keeping it for later, but I'm stuffed anyway." She handed Sockhead the food. "Now, I gotta go. If my sisters see me, they're gonna assume things. Please don't ever feel sad like that again," she said, in a serious manner. "Bye!"

And she ran off, leaving a Beanie hat wearing boy without words to say.

Double D couldn't explain it himself. Human nature, despite all discoveries made up to date, still puzzled him immensely. He couldn't understand how he, who was feeling miserable to the point of inconsolable grief, was now feeling so ecstatic, vivified, and confident!

He never expected the kindness May Kanker shared with him. Sure, he greatly appreciated her giving him something else to eat. But above all, her kind words, lively attitude, and her desire to see him well had moved him.

Double D felt his heart race, even long after May left, and a hint of nervousness as he remembered her smiley face, her blonde locks shiny with sunlight, and her tiny but charming frame, an image he wished forever to be stored in him.

Suddenly it hit him. He remembered, around the beginning of the year, when he was preparing to have his yearbook photo taken. He remembered, although not with the same intensity as now, that he would keep looking at Nazz as she posed for the camera, his heart beating fast and his forehead and palms sweaty, enthralled by her beauty. Such feelings were now directed towards another girl.

Eddward Marion could only conclude: He was in love. In love, with May Kanker.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Finally! Double D admits his feelings...

Although obviously the better way to cheer up a sulking friend involves a hug and reassurance things will be ok, let's consider that both May and Double D are too young, too shy, and too insecure. This however, should progress as their relationship deepens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Double D knocked on the door, slightly insecure. He wondered if the boy was ok.

"Y-yes?" a voice answered from inside.

"Jimmy? Hello, it's me, Double D. May I-"

"Go away, thief!"

"Please, Jimmy! I wish to-"

"What are you doing here, Double D?!" Double D gulped, hard. As soon as he got out of the school bus he walked towards Jimmy's house. He had gone to him to see if he was ok. Jimmy wouldn't let him in and Sarah, who was delayed a little, caught up with him, ready to defend her best friend.

"S-sarah! I-I came to see how Jimmy is doing."

"What do you care?!" She said, adopting a fighting stance.

"I do, truly! I never meant for any of this to happen, I wouldn't have built the robots if it meant Jimmy would have been hurt because of them!"

Sarah considered Double D's words. After some thinking, she lowered her hands.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Sarah, I have never bore any ill feelings towards Jimmy. All I meant by coming here was to apologize to him and see what I can do to help him..."

Sarah realized something she had always let pass by. Not only did Double D not bear any hate or malice to Jimmy, he never resented, or hated anyone. She was ashamed of herself for doubting him so. How could she possibly put the boy she loved on the same level of a slime ball like Eddy?

It was at this moment that Jimmy's door opened, letting Sockhead and Ed's sister see the frail boy before them.

To Double D, Jimmy seemed almost completely normal, except that he looked very sad, his face devoid of any positive expression which was usually characteristic of him.

"Jimmy didn't get hurt," mentioned Sarah, "but he's been depressed since Sunday."

Double D stepped closer to the boy. He could see his eyes were red, and there were huge bags under them. He's been crying for hours... Double D held Jimmy by the shoulders as he spoke to him.

"Oh, Jimmy, I am so sorry! I never meant to upset you!"

Jimmy, though upset with Double D, wrapped his arms around the bigger boy, who in rare occasions saw as a big brother. "Why? How could you trick us like this? I was really looking forward to have someone with whom I could share my same interests... someone just like me! But when I saw that the robot you sold me has to be controlled to move, to talk, to exist! I couldn't show my face to anyone... you guys had fooled me again..." He sobbed.

Doubled hugged him back. "I am truly sorry, and I never meant for this to hurt you so..."

Sarah concluded. "Maybe not you, but Eddy did..."

"Please, forgive him. He's already been punished. Eddy's been blinded by the prospect of money, but he's a good person, deep down..."

"Maybe waay deep down" Sarah said, muttering.

"... Honestly, Eddy didn't know what he was doing..."

"My brother's the one who never knows what he's doing." Sarah muttered again.

"... Please, Jimmy. Can you find it in your heart to make peace with us?"

Jimmy wasn't the type to hold grudges and, seeing Double D's eyes, he knew the Sockhead was sincerely sorry.

"I can. I can forgive you all..."

"You can? Oh, thank you Jimmy-"

"But," he said, pushing Double D aside gently. "I... I want to be alone. Please leave me."

Double D stepped back, sad. Jimmy said bye to him and Sarah and stepped back inside his home. Both kids outside stared at the closed door with melancholy.

"You gotta do something..."

"Pardon?" Double D asked Sarah, who had spoken on a barely audible volume.

"You gotta do something, Double D!" She raised her voice, turning around to face the boy. "You got him into this estate, you have to get him out!" She said, and turned to take her leave.

"I don't... I don't want to see my friend so hurt anymore..." She said, her voice breaking. Double D couldn't realize it as she was offering him her back now, but Sarah was on the verge of tears, her eyes watery. She ran home.

Double D stood a few seconds in place. Even Ed could have realized Sarah hurt so much at seeing Jimmy in pain. She obviously cared a lot for his well-being and didn't want to see him in pain.

Then, he remembered how May worried for him, and in a similar way she didn't want to see him in pain. She had told him to thrive on the misery others wanted him to feel.

He also had taken a special liking to the small boy, who at times showed as much talent as he had at his age. His innocent soul and desire for acknowledgement reminded him of a mini version of himself.

Sarah had asked him to do something to bring him back to the way he was. To bring their friend back again.

So many people depended on him...

Double had an obligation to those whose faith was once laid on his shoulders, as flimsy as they may be. He stood up straight, arched his back forward, and resolutely nodded.

"I shall. You may count on that."

* * *

><p>Eddy was cycling through the channels on the TV, lying down on the sofa of his living room. Ed sat on the floor, a blank expression on his face as he watched the TV with one eye and tried to feed Eddy a gravy soup with the other. It came as no surprise that, like a baby, Eddy had stains on most of the upper part of his shirt.<p>

"Not again! Just, drop that, Ed! You make it too salty anyways!"

"But Eddy, you gotta eat to gain back strength!" Ed pouted.

"Salutations, gentlemen." Double D entered Eddy's house. He stopped walking towards his friends as soon as he noticed the mess. "Might I inquire as to what you two are doing?"

"Ed said I should eat and couldn't take the hint I can still move, and that includes using my arms!" He glared at his tall friend.

Double D saw the content of the bowl. "Please tell me, Ed. How is gravy supposed to nurse Eddy back to good health?"

"I eat it all the time and I am strong." Ed replied.

_Yes, but you're a special, very special case_, Double D thought. He pointed a finger to his friend and opened his mouth to say something, but he realized it was pointless to continue, so he lowered it. "Never mind. Anyways, Eddy, I am here to bring you the test results the professor gave back today." He said as he handed Eddy a paper folded in half.

"What?! This is bull, this one's right!"

"Yes, Eddy, but please notice the question instructions clearly state you must show work, not just copy someone else's answer." Double D remarked, sarcastically. "Oh, and here's the exam you dropped on the floor, Ed."

Ed saw his exam, and jumped for joy.

"I passed, yayy!" Ed's exam revealed a score of 60.

"Ed, you already knew this. The professor delivered the exam to your hands, remember?"

"What?! How could lumpy pass and not me?" Eddy's yell could have easily shattered Sockhead's eardrums had he not covered his ears. Apparently, Ed's parents had found a loophole in Ed's ever present short attention span. As soon as Ed's mom had threatened him to send him to live with his aunt (phone call and all), Ed's grades had shown a slight increase.

"You must give Ed some credit, Eddy. He has finally found his, er, desire to learn." Double D tried to sound as gentle as he could. "Which brings me to the following: The professor is going to assign a make-up exam on next Monday, and I would like to help you study. Ed, you're welcome to tag along, that way you might score higher next time."

"I'll bring the toast, you bring the butter, Double D!" said Ed, dopily.

"... I'm sure we can arrange for a few refreshments while we study. What do you say, Eddy?"

Eddy groaned, but ultimately agreed. "I guess that works. If I get one more fail my mom could send me to military school."

"Well then, could we start tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow? Why not today, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"There is actually something I must take care of this afternoon."

* * *

><p>Sockhead had a light lunch. He put on his oldest, ugliest red shirt and purple shorts. He put on plastic gloves and a face mask, grabbed a shovel from his Dad's tool shed and a big bag and headed out.<p>

The junkyard was as filthy as he remembered it. It was a tough work to remove debris, garbage, broken furniture and otherwise useless stuff with only the help of a shovel he would use as a handle. He wondered how Ed could lift such stuff with ease.

It took him a couple of hours, but at last he found a circuit board big enough to suit his needs, bigger than any of the toaster boards from the cul-de-robs. The inscriptions on its model number stated it had come from a company named Acer. He marveled at the size and complexity of the circuitry as well as all the different parts it contained. He stashed the valuable object as he set forth to search more.

Having found a circuit board from a blender, a few pieces of wood, and several meters of copper cable, he headed back home, dragging his now full bag with difficulty. The sun was starting to set.

As he reached the cul de sac and passed by Rolf's parents' farm, he wondered. _How come Rolf never complained to me about his robot?  
><em>  
>Watching from outside the fence, he noted how Rolf was standing at the pig pen. Wilfred was eating with mirth, while Victor remained on the other side of the field.<p>

Squinting, he realized what was happening. The one who was taking his blue friend's place was none other than robo Rolf, who was standing guard around the pig pen. A mad expression on its face (painted with a pencil) had fooled the goat into thinking Rolf was watching his movements, and so Victor had effectively stopped eating from Wilfred's slop.

Double's world lightened up a bit at such an application of his invention. At least someone, besides May, appreciated his creation, even if that someone had very little use for more sophisticated technology.

For a second, Double D thought about the Kanker girl who was the keeper of his heart. Smiling, he wondered what she would be doing at the moment.

However, He had to let his daydreaming fade. It was getting dark, and he had made a commitment to himself to finish his new creation as soon as possible. There was a little boy whose smile needed to shine back on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So, basically, what Double D has found is a computer motherboard. I'm slowly trying to introduce technology in the Ed Edd n Eddy world, which will become handy for a future project... I chose the name Acer because that's the brand of my first laptop. But if you guys want me to change the brand to some other (like Asus, MSI, Gigabyte GA, etc.), let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
><strong>  
>The bell rang, indicating the start of a new school day. Some students entered the Geometry classroom with a smile on their face, content with how they were doing in the class so far. Others, like Eddy, could not wait for it to be over. The short boy sat down on his usual spot, where he could copy off of his best friend better. This one, however, was nowhere at sight.<p>

"Ed, where's Double D?"

"I don't know Eddy. He didn't answer when I knocked on his door."

"Are you sure you knocked on the right house?"

"Yuh."

The Kankers walked inside the classroom. Lee gave Eddy a noogie as soon as she walked by him.

"How ya been, short stuff, missed ya!"

"Purghrhhgr!"

The redhead Kanker laughed and sent Eddy a flying kiss as she went to her seat by the back. Eddy rubbed his hands over his face with haste.

"Man! If I hadn't missed yesterday I wouldn't be going through this mess! All because of that stupid Kevin..." Eddy dared to glare towards the bike boy's direction, but to his surprise he was absent as well.

The professor walked in, a smirk on his face. He knew Eddy was angry about his test grade and couldn't help but rub it in his face with such a gesture. His expression changed to one of surprise as he saw his star student absent. _Well, that's a first_, he thought.

Sitting down, he called attendance. He noted the absence of the boy in the red hat, whose cocky behavior annoyed him almost as much as Eddy's. As soon as he got to Double D's name...

"P-present!" A hasty voice called from the hallway. Double D ran to his desk, almost tripping while doing so, and sat down, leaving his backpack next to him on the floor and putting his hands on top of the desk, intertwined. A smile was adorning his face along with baggy eyes.

"What happened, Sockhead? Didn't sleep last night?" Eddy whispered to him.

"Um... You could say that, Eddy" he whispered back as he yawned.

* * *

><p>The professor felt mischievously evil today. He was giving a new lecture on similarities between two triangles, which was a mystery to everybody.<p>

"For example, we have two parallel lines divided by a diagonal line. A triangle is formed at the right portion of the lower section divided by the diagonal, if we draw a line like this. Then, on the upper section, at the left portion, we draw another line, forming another triangle. Now, assuming that the sides formed by the drawn lines have the same length in both triangles, who can tell me why these two are congruent?" He said, as he drew the respective lines to illustrate, and assigned letters to both triangle's vertices. He then wrote a notation on the board expressing equality between the two, along with a question mark.

Ed raised his hand. "Uh, because they look the same?"

"Not quite, Ed. It's a good observation, but similar triangles will not always look the same depending on perspective. Thanks for trying, though."

As he looked at Ed to reply, he noticed something he never expected to see in his life: Eddward, his star pupil, was sleeping! Double D, as his friends would call him, had fallen asleep on his desk and was snoring very quietly.

"Mr. Eddward, your attention please!" Double D shot up, his eyes half closed still.

"... Sir...?"

"Since your friends couldn't answer this problem, maybe you'd like to help me." _I got'im now_, he thought to himself.

The professor had no intention of explaining the material Sockhead had missed. Double D looked at the board for a couple seconds and responded:

"If the longer sides of both triangles form the other two sides of each triangle which are of a similar length to their counterparts, then the angle formed by either of the lines in intersection with the diagonal has the same degrees as the inner angle that opposes its vertex, which in turn makes its alternate interior angle contain the same degrees, which then allows for the angle that opposes it to have the same degrees and thus, this angle has the same degrees as its corresponding angle in the other triangle. We can then assume both triangles are congruent according to the Side-Angle-Side theorem."

Every child in the room was taken aback, not just because Double D gave the correct answer, but also because he had said it without paying attention to the lecture. The professor couldn't believe Eddward had flawlessly applied all concepts he had previously talked about at such a disadvantage. He wasn't mad, but he also didn't feel like testing what science or concept would be unknown or hard for the Beanie wearing boy to understand anymore.

"... Well, good job, Eddward. Next time, please don't sleep in class."

"My apologies, sir."

Eddy and Ed expressed their enthusiasm towards their best friend. Eddy slapped Double D on the back, while Ed slapped him on the head.

At the back of the classroom, Marie was staring at her Oven Mitt with dreamy eyes. May, while not doing the same, still bore a proud, ear-to-ear smile towards him.

* * *

><p>Double D went down the bus stairs in a hurry.<p>

"Sockhead, where ya goin'? You gotta tutor me!"

"Sorry, Eddy!" He said turning his head to look at his friend, while still running. "There is an urgent matter I must attend to, please... I'll meet with you in a half hour!" He said, and hurried up to reach his garage.

As soon as he arrived, he leaned against the garage door, almost completely out of breath. Once he composed himself, he opened it and headed in. He soon came out carrying a truck dolly, which had something on top of it covered by a curtain.

Careful not to be seen, he drove the small contraption towards Jimmy's house. He knocked on the door as soon as he arrived.

"Who is it?"

"Jimmy, it's me, Double D. Can you please open the door?"

Jimmy was in no real mood to have visits, but he consented. He became a bit surprised upon seeing what Double D was carrying.

"What do you have there, Double D?"

"It's... something I've been working on. Can we go inside?"

Jimmy didn't say a word, but stepped aside to let Double D enter. As soon as he was in, he removed the cover of his creation.

When Jimmy turned around to tend to his guest, he was exponentially surprised... but as soon as his mind processed what he had before him, he became a bit disappointed.

"... Another robot?" Double D had brought a new robot to Jimmy's house. This one, unlike the previous ones, didn't have a carved face.

"Yes, but I made modifications to this one's functioning." Double D opened his backpack and brought out a controller, similar to the one robo Jimmy required.

"Please take a look." Double D showed the new controller to Jimmy, slightly bigger than the one for the previous version. "Aside from the previous buttons of walking, rolling the head, recording and talking, this model comes with an integrated camera display. You can take a picture of yourself and press this button," he pointed to a button labeled FOLLOW, "to make the robot follow you. If you depress the button, the robot will remain in place. I have changed the voice control so that it includes a programmable trigger word which the robot will respond to, but you may also make him say such word by pushing and holding the button. And, the trigger knob is linked to the action controls so that when one is set you may press on the set action control button, which remains pressed so you may press any kind of action combinations until you depress it. That way you can tell the robot to go pick up the mail and it will do so, recognizing the mail word and following actions in order like walk, open door, walk to mail, open mail, take mail, and go back to you. See, the knobs..." Double D had to stop himself to breathe, "are bigger now. You have up to twenty limb functions, one hundred trigger slots, and one hundred voice and action slots."

Jimmy was astounded Double D could come up with such a great invention in such a small amount of time. He felt that his own robot looked like a piece of scrap compared to this one.

"I see. But, why did you come to my house to tell me this for?"

"Because Jimmy," Double D said, still gaining his breath, "I want you to have it."

Jimmy was speechless, he did want to have such a wonderful robot. But he was sad that he couldn't afford it.

"Double D, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to buy it," he said, lowering his head. "I'm afraid that I spent the last of my allowance buying your previous robot."

Double D tried to make himself clear. "No Jimmy, I'm not going to sell this to you. I want you to have this robot, and I want to give it to you free of charge."

Jimmy raised his head, surprised and with wide eyes.

"I am in debt with you after making you so depressed before. I want you to be happy, Jimmy. I... I want to consider you my friend, and if it means I have to work harder to make a better robot than the one you unfairly paid for, as long as it brings a smile back to your face, I'll do it, Jimmy."

As Double D talked, Jimmy noticed the bags under his eyes and several cuts and bruises on both his arms and hands. He listened to the older boy before him, a frown developing on his own face. Jimmy's lower lips started to quiver, his shoulders started shaking, and his eyes started becoming watery.

As soon as Double D finished talking, Jimmy jumped to Double D's chest, crying inconsolably. His body shook, and Double found it best to hug the boy and pat him on his back.

When Jimmy calmed down, Double D looked him in the eyes.

"So, what do you say, Jimmy? Are you going to go back to school tomorrow? Are you going to smile again, like you used to?"

Jimmy thought it best to act rather than respond, and grinned as only he could. Double D saw Jimmy and relaxed, happy his young friend was once again the Jimmy he knew.

"Well Jimmy, I hope you like using your new Robo Jimmy—"

"No, don't call it that. It's a better robot, so it needs a better name."

"Mm? What other name do you have in mind?" Double D asked.

"Uuh... since you made it all yourself and it's supposed to have my face... how about... the Double Bot Jimmy?"

Double D smiled again, happy for the way Jimmy displayed admiration for him. He ruffled the boy's hair for fun.

"That reminds me, this robot's head is designed exactly as the previous version, so I'm going to need to unscrew it from your robo Jimmy to put it on Double Bot Jimmy."

"Sure! The robot's in my room, come on!"

"Right. But before that, may I ask for a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please spare me a glass of water?"

Both children laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Notice I've started using Double D's actual name. Maybe I'm not doing the best job at it, but depending on who he is interacting with or who thinks about him, the reference to him changes. As such, when Eddy or any guy who has little respect for him would refer to him, Sockhead is used more often (or in the case of Kevin, Double Dork or Double Dweeb), and also when the situation is awkward or hasty. When an adult refers to him (in this case, the teacher) or the situation is completely serious (such as when he realized his feelings for May), Eddward is used. Any other names (beanie hat wearing boy, smarter Ed, too-smart-for-his-own-good-Ed) are to avoid monotony (or because of Rolf) as I also use Double D too frequently.

If anybody has any more or better ideas for the Double Bot, let me know! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He wore a beige necktie to impose seriousness as well as to look presentable. He pondered whether or not to use perfume as the situation would potentially escape from his control, but since she would be there too he decided to do so. He put his book under his arm and headed out.

Double D was nervous. He was willingly going into the lion's den that was the trailer house of the Kanker sisters, two of which needed tutoring from him. Still, a hint of excitement co-inhabited with his emotions, as he looked forward to seeing the third one.

After walking for a few minutes, he knocked on the trailer door, his hand slightly shaky. He could hear hurried steps inside.

"One minute!" a deep voice called, which he assumed was Lee's.

Double D tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. He decided to look around the outside of the trailer to pass the time. He noticed the trash can. It had several thin, metal pipes coming out from under the cover. _Why, these appear to be in good condition yet. Why would they dispose of such good material?_

He was deep in thought when suddenly the door opened.

"Double D, you made it! Come on in!" May greeted him. She was wearing a purple dress with a blue waist ribbon and red sneakers.

"T…thanks" Double D was starting to blush. As they walked in, May in front, he couldn't help but continue looking at her, admiring her beauty. His daze was short-lived, however, as his failure of watching his step caused him to trip over the living room rug…

… To fall right on Marie's arms, as she was heading out the kitchen.

"Oh, Oven Mitt! You can't control yourself!" Marie cooed, teasing the boy, whose eyes were as wide as plates. May turned around to see the commotion and noticed Double D hugging her sister.

She didn't realize it was all an accident. But then again, she also didn't realize she herself was frowning.

"Aaah, I am very sorry!" Double D stepped away quickly. "Are-are you ladies ready for your tutoring lessons?"

"Oh, c'mon Double D! You're no fun! Relax for a bit, look at me…" she flirted. "Do you like what I'm wearing?" Marie was wearing skinny jeans along with a red tank top. Her blue hair was covered by a familiar red cap.

"Um, I've never seen you wearing a cap, Marie." Double D said, trying to think where he may have seen it before.

"You like it, cutie? I got it at the mall!"

Lee came downstairs. She, unlike her sisters, didn't dress up for the occasion. Her eyes didn't show, as per usual, but she looked very tired, and had somewhat of a difficulty walking. She was carrying her Geometry book under her arm.

"Alright", the redhead said. "We'll sit on the kitchen table." They sat Double D at one chair, while Lee sat on his right and Marie on his left. "May, bring some popcorn for our guest!" the elder Kanker demanded.

"And I'd like us some juice!" This time, it was the blue haired sister's turn to demand service.

Double D discreetly cringed at the tone both girls used towards their little sister. Realizing there was a pitcher with water on the table, he thought of alleviating her situation.

"I am sorry to interfere, but I'm afraid I have had a few snacks at Eddy's house this afternoon. I fear I may become sick if I eat more. And perhaps we could drink from the water of this pitcher? If that is alright with you, of course…" He lied. A plain sandwich of toast and the plum jelly he brought along (which disheartened both of his friends) hardly qualified as an unhealthy snack. Still, the two girls understood his words.

"Fine. Let's start then. Teach us what we need to learn, hot stuff!" Lee joked around, getting even more nervous sweat out of Sockhead, who almost too hastily opened his own Geometry book to the pertaining topics. "Ok. The sum of the internal angles of a triangle amount to one hundred and eighty degrees, and we know that the sum of external angles, not including their vertex opposites or angles opposing inner triangle angles is three hundred and sixty. We need to demonstrate proof that this assumption is correct, like this."

May grabbed the chair located right in front of Double D. "Oh, I missed this question on the exam!" She was eagerly looking at Double D's paper. Double D raised his head but slightly and smiled at her enthusiasm.

"What are you doing, May?!" the blue haired girl next to him complained.

"Huh? I'm looking at the question I missed."

"You're getting in our way! Don't you see that Lee and I want to study?!"

"But—"

Once again, Double D came to her defense. "Marie, I am not bothered at all by May's presence. Surely she can stay—"

"It's okay, Double D…" May said, resigned to her fate. "I'll be in the bedroom…" And with that, she headed upstairs, sulking.

Double D's frown became more pronounced. May's reaction was akin to the one a child would receive when being punished. Seeing the girl as sad as she became, he felt like it was he who was sent to his room, sulking.

"Double D? Double D! C'mon we ain't got all night!" Double D was snapped out of his melancholy by the redhead Kanker. Marie simply resumed her looking at Double D's work to understand the topic he was covering.

The oldest Kanker daughter noted as Double D's tone became less and less enthusiastic as he kept on teaching her and Marie. She had this notion that there was something unusual going on, but she couldn't understand why. May was more sympathetic towards Marie's boyfriend. This one appeared less terrified of her. Somehow, she knew that at some point she was going to get the truth out of someone, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Kevin was absent the next day as well. Double D, despite all of the boy's hatred towards them, couldn't help but to feel worried. He needed to know how he was doing. He just had to speak to someone.<p>

He saw Johnny drinking from the water fountain. Even when he was also mean to him, Double D approached him to inquire.

"Hello, Johnny. Could you please tell me what has become of Kevin?"

As soon as 2x4 heard him, he climbed up the fountain, bracing himself against it while holding Plank close to his chest. "A-as if you don't know, you tyrant!" He yelled at Sockhead, fearful. "You sent the three monsters to have revenge against him!"

"Three monsters? Johnny I have no idea—"_Wait. Maybe he is referring to the Kankers?__  
><em>  
>"The big one said that nobody hits her man and gets away with it, and one of the others said to stay away from you! You sent them!"<p>

"Double D, is that true?" A soft voice came from behind the two boys. Double D turned around to find that it belonged to Nazz.

"Nazz, let me explain, I would never—"

"How could you do such a thing! Poor Kevin has lost his bike and his cap because of your friends!"

Suddenly it all made sense. The metal tubes he spotted on the Kanker sisters' trash can belonged to Kevin's bike, which he always kept well-polished and rust free. The new cap Marie bought at the district mall was actually Kevin's, only that she chose to wear it with the visor forward. Now, everybody believed him to be some sort of Mafioso who would intimidate the whole neighborhood. His reputation of being a good boy was shattering in pieces as Johnny kept yelling that he sent the Kankers to sic Kevin in his stead.

Out of nowhere, a loud clank was heard, its intensity echoing on the hallway several times. Someone had thrown a trash can at Johnny's head with such intensity that it knocked him off of the water fountain, though not leaving him unconscious.

"Imbecile! How could Double D possibly gang up with the Kankers if all of us are afraid of them? That crazy red has always had a thing for Eddy and Kevin beat him up. What happens next? Use your brain, melon head!"

Double D turned to see where the voice and trash can came from. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Sarah who was defending him. Her words, as loud and energetic as they may have been, cleared out any doubt in Nazz or any other kid who had stopped to see what the commotion was about. Johnny just raised himself off of the floor and walked away.

"Sorry, Double D. Plank says I overreacted."

"Yeah, dude." Nazz approached him slowly. "We kinda took it far." Now, Double D noticed she referred to their mean reactions towards his persona on the day after Kevin beat up Eddy. "Kevin shouldn't have hit Eddy too hard... but maybe he didn't deserve to get his bike and cap stolen besides getting beaten up..."

Double D tried to understand. Nazz was trying to look out for her friend, and maybe the Kankers overdid it. He thought that if yesterday he was able to talk to them without problems, then maybe he could speak to them normally now. He made a mental note to go and ask them for his cap. "I know..."

"Well, I gotta go. No hard feelings?" She stretched out her hand to him.

Double D didn't hesitate to shake it. How curious that now that he didn't bear such feelings for her interaction with her became second nature to him. "None at all, Nazz."

She smiled, and headed to class. When she left, Sarah approached him.

"Double D, are you alright?"

Double D smiled, grateful. "Yes, Sarah, thank you."

The young strawberry blonde blushed, her hands on her pockets, her shoulders arching towards each other, and her head tilting, looking away with a wide smile on her face. "Aah… it was nothing. It's the least I could do after you brought Jimmy back to school!" As she turned to look in the distance, Double D noticed Jimmy taking out some papers from his locker, with a smile on his face. "I gotta go to class, see ya later!"

Double D was happy that his efforts had paid off. Jimmy was back to his old self, and thanks to Sarah, he was starting to be liked back by the cul de sac kids. He headed into the Geometry classroom excited, thinking everything was starting to go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Double D told Eddy and Ed he would meet them back in fifth period. Facing the peril that awaited him in the boiler room, he knew he needed to have lunch in case he required the strength to… run away at full speed. But he didn't eat so much that he wouldn't be able to escape because of it.<p>

He opened the boiler room door and went down the stairs. Little did he know that standing in the middle of the room was a big mistake.

"Hello? Lee, Marie… May?"

When they heard their names, the three sisters came out from under the stairs, much in the manner of specters who just got summoned to Sockhead's presence. The poor boy's heart almost stopped from the surprise. Lee placed herself across from him, Marie to his side, and May behind him, blocking the exit to the stairs. The three Kankers smirked playfully, thinking of the several things they could do to their uninvited guest.

"Look girls! Our guy just can't stay away!" The three sisters laughed.

"Um… uh… How are you doing, ladies? I-I—"

"You came to spend more time with us, we get it, Dreamboat." Said Marie as she wrapped her arms around Double D.

"Um... not particularly, Marie. Actually, I wanted to discuss with you about the cap and bike remains I found at your house."

Marie let go of Double D. "Ah, so you caught on..."

"What about that?" Asked Lee.

"Well, I was hoping if you would be so kind as to return them. I am certain Kevin must regret his actions towards Eddy..."

At such words, Lee Kanker was annoyed and starting to get angry. Marie was not in much of a different state. May was confused, looking at her friend intently.

"That kid got what he deserved and you stick up for him?" Lee spat.

"Why're you acting so weird, Oven Mitt?"

"I-I don't mean to sound weird, but maybe you didn't need to be so harsh on him...?"

Lee arched an eyebrow. She was a bit confused by Double D's behavior, but nobody ever went against the Kankers' ideals and survived...

"Who are you to question our ways?!"

"You're an ingrate, Double D!" Marie was getting annoyed by what her boyfriend was saying. Double D was starting to tremble as the two sisters started to walk towards him.

_Perhaps coming in here was a bad idea after all_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>May's dress should be similar to the one she wore on the episode _Honor Thy Ed_. While I could have made Marie wear a similar dress to the one she wears on that episode, I needed to make sure she wore Kevin's cap and something that could match it. Lee has not dressed up because (1) She just got home from work and, (2) She bears no real feelings towards Double D.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I don't like your attitude, boy." The oldest of the Kanker sisters said.

"Maybe a few good kisses will fix you right up!" The blue haired sister added.

"..." The youngest, blonde sister had no idea about what to do or say.

"Hold up, Marie! I'll fix him right up first!" Lee said, cracking a few knuckles. It was such a signal that cued Double D in. It was time to leave. Quickly, he turned around and ran for the stairs.

"E-excuse me, May!" Double D passed right by May, who was unsure if she should grab hold of the beanie wearing boy. But apparently since that involved him getting hurt by her big sister she just remained in place.

"What the hell are you doin', May! The boy needs a few lefts and rights to set'im straight!"

"Not if I catch'im first!" Marie interjected, grabbing Lee to stop her from beating up her man.

May felt pressured to go along with Lee. "Sorry, I'll get'im!" She ran upstairs after Double D.

* * *

><p><em>I must think of a good hiding place!<em> Double D was desperately trying to find a place small enough where the Kankers wouldn't think of searching for him. _I know, they won't go into the library!_ He made his way to the book sanctuary...

... Only to be crossed by the blonde Kanker, who did not make any movement to pin him to the floor, nor did she show any evil intentions on her face. The surprise that he experienced at the thought of being corralled made him jump back while in mid run, tripping backward. At least, nobody else was around to laugh at him since pretty much none of the Peach Creek Jr. High children wanted to go to the library during recess hours.

"Oooh..." He laid on the ground, slightly in pain.

"Double D! Are you alright?"

"Ow."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

The boy sat up, puzzled. "How did you know I was coming here, May?"

"I figured you might come here, since we don't usually hang out at the library..." Both kids shared a laugh.

"Do you need help getting up?" The blonde extended a hand towards him.

Double D blushed, but opted for accepting her gesture. "T-thank you, May." The girl smiled.

"Lee was pretty mad, you know. Can you explain to me why you want them to give back Kevin's things?"

Double D gained back his breath from the running, and explained. "Well, it's not like I'm worried about him, but Johnny and Nazz are."

"Okay," May followed along, "but he deserved to be beaten up."

"Maybe so. But we cannot judge by our own discernment what the right thing to do is. Sure, Kevin hit Eddy, and you girls hit him back—"

"Actually it was Lee by herself. Marie took his cap and I took his bike, not without warning the wood boy with him not to mess with you again."

"Aah... Thank you for that. But what I mean is, this revenge only brings more resentment towards you. Violence only begets more violence, and it will only make you bitter and alone..."

Double D's words hit home. The boy's words held so much truth, and as testament to it she was reminded of her childhood, and how the only company she had during her elementary school life was her two siblings.

"You're right. God, you're so right..." She covered her face with her hands. Just as Double D was leaning closer to her to see if she was okay, May let out a chuckle to ease up the situation. She uncovered her face, and gave Double D a sad smile. "When I was in elementary school, many kids would call me 'beaver girl' and 'crazy castor' and draw such ugly things that they stuck to my locker..." Double D frowned in sympathy towards the girl.

"I was... upset most of the time until Lee advised me to hit anybody who would dare tease me. I did, and nobody bothered me again. But not even the few friends I had before deciding to bully the others would talk to me anymore."

"May..."

"I thought there wouldn't be anyone else in my life, until I met you guys," she said, referring to the Eds, "but you three would run away from us... Well, Ed and Eddy still do."

"Yeah..."

May regaled Double D with a smile. "Thank you, Double D. These past days have been... fun! I wish we could talk even more often," she blushed but slightly, "I mean, it's better than to be stuck around my sisters all day, doing chores..."

Double was a bit stupefied at how much May had opened herself up to him. He felt like he understood the blonde Kanker more now. But above all, he was moved that inside that tough exterior, May was lonely and in need for friendships. "A-anytime, May. You know you can be m-my... f... friend..."

Double D was happy to let her know she could lean on someone. May was elated, and wanted nothing more than to hug the guy. She beamed and was about to open her arms.

"Thank—"

"He came this way!"

"You're not gonna hit him, Lee!"

Lee and Marie were nearby. Double D and May held their breaths, their hearts shaking. Sockhead was starting to sweat, at a loss for what to do. May had to think, and fast.

"S-sorry, just play along!"

May pulled Double D by his hand, towards a corner outside of the library. She made sure they were in clear sight of her two sisters as soon as they approached.

"M-may, what are you-"

Once Lee and Marie appeared in the distance, May grabbed Double D's neck with both of her hands, hesitantly. Double D stiffened, and was about to say something when May proceeded to shake his head from the neck up. Double D's words came out gargled, his tongue shaking right and left.

"You got'im, you got'im, May!"

"What're you doing, drop'im!"

May thought she gave them enough of a show. She walked back as she pretended to strangle Double D. Once they were out of sight, she let go of him, her face red with mischief and from blushing, and pushed him, who was about the same shade as her.

"Run," she whispered, "I'll hold them off, Double D!" She could barely contain the laughter her actions had caused. "I'll try to put both the bike scrap and the cap at the junkyard for you to pick up!"

Double D realized May was joking around so that her sisters didn't see she wasn't up to hurt him, so he laughed with her and obeyed. "R-roger. See you later!" As Double D ran, he noticed his locker was nearby. Remembering how much space Eddy had freed when he took off his silly kissing booth, he opened his friend's locker instead and got inside.

Once inside, he could hear the commotion unraveling as the other two Kankers were arriving to where he was just moments ago with May.

"What happened, May?!"

"…Sorry, he managed to shake me off and ran away—"

The sound of skin against skin resonated on Double D's ears. He got visibly worried. _I hope she's not getting into much trouble_.

"…That hurt, Marie…" May said, caressing her cheek and trying to hold back a sob.

"How dare you hurt my boyfriend like that?! He probably didn't run away from us, but from the scare you must have given him, you good-for-nothing, beaver-tooth ditz!"

Double D swallowed, hard, his heart beating a mile a minute. _How can she be so harsh, even towards her own sister?_

A gasp let itself be heard, one which was followed by the sound of running steps, and Double D thought that he had heard someone sniffing.

"That was uncalled for, you idiot!" Yelled Lee, mad at her immediate younger sister.

"What d'you want me to do?! She hurt my man!" Marie yelled back just as loud.

Lee Kanker sighed in annoyance. All she intended was to give the brainy boy a good scare so he doesn't tell them what to do, but she couldn't foresee further and didn't expect the situation to mess up that badly. "You're too easy to set off, Marie. "

The blue haired Kanker yelled and stomped away, back to the boiler room. Lee did the same thing.

Only then did Double D come out of his hiding place. His expression was somber, and he held onto his cheek, his eyes shut tight as if he was the one who got hit.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get how that bowtie triangle has the same angles." Eddy said, as he was looking at his exam again.<p>

"Bowties make you look like a penguin, Eddy!"

"Shut your face, Lumpy! Double D, explain this to me… Double D!"

Double D was staring outside the school bus window, immersed in his thoughts. "Ah? My apologies, Eddy. I was… concentrating on something else…"

"Oh, pray tell. You wanna tell us what's that something else that's got you down?"

"Down?"

"Don't play dumb, Sockhead! You've been moping after lunch. What's up?"

Eddy was right. Double D was pensive, his mind kept traveling back to the confrontation Marie and May had had. He felt so bad for his friend, he wished he had more of a backbone to stand there to protect her… but if Marie and Lee realized they've been talking to each other and being friendly, the situation might have got worse for the both of them.

"Nothing that is of concern, Eddy." He sighed, unsure of what was becoming of himself. Suddenly this lying business was starting to become more bearable to him. "What is it you needed help with?"

"You said yesterday this bowtie triangle has the same angles. I don't see how. Can you repeat that?"

"Sure, Eddy. Remember the sum of any two adjacent angles forms an angle on the outer side of the triangle from either of the extended lines stemming from the sides of the remaining angle. Since both of these angles form the same angle from the outside, we can safely assume the sum of the two angles from one triangle is the same as the sum of the two angles on the other triangle, Eddy."

"Ooh."

Having accomplished his task, Double D turned back to the window. He couldn't go back to the past and avoid May getting hurt by what Marie did, but at least he could try to be there for her and cheer her up if he could. _The problem is, how?_

"What about this A triangle? You said the sum of the three angles is the same as the angle on the crotch. Double D? Double D!"

* * *

><p>Double D was finishing his English homework, when someone rang the doorbell.<p>

"I'll get it!" He yelled to no one. Double D had found a way to live with his solitude better by making himself believe his parents were actually home, and not working at the research center day-in and day-out at all times, earning money like crazy. As if they weren't well off enough.

"How are you, Double D?"

"Oh." He smiled a bit. "Hi, Jimmy! How are you? Do you want to come in?"

"Jimmy" walked inside and sat down on the couch. Double D couldn't help but notice it sank further on his weight. _Well, he doesn't seem to be the over-eating type, but one never knows with cravings…_

"Wait one second, please. I'll bring us some lemonade."

"I'm good, thanks. It'll probably rust me anyways."

Double D widened his eyes. "What the…? Double Bot Jimmy?"

As soon as Double D let his astonishment manifest, he heard soft giggles coming from one of his bushes. He went outside to find a laughing Jimmy holding Double Bot Jimmy's remote.

"Wow, Jimmy! I must say, you had me fooled!"

"Didn't I?! That was funny, Double D!"

Double D let his young friend go inside with him.

* * *

><p>"How did you know I was going to offer you lemonade, Jimmy?" Double D asked as he handed the boy a glassful of the drink.<p>

"I didn't. I recorded triggers for 'lemonade', 'punch', 'water', and 'soda' hoping that you would be having at least one of those." He drank from his glass.

"Well, you're lucky I didn't decide to bring out the root beer!"

Both kids laughed.

"So, what brings you to my house, my good friend?"

"I actually wanted to thank you again, Double D. My Dad gave me some free tickets he got from his boss to go see this amazing movie at the Mall cinema. These are for next Saturday. Here, you can have these." He handed Double D two tickets.

"Really? Thank you Jimmy, but maybe you should use them for yourself."

"I already did, I went to yesterday's airing almost as soon as you left. My Dad gave me four tickets, you see. I loved the movie, but Sarah seemed to be bored by it." Jimmy was blushing a bit. A sign Double D understood perfectly well, and smiled, understanding how Jimmy was feeling as he was experiencing similar feelings towards May.

"Well, if you wish to give them to me then I'll oblige. Thank you!"

"Of course! Have fun, okay?" And with that, Jimmy left, Double Bot Jimmy following him.

Double D analyzed the situation. _Two movie tickets. What can I make with these—wait!_ He came up with the answer almost instantly. Movie or not, he was certain he could cheer May up on Saturday if she accepted his invitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The "A triangle" as Eddy is referring to it, is actually a quadrilateral, the one that looks like an arrow.

Please keep a note for the way Marie is making May feel, and how her words and the cumulative hurt she has (ever since the Wednesday night tutoring) will be a key for the upcoming chapters.

Two chapters in a day! I've felt like I may have not been posting fast enough. But not only that, I'm leaving you (the few but awesome readers I've had thus far) with a bigger piece to digest since I have finals this week. I may or may not post in a couple of days but I'll try to do what I can!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"This better be good, Dorky."

"It is, Kevin. You'll see." said Double D, slightly uncomfortable at the redhead's menacing words. When Johnny lied and told Kevin Nazz was waiting for him by the junkyard, there was no way bike boy wouldn't show up. It took a lot of pleading to coax him to follow, but at least Double D knew Kevin wouldn't hit him. With a bandaged arm and a notorious black eye, Kevin was in no condition to fight.

As they arrived, Kevin's impatience grew. "So what's that you wanted to show me?"

"Umm... it should be-There it is!" Double D ran towards a familiar trash can. Kevin followed, bored. His dullness disappeared when he saw the contents of the bin.

Double D inspected the note left by May, and frowned as he finished reading the note:

_Here is the byke. Couln't get the cap, Marie mite hit me again._

Double D didn't care about her orthographic mistakes. What made him sad was that his suspicions were true: Marie had slapped May in the face, hard. But worse than that, her horrible name calling towards her hurt her so that she ran away, crying. He sighed, and faced Kevin.

"Well, Kevin, this... is what was left of your bike. The Kankers left it here and I found it a little earlier. So I told Johnny to tell you to come."

Kevin was wide eyed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You brought the bike remains here."

"I didn't..."

"Sure. Next you're gonna tell me they took pity on me and decided to let go of her. Or that you talked to them and convinced them to drop her off."

Double D had no words to say. He had to do something to avoid making him realize the truth, or else everybody in the cul de sac would eventually find out, and if they did, it would only be a matter of time until Lee and Marie did, and all of their wrath would fall on May.

"Alright, fine, I took your bike from their trailer."

"Why did you do it?"

"Well," he said, enigmatic. "I would be very annoyed if they took Jim away from me." He smirked. Oh, he felt so cool right now...

"Who's Jim?"

... Only to deflate right after. "It's my... pet cactus..."

Kevin couldn't hold it. "Mwa ha ha ha-ouch!" He laughed himself to the point of ache. "Pet cactus? That's gotta be lamer than your middle name, Marion!"

Double D reddened a bit from embarrassment as well as annoyance. "Pardon? You just referred to your bike as a 'she'! Are you certain the other cul de sac children will think my pet cactus is lamer?"

Kevin shut his mouth right then. He glared at the brainy boy, but smirked soon after. "You're alright, Double D. I won't tell them about your little plant if you don't tell them about my bike. Thanks!"

As Kevin walked back to his house, Double D called him, "Kevin, wait one second, please!"

"What is it?" Kevin turned his head to look at him.

"If it's not much to ask, would you please try to... apologize to Eddy? I mean, he probably deserved punishment, but he is after all smaller and weaker than you, as much as he may hate admitting it."

Kevin huffed. He knew he had gone too far with Eddy the second he drew blood, but to him Eddy deserved everything that came his way. "Tell you what. I'll apologize to him the day he decides to grow the hell up!"

* * *

><p>May was lying down on their bed reading her English book, slowly rubbing her cheek every now and then. The slap she got from her sister still hurt.<p>

"Girls, come quickly!" Lee had just arrived. Her oldest sister's bellowing compelled her to get up and go downstairs.

"What's the noise for, Lee?" Marie asked.

"The trash can's gone!"

_Uh oh_, May thought. I gotta sound convincing.

"Oh, yeah. Marie, when you were in the shower, the garbage man pulled over and I told him to take it."

"And he took the whole thing?!" Lee asked.

"You're such an idiot, May!"

"… but—"

"Now where are we gonna throw away the trash?!" Marie complained.

"Well—"

"You're gonna put on your sneakers and go to the junkyard to find one… and don't come back until you do!"

May wanted to protest, but she knew it would be in vain. And if she kept talking, they might find out she took the can to the junkyard. So she went back inside to put on her sneakers.

As she was leaving for the junkyard, Lee complained.

"I can't believe she'd do something like that…"

"Not surprising, coming from that Crazy Castor!"

Marie had insulted her again, speaking loud to make sure she heard her as she was walking to the junkyard, her back towards her two sisters. May stopped for a second, and clenched her fists. Marie knew how much such names would hurt her and yet she would still use them. May was ready to get into a big fight with her, not a single regard for her own safety as long as she made her blue haired sister eat those words…

… But as she was about to turn and throw herself at Marie, she remembered Double D's wise words, _Violence only begets more violence_. May took a deep breath, relaxed her hands, and kept walking away.

* * *

><p>Double D sat down on his desks, a pencil on his ear, and his hands on top, waiting. It was now the third time he had to clean up his palms, nervousness overwhelming him. Ed was dopily staring at the board, while Eddy was sleeping on top of his desk.<p>

_Where is she?_

As soon as the bell rang, Double D glued his eyes to the classroom entrance. _Surely, now that class is starting, she will come inside with her sisters_, he thought.

As he was distracted cleaning up his palms again, he managed to notice when they arrived, the second Ed dug for cover under his desk. Double D raised his head in a haste. But instead, all he saw was Marie yelling something at Lee.

"So what, I'm supposed to be her keeper?!"

"You're supposed t'be her big sister!"

"She's old enough to wake herself up!"

Both Kanker siblings walked by, not taking any of the Eds into account. Double D bore a face that expressed confusion, but a whole lot more discouragement.

May Kanker didn't think her day could start any worse. Last night, she had a lot of trouble trying to find another trash can. When she finally did and returned home, there was no food left in the fridge, so she went to bed hungry.

Now, she could only realize, being past ten thirty in the morning, that she had overslept. She remembered Lee was supposed to bring some food to Mom back at the restaurant, so Marie conveniently forgot to wake her up. There was no way she could find any more breakfast cereal at the school cafeteria, so she boiled a hot dog, ate it with haste, and walked to school. She sighed, trying to make peace with the fact that she was going to have to serve detention at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>"Fine. If short Ed boy will stop disturbing Rolf, then Rolf accepts playing with Ed boy the game of the basketball!"<p>

Eddy grinned a wide smile. He was dying to show up Rolf for the mockery he suffered last year. Though he had barely grown since then, Eddy believed with every ounce of his brain that he was tall enough to beat the son of a shepherd at hoops.

"C'mon, Ed! Double D—Double D!"

Double D was disheartened, his mouth carefully and slowly chewing a chicken sandwich. He looked in the distance and sighed.

"Whatcha doin', Sockhead! Rolf's gonna play basketball with us and you're eating your sandwich like a grandma!"

Double D was snapped out of his yearnful thoughts. "Oh… Eddy? I'm sorry, I'm… not sure if I should—"

"Nonsense! C'mon!"

Eddy grabbed his friend by an arm and pulled him, despite this one's protesting, towards the yard exit. It was at that moment that the youngest of the Kankers opened the door on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Well, thanks a lot, Marie!"

"You're welcome." Replied her blue haired sister as she ate her sandwich, her nerve irritating the blonde.

"Alright, alright, break it up! Next time, you ain't gonna be so careless and throw away the trash can!" Lee pointed to May.

"And you, you ain't gonna forget to wake up your sister no more, if I have to pound that face o' yours to remind ya!" Lee threatened Marie, who just clicked her tongue in dislike.

* * *

><p>Double D had never thought the school day could be so long. For some reason, he didn't find his classes as interesting. It was far more appealing to look at the clock and see the second hand rotate its way back to the twelve, then down to the six, then right back up to twelve. He had to endure one hundred and twenty more revolutions for the day to end.<p>

He overheard Kevin telling Rolf and Nazz a joke and how much they were laughing. Yet, even when he thought the joke was funny, Double D couldn't laugh.

But he couldn't predict that a few seconds after the bell had rung, the Kankers walked inside the classroom, and he saw the one person he yearned to see all day. And yet, despite his mood brightening up inside of him, he couldn't smile.

May was walking inside the classroom, a very small purple bruise on her cheek bone. She was frowning, her spirit visibly down. As soon as she saw Double D, she arched her lips up a bit, as if trying to reassure him she was okay.

As she walked to her seat towards the back, Double D felt his eyes water, and his mouth slightly shake. He never expected to hurt so much upon seeing someone he loved be hurt so. He had to speak to May and make sure to make her feel better somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>If this chapter seems like it's missing information at the end, it's because the original Chapter 15 came out too long. So Chapter 16 should be a continuation (basically, the end of this one and the next one happen during the same day)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the children stepped out of their sixth period, Double D remained close by the classroom._ If May walks behind her sisters, then maybe I can take a chance to talk to her_. He waited for the moment the Kankers would step outside.

As soon as Lee and Marie walked out, Double D saw May walk out a few steps behind them. She still bore an expression of sadness. _This is it_, he thought. He started to walk his way towards her.

"Say that again to my face, if you dare!"

"Yes, I dare! You're a good for nothing meathead!"

"Guys, c'mon, stop it!"

Double D turned his gaze, alert at the sound of Eddy's voice. Apparently he and Kevin had some sort of argument and Eddy insulted him. Nazz was trying to get them to calm down, unsuccessfully.

"I leave school for two days, and I have to come back to this?! You're really asking for it, dork!" Kevin rolled up his sleeves, his now healthy arms ready to pummel the short boy.

"Oh dear, Oh dear, Kevin! Please stop!" Double D got between Eddy and Kevin, just as the latter was about to hit the former.

"Move out of the way, Double D! This pipsqueak's been asking for it all day!"

"Please, you musn't involve yourself in another fight!"

"Ha! I don't need you to defend me, Sockhead! Outta the way!"

Eddy pushed Double D aside, confident he could take Kevin on. Ed grabbed Eddy below the armpits, holding Eddy. Nazz was trying to do the same but Kevin struggled a lot. The fight seemed imminent.

"Alright, stop! Have you two no shame?! You both are neighbors and have known each other for several years! Why can you not try to co-exist?! Eddy, why can't you stop bothering Kevin if you know he's going to hit you! Kevin, you know you can't solve everything by fighting, so why continue?! Think about what you both are doing wrong, and if you still wish to fight, you leave me no choice but to call the principal!" Double D yelled, out of breath and flushed at the disgust. Both boys shut up and went to class.

"Thanks, Double D." Nazz patted him on the shoulder.

Double D felt good that at last he was able to get a bit of sense into the two boys, they always seemed to bicker over the smallest of things.

But he missed his chance to speak to May.

* * *

><p>Eddy ran like he was ahead of a stampede. Nothing was going to ruin his weekend.<p>

"C'mon guys, the bus's gonna leave without us!"

"Ed doesn't want to walk home, Eddy!" said Ed, running to match Eddy's pace. But as enthusiastic as these two were, they couldn't encourage the third Ed who was trailing behind.

"I have to… check the eggs for my Happy Cluckers club, Eddy, Ed! I'm afraid I'll meet with you later!"

"But Double D!" both boys yelled back, running non-stop.

"I am sorry, I promise I'll come by!"

"We'll be at my house, Double D!" Ed yelled, bidding his friend goodbye. Eddy just groaned. As much as he didn't want to watch another monster movie, at least he was school free for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p>Double D hid behind the trash can by the corner. Because Eddy insisted on leaving quickly, they had left before several of the students, and these included the Kankers. When Lee started coming out he made sure to see from where May was going to walk beside her so that he may find a way to get her attention.<p>

"I hope grandpa doesn't tell us the same Vietnam story again!"

"What're you talking 'bout, Marie, it's fun!" Lee replied as both sisters headed for the school entrance.

Double D felt like suddenly she had become invisible. He kept missing her! _Where could she possibly—_He had to stop his train of thought when suddenly he saw her leave their classroom. But, instead of following her sisters, May was headed on the opposite direction.

He turned, and saw both Kankers exchange words and walk farther and farther away from him. As soon as he judged there was enough distance between them, he followed the blonde. He called her, whispering.

"May!"

The young Kanker turned around at the sound of her name. Double D was touched when he saw she was pensive, a frown invading her face. But when she recognized him, he was glad she seemed to brighten a little.

"Double D! Hi…"

The boy went right to the point. "H-hi. May, what happened? I didn't see you in the morning…"

"Oh. I… overslept." She giggled, but despite trying to sound cheerful, Double D could only sense sadness.

"I see."

"Were you able to give back his bike to Kevin?"

"Actually yeah, he seemed to like that. I asked him if he was willing to apologize to Eddy, but he didn't agree."

"Figures."

"Yeah."

Where did all his previous confidence go? Double D was unsure of what to say to follow up on their chat.

"Look, it's been nice talking to ya, but I have to go now."

Her words left Double D a little disheartened. "Go? Where?"

"Remember I told you I overslept?"

"Yes, but what does that have to—"

May laughed. "Wait! I get it, you don't even know!" Double D was puzzled at her words.

"See, when someone arrives late to school, they get detention. Haven't you ever got any?"

Double D understood now. Proud, but slightly uncomfortable about how May might take it, he replied:

"Ah, I understand. No, I actually I've never had detention…"

Double D's words only contributed to lower May's spirits. But she wasn't mad at him, but rather, she was mad at herself. _Double D's so smart. He reads literature while I stick to children stories. He follows his passion of inventing while I'm stuck doing chores. And now, he has such a perfect record and this is my fourth time getting a detention this year alone!_

"That… must be really nice, Double D." Her tone was becoming somber again. "As you would say, _if you'll excuse me_," she said, imitating her friend's voice, an action which brought out a snicker from him.

"Wait… just one second, May…"

"Double D, if I delay one more minute, I'm gonna have to serve thirty more minutes of detention…"

Double D knew he was being insistent, but if he didn't ask her now, he wouldn't be able to do so on time.

"Please, listen to me, May."

May Kanker wasn't sure of what to do. She thought about it for a second, then turned around to give the boy her full attention. She just couldn't ignore him.

"R-remember how you told me to ignore the pain the others made me feel? It turns out that Jimmy didn't want to make me feel bad, and actually he was feeling sad about the limits the robot had. Remember that day I was asleep in class? I spent all night making a new robot for him and he liked it. So in return… He gave me a couple of tickets to see a movie in the mall, this Saturday. I-I" Double D found himself stuttering more than what he thought was possible of him. "t-thought that maybe-ma-maybe since you-you've been so help-pful to m-me these past… days that-that maybe… maybe you…uh…"

May's eyes were wide. "Yes?"

"M-m-mayb-b-be you'd-you'd… you… do you want to… go with me? I mean! You don't have to—only if you w-wish to… but… maybe…"

May brought a hand to her face, to cover her mouth. "You're a-asking me to go where?"

"T-to the mall… yeah, to the mall. Do you?"

May felt her heart beat faster than it ever had. Her hands were slightly sweaty, her mouth was open. Her eyes couldn't have been wider. _Double D is asking me out?_

"I… I'm not sure what to say, Double D…"

"Uh… why?"

"I've… I've never done something like this…"

"W-well… me either."

"… I… I need to go." May was too nervous to think coherently.

"Huh? But—"

"I'll… I'll try to sneak out of my house tonight and let you know somehow."

"Oh… Ok. Goodbye…" Double D bid farewell to the girl he liked, insecure of what her answer would be, and visibly worried.

May turned away, her mind focused on nothing else. She shed a tear, remembering the disappointment she made Double D feel when she didn't give him a proper answer. _But if Marie finds out, there'll be hell to pay…_

_Wait._

_He thought of inviting me because of how I've helped him. He wants to go have fun, as friends. Marie shouldn't get mad about that. She doesn't even need to find out._

As she was thinking, May opened the detention room. As soon as she made up her mind, she ran back. The professor yelled her surname, but didn't go after her.

* * *

><p>Peach Creek middle school was almost completely empty. The school hallways were devoid of noise, save for the noise of arranging books a certain beanie hat wearing boy was making as he cleaned up his locker.<p>

Double D was worried. He felt empty. _Maybe May doesn't want to go with me_. The boy checked some papers and threw away the ones he didn't need.

When one of his notes fell to the floor, Double D knelt down to pick it up. Upon doing so, a slip of paper fell out of his hat. Double D noticed it had a big heart on one side, hastily colored in red. As he picked it up, he turned the paper to see the inscriptions it contained:

_to My SWeet_

_LAMbchop_

_Won't you_

_B My_

_VAlentine?_

_xoxo_

_Love: MAy_

Double D read the words over and over again. He cursed himself for not being able to remember such a happy time. Why couldn't love be as simple as it seemed to be then? He stashed the card back in his hat and made his way to the exit.

"Double D!"

Sockhead's heart stopped but briefly. He turned around to see May running towards him.

"May?"

May had to stop for a second to catch air. She doubled over as she put her hands on her knees to take a breather.

"…I'll go."

"Pardon?"

"I've thought about it, Double D. And… I want to go with you." She smiled, reassuring the boy she didn't feel pressured to oblige.

Double D was speechless for a second, but soon perked up. "You will? Oh, that is wonderful! Alright, should I meet with you by the mall?"

"Yeah, that… sounds fine!" May said, visibly blushing now, which made the Ed boy follow suit.

"Okay t-then. The movie is supposed to start by ten. Shall we meet by the cinema at around 9:45?"

May beamed. "You got it!"

"Alright then… I'll… meet you there…"

"…yeah"

"I… I should go now… Eddy and Ed are waiting for me…"

"Yeah, uh… me too…"

Both teens were too nervous to say goodbye. Double D stepped away, shaky. If any of the cul de sac kids saw him, they would have guessed it was one of the cul de bots dressed like him. Although judging by his dopey smile, they would have also thought it was Ed.

May was having her own share of trouble returning to the detention classroom. Her legs were not responding properly, her mind was a blur. She felt like she was floating, and yet her feet were still on the ground. If she was once worried about having to stay in detention for a half hour more, that thought was now completely vanished from her mind, deemed as unimportant. She had never been asked out by someone, and the thought of going to have a good time with her friend excited her.

But then again, she was a bit uncomfortable that they were to go out just as friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I made the writing in May's love note with different uppercase and lowercase letters to try to match the style she wrote in the Valentine Special.

Sorry if Chapter 15 left you with a desire for more. Is it better now?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The redhead woke up grudgingly. Her head was bigger than usual, her locks curlier. She got off the bed, careful to not wake up her two siblings, and she headed for the bathroom to shower.

Once she was done, she blow-dried her hair. She put on the orange uniform her mother had given her the day she started to work with her, and headed out.

Lee Kanker didn't like the idea of having to work on Saturday of all days, but the small income her Mom managed to obtain was never enough, so she decided to take the first opportunity they offered her. She cast her complaints aside as she prepared herself for her first full time shift at the mall restaurant.

* * *

><p>The analog clock alarm rang vigorously as a lazy hand reached out to it to turn it off.<p>

He sat up, walked to the bathroom and got inside the tub to shower. When he was done, he dried himself and put on his underwear. He went back to his bedroom to put on his clothes. He put on a long sleeved, dark purple shirt and a short sleeved, red shirt on top. He opted for wearing jeans and purple sneakers. Lastly, he arranged his head and put on a beanie hat specific for the occasion. All the while as he was doing this, Double D bore a smile on his face. He proceeded to serve himself a moderate amount of milk with cereal for breakfast as he prepared himself for a good day at the mall with May.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she found the bed empty. She forgot to set up an alarm, but fortunately enough she had a little more than an hour to get ready and make it to the mall on time.<p>

She showered, shuddering a bit at the coolness of the water. After a little while, she wrapped a towel around herself and went back to the bedroom. She put her underwear on and thought about what she would wear carefully; she couldn't wear her ordinary clothes. After a little while she chose a short sleeved white shirt, white sneakers, and the red skirt her Grandfather gave her last Christmas (that girly little thing that reached just above her knees), and wondered how much her attitude had changed as she was willing to use it. She wore the fancy dress her Mom bought for her to use at a special occasion when she and her sisters were going to "marry" the Eds, because the situation demanded it. But there was no need for her to dress nice wearing a less childish dress when Double D came home to tutor her sisters, as he was there to tend to them, not her. Now, she was wearing a skirt just to go to the mall! She would usually wear her red shorts and gray shirt anywhere she went.

This time however, she couldn't help but to think about the day as very special, a day that might never repeat again in her life.

As she went downstairs to have some breakfast, she found Marie sitting on the couch, her feet on top, flipping TV channels. Marie reacted as soon as she looked at her younger sister.

"What are you doing dressed like that?"

May had to hold the need to pout at her sister. "I was thinking of going to the park."

"Where's the red pants and gray shirt, then?"

_Why's she suddenly asking me questions?_ "I thought I'd dress up for a change."

May thought she had closed her sister's mouth with her last response. But the only thing she got out of her was a laugh.

"Tee hee hee! You tryin' to get someone's attention? Aww May, that's cute." Her tone, which had expressed cutesy, turned into a demeaning mockery. "Keep dreaming, buck-face! You don't have what it takes…" she said, while at the same time bouncing her boobs up and down with her hands.

May couldn't believe what she had to endure. All she ever wanted was one sister. One to which she could tell her innermost fears and desires, one with whom she could share secrets, ambitions, dreams, jokes… one who would regard her with true care and who would be her confidant. Instead, she got two. One who would scold her misdoings harshly and who hardly had time to listen to her, and one who would reproach her actions by mocking her until she felt like crying.

She lowered her head, made her way to the kitchen, and served herself some breakfast, eating quietly, trying to prepare herself as she still looked forward to the day she would spend with Double D.

* * *

><p>The plaza clock indicated it was 9:30 AM. Double D sat down close by the small fountain that adorned the half-a-mile long agglomeration of buildings known as the Peach Creek Mall. He reasoned that, as long as he was in the middle, he would have a clear view from which direction May would appear. He could see the mall restaurant a couple of buildings from where he was, the cinema being about as close in the opposite direction. Maybe we could have an early lunch as soon as the movie's done, he thought.<p>

As he sat there waiting, he wondered if maybe he had arrived too early. _Do I look desperate? I hope everything goes well—_

"Hiya, Double D!"

Double D turned around. As soon as he did, a vision of loveliness manifested herself before his eyes. The clock marked nine forty. He had to hold his jaw to avoid looking silly. Hastily, he stood up.

"M-may, s-salutations! I trust you're doing well?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"I'm g-good."

May became concerned as she realized Double D had arrived first. "Did I make you wait too long?"

"No, not at all. Let's form a line, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The sun hit in his face. He didn't want to wake up just yet, so he turned over. This time, he couldn't explain where such a horrible stench came from. Annoyed, Eddy opened his eyes...<p>

... To find that he had Ed's foot right in front of his face.

"Yaargh!" He jumped in place and ran to the bathroom to wash himself. Ed slept like an angel, despite the noise.

"What the heck, lumpy!" Eddy yelled, waking Ed up. "Why do you have to wear the same socks every night?! What do you want,—"

"Buttered Toast, Eddy!"

"—to kill me?!" Eddy sighed at his friend's absent-mindedness. "Next time, I'm gonna tell Sockhead to sleep next to—hey!"

Eddy turned around to see the spot where Sockhead was supposed to be sleeping on. Surprisingly, he was gone. Eddy reasoned he couldn't be upstairs having breakfast, since even his sleeping bag was nowhere in sight.

"Ed, where did Double D go?"

"He left about a half hour after you fell asleep, Eddy!"

"What?!" Eddy couldn't believe what he heard. When Sockhead asked them if he could leave, Eddy demanded to have a sleepover at Ed's house, on account that they weren't spending much time together. He even followed his friend back to his house so he could grab his sleeping bag, bath supplies, and PJ's and walk right back to Ed's. Double D didn't complain, so why would he leave?

"Why did you let him leave, Ed?!" He yelled.

"But Eddy, he said he had to wake up early! He said he had a lot of chores to take care of today!"

Eddy considered Ed's response. Double D was acting quite weird the whole week. He was moping at school, he continuously asked him and Ed to meet at a later time, whether at home or at school, when they had free time for themselves. _What's going on?_

"Get up, lumpy. We're going to Double D's house."

* * *

><p>May and Double D were forming a line, talking to pass the time.<p>

"And when I brought out the marmalade, Eddy made a pout, and Ed frowned. I don't see what's wrong with it?"

May smiled. "I wouldn't know, I've never tried it. I guess the best approximation I've tried is peanut butter jelly."

Double D made a face. "Did you like it?"

"It was okay."

"I would rather have regular margarine, thank you."

"Hey, me too! Well, when we can afford it…" May frowned but slightly. Double D saw that May was starting to get sad, so he changed the subject.

"Did I tell you about the new robot I built?"

"Yeah. I think you said something about that yesterday..."

"I managed to add more functions to it."

Upon hearing his words, May brightened up. "Really? What else did you add to it?"

Double D smiled. He couldn't help but be infected by her enthusiasm. "Well, I had a few old cameras so I used two as eyes and a third one to take pictures with the remote. And with that, it can follow Jimmy or anything else assigned to it."

"Wow! So, you did this all for Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"But was it worth it to stay up all night?"

"You should have seen him, he was seriously depressed. I had to make that robot for him so he could go back to being his happy self."

Double D felt a little embarrassed that what he was saying might have sounded cheesy. But when he turned to face May, her face, instead of bearing a teasing expression as he expected, it bore a pretty smile he couldn't help but stare dopily.

"You're so nice Double D..."

"T-thanks..." Double D returned the smile, a bit nervously, but boy did he feel nice.

"Excuse me, your ticket please!"

The usher's voice snapped them out of their trance; Double D turned around to face him, his face red. May averted her eyes. They were both at the front of the line already and had not even noticed it!

"A-ah, yes... Here you go."

Double D handed the tickets to the guy, who let them step inside. May stepped ahead of Double D, excited at what she was seeing. Double D was about to do the same.

"Enjoy the movie... And make sure to put your arm around her before she starts crying."

The usher smirked at Double D, who didn't understand what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>The door couldn't have much left to give way. Eddy's hands were slightly red from banging on it time and time again.<p>

"Sockhead! Open up! It's me, Eddy!" Eddy yelled for the umpteenth time, irate. When he was through with trying, he stepped aside.

"Ed?" He snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, Ed laughed and ran to the door, his hands rolling around windmill style. The door snapped open as soon as Ed crashed against it.

Eddy didn't waste any time. He ran to the kitchen. His surprise was huge when he saw five yellow notes on the refrigerator door. Five chores Double D had not done.

He rushed to his friend's bedroom, only to find everything in place except Double D. Just where did he run off to?

"Double D has been abducted by aliens, Eddy!" Ed yelled, almost to the point of crying.

"What are you talking about, lumpy?! Double D's not here because he's out there doing something without us!" Eddy was irritated his hunch was right. Something was going on. Now that he analyzed the situation better, Sockhead had been acting... weirder than his usual self since last Friday.

"Go have breakfast, Ed. I'll meet you outside in half an hour."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever had popcorn with butter, May?"<p>

The girl opened her mouth wide at the surprise. "N-no! Not together anyways!"

Double D smiled, and addressed the clerk. "Can we get a medium sized bucket and a couple of soda cups, please?"

Once Double D paid for their snacks they headed inside the screening room 08 through the left entrance. May ran to sit down on a seat around the middle. She then put her hand on top of the seat next to her, attempting to save Double D a seat.

Double D, a gentleman by nature, was carrying the popcorn and sodas. The darkness of the room made it hard for him to see properly. He couldn't see when he slightly bumped into someone walking out. Luckily, he hadn't spilled the drinks nor dropped the popcorn.

"Ow! My apologies, I couldn't see where I was going."

"Double D! What are you doing here?"

Double D held his breath a second. Someone had recognized him. "J-Johnny, hi! I... came to watch a movie."

"Cool! Eddy and Ed are here too? Ed!" yelled the kid, raising his hand and waving it around to say hi to the tallest of the Eds.

"N-no, Johnny! They don't like this movie... so I came... by myself!"

"I don't blame them… too mushy! I'm outta here, see ya!" After saying that, Johnny 2x4 left the room, carrying the ever present Plank on his hand.

_It looks like I have dodged a bullet_, Double D thought to himself. His worry diminished as he saw his friend, watching the screen intently, with a hand tightly placed on what was supposed to be his seat. It looked as if she intended to save him a place if her life depended on it. Smiling, he made his way to her, who relaxed her arm as she saw him come by, lifting it away so Double D may sit.

Both had a sip of their sodas, and ate a few popped kernels before the movie started. Oblivious to the knowledge of it the whole time, May asked:

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

Double D made a face of surprise. He had never even bothered to check.

* * *

><p>Eddy looked at his watch again. Lumpy was late. He kept pacing around the center of the cul de sac.<p>

"Eddy!" Ed came running out of his house.

"About time, lumpy! What're you resting around for, we gotta go!"

"But where are we going to find Double D, Eddy?"

Eddy thought about the same thing. "Let's see…" A lightbulb turned on his head. "I know! He could be in the woods, searching for some stupid bug."

And with that, Eddy jumped on top of Ed's back, who started running towards the woods.

The lights of the Cinema dimmed even more. The movie was about to start. _Good Lord, please don't let it be some sort of horror movie like the ones Ed loves so much._ While Double D was curious and wished to know how May would react to horror, he didn't want to be caught yelling. Next to him, May sat, her eyes filled with awe. It had been so long since she had gone to the movies, and even then, she would smuggle a hot dog sandwich she and her sisters would prepare at home.

The Warner Brothers logo appeared on the screen. Then it faded to show introductory letters in the style of medieval writing. _A movie about the middle ages? This should be interesting…_

But Double D's enthusiasm diminished, as the movie title made itself shown on the screen.

_A Cinderella Story._

_Oh dear_, Double D was internally panicking. _May's going to think I'm childish! Why would they be airing a children's story—_

"Ooh…!"

Double D's eyes widened as he slightly turned his face to his left. He had heard May express surprise, and as he saw her now she didn't look like she was annoyed at the title. She was in fact, smiling wide.

* * *

><p>Eddy was fuming. His shirt dripped water all the way back to the cul de sac. Ed, on the other hand, was dry, save for the sweat on his face.<p>

"If you know we're standing next to the creek, how the heck do you come up with slapping me on the back?!"

"Sorry, Eddy…" Ed frowned.

Eddy threw his hands to the air. "I should make you sorry, but we gotta find Sockhead! He has some explaining to do…" He said, walking towards the back of his house.

"Guys! I thought you would be watching another movie!"

Eddy turned around at the sound of Johnny's words. "Movie?"

"Yeah! Double D said you didn't like the one he was about to watch."

Eddy came to the realization that, no matter how long they would be searching for their friend, this one wasn't around the cul de sac territory. "Where did you see him, Johnny?"

"He was at the Mall Cinema—"

Eddy left Johnny hanging, he heard all he needed. He could only get angrier as he ran to his room to change clothes.

* * *

><p>Double D was certain that he had to thank Jimmy as soon as he saw him again. May had her eyes stuck to the screen, her face reacting to pretty much every situation the protagonist underwent, ranging from hilarity to extreme sadness.<p>

The movie's protagonist was under a horrible rut, and suddenly Double D heard a sniffle. He turned around to see May was slightly tearing up, frowning deeply. He realized that he was paying more attention to her than to the movie, and as a result, he was leaning far too forward. He placed both of his arms on the armrests to lean on them and readjust himself…

…when suddenly, he felt someone touch his left hand softly. He rolled his head at a break neck speed, and noticed it. May was so caught up in the movie, she was holding onto him! Double D felt himself blush deeply, but at the same time, he felt joy he had never experienced.

Then, when the protagonist kept suffering at the hands of the step mother, May was starting to get mad. She clenched her hands, kind of feeling powerless to help. Double D could only hold a yell under his breath as he felt his hand compress under the pressure.

Eddy had brought along two ripped tickets he picked up off the floor one day his parents went with him to the movies. He looked at the usher who was bored out of his mind, handed him the fake ticket, and made his way in. Ed was nervous about the trick, but he entered as well. Eddy entered a couple of rooms, disturbing a movie that was still playing. He was about to give up, when he noticed there were two more screening rooms to check.

Ed just followed as Eddy was heading for screening room 08.

* * *

><p>Credits were rolling away. People cheered and clapped. Double D followed along, being able to catch up as he watched towards the end. May was clapping. Yet, as if intended to do the opposite expected of her, she showed barely any emotion and excitement.<p>

Double D made his way towards the exit, May following close behind. "I have to say, that was a nice movie… May?"

May had lowered her head and carried along an expression of somberness.

"Is… everything alright?"

May noticed Double D was talking to her, and tried to perk up as best as she could. "Y-yeah, the movie was awesome!"

"I know, right? Come, it's not even noon yet, but maybe we can grab an early lunch?"

"…"

May followed Double D along as they exited through the right entrance. Unbeknownst to them, Eddy and Ed were just entering through the left one.

* * *

><p>"Aha! I gotcha, Sockhead! Wait—"<p>

"Eddy, where is Double D?"

Eddy had been practicing such a line the whole morning. He couldn't wait to see what Double D was doing, and scare him upon finding him. Unfortunately for him, there was no trace left.

"There they are! Come back here, kids!"

Ed ran away, but as soon as he saw ushers on every exit, he started to run in circles, in place. Eddy made a break for it, but as disgrace would dictate, he was accidentally tripped by his less gifted friend.

* * *

><p>Double D and May were walking around the back of the Cinema. Grass and benches had been placed for people to sit down and sight-see. He wondered why May was so quiet now.<p>

"May? There is an empty bench. Do you wish to sit down for a bit?"

May agreed, nodding. She followed Double D as he made his way to the bench, sitting down on a side. May sat on the other.

"I must remember to thank Jimmy, this movie has been very interesting…"

"Uh huh…" May answered, her words coming out in the form of a sigh.

"Forgive my insistence, May," Double D said, "but I couldn't help but notice you have been very quiet since we left the Cinema."

May inhaled and exhaled slowly, as if trying to calm herself down. "Double D…" she addressed her friend, but instead, she was looking at the floor.

"Yes?"

"Did you know _Cinderella_ is my favorite children's story?"

Double D was a bit surprised. "Really?"

May continued. "I have no words… no words to thank you so much for all of this. We ate buttered popcorn, we drank sodas, and we had such a great time watching an awesome movie… You didn't have to do all this for me…"

"Excuse me? Why do you say I didn't?" Double D was staring at her intently. A frown had appeared on his face.

May remembered the protagonist of the movie. True, she was also a blonde. But the actress was pretty, bubbly, and had a great attitude and character. May would never hope to compete with someone like that. But without going too far, she didn't feel she could be a match against any of the girls that surrounded her life.

"I'm… your friend. The movie we watched… was a romantic movie. Maybe, maybe you could have invited someone else. I'm sure Nazz would have appreciated it very much if you had asked her out. Or maybe you could have asked Marie." She heard herself say, the blue-haired's words resonating through her head. "They are pretty, they have a nice shape. I…I" May started to cry, tears flowing down her face freely. "I don't have what it takes, I'm a stick! And Marie is so cunning, and I'm so gullible. How could I even comp—"

"I like you."

The mere sound of the three words uttered by her friend made her raise her head and turn it to see him. "Double D?" The boy had lowered his gaze now, his eyes not showing.

"I like you, May." He said, as he raised his head to look her in the eyes, his own being teary. "I am sorry that I had to lie to you, but I needed an excuse so you could come with me. I realized on Tuesday how kind you can be. You have shown unconditional interest over my own undertakings, you have cheered me up when I needed it the most. When I don't feel like laughing, you and you alone have managed to put a smile on my face, what with your bubbliness and enthusiasm. You are thoughtful, you have a good heart. Who cares if Nazz is popular, or-or if Marie appears to be more mature. You are you. I-I think you are very pretty y-yourself, May…" Double D stuttered at all the compliments he was giving to his special one. "Please don't cry. You said I could have gone with another girl," and now he took her hands into his, no hesitation, "but I chose you. I wanted to come with you because I like you, May…"

May's eyes welled up. She wasn't embarrassed or intimidated. "Do you r-really mean it?"

"Every word I say is true, May…" He looked at her, a tender smile on his face.

The blonde Kanker girl remained motionless, her gaze lost in Double D's eyes. She took notice of her heart, the one which was beating faster and more intensely than at any other time in her life. She looked at the boy as her brain processed his declaration of love…

Then suddenly it hit her. She had felt uncomfortable when she heard him say he didn't like her. She would keep looking at his Darwin Valentine card longingly, she just couldn't part with it. She remembered how nice and at ease she felt when she talked to him on their way back from the library. She remembered how she experienced similar feelings the first time he consciously, though by accident, held her hands with intensity. She remembered how his kindness made her feel like hugging him, ignoring any possible advance her immediate older sister had on him. She thought of how good the boy made her feel, and how she was so happy every time she was around him.

May Kanker had not a doubt left in her mind. What she felt was love. And the object of her love, was Double D.

Her silence suddenly turned into whimpers. Her mouth started to tremble, her shoulders, and her whole body in fact, were shaking. She couldn't hold her emotions anymore. To hell with what Marie had to say.

"I like… I like you too, Double D!"

May threw herself at Double D, hugging him under his shoulders, leaning her head right where his heart was. Her bottled up pain uncorked, giving way to mildly loud sobs but letting out all of her sorrow. She felt small arms wrap around her, and Double D's head leaning on top of hers. He, too, was shaking.

The two teenagers remained in such a state for about five minutes, enjoying each other's closeness, letting out all hurtful emotions, basking in the comfort each other provided.

As May raised her head, she looked at Double D. His eyes were wet. His cheeks had a fine line of moist. She was certain she was in a similar condition.

"Well, that was most definitely relaxing." He smiled, an expression she quickly reciprocated. She saw with mirth as he shakily lifted a hand to pass his fingers under the corner of her eyes, and giggled at the gesture. He re-arranged some loose blonde hairs covering her face, and wondered if he should touch the small but noticeable green spot on her cheek.

"Does it… hurt you still?"

"Not anymore…" May said, her tone dreamy.

* * *

><p>"Lee, I have to make a couple of deliveries. Do you think you could wash the dishes until I return?"<p>

Lee groaned but slightly. Her mother had given her the task she hated the most, but she had to agree. As she was scrubbing on some plates, she heard an order being called.

"Two spaghetti and meatballs with cheese, for table 14!"

_Ah, spaghetti sounds good just about now!_ Lee fantasized, but her lunch time wasn't until an hour later. She thought she would continue washing to try to accelerate the passage of time.

As soon as she saw the plates being left on the counter for the waitress to pick up, she couldn't help but ogle them at the distance. The woman picked up the plates and made her way to table fourteen.

She couldn't believe what she saw as the orders were being served…

There she was, her baby sister, wearing a skirt! And sitting down across a familiar boy dressed for the occasion, but wearing a beanie hat nonetheless.

_What the hell is he doing to my sister!_

Lee's sanity was about to take a step out the window. Sure, she was harsh to her blonde sibling, but nobody was gonna mess around with her. But as she was about to step out the kitchen to confront Sockhead, she noticed something.

May was laughing.

Her sister bore a smile, ear to ear. Her words were soft, her talk was pleasant. She was genuinely enjoying herself, and the boy before her was just as content.

_I must be going soft at my age_, she thought as she opted for returning to the sink. Though she still wasn't sure the boy had good intentions, she needed to find out before he hurt her. But, she chose to let them be for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Sorry if this chapter is too long, but I believe it's supposed to be the most important one of this story (but it doesn't necessarily mark a midpoint)

Here I'm introducing a hint as to where I believe the setting would be, provided that Peach Creek is one of the towns where time (technologically speaking) has stopped or slowed down. Here, the Eds should be at around 2004. Hence why they're watching Hillary Duff's _A Cinderella Story_. I never watched it, but I wanted the movie to be about Cinderella since I mentioned it was May's favorite, so this is the first one I found. If ANYONE feels like it would be a Copyright violation to mention it (Or Hillary Duff's name), let me know and I'll gladly change it so they don't appear, but it would still be clear they're watching some Cinderella variation.

This is the third time I refer to a song. While the other two were just out of coincidence, this last one served as true inspiration for me to keep writing. The names are below:

Chapter 5: _Two is better than one _by Boys like Girls_  
><em>

Chapter 6: _Vanilla Twilight _by Owl City

Chapter 17: _This I promise You _by N'Sync

What did you think of the chapter? Please review :)

Please note that at the beginning I've specified this would be the first time Lee works on a Saturday morning and full time, so that it makes sense on the previous Saturday (on Chapter 7) in which she was still home and her shift was most likely an afternoon shift.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been two hours since Double D woke up. Once he finished breakfast, his chores were the top priority to get done. After the date he had with May, he arrived home to find both of his parents at the living room, sitting down on the sofa. As he was told, they returned from work early due to latency in their current research.

Even though his Mom scolded him for not following their sticky notes, he was happy to have them both back for a whole afternoon. They agreed with him to watch TV, and in return he would complete his chores the following day, along with the ones that were supposed to be done during the weekend.

Double D didn't mind working more as long as he could relax with his parents. He tried to tell them about the relationship he had started with May, but to his dismay his Dad would keep making phone calls to a couple of co-workers and his Mom would take notes from her own recollections of the research. The beanie wearing boy had to conform himself with their company.

Today, his parents were on a business meeting in the city and he was completing the chores he promised to do. He worked with a smile on his face, knowing that once he was done he could go outside to find May.

Yet, he remembered one important thing. He had pretty much ditched Eddy and Ed to go to his date at the mall. He had to go find them and spend some time with them, to avoid raising any suspicions.

* * *

><p>Her boredom couldn't have been measured in any way. She kept cycling through the channels. <em>Isn't there anything good on TV?<br>_  
>She happened to turn her head from where she was sitting, and saw her dumb sister pick up some plates, all the while humming a cute song. May was wearing a skirt again. <em>What's wrong with this one?<em> Marie thought, the remote on her hand.

The steps of someone walking downstairs got her attention. Turning, she saw her big sister had just awakened.

Lee sat down next to her sister, taking the remote from her hand. "What're you doin' watching that junk, the World's Dumbest Crashes just started!" Marie pouted at her sister's action but didn't complain. She liked that program as well.

May Kanker was busy cleaning the inside of the fridge. Her hands were scrubbing quickly and in a rhythmic manner. She knew they were running low on dish soap, so she could use that as an excuse to go out. Right before the date finished, Double D asked her if she wanted to go see Double Bot Jimmy and she accepted. The excitement at seeing the smartest boy she knew made her wish she could finish already. There was something she was ashamed to do yesterday, but now she couldn't wait to see him again to do it.

* * *

><p>Double D dried his hair with a towel. After finishing his chores, he had decided to take a shower.<p>

He went outside, his steps leading him to Ed's house. As he knocked on his friend's door, he heard someone come to the door from inside.

"Double D..." Sarah widened her eyes but slightly as soon as she had the door open. "Hi!"

"Hi Sarah. May I speak to Ed, please?"

"Oh." She deflated. "Sorry, Double D. My idiot brother got himself in trouble yesterday, he can't come out. How you doing?"

"Oh. I'm well." He smiled, remembering the day he had yesterday. "I'm great, actually!"

Once they were done eating, May asked to go back home. She didn't want Marie to become suspicious. She knew Lee was working at the restaurant, but she relaxed since she didn't see her waiting. When they reached the bifurcation of Rethink Avenue and Peach Creek Street, they bid each other goodbye and agreed to meet today. He didn't understand why May kept looking at him intently, her face a deep shade of red. After a couple of seconds, she said goodbye again and left. Double D didn't give that much thought.

"Yes, you are..." Ed's baby sister added, smiling.

"Pardon?" Double D was so lost in reminiscing he failed to hear her words.

"It's nothing. Wanna come in?"

Double D had to decline. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I must go see Eddy."

Sarah made a face. "He's probably not going to be allowed out either. He and Ed had some sort of movie problem at the mall."

"A-at the mall?" Double D froze. It was only a matter of connecting the dots and figure out Johnny wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh! Um... not a reason in particular, Sarah. I had curiosity in knowing, that's all."

The girl regarded him. "But you're pasty white."

"Really? I hope I don't fall sick. Goodbye!"

Sarah looked at him weird, but she said her goodbyes. _Oh dear, oh dear! They knew I went to the mall! Now what do I tell them?!_ Double D was a handful of nerves. The sweat his anxiety produced made him run back home to shower again.

* * *

><p>The program's current episode was the best they had ever seen. Lee snickered often, while Marie laughed with every crash.<p>

"May, is there any popcorn?"

May was busy cleaning the stove. After a while, Marie yelled again.

"May, what happened with that popcorn?!"

But May kept on cleaning, her ever-present humming becoming annoying.

Marie was about to yell louder, but Lee interrupted her.

"Hold on." The redhead got up and walked to the kitchen.

Lee was about to ask her sister why she wouldn't reply, when she noticed May had her head inside the oven. The metal stirring was a telltale sign she was scrubbing vigorously.

"May."

Upon hearing a noise, the youngest of the Kankers came out from inside.

"Hi Lee!" She beamed. "Did you just say something?"

Lee marveled at her sister's smile. She wondered since when had May become so pretty. She realized she hardly ever saw her in such a state.

"No. Keep it up." She half-commanded. She went ahead and put a popcorn bag in the microwave herself. Then, as she stepped out of the kitchen, she addressed her blue haired sibling.

"They'll be done in 3." She said as she made her way out.

"Where you goin'?"

Lee paused her walking to turn to face Marie. "You don't wanna know." And she left. Marie was somewhat curious, but didn't bother to press on.

* * *

><p>Double D dried it again. He was more relaxed now, but somewhat annoyed as it was difficult to dry it. He began to dress himself.<p>

A few loud knocks let themselves be heard, startling the boy, who was without his beanie hat. Quickly, he grabbed a couple of hairpins and arranged his head, placing his hat tightly on top of it. He then proceeded to open the door.

"Finally. I was thinking you weren't home."

A girly scream was heard all over the cul de sac.

Double D fell back to the floor, scared beyond belief. He got up quickly, rearranging his hat. Lee thought she saw a black lock coming out from under the hat, but preferred not to say anything about it.

"L-L-Lee! Ho-ho-how is it-t-t I m-m-may help yo-ou...?"

"I saw you."

Hearing her calm words, Double D relaxed his trembling a bit. "I-I'm sorry. Whatever do you mean?"

The Kanker would hardly give a hint. "Yesterday."

Double D felt himself short of breath. All their effort to keep what he and May had as a secret was for nothing. "You d-did?"

This time, his visitor lost her temper. "Quit lollygagging! I want to know what your intentions are with May!"

Double D felt intimidated as the redhead towered over him despite him standing up. His whole body was shaking, his shoulders were arched forward, his eyes were on the verge of tears…

"Well? I'm waiting, brainy boy!" To appear more intimidating, Lee leaned forward close to his face. As opposed to all the times he had encountered with her, Double D was able to see her green eyes, which gave out an aura of fieriness.

"I-I—"

"What's that? Cat got your tongue? Or are you too chicken to say a word?!" Her pitch increased.

_I-I'm not! I want to—_

Lee stepped back, turned around, and sighed. "If you can't even accept your feelings for May to someone else how the hell do you expect to have a relationship with her?" For some reason, Lee's tone wasn't intimidating. She seemed to want to encourage the boy.

"S-sorry, Lee. I… please, you must understand. We all have been a-afraid of you since we met you…"

Lee turned around to face the boy. Her facing him by itself caused him fear. But her last words seemed to have snapped him out of his cowardice.

"I'm listening."

"I… I like May. I like your sister."

"That's not enough!" Lee raised her voice.

"I…" Double D was blushing intensely now. The thought of the four letter word by itself caused his heart to beat without remorse. "I am fond of your sister, Lee. I don't know if that is what you wish, but I have realized I am at my happiest when I'm with her. I like her laugh. I like her smile. I like the way she makes me feel when I'm around her, and I cannot focus properly if I don't see her. I want the best for her, and I think she feels the same way about me…"

Lee considered the boy's words. She was against them being together. Seeing the many failed relationships her mother had suffered, she had completely lost faith in boys, coming to a point of seeing them as toys. She couldn't quite believe his words and was about to retort…

… But something inside of her made her feel like she could trust him. She personally knew her sister's strength. When she fought with Marie, she wouldn't hurt her seriously. May was kinder than the blue haired would imagine. But at the same time, Lee knew her blonde sister was capable of beating anyone who hurt her to a pulp. And, unlike Eddy, Double D never had ill intentions.

"So, why did you say you didn't like her?"

"Ah… it was because of Eddy's pressuring. I never meant to say something like that out loud, let alone hurt her if anything…"

"And since when have you liked her?"

"Since this week. I had built some robots last weekend, and she was the only one who saw them and congratulated me for it."

_So that explains why she sneaked out._

"We had problems with the robots, and I was sad about that, but she cheered me up on Tuesday."

"Hmmm." Lee pondered, "So, on the day of tutoring, you willingly declined the popcorn and juice to avoid her having to work?"

"I… yes. But I wanted you to avoid mistreating her with your words…" Double D said, internally trying to brace himself for a possible whack.

_And that explains why he was depressed after May left_.

"Okay. But what I don't get, why did she choke you on Thursday?"

"She was faking it… she wanted to try to be on your side and make you believe she was also mad about me asking you to return the bi—"

"The bike."

_Oops._ Double D realized too late that he inadvertently sold May out to Lee.

_So May didn't give the bike to the trash man, she gave it to this guy._

"P-please, don't be mad at May, I—"

"What?" Lee hadn't heard Double D's plead as she was lost in her thoughts.

"I-I, I talked May into giving me the bike. It's all m-m-my fault…"

Lee's eyes widened. Double D had unintentionally placed her possible wrath on himself. No one had ever done that. She was at a loss for what to do. None of the men who were involved in her Mom's life were affectionate, or kind, or showed so much care for her. Double D was more of a man than all of them put together.

She walked to the front door, her back towards the boy. "Are you really serious about her?"

Double D cleared his throat, and stood up straight. "Y-…Yes! I am."

Lee barely turned her head to regard him. _This boy is full of surprises_. She kept walking, but before leaving, she said her final words to Double D.

"I don't want you to hurt her. If you do, you'll regret you ever had."

Double D couldn't believe what he heard. He had an encounter against the strongest, most intimidating person he had ever known, and yet he walked away unscathed! And what was better, Lee Kanker seemed to approve of his involvement with May. His heart was still beating fast, still tense due to the confrontation, but he was more relieved than ever. At least, if Lee was the only one present, they wouldn't need to hide anymore.

Double D closed the door of his house and walked towards his young friend's house. He made his way to wait for May by the back of it. Hopefully, he could confide his heart secret to one more person in Jimmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Of course, Rethink Avenue is mentioned twice in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Peach Creek Street does not, I made it up to mark the place where Double D and May would part ways. Look up 'ed edd n eddy peach creek' on google images and check the fifth result. The street perpendicular to the one that forms the kids' cul de sac is the one that is supposed to be Peach Creek Street in this fic.

I'm sure everyone can guess what May was thinking of doing, right? Double D is much too naive...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once Lee Kanker closed the door to the trailer, she heard her youngest sister.

"We're out of dish soap, Marie, I'm going to the store."

"Whatever."

_Sure you are_, Lee thought. As she was entering, she met her sister, who was running out eagerly.

"I'll-I'll be right back, Lee."

Lee said nothing, but right before May was going to close the door, she replied.

"Yeah. Take your time." May's surprise was so palpable the oldest of the siblings could swear even she felt it.

The blonde left the store nervously. She kept thinking of the words her oldest sister said to her. _What if she suspects of us?_ The thought of her knowing worried her. That would only mean Marie would find out sooner than later! She groaned, considering what she would have to do for Lee in order for her to keep quiet.

* * *

><p>May walked towards Jimmy's house. According to Double D, it was next to Ed's, and she knew where that one was.<p>

She saw a blue haired boy stand still in the distance on a farm pen. She guessed it could only be a cul de rob as Double D told her not everyone had returned them.

She arrived to the house, making sure nobody saw her. The front was empty. _That's weird, Double D said he would be here_.

She rounded the house. She squealed inside when she saw her boy looking in the direction of her home. Double D's back was before her. She dropped her bought item and quietly, she walked closer to him.

"Guess who?" Double D's sight eclipsed. He was surprised for about a second, but then he understood.

"May!"

Yeah! How are you, Double D?"

The boy grabbed her hands with his own, and turned around to see her. "I'm good. I thought you would be coming from the trailer park."

"I would've, but I needed to buy dish soap." She said, as he saw the small paper bag on the floor next to her.

"Oh, ok. Well, do you wanna see Double Bot Jimmy?"

"I do!" She replied, excited.

"Alright, let's go!" Double D, nervous, walked to the front hastily.

"Um, Double D? Maybe you could let go of me for a little bit?" It was only then that he noticed he was dragging May.

Double D realized his mistake and quickly let go of her hands. "Oh! My apologies, May! I-I—"

"Tee hee hee!" May found his clumsiness to actually be cute. "Let's go."

Double D felt wonderful to be able to hold her hands. Now, he felt he had messed up a good moment of bonding with May.

Unbeknownst to him, May was aware of his excitement at the contact. She herself wanted to hold Double D's hand, but now he seemed to be embarrassed to do so. She thought of giving him a little push.

So she bumped the palm of his hand with the back of hers but slightly.

Double D was awestruck, but after what he had been through with May, he knew she wouldn't hold anything against him if he decided to advance.

He reached for her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. May giggled and did the same thing. A blush developed on both teens' faces, but they didn't want to let go of each other.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was serving an imaginary cup of tea to his Double Bot. "Do you want one or two lumps of sugar?"<p>

"One is enough, thank you!"

"Good. How is the art homework coming along?"

"I am almost done with coloring."

"Excellent."

Jimmy heard someone knock on the door. Upon hearing the noise, Double Bot Jimmy reacted to it. He got up and walked to the door to open it.

Double D squinted to be able to see the junctions in the neck. "Double Bot Jimmy? Greetings."

"Double D, welcome." May exclaimed her awe. "Scanning… No data on subject. Please identify yourself."

"Wow, cool! I'm May Kanker."

"Parsing triggers. Found."

May turned to Double D to express her enthusiasm. "Double D, he knows who I am!"

"Hmm." He added. "I wonder—"

Suddenly, Double Bot Jimmy ran inside. A soft yell was heard, the voice of Jimmy. "A Kanker is in the house, Jimmy! Hide, I'll protect you!"

Double D covered his face with a hand. "Oh no…"

"Why did he run?" said May, oblivious to what was happening.

Double D addressed her, ashamed. "… I'm sorry, May. I'm afraid Jimmy, like all the kids in the cul de sac, is scared of you and your sisters, so he must have programmed some safety measures within Double Bot Jimmy."

May frowned. She understood the nature of her past actions, but thanks to Double D's influence, she didn't find much sense in behaving as she had been doing so for all of her life. Without saying a word, she walked inside Jimmy's house to find the boy.

"M-May! Wait!"

"Where is Jimmy's room, Double D? He's probably there."

"Right, it's this way." Double D walked to where Jimmy could be hiding. Both of them proceeded to persuade the boy to come out.

"Jimmy, please, I'm not here to hurt you, please come out…" May pleaded from outside.

"P-please go away, Kanker! I haven't done anything to you!" Jimmy yelled from inside, scared.

"Jimmy, it's me, Double D! Could you please come out?" This time, it was Double D who spoke.

Silence reigned inside the bedroom. After a few seconds, the door to Jimmy's bedroom opened but slightly.

"D-Double D?"

"Yes, Jimmy, it's me. Please don't be afraid, we come in peace." The beanie wearing boy smiled to reassure his small friend.

The frail boy opened his bedroom door completely. "But-but…"

"I'll protect Jimmy!" Double Bot Jimmy announced, throwing Mr. Yum Yum to May. The stuffed bear's plastic nose landed on her head, hurting her but slightly.

"Ow." Silence followed, but when it ended, the three kids were laughing at the weak display of power.

* * *

><p>The three of them were sitting on the sofa. Jimmy was removing the trigger that enabled the protect mode on Double Bot Jimmy, so that it would not recognize May as a threat.<p>

"It's always nice to see you, Double D, but… no offense, but why did you come with her?" He said as he looked at May.

"Oh… well" Double D stuttered. May was blushing. "Jimmy… one reason I wanted to come to you was so we both could see the Double Bot. But also… I needed to trust you with a secret."

"What secret?"

"It's about me and May… we… uh…" Double D was beet red. May matched her red skirt perfectly.

Jimmy looked at both of their expressions, and how hard it was for him to say what he had to say. He reasoned logically.

"You're in like with each other?" Jimmy said, enthusiastic.

Both of them stared at the small boy wide eyed. How could he know so easily?

"Uh… I… yeah… f-for starters…" Double D managed to say. May blushed even more deeply, and giggled.

Jimmy turned to Double D and gave him a heartfelt hug. "That is great news! Congratulations, Double D!"

"Thanks!"

He then turned to May, and while she knew the boy was scared of her, this one didn't flinch when he stretched her hands. "I'm glad you two are back together!"

"Thank you, Jimmy!" the blonde Kanker beamed. "Wait… back together?" both she and Double D were puzzled.

"Rolf told me you both were bewitched by evil spirits, and acted lovey-dovey with each other only because of that. I refused to believe it."

"Well, it was sort of true, Jimmy." Double D added, "We weren't aware of what we were doing before. But now that we've got to know each other…" The smart boy kept on going, as he was telling his young friend the adventures he had spent with his now special friend sitting by his side.

* * *

><p>A blonde and a beanie hat wearing boy were walking towards the creek, talking.<p>

"Jimmy's a very nice little boy."

"Yeah he is."

"I kinda feel bad I've ever tormented him."

"Yeah… but he now knows you mean well, he's not afraid of you anymore."

May was happy that her life was taking a turn for the better. She started making friends…

"It was all because of you, Double D." She smiled to the boy, who blushed.

"Uh… it was nothing."

The two of them had reached the creek. Only the stream separated the cul de sac from the Park n' Flush trailer park.

"Well, I must be going now, Double D." She said, as she leaned a little close to him.

The boy was dispirited. "Really?"

"If I step out too long, Lee will want to know what I was doing." Double D knew that, but his need for having May by his side clouded his logic.

"I know… hey about—"

He had planned to tell May about the talk he had with her sister, when all of a sudden his world froze completely.

The blonde girl was blushing. Her words were shaky, her body moved in calculated steps. She got courage out of nowhere and leaned against her boy. Quickly, she puckered her lips but slightly and kissed him on the cheek, a quick peck that made her blood boil.

"… Good bye, Double D. I-I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

But the boy couldn't hear. He couldn't think coherently. He couldn't even feel anything besides his face. All he could do was see his girl as she jumped the creek and ran to her home, an act which he could only describe as an angelic leap.

Only God could have been able to tell for how long he remained in place. Nobody had witnessed it, and the mirth and surprise her show of affection had caused on him made him lose track of time.

* * *

><p>The girl was still red when she walked inside. Her blue haired sister had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV off. She smiled as it was a good opportunity to stash the dish soap she bought earlier and to take a shower. She needed to cool down.<p>

She put the liquid away, then headed to their bedroom on the second floor. The bedroom door was closed. As soon as she opened it, she was met with her sister's gaze.

"You're back? I thought you would be taking longer."

May's heart stopped but briefly. "Lee! Don't scare me like that!"

Her sister would only cross her arms. "Scare you? Why would you feel scared?"

_I can't win_. May was starting to worry. It was always hard to go against Lee. "N-no reason."

"There is one. Tell me." Lee said, serious and with a hint of fierceness.

She just knew the redhead could have a bright future as a CIA interrogator. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll tell you."

May gave her the back, ready to step out.

"You've been seeing Double D, haven't you?"

May froze right before exiting. Slowly, she turned to regard her sister. "… You saw us?"

"Your lips were orange with sauce, by the way."

May swallowed, hard. Her sister was onto her! She knew what was going on between her and Double D. The secret was out, and much closer to Marie than what she wished for it to be. She started to feel a headache coming. "W… where—"

"Inside the kitchen, washing the plates."

Suddenly, Lee didn't expect her sister to do such a thing. She was innocent, she was kind-hearted on the inside, but ever since she was disgraced in elementary school because of a horrible picture she never humiliated herself to anyone. May, however, was now on her knees, begging her. "Please Lee, don't tell Marie. I'll do anything you ask me, I'll—"

"Wow. So it's as serious as he said, huh?"

"He?"

"While you were scrubbing, I paid your lover boy a little visit." May widened her eyes. "He was very scared, but eventually told me he felt serious about you. He didn't tell you?"

May suddenly understood why Double D seemed to mumble something right before she left him. "I… I left before he could do it."

"Unbelievable." Lee started to walk outside the room, leaving May inside.

"Wait, Lee!... will you—"

"What do you think?!" Lee seemed mad, but May couldn't really tell.

"Please Lee…" May's eyes became watery. "Don't tell her…"

Lee stood by the bedroom exit, quiet. May could barely bear with the tension their talk was generating.

"Stand up, I won't tell her." She then motioned for May to sit on the bed with her. May only obeyed, half eager and half nervous at what she was about to say.

"You probably don't remember it, but I was against you both being together two weeks ago. But Double D… He means well. Listen, Marie is going to find out at some point. You're going to have to tell her, there is no escaping it… but for now, make the best of it, you guys are both new to this. She has to understand that if and only if what you and that boy have is real, there is nothing she can do to sever it."

May was speechless. Where was the tough, harsh, authoritarian sibling she knew? Her oldest sister was helping her follow her heart! She let a couple of tears drop down her cheeks, and proceeded to bear hug the redhead sitting next to her.

"T-thank you, Lee!" And yet, as soon as she jumped towards her to embrace her, she fell on the bed on the space Lee was sitting on. The girl had stood up quickly, going back to the door.

"Don't you dare hug me, I don't do that." May deflated a bit, silence present again in the room. And yet, the upcoming occurrence would mark a first on the things May had witnessed in her life.

"… Good for ya, little sis." Lee bore what, according to her, would pass as a smile, her lips barely inching upward. May beamed at the support she was receiving.

"Now, one word of advice. If Double D ever asks you to give it to him, you're gonna threaten him to cut it."

"L-Lee!" May was red again, for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So that was what May wanted to do. Keep in mind the inexperience of the two. Remember things are to get more intense (within the boundaries of my low writing experience and the rating of T) as the story progresses.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

He made it to school early. He preferred to get there by bike, that way he could talk to his friends privately once they arrived, instead of having every other kid in the cul de sac listen when Eddy would yell at him.

He made his way inside the library, grabbed a book to read, and sat down on a chair. After ten minutes or so, students started to walk in. He figured some of them would be there to finish what was left of their homework.

"There you are, Sockhead!" The familiar yell of a short con could be heard. As Eddy and Ed were approaching him, Eddy was certain Double D would fold under the pressure his questioning would cause. Little did he know his friend had been ready for it since yesterday.

"Eddy, please. You shouldn't yell in the library."

"Where were you, Double D?" Ed asked, his tone whiny.

"We were looking all over for you on Saturday!"

"Well, I was with—"

"Why did you tell me you had chores to do when you didn't do any?" Ed complained. The question had caught the beanie wearing boy off guard.

"And how would you know I hadn't done my chores?"

Eddy elbowed his tall friend. "Ed!" He then addressed the boy waiting for an answer. "We kinda... went inside your house to see if you were in."

This time, Double D was annoyed at what his friend just said. "That was uncalled for, Eddy! Why, breaking and entering is considered a crime!"

Eddy barely deflated, while Ed had the face of a scolded puppy. "C'mon, Sockhead! You know we didn't do anything bad in your house. We just wanted to know where you were."

Double D stood up to take his leave. "Well if you must know, my cousin Pepeto was in town for a day, and he insisted on watching a movie on Saturday. He has a peculiar taste so I didn't tell you about it, knowing you wouldn't like it." He said.

At the realization of such an outcome that Double D mentioned without a doubt in his voice, Eddy and Ed exclaimed sounds of understanding. Double D started to walk away, relieved on the inside. _They bought it.  
><em>  
>"Aw, c'mon Sockhead, don't leave. We cleared it up, it's all cool, right?"<p>

Double D felt compelled to agree. He knew Eddy wasn't the type to apologize.

"Yeah. It's fine, Eddy."

"Great!" Eddy sat down next to him. "We have the make-up in 15, and I was hoping you'd give me some pointers..."

Double D sighed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys. As promised, we will have the make-up test today."<p>

A couple of groans could be heard. Rolf yelled. He forgot to bring his cul de rob that day.

"And since I can't have you pull back my class, you're going to take it next door where you will be proctored by principal Antonucci."

Eddy whooped on his seat. He thought he could trick the guy. "No funny business, Eddy. If I get one word of complaint from the principal, I'll hold you back." The professor's words made him groan.

As the students were leaving to go to the classroom next door, the professor leaned in to whisper to Rolf. "By the way, Rolf. Under 'your name', you must write your own."

Rolf stared at the professor, drawing a blank.

"Just write 'Rolf'." Rolf sighed and headed out.

Once they were all out the professor turned around to see his remaining students. "Hmm. Some of you are at the back, and some at the front. Let's do something. Everybody at the back, come up front for the duration of the make-up exam."

May analyzed the situation. Her blue haired sister was gone, and most of the cul de sac kids were taking the make-up, with the exception of Double D, Ed, and that weird Johnny kid who always talked to his piece of wood. She was certain he wouldn't rat them out to the others, but then again hardly anyone spoke to him.

The professor could've sworn the young Kanker would have no problem leading the school track team, as she made a quick beeline to occupy the place Eddy vacated. But as he noticed the dopey grin on his star pupil's face, he decided to make it easier for the both of them.

"Alright. Now, I have a couple of worksheets with problems similar to the ones on the exam, but these are a little harder. I'm going to assign you to work on this on pairs… you and you, and you with him, and you with her, and... Ed, why don't you sit with Johnny?"

Ed was disappointed, but he got up and walked to where the wood boy was sitting.

"Ooh! Can Plank help u—"

The professor played along, "No Johnny. Plank knows this stuff already."

"Shucks."

"Now! I'm gonna hand each team one, so work the answers amongst yourselves. I'll be calling you in half an hour to see how much you've solved."

Double D was red. He knew it could be hard for him and May to spend time together during school since someone might see them, but somehow it was working now. May wasn't in a much different shade. The fact that she got to spend more time with him made her feel warm inside.

"W-well… Let's get to work, shall we?"

"… Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Time is up guys. Question one. Johnny?"<p>

Johnny 2x4 got up and walked to the board. He took a chalk and started drawing the problem and writing the solution.

"Hmmm. It seems... fine, Johnny. But three times three is nine, not six."

Some students snickered. Johnny was sweating profusely, nervous at what the other students would think of him. Panic overtook him as he blurted out:

"I didn't write this one, Ed did!" Everybody's attention turned to the other boy.

"I'm Ed!"

"And yet, you passed the exam." The professor sighed in annoyance. He remembered giving Ed partial credit on several answers on the exam, but the boy would hardly get one completely right. It was as if his brain would shut down towards the end of a question.

"Let's go on to the next one. How about..."

The professor kept asking his student questions and getting written answers from them. At last, he reached the last one.

"Alright. How about... Ms. Kanker?"

May got surprised, sat up straight and looked at the front. She was too entertained watching Double D scribble on additional notes the professor made to the problems the others wrote on the board. Double D raised his head as he heard his beloved's name. He then turned to regard her.

"You can do it, May. You yourself said that problem wasn't too hard." He smiled to her.

May smiled back. Gaining confidence, she got up and went to the board. She drew the diagram on the problem.

"... The star forms five iso-iso... five triangles with equal sides except for the base, and all of these sides have the same length. The instructions say the angle on this tip is 36, so because of the theorem of side-angle-side all the other tips are 36 as well. Since the sum of the interior angles of a triangle is 180, the sum of the other two angles of any tip is 144, and since these are equal each is 72. Now, since this pentagon angle beta is supe-supple..."

"Supplementary," Double D added.

"That, then it must equal 108 to form 180. And since the same thing repeats for the inner pentagon angle alpha, then it is equal to 108 as well and thus, the sum of both pentagon angles alpha and beta is 216."

The professor was speechless. Sure, May had worked the problems with Double D, but he never expected her to give such an answer for someone whose grade was almost borderline. "Great, great job, May! I must say, this was a great exercise. Everyone benefited from working with pairs to understand the material. Now, next class-"

The professor was interrupted by the noise of the classroom door opening. The students were returning to their classroom as the half hour assigned for the make-up exam was over. To make matters worse, the one who opened the door was none other than Eddy. May got up from his desk in a haste and headed back to where she was before.

"Ah, yes. Return to your seats, guys."

All of the students who had moved forward started to go back to their seats. Double D was nervous at what had transpired. His nervousness would only increase as Eddy remained quiet yet fierce-looking for the remaining ten minutes of class time.

* * *

><p>As soon as Double D left his first period classroom, he felt a hand pull him by his shirt.<p>

"What were you doing sitting with that Kanker, Double D!"

Double D couldn't help but sweat nervously. "E-Eddy, you misunderstand! It's not—"

"I saw her sitting next to you, Sockhead!"

"Yes, and I won't deny that, but it was the professor who assigned seats!" He said. While true, he enjoyed sitting next to her, the professor made seating arrangements when he assigned teams of two. Eddy processed the words his best friend had said and, deciding not to embarrass himself by asking the professor directly, he let it go. But not without a warning.

"Alright. But I told you, Double D, Kankers are trouble! If you so much as to let one of them advance, you're going to find yourself in a world of pain! You know what they're capable of!"

Double D wanted to object, but doing so would only confirm Eddy's accusations. At least, he was relieved Marie hadn't been close by to see May leave his side, or else things could've got a lot worse…

* * *

><p>The Kankers were walking towards their lockers. May turned her head to see Eddy talking to Double D in the distance. She was worried about Eddy seeing her next to Double D. She hoped he would be able to solve the situation.<p>

"So, how did you girls do?"

Lee smirked a wide smile. "I'm sure I passed."

Marie was excited. "Me too! It was easy!" She then brought her hands to her cheeks. "I'm so going to give my Oven Mitt a big kiss once I see him!"

May frowned. Unfortunately for them, their relationship was a secret. Unless she wanted to open the doors of hell, she had to endure the passes her sister made at Double D. She worried over how they would be able to find the time to be together during school hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Double D's cousin Pepeto is not quite as fictional. He was mentioned on the Latin American dub of _Out with the old, in with the Ed_, when Double D congratulated Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf because they were assigned the same homeroom. I thought his name was funny so I decided to include it.

On that note, who would like to see this fic translated to Spanish?

And on a geekier note, what May was explaining is how to find the angles of a Pentagon formed by a Star (look up 'geographic geometry' on google images, should be the first result) since the tips form triangles which should be at their level of knowledge.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

May walked out of fourth period, worry drawn across her facial features, trailing behind her two siblings. She needed to know what was going on. Double D did not seem to be worried, but she couldn't help but think that maybe something happened between him and Eddy that could jeopardize their relationship.

Somehow, the world seemed to be revolving around her when she was deep in thought. Children would run away. Girls would hug each other for protection. Boys would open up their lockers to make themselves invisible or hide in them. All the while, they would look at her with eyes of either disgust or fear. It was somewhat disheartening for the blonde girl that she still had a bully image.

It all changed when she was entering the cafeteria, as she saw a familiar face.

"Jimmy!" she whispered.

"Hi, May! You look like you have something on your mind. Is everything going well?"

She hid behind the cafeteria door with the boy so as to not have Lee or Marie see them. "I'm worried about Double D. We were sitting together in Geometry… I couldn't help it when the professor called people to move to the front! But Eddy saw us and he was yelling at Double D. I don't know what's going to happen now."

Jimmy thought for a second. "Do you have paper?"

"For what?"

"Write him something and I'll give it to him!"

May smiled. That was thoughtful. She patted her small friend on the head. "Thank you, Jimmy! Gimme a second…" She scribbled something quick on a piece of paper from a worksheet and handed it to the boy. "Here, thank you so much!" And with that, she ran to catch up to her sisters.

* * *

><p>Ed was in heaven. He thought the mashed potatoes felt so nice with the gravy he put in them. He adored the fact that as his own mouth watered up, the taste of the gravy intensified. Eddy would look at him and gag at the saliva running down his mouth's corners.<p>

"Will you stop chewing so much and eat like a normal person, stupid?!"

"Bu E'y! Id's iiicee…"

"I don't know what you just said, but that food's digested enough. You need to gulp it down!" Eddy said, while slapping his tall friend's back. The action made Ed swallow, but bits of the mashed potatoes flew from his mouth towards where Double D was sitting.

"… Ew! Ed, please close your mouth while chewing!"

"Sorry, Double D!"

The self-appointed leader of the Eds stood up, eager. "Ok guys, if you're done eating, we have to find a way to get back at Kevin! Nobody was complaining until he and his lazy ass walked up to me here and yelled for everyone to hear last Monday!" He ran, and Ed followed. Double D was starting to get up to appease Eddy.

"Eddy, please, it would do you no good to—"

"Double D!"

The boy turned around. A smaller kid wearing a cyan shirt had addressed him.

"Jimmy, hi! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Listen. I have this, from May." Double D brightened up at the mention of her name. "She is worried about you and needs to talk." He handed Double D the paper May gave him.

Double D opened the ball of paper Jimmy had given him. It read:

_Everything ok?_

The beanie wearing boy smiled tenderly. May was so caring. He erased her pencil writing and wrote something for her.

"I have to go stop Eddy before he gets into trouble, Jimmy." He said, giving him the note. "Please try to give this to her, if you can. Don't put yourself in harm's way, okay?"

"I'll do it, Double D!"

And with another pat on the head, Jimmy's friend ran with haste to try to stop the con man the whole cul de sac could not tolerate.

* * *

><p>Lee kept talking about how she loved a man with freckles, especially if such freckles were around the top of the face. Marie disagreed, stating she preferred a man with no marks on his face. May remained quiet. She had never thought to care about a person's outside appearance. She limited herself to eat her macaroni and cheese and just listen to what her two siblings were saying.<p>

As she raised her head to look at Lee, she noticed Jimmy in the distance. He was waving at her. Once she regarded him he dropped a paper on the floor and left. He was almost seen by Marie as she turned around.

"What's that you were looking at, May?"

May gulped. "Nothing, I was looking at the clock." Luckily, she was facing the cafeteria clock, which was on a wall behind Jimmy.

The boy felt proud of himself. Thanks to him, a secret relationship could continue its course trouble-free! He walked with his chest puffed, happy for the good deed he made.

"What are you doing, Jimmy?"

The boy yelled a soft yell. Sarah scared him out of his wits. "Sarah! I-I... I was just about to go look for you..."

"What're you saying? We were sitting next to each other."

The frail boy had to think, but fast. "I-I wanted to sound... dr-dramatic?"

Sarah looked at him for a second, and then she spoke. "Please don't start acting like my brother, Jimmy."

The boy sighed and walked alongside his special friend. He had just made a fool of himself. But, in the name of love, he was sure to endure whatever came his way.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I need a nap after all this good food..." Lee exclaimed.<p>

"Me too, but they don't let us slouch here anymore." Marie pouted.

The oldest of the Kanker sisters stood up. "Alright girls, we're going to our hiding spot." Marie got up and followed the redhead who was already walking away, headed for the boiler room. May finished her food.

"I'll catch up to you, guys, I need to go to my locker..."

"You're not becoming a teacher's pet are you, May?" Marie mocked her younger sister.

Once they were gone, May rushed to grab the paper Jimmy dropped, almost snatching it from the janitor who was picking up the thrash. The note said:

_Everything ok.  
>Let's meet inside<br>the janitor's closet._

_It's Double D's!_

She felt the need to hug the piece of paper against her chest, but there were still people around. She stood up, tossed her tray (and her sisters') away and headed outside of the cafeteria.

She hugged Double D's note then.

* * *

><p><em>Two-ply, one-ply, but none of these are hypoallergenic!<em> Double D thought the school would need better materials, lost in thoughts of the objects around him as he tried to entertain himself while waiting for May to arrive.

A soft knock let itself be heard. Double D opened the door but slightly.

"May!"

"Hi, Double D!"

Both children made the attempt to hug each other, but they were reddening more the closer they got to each other, so they stopped trying and laughed it off. May made her way inside.

"So..." May was still blushing, "Were you able to fix things with Eddy?"

Double noticed that, despite the bonding they were going through, May was still worried. He thought of trying to relax her in a more original way.

"Yeah..." He said, as he put his hand on the scaffolding, "I told him the professor arranged our seating positions..." He said, deepening his voice. "He believed that so... It's all good now..." And, as he said that last part, he leaned his body towards the paper shelf.

May was reddening more and more as Double kept posing, but more than that, she had a quizzical expression on her face. Double D, noting May's blushing, felt as suave as one of many actors he would see in the movies...

... But then, his hand, which was dragging itself along the scaffolding, slid away from it, causing him to fall to the floor. May's worries completely disappeared as she saw the boy flat on the floor. She would never mock him, but she couldn't help laughing at the outcome of his show-off. Double D was pouting.

"Y-you had it coming! Sorry, Double D!" She knelt down to help him up.

"I was just trying to cheer you up…" Double D turned his head around, slightly annoyed.

Upon hearing his words, May brightened. While his posing made her blush like crazy, she couldn't help but to find the gesture, now that she knew his intentions, extremely cute. To compensate, she caressed his cheek.

"Thank you so so much, Double D! But… you don't need to change who you are to make my day…" She proved her point by regaling him with an ear-to-ear smile.

Double D smiled heartily upon seeing her happy. Still, he was certain he embarrassed her in the good way while trying to make a Don Juan impression. "Well, if you say so…" He pulled away. "Then I guess I won't have to pretend to be… uh… charming?"

May reddened at the mention. She knew what he was talking about. Blushing, she turned her head away. "I-I-I… never said that you shouldn't…"

Both of them laughed so hard they had to put one arm around each other to avoid falling to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Is he here yet, Ed?"<p>

"No, Eddy."

"Damn! Where could that geek be?!" Eddy had come up with the perfect plan to get back at Kevin: A bucket of cold water he sent Ed to place on top of the hallway door. When Kevin, who was outside, would open it, the water would come down on him and possibly the whole bucket, exacting his revenge. But Sockhead was nowhere to witness the moment he redeemed himself! He would have to have a little talk with his friend_. He's sure to be the valedictorian at the end of the year! Why would he need to keep focusing on his studies?!_

Immersed in his thoughts, Eddy failed to notice as Kevin followed Nazz around the building's perimeter, never even touching the door knob.

"Uh, Eddy?"

"What, lumpy?"

"The Geometrics professor wants to go through."

Eddy stepped aside, annoyed. "Thank you, Eddy, how _kind _of you." He said, sarcastically.

His mocking tone changed to one of anger, as both boys realized too late he was opening the door. Water fell down like a shower and the bucket bounced off of the professor's head, almost knocking his glasses off. "You two are going to serve detention today and tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Peace and quiet reigned on the lower level of Peach Creek Jr. High. The boiler room, the Kanker sisters' current hideout, emitted no noise save for the fire burning from the furnace and soft snores coming from a blue haired girl.<p>

The redhead laid down on a towel extended on the floor. She admired the waves of the fire. Even though her initial intention upon coming was to take a nap, she banished such ideas as she decided to think about her sister instead. She remembered the last time she felt as smitten as May did now. That one time when her world came crashing down so hard she vowed to herself to never like boys older than her.

Lee Kanker, while supportive, could not help but to feel a small amount of envy for her blonde sibling. She would only hope she could someday experience similar joy over a certain short boy she knew rather well.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>The pose Double D takes is similar to the first results of a google image search, "tough guy with hand on wall"

Don Juan is a fictional character from Tirso de Molina's _The Trickster of Sevilla and the Stone Guest_. He was a ladies man who would promise women to marry him, which was a great deal at the time the book was written, only to have sexual relationships with them and then flee the day after. He met his end when the late father of one of the ladies he fooled shows up to him as a stone statue and kills him.

And, even though it's not mentioned in the cartoon, it could very well be that the reason Lee likes Eddy, who is obviously younger than her, is because she might have had issues with older boys around her before the beginning of the show.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The Eds were headed towards their lockers to get ready to start the day. Ed opened his and garbage flowed out. Double D stepped back as he opened his to pick up a book. Eddy opened his and pretended to be fumbling around.

Double D thought it was the perfect opportunity to sneak away, so he came up with an excuse.

"Pardon me, gentlemen. I'm afraid I must go to the restroom."

Ed laughed and kept digging through his trash. Eddy closed his locker. Double D took it as a sign that he could leave.

But, as soon as he left, he felt he was closely followed by someone. He turned his head around to notice it was Eddy.

"Eddy? What-"

"I have to go to the restroom too!"

The short boy was tired of having Sockhead disappear at unexpected times. He thought to himself it would be best to not let him out of his sight.

* * *

><p>As Geometry started, Ed, Double D and Eddy made their way inside. Double D was somewhat exasperated. Even when he had managed to dismiss Eddy's ideas that he could be hanging out with May, he acknowledged he was pretty much neglecting his two friends by not spending time with them. Eddy had basically glued himself to him since they made it to school.<p>

As the Kankers entered the classroom, May, walking behind the other two, attempted to smile as he saw the beanie boy. She held herself back as she saw worry in his face and a rather grumpy Eddy staring at them. She got a hold of herself as she walked past towards her seat.

"Alright. Everyone here? Well, I've graded your make-up exams, and I'm going to pass them around now, let's see…"

The Geometry professor walked around the classroom, handing each student their respective make-up exam. Eddy brought his fist to the air in triumph as he passed with a 60. Once the professor moved to the back, he handed the make-up exams to both Lee and Marie.

"Yay! Look at that!" Marie hugged her exam. Her passing grade of 65 satisfied her.

"How did you do, Lee?" May asked.

"Not too shabby…" She showed the 63 she scored on the exam to May. She was so proud of her 70, and her sisters had to study hard to even score below that. She frowned.

"Don't worry about it, it'll go better next time. Hey, at least we passed, right? All thanks to Double D." May turned to see the boy. She desperately wanted him to turn around and see her, but Eddy had an arm around him, giving him a noogie.

Lee laughed. "Who says I'm worried?"

Once the professor finished, he started a new lecture. May tired her neck trying to turn and see what expression Double D might have. She snapped out of her distraction as someone nudged her on the ribs.

"Quit looking at'im or Marie's gonna notice!" Lee warned her sister in whispers. May lowered her head, concerned that she might look too obvious. She couldn't help but wonder if things were okay.

* * *

><p>Lunch time had finally arrived. May fumbled around with her notes as her two sisters went ahead to the cafeteria. She tried to buy some time for them to leave, so that she could walk towards Double D. The boy, who was also waiting for the moment, attempted to do the same, excited he might get some alone time with May at last.<p>

Suddenly a hand reached out to him. Eddy had Ed by the neck and, now that he had grabbed Double D, he was trying to pull them both to the cafeteria. Ed took the hint, set himself free from Eddy's grabbing, and pulled him and Double D both to rush there. Double D frowned as he was being pulled away, both of his hands reaching for his neck to try to lessen Ed's hold to catch air.

May saw what Ed did, all because Eddy wanted to keep an eye on Double D. She sighed, feeling defeated.

"May! We're waitin' for ya, get a move on!" Lee called for her. May hurried to catch up to her siblings. As she made her way to them, Lee noticed the mopey face she carried. She decided to act. As soon as Marie got in line to get food, the redhead grabbed the blonde by her hand.

"Lee, what are y—"

"Just go with it."

Both of them walked to the table where three boys were sitting. The one who was wearing a beanie hat had a somber expression on his face.

"Kankers!" Ed used his own tray as a barricade, dropping the chicken with gravy to the table upon flipping it. Eddy threw himself back against his chair, shaky. Double D was dumbfounded. He wanted to yell May's name in enthusiasm, but seeing Lee's clenched teeth he knew he had to act accordingly, so he hid under the table, leaving only his eyes above the wood platform.

"W-what do you want?!" Eddy yelled, yet his voice sounded more like a whine.

"Unfortunately nothing to do with you, hot stuff!" Lee almost purred, making Eddy gag a little. "I gotta have a talk with your brain!"

Double D gulped. "M-me?!"

"Exactly!"

"Hey!" Eddy complained, slightly insulted.

"Because of your lousy tutoring, I passed with a stupid 63!" Lee said, while rolling up the shoulder sleeves of her white, red polka dotted shirt. Double D felt intimidated, but upon seeing May behind him he caught on. He crawled under the table to move away, coming out from the other side.

"I-I-I did my best, h-honest!"

"No, you didn't! May, attack!"

"Rarrgh!" May growled. She wondered if she happened to sound cheesy.

Double D yelled and ran outside. Lee and May ran after the hapless boy. Ed slowly put the tray down, while Eddy was hyperventilating.

"T-they spared us. Oh, good thing we didn't tutor them, right Ed? Wait... tutoring?" Eddy was puzzled by what the oldest of the bully siblings said.

* * *

><p>The boy had despair written all over him. He had to keep faking it until he wouldn't see too many kids around. He wondered if anyone would find it strange that the two girls hadn't caught up to him yet.<p>

As soon as he turned a corner, he noticed there weren't any students around. He was relieved since he didn't know for how much longer he could keep up. His own speed and distraction made him crash head on against a locker. Double D fell to the floor, holding his head above his eye.

"And there's your alibi! Now I won't have to hit you to avoid raising suspicions."

Double D turned around, rubbing his face. "For a second… I thought you were really mad..."

Lee snickered. "You think I actually care about that grade? I passed, and that's all."

"Well, I better go." The redhead said.

"T-thank you, L—"

Right before Double D could properly thank Lee for getting him and May together, the oldest Kanker daughter leaned towards him, menacingly.

"Not one more word outta you." She said, making Double D sweat in fear. She stepped away. "May, in case Marie asks, I'll tell her you went to your locker."

"Alright, Lee!" May said, beaming, which only brought out a scoff from her big sister. The cuteness those two would emanate started to provoke nausea on her.

As Lee left, Double D turned to see the blonde across from him, his expression softening.

"Here, let me help you…"May stretched out her hand, pulling the boy who gladly took it. As soon as Double D was up, May reached for the bruise. "Does it hurt?" She rubbed her fingers on it in circles.

"Ah-ha ha… Thanks, I'm okay." Double D laughed nervously at her caring gesture. "How did you come up with this?"

"It wasn't me… Lee thought of it."

Double D was very surprised. He never thought the oldest Kanker sibling would actually condone their relationship, let alone contribute to their meeting! "Really?"

"Yeah, I had no idea until she dragged me to you guys and mentioned her grade."

Double D closed his eyes tight. "Yeah… I guess I didn't do such a good job if she got just a 63…"

"I thought she'd be disappointed too, but she doesn't really care… don't beat yourself, Double D."

Double D nodded. He sat down on the floor to try to relax. May did the same.

"What's with Eddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed to be stuck to you all morning."

"Oh." Double D reasoned. "I guess… I'm not sure, but I think he feels like I'm not spending much time with him and Ed."

May understood. It disheartened her, but she knew she was intruding. "I-I'm sorry, I guess… I'm coming between you guys."

Double D replied much too fast for someone of his calm demeanor. "N-No! May, don't say that…"

The blonde regarded him, her eyes placed on his.

"I've read in a few books… that things like these are normal in a… relationship. Please, don't feel bad if this is not to others' best interests. Whether it may annoy Eddy or not that I'm not spending as much time with him and Ed, it should not matter. I choose to reduce my time with them… because I want to spend more time with you…" Double D said, completely red.

Upon hearing his words, May's eyes were watery. "Oh, Double D!" She was just about as red. Their faces were but inches away.

A loud ring was heard all across the hallway. Lunchtime was over. Double D couldn't help but curse inside. They were so close!

"Man! We were so—"He bit his tongue, realizing what he was saying. May laughed nervously.

"Ah… I should g-go to my locker… So Marie doesn't suspect a thing."

"Yeah…" Double D replied, slightly uncomfortable at how time flew when they were alone. May started running to her locker, a bit ways away from where they were. She stopped and turned her head to him right before running around the corner.

"And… Double D?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for what you said. I won't belittle what we have anymore. I… I too want to spend more time with you… bye!" She said, and when she finished, she ran again, quite embarrassed to deal with her boy after how corny she sounded. Her words displayed the ever refreshing magic that had the ability to increment life and joy to the boy in the beanie hat.

* * *

><p>Double D marched to class happy as only he could be. When he entered the classroom, he noticed the Kankers, along with May, already sitting towards the back. Eddy and Ed were sitting around where his seat was. He slumped and brought his hand to his forehead, feigning pain.<p>

"Sockhead! There you are! Are you alright?" Eddy asked, worried.

"I-I… yeah. Oh, my head!"

"Let me see!" intervened Ed. "It's a small boo-boo!"

"You got lucky, Double D! How come she only whooped you there?"

"I… I ignore it, Eddy. I believe she may have thought it was pointless to continue."

"Alright." Eddy whewed, but as soon as he was done he changed from protective to inquisitive. "Now, why were you giving them tutoring?"

As Double D heard his friend's words, he noticed his voice pitch was increasing. "Eddy, if you keep talking like that, the professor is going to call you out again…"

"Are you avoiding the question?" Double D sighed. He was annoyed, intimidated, and tired of Eddy's questioning.

But, he remembered what he spoke with May. His words had to come true. If they were to make their relationship work, nobody should complain about what he did with his own time, time that he wanted to dedicate to May.

"Well, what did you want me to do? They forced me. If I told you, they would just find a way to drag you along…"

Eddy had to agree. He was disgusted Double D had to spend time with the three furies that were the bullies who always bugged them, but at least he took one for the team. He kept quiet as class started, deciding to let it slide.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Double D, Double D, Double D!"

Double D raised his shoulders while slumping his body forward. It simply wasn't fair. Eddy had seen Nazz walk by wearing a new blouse and the short boy had run towards her to flirt. He had the best chance to sneak away, when Ed called him all of a sudden.

"… Yes, Ed?"

"I couldn't get this Maths right! My answer is not in the alternatives! Did you do it, Double D?" Ed brought his homework worksheet to Double D's face. Double D took the paper off of his hands and gave it a look. After looking at his work for a couple of seconds, he sighed.

"Ed, remember this: Even though two times two is four, and two plus two happens to be four as well, two times three is not five. Two times three is the same as three plus three…"

Ed's face showed amazement in such a way that anyone could have guessed the universe's best kept secret was revealed to him. "Thanks, Double D!"

Double D handed his friend his worksheet back. "Yeah, you're welcom—"

The bell rang. There was no time to find her now. Double D sighed in annoyance as he headed to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came, at last. Double D came out of the classroom in a hurry as Eddy and Ed remained in, serving detention. He figured he could eat later. Hastily, he turned a corner, then ran through a hallway. Once he turned another corner, he saw his beautiful blonde stacking her books in her locker. Double D smiled. He made his way to her and was about to call her name…<p>

"Double D, Double D, you gotta help me!"

… When a small hand grabbed his own, dragging him without permission towards the yard.

"It's Plank! He hasn't said a word to me all morning and he won't tell me what's wrong with him!"

Double bore an 'are you kidding me?' expression, but humored the boy. "Plank? Johnny, when did you notice this happened?"

"Second period! I was going to sit down but instead put him on the seat first. He grunted, but hasn't said anything since…"

_For an imaginary friend, that is most strange_, Double D thought. He understood why most of the children at Peach Creek thought of Johnny as a weirdo. _What if because of Plank, someone tried to mess with Johnny?_ Double D put two and two together. Everyone would distance themselves from Johnny, and his friend stopped talking after being set down on Johnny's chair.

"Johnny, let me see Plank for a second." Double D said, as he extended his hand to receive the wooden board. Johnny obliged.

Once Double D had Plank on his hands, he turned him around. "There's your problem." He said, as he showed 2x4 the tack that was lodged in Plank's back.

"Oh! Thank you, Double D!" Johnny said, as he snatched Plank off of Double D's hands and effortlessly pulled the tack out. "How can I ever pay you…I know!" Johnny fumbled with his pocket a little until he brought out his hand. "Here, enjoy it!" He said, as he handed the boy in the beanie hat a nut.

"Uh… no thank you, Johnny. I'll have something from the cafeteria." Double D said, as he rushed back inside. The boy ran in the opposite direction he was pulled to. Once he reached the bifurcation, he turned his head only to notice May was gone! He ran to where they met yesterday, but she wasn't there either. He ran to the library entrance where she playfully choked him, but nothing! Thinking of a last resort, he ran to the boiler room and stuck his ear to the door. He could hear her voice from inside, as well as Marie's and Lee's.

Disappointed, he walked to the cafeteria, hoping he would still find some food to eat.

* * *

><p>The soda can flew a small distance in the air, crashing back on the ground while making a hollow sound. A short con man had no better idea to express his frustration as he and his two friends were getting off of the school bus.<p>

"No fair!"

"You shouldn't be upset, Eddy…"

"Sez you, genius! Or tell me you of all people are gonna have a hard time finding the density of a TV?! I wish I didn't need those extra credit points!"

Double D was certain the only one to blame for Eddy's poor academic performance, to the point of needing extra assignments to pass the class, was Eddy himself. But, there was no way he could ever say this to him as there was no telling how he would react. "It's not as hard as you may think, Eddy. Finding density is actually one of the easiest procedures to accomplish in all of chemistry, and easier even when you consider the professor is providing the other values."

"Whatever! I don't need to hear all that mumbo jumbo!"

Double D huffed, a bit annoyed. Eddy could be too self-centered at times. "Alright, Eddy. Remember, if you need help, I'm going to be at home. Come if you want me to explain a problem." He smiled to his friend.

"But, Double D—"Eddy complained.

"Sorry Eddy. I may not allow you to copy. You need to learn to do this on your own…"

Eddy scoffed, but said his goodbyes. Double D and Ed both went to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>Double D sighed, content. His chemistry extra credit assignment laid on the table, finished and full of annotations. He wondered why Eddy would find such triviality to be so difficult. He breathed in, satisfied there were no more assignments to finish or chores to complete for the remaining of the day.<p>

He decided to sit down on the sofa and wait for Eddy or Ed to come by. He was certain either of the two would drown him in questions as soon as he would try to relax.

Time passed, and no one would knock on the door. At three o' clock, the sun would illuminate the cul de sac and the surrounding vicinities with such a strength that it could be considered a crime to stay inside. He considered his current situation as he looked out the window.

_Surely it wouldn't hurt for me to step out for a bit and get some air…_

The beanie wearing boy smiled at the prospect. He grabbed his wallet and house keys and headed out.

* * *

><p>As Double D walked around, he saw Nazz playing badminton with Sarah. The two girls were having so much fun. He was right. It would have definitely been criminal worthy had he remained at home doing nothing. He made his way to the park.<p>

Yet, as soon as he arrived, he noticed the place was empty. The silence he experienced made him somewhat uncomfortable, so he decided to return.

Back in the cul de sac, he noticed Kevin was showing Rolf how to pass a football. Things got ugly as Johnny intercepted it out of the blue and ran away from both boys who would chase him, screaming while doing so. Double D decided he didn't want to stay in a place with much noise either. After thinking for a little bit, he concluded the best place to rest, with as little as mild noise, would be the creek bank.

* * *

><p>The boy whistled as he walked along, surrounding Jimmy's house as he made his way to the woods to lie down under the shade of a tree. He sat down, knelt his back against the tree he chose and proceeded to rest his arms behind his head.<p>

The sound of a pebble against the creek's water caught his attention. He looked as the tiny rock sank slowly to the bottom of the creek's ground. As he looked up to see where it had come from, he noticed someone sitting down a few feet away, throwing another one in. This person was wearing a cyan Peach Creek varsity jacket with white sleeves, the size of which made her small frame quite noticeable. Double D couldn't see her face as she was looking away from him, her own blonde hair covering her facial features.

_Blonde? Could it be?_ Double D stood up and ventured to call out. "…May?"

The varsity jacket wearing girl turned around at the mention of her name. Her eyes widened. "Double D!" she got up from where she was sitting and dashed to where the boy was.

"H-hi, May! How a—"

As soon as the girl reached Double D, she greeted him with a hug. "How you doing? I looked for you at school but couldn't find you anywhere… well, until my sisters dragged me to our hanging spot."

"R-really? I did the same thing… although that was after I was done helping Johnny."

"You were helping Johnny?"

"Well, Plank actually."

May made a face that depicted curiosity. "Who's Plank?"

"Oh, you don't know? It's his imaginary friend, even though he claims he is real. You know, the piece of wood he always carries around."

"Wow, really? Doesn't that kid have any other friends?"

Double D waved his hands outward. "Honestly I don't know. Although Nazz and Rolf usually try to include him in any activities they do." He stretched, "Well, how have you been?"

May beamed. "Good, actually. I had some spare time after chores, so I came here to chill."

_Funny_, Double D thought, _I intended to do the same_. "What about the chemistry homework? Was it hard?"

Upon hearing his words, May breathed in a lot of air, then stood as tall as she could, leaning towards the boy to intimidate him. "Do you dare mock the daughter of a shep—well, actually, my Mom's not a shepherd…"

Double D fell back to the floor, awe drawn on his face. "M-May, what was…?"

"That? I heard that tall kid from your cul de sac say it the other day and I wanted to try my hand at imitating it."

The beanie wearing boy was shaky upon hearing what could have been a female version of Rolf. "B-But, you sounded just like him!"

May blushed a bit, "You think? I barely even practiced…"

Double D stood up, ecstatic. "I never knew you were that good!"

May was taken aback. "I was? Well I… anyways, I kinda meant what I said. That homework was easy, Double D! You can't expect me not to do it."

"Yeah. I forgot that if you made your own deodorizer, you are obviously good at chemistry."

May was surprised. "When did I tell you that?"

"You don't remember? It was on the 14th, two weeks ago, when we were doing the big assignment worth 40 percent of our grade… oh wait, you wouldn't remember. You weren't aware of your actions then…"

"I wasn't?"

"Well," Double D explained, "you were floating…"

"Ooh…" May exclaimed, wondering what exactly she neglected to experience because of the cupid arrows that had stung her, as her sisters explained. She thought back on that day, when Marie herself tore apart some papers she had on her locker. Later, when she took a peek at the school's trash can nearby, she recognized weird pictures of Double D.

Now that she considered it, she was glad Marie never dug deeper than the surface, or else she would've found Double D's Darwin valentine card, the one which could still be found there to this day. She marveled at how one slip of paper had started it all between her and Double D.

Double D, mistaking her pensiveness for sadness, reassured her. "Don't worry about it anymore, it's water under the bridge… Besides, now I know who I can choose to be my partner for the science fair…" He smiled to the girl.

May returned his expression, forgetting about all the events before. Both teens decided to sit down and look at the horizon.

* * *

><p>"So, is there anything you wanted to do?" Double D asked his special friend sitting next to him.<p>

"Mmm… I'm tired of throwing rocks, so I thought I could do this…" She leaned close to the creek, stretching out a hand to it. As soon as it touched the water, she flapped her arm upwards, effectively splashing some water on Double D.

"Hey!" Double D laughed, stretching his hands to her to try to stop her, but May was faster. Quickly, she got up and dashed away from him. As soon as she measured some distance, she stopped. She stuck out her tongue at her boy.

"That's… not fair, May!" Double D said, chuckling in between.

"Wanna make something out of it, brainy boy? Why don't you catch me then?"

Double D got up from where he was sitting and ran to May. The blonde girl simply ran farther from him. The process repeated itself a few times until she stopped when she noticed the trees were blocking her way.

"You have nowhere to go now!" Double D said, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably.

"You think?"

Double D didn't answer and ran to her. May had enough time, so she removed her sneakers and socks, and walked inside the creek, the water reaching a little below her knees. Double D made it too late as May positioned herself towards the other end.

"You were saying?"

Double D was having fun, yet a little frustrated. "T-t… No fair, May, I can't reach!"

"Why don't you jump?"

"I don't have your grace to jump that long…" Double D covered his mouth as soon as he finished his words. May blushed deeply at his praising of her.

"W-well, tough cake then!" She play-mocked him.

For a few seconds, May remained on the water, making faces at Double D. As she had her eyes closed while making moose horns and sticking out her tongue, she failed to notice the boy follow suit and take off his own sneakers and socks.

May was almost too late as Double D was inches away from catching her, his own legs running inside the water of the creek. Yet, she twirled and Double D went past her. Both of them ran out of the water and kept chasing each other, laughing and teasing one another, back on the cul de sac side of the creek.

* * *

><p>Both Double D and May lied down on the grass almost right next to each other, both of their faces pointing towards the sky. The boy made sure his feet were dry enough for him to put his socks back on. May paid no mind to such detail.<p>

"You know… I've never had this much fun with Lee or Marie…"

"Really?"

"Really. And you?"

"I've tried to before with Ed and Eddy, but by the time we would start to enjoy ourselves, Ed would trip or simply push us into the water. So yeah, this has been the best fun I've had as well…"

"I'm glad…" May said, sighing all the while.

Double D decided to breathe in the afternoon air, wishing for such a moment to never end. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"May? Haven't you ever thought of joining the drama club of the school?" He said, after a little while.

No response.

"May?"

Double D turned to regard her, only to find the girl had fallen asleep. Her mouth let out soft noises of snoring that resembled sighs of happiness. The boy turned his whole body, back against the sky, and leaned his head on his hands, his elbows supporting him.

He wondered what is it he had done right to end up with someone like her. May was sweet, funny, pretty, and always seemed to, either directly or indirectly, drive him to improve himself somehow.

As he saw his love sleeping, he couldn't help but reach a hand out to her, and stroke her hair but gently.

* * *

><p>Double D walked back to his house. If he had once wondered how Ed managed to be smiley the whole time, now it was no mystery to him, even if he achieved such a feat through different methods. As he made out his residence in the distance, the realization that the ever cruel hand of time had passed as quick as he could figure out the volume of any cube hit him. It was now six in the evening. And, to top things off, he saw a familiar silhouette standing by his front door.<p>

"Eddy? What are you doing here?"

"Where. were. you. Sockhead?!" The boy was furious.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Eddy. I noticed we had a nice day earlier and stepped out to relax for a little bit."

"Relax? Relax?!" His friend's volume of voice was growing exponentially. "You said I could come in case I needed help with the chemistry homework, and what? You are out having a good time! I've been waiting for you for almost an hour!" He said. Double D would never find out his friend had exaggerated by doubling his time of wait. His lie though, served its purpose: Double D was visibly sorry.

"Eddy, I'm so sorry! Truly, I did not mean to step out and leave you to your own devices to finish the extra credit! What can I do to make it up to you?"

Eddy was mad, but upon hearing Sockhead's offer, he grinned. "Well, I would ask you to show me how to do problems 7 through 10, but it's so late and—"

Double D face-palmed himself. "Fine. Take it, just… try to change the procedure if you can. Wait here one second."

As Double D made his way home, sorry that he had to provide his friend with an actual copy of his own homework, Eddy whooped in the air. He never expected his lie to work, especially when he was actually missing eight of the ten assigned extra credit problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>May's varsity jacket here is the same that appears on the episode _A fistful of Ed_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

His smile started on one ear and ended in the other. As students were walking inside, he couldn't wait for May to appear. He had to try and smile for her if possible.

But soon after two of the Kanker siblings walked by. Some more students went to occupy their seats, but nada! A little bit after these entered, the professor entered the Geometry classroom and closed the door.

Despair made its way across the boy's face. He wondered why May didn't show up. _Maybe she overslept again?_

Suddenly, an eraser hit him on the back of his head, bringing a yelp out of him. He noticed he wasn't the only one as Eddy and Ed complained as well.

"Quit being such a pest, you Kanker!" Eddy ranted, turning to the back to send an empty threat to the sisters. Ed sank a bit under his seat, so as to have the back of his seat above his head. Double D could hear Lee's laughter. He couldn't help but think she was laughing in a weird way.

Looking down on the floor, she noticed the three erasers that hit him and his friends. He also noted that the one closest to him was wrapped in paper. His eyes widened. As Eddy was busy yelling something to Lee, he crouched down to reach for the eraser. He removed it and opened the piece of paper to read,

_She's sick_

_Nothing serious_

Double D's hunch was right. Lee laughed differently in the hope of gaining his attention. And, while it had worked, none of the important bystanders, Eddy or Marie, realized it. Double D appreciated Lee was letting him know of May's condition.

Yet, despite Lee's assurance that the blonde's condition wasn't serious, he could not help but worry about her.

* * *

><p>He turned his fork around time and time again. A good excuse for him to not eat could have been caused by simply seeing his tall friend gobble down on beef, but Double D was already used to seeing Ed eat like it was the end of the world. His current sad state of feeling was caused by the absence of the blonde girl who had his heart captive.<p>

The beanie wearing boy knew that May might have a cold due to all the playing in the water they did yesterday. _She did fall asleep while barefoot_, he thought. Given that a mere cold would last at minimum a couple of days, logic dictated he shouldn't worry as May would soon be back in school and he would be able to see her then. Still, somehow he chose to discard such thinking and favor feelings of worry for her well-being and sadness that he couldn't be with her to care for her.

To a man of science such as Double D, love had no inherent explanation. He couldn't learn from statistics, he wouldn't be able to study it to understand it. He could only experience it firsthand.

"Pardon me... I've lost my appetite." Double D said as he stood up to leave. He needed to be by himself.

"What's wrong, Double D?"

"Nothing, Ed. You need not worry."

"If you want I'll chew with my mouth closed..." Ed tried to promise.

"No, no... I'm actually not bothered by that. I simply believe I may not be good company at the moment."

"What the heck, Sockhead?! You're ditching us again?" Eddy complained loudly. Then he joked around with the boy. "I'd get it if you were going to spy on buck tooth, but she's not even here!"

Double D cringed. His behavior prior to realizing his feelings for May had earned him such degree of teasing. He had to contain himself to tell Eddy to take it back. "You know that is not the case, Eddy. I just wish for some time alone, if you please..."

Eddy was annoyed at his friend's behavior, but he gave his leaving little thought. If what Sockhead said about the stupid Geometry professor seating May next to him was false, then his friend was in danger of being influenced by the Kankers. He needed Double D as he could always come to him for help in school, so he needed to have control over him. With May gone for the day, he could relax as he knew there was no way the smarty-pants would get close to the remaining sisters as he obviously abhorred them...

... But he neglected to see that a certain blue haired girl saw her boyfriend down in the dumps. Marie dropped her fork on the table and headed out to the yard, in the direction Double D had taken.

* * *

><p>She saw the boy sitting down on the grass. She made her way to him calmly, her steps as soft as a leopard that was about to jump at some defenseless gazelle. She positioned herself behind him. Her Oven Mitt exclaimed yearnful words. "I hope you're doing okay..."<p>

"Why yes, yes I am, Double D!"

The boy turned around as fast as he could. Upon seeing the blue haired girl, he threw himself back, moving away from her.

"M-Marie! H-hello!"

The Kanker jumped to him, hugging him. "How's my little Dreamboat doing?"

Double D moved a little under her arms, trying to set himself free, but failing. "I... I'm doing well..."

Marie noted that his words, as shaky as ever (something that she loved), were filled with fake enthusiasm.

"Are you sure? You sound down..."

"I, I... I think the food upset me..." He lied.

"Aaww that's bad..." She crooned, caressing Double D's chin.

Double D froze as soon as he felt Marie touch his skin directly. He pulled away.

"Um, Marie, I would prefer to be by myself at the moment..."

Marie was surprised. A few days ago, Double D would only whine and cower, but now, he seemed to actively reject her advances. She had to try to cheer him up to get him to pay attention to her.

"C'mon, Double D, a little company never hurts..." As Marie finished saying such words, she leaned closer to the boy, intent on kissing him. Double D noticed her. He had never worried about Marie's displays of affection as he could always wash himself later. But now...

... Somehow, he felt he would be deceitful towards May if he let Marie's forceful contacts take place. With as little movement as he could manage, he turned his head. Marie's kiss, which was aimed towards Double D's mouth, landed on his cheek.

"P-please, Marie..."

The blue haired girl was surprised. Not only did Double D avoided her kiss, but he went as far as to seriously beg for her to leave. Marie was visibly annoyed. She stood up, dropping Double D.

"Fine then! But don't come back to me to beg for my forgiveness later!"

Marie stomped back inside the school. She opted to head for the boiler room instead, as she lost any want to finish eating. She was terribly confused. Even when she knew Double D was afraid of her, he never ignored her as seriously as he did, he was that big of a gentleman. What was going on that was making changes on him?

* * *

><p>Double D thanked the heavens the school bus had finally arrived. Eddy slept the entire way back, Ed simply stared out the window. He had trouble, but Double D had managed to finish his homework on the way. If the professor tolerated Eddy's disgraceful writing, he wouldn't mind if his own homework didn't look as good with respect to calligraphy.<p>

He headed to his house. After a small lunch he headed out. The plan he had in mind was full of risks, but if it meant being close to her, he would become a ninja of shadows to avoid being caught...

... even when he was executing his plan on full daylight.

* * *

><p>She could hear a voice ascending to where she was. She rejoiced, the silence was killing her.<p>

"But why?"

"Because she's sick, and I gotta go to work."

"But didn't she clean on Sunday?"

"C'mon, Marie, you only have to wash a few pots."

"Argh! Fine..."

The door opened, letting in her blue haired sister. "Great going, May!"

The blonde girl sniffled.

"How you doin'?" Lee walked closer to her.

"I'm good."

Marie laughed. "Close enough!" May pouted at her. Her stuffy nose made her 'good' sound like 'dood'.

Lee scolded. "Shut up, Marie." She then addressed May. "I'll make you a sandwich. Try to sleep." May smiled to her big sister and obeyed.

"Lucky you..." May disagreed with her sibling in her mind.

* * *

><p>The ham sandwich Lee brought her revitalized her a bit. But she was tired of resting! She wouldn't even mind if she had to wash the pots with which Mom prepared the chicken stew last night, just as Marie was doing at the moment. With Lee off to work, she had nobody to talk to.<p>

Despite her willpower to get up, her head was cloudy. Her whole body ached. She wanted to try and get some air, but it almost seemed as if she was glued to the bed.

May Kanker was concerned she missed a day of school. At first, she was very surprised that she even cared. But it was all because of him. Not only did she want to see her Double D again, but being around him made her appreciate what a good upbringing would do for her. She wanted to change her ways.

But anyways, what she wanted the most at the moment was to know what her dear beanie wearing boy was doing.

A loud crash and banging outside interrupted her sweet thoughts. "Marie, did you hear that?" She called to her sister. Yet, the only thing she could hear was the sound of water running. May huffed, _maybe she's listening to her Walkman again…_

* * *

><p>The hit made his butt ache. Nervously, he got up from where he fell down from the trailer wall and hid behind a tree nearby. He expected someone to come out and find him, but to his surprise, nobody came out after ten minutes of waiting.<p>

As he tried to summon courage, Double D proceeded to climb one of the trailer walls, stepping on certain dents he found across it. He knew from the occasional times he and his friends had entered the Kanker trailer that the three sisters slept on the second floor of it, on the same bedroom. One peek, and he would be able to see her. But, he had to be careful. It would do no good if he would per chance see Marie as well, then everything would go to waste.

Reaching the window frame, he pulled himself up. His arms were trembling. It took a lot of effort but his eyes were finally able to look through the bottom of the window. He saw the girls' bed occupied by one person: May. But even when she was sick, she didn't seem to be asleep. His arms were giving way, but if he let one go to knock on the window, he would inevitably fall. Double D needed to gain May's attention somehow.

As if telepathically, the blonde happened to turn her head to see who she thought was a voyeur outside the window. Quickly, she grabbed a pillow and walked to the window to swat him, when she noticed the voyeur had extreme difficulty trying to pull himself up. She noticed the beanie hat on his head.

"Noo… Double D?"

May ran to the window to open it and help the boy up.

* * *

><p>He felt happier now that he was able to see his beloved again. Sitting on the bedside, he addressed the young Kanker who was now lying down on the bed.<p>

"How are you feeling, May?"

May had been quite some time in her bed, and while she still felt ill, the sole fact that she was able to see Double D on a day she thought she wouldn't made her feel really well. But, seeing as she had a worrying boy next to her, she decided to make the best of it. She brought a hand to her forehead, feigning absolute pain.

"Oh, Double D! My head just throbs me to no end! I—"

She couldn't finish her melodramatic performance, as a pair of hands inspected her thoroughly. Double D was comparing the temperature of the back of his hand against the temperature of May's forehead. He turned his hand over and over again to make sure he was gauging right if the girl had a fever. After doing so, he placed both of his hands on May's cheeks to see if she had a high temperature, seeing how they were a bit rosy. May observed that, while Double D was inspecting her, he bore this face of utter worry. His attentiveness and desire for her well-being moved her.

"M-May…"

A single tear rolled down on the girl's face as she took one of Double D's hands and gently brought it against her cheek, leaning on it lovingly. "Thank you, Double D… I'm sorry I exaggerated, I'm actually feeling better… now that you are here…" She smiled in a dreamy way.

"Ah… um… I'm g-glad…" The boy stuttered as he observed the girl he liked smile to him.

"It's actually been quite boring here." May continued, sitting up, while Double D turned a bit to regard her. "I wanna get up and go out, but every time I do my body feels like laying down." She rested her head on the headpiece of the bed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be too active yet. You need to rest a bit."

"Yeah, you're right. But I want to be healthy already!" May complained. After some silence, she asked:

"What did I miss at school?"

Double D thought for a second. "Well, Lee hit us three with erasers."

"Why would she do that?" May was confused.

"Actually, I think it was a ruse. I noticed the one she hit me with had a note. In it, she told me you were sick."

May was wide-eyed. "Wow. I gotta remember to thank her for that. But that's not what I meant, Double D. I meant, what notes did I miss?"

This time it was Double D who was surprised. Even when he liked May and didn't think she wasn't intelligent, he was aware she and her sisters were never the type to be interested in school. He was happy that, while not going to the point of showing off, his own contact with her was making her a better person. "Oh, you didn't miss much. Don't worry about that now, I'll copy them and bring them to you tomorrow."

May smiled. "Thanks Double—"

"Mayyy, where is the dish soap you bought? This one ran out!"

Oh no. Marie's voice put both of the teens upstairs on alert. Double D heard steps coming up to where they were! He had to do something to avoid being seen, but the room had few furniture. The bed was too low, so he couldn't crawl under. May was nervous herself, she knew that if she tried to stop Marie from entering, that would only make the blue haired girl want to enter even more.

"I'm going to have to leave from where I came…" Double D said, a bit deflated. "It was great to see you again, May" he sighed while addressing the blonde. "I'll-I'll come visit you tomorrow." He said, as he made his way to the window.

"Don't worry, Double D, I'll be at school tomorrow!" May said.

"But, May, what if you're not well en—"

She reassured him, "I'll be there. Trust me." She sealed her words with a smile.

Too bad for Double D that such a smile would be his, literally speaking, downfall. As he smiled back to May, he walked towards the window, once again neglecting to see where he was headed. He tripped on the edge of it and made his way down headfirst.

"May!" Marie opened the door, "Where did you put the dish soap?"

May had an expression of worry. "It's on the drawer below the cupboard, Marie."

Satisfied with her sister's response, Marie closed the door and headed back down. Hastily, May made her way to the window to see if Double D was okay.

She breathed out in relief. There was no trace of him, so she knew that he didn't suffer serious injuries as he had enough strength to walk away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Double D made sure to run ahead. He and his friends were headed to the cafeteria. He knew, however, that May's locker was nearby. He turned around before either of his friends could see him to put in some papers with notes inside her locker's vents.

Once he was done, he made sure to enter the cafeteria and grab breakfast before Eddy or Ed noticed he arrived after them.

The boy scribbled down on his paper merrily. He was happy the blonde Kanker had actually made it to school. Judging by the plethora of papers she carried when she entered the Geometry classroom, she must have received the copy of his notes.

"Ok. Who can tell me the answer to the problem?"

Silence reigned on the Geometry classroom. Nobody wanted to intervene. Double D, eager, was about to raise his hand...

"Aat-choo!"

... when suddenly a loud sneeze broke all the quietness at the moment. "Sorry..." May wasn't feeling well enough yet.

"Mmm, good timing, Ms. Kanker. You were absent yesterday, but maybe you would like to give the problem a try?"

May looked at what she came up with. She was doubtful whether her work was correct. Eddy found it weird Double D was sweating profusely.

"Uum... Since the central angle 45 is supposed to be the same measure as the length of the arc it originates from, then the remaining of the circle is... 315?"

The professor congratulated her. "Very good, May! Say, you've been doing well lately... What's your secret?"

May was put on the spot. Lee arched an eyebrow, alert. Double D flinched. At least neither Eddy nor Marie noticed their reactions.

"U-uh, I... I've been studying..."

The professor laughed. He had noticed ever since Monday that there was a certain attraction between her and his star pupil. But he knew from experience how teasing could be quite embarrassing for children, so he dropped it. "Ha ha! Fair enough. Now,..." As he continued the class, both Double D and May sighed in relief. Their secret was alive one more day.

* * *

><p>Physical Education wasn't Double D's forte, but if he knew one thing, it was that he couldn't continue being so weak if he ever wanted to sneak inside May's house to see her again.<p>

"C'mon, Sockhead, what's keeping ya?" Eddy said to him, leaving the boys' locker room to the gym.

"I have an athlete's foot, Eddy!" Ed joked around, running outside as he followed his friend. The tall boy left so rapidly he forgot to close the door completely.

Double D had a clear view of the girls as they were coming out from their own locker room. He could hear their giggling and chatting.

As he continued watching, he saw Lee and Marie come out. Behind them, May walked to the center of the gym. Her steps were erratic. She looked dizzy. Double D noticed that she was still sniffling.

Nazz, seeing the state of the blonde, decided to intervene. "May's not feeling well, coach, I think she shouldn't be exercising today."

The coach agreed with her assistant and told May to go sit down. Double D saw that the girl was with half open eyes, a slightly red nose, and her hair was a bit messy. Yet, despite all of that, the boy still thought she looked just as cute.

He took a big risk; he couldn't simply leave her alone like that. Putting his shirt back on, he headed back inside the gym. Kevin yelled at him.

"Double D! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"M-my apologies, Kevin. I'm afraid I forgot my gym clothes at home..."

Kevin groaned. He hated the assistant job, but it would keep him on good terms with the coach so that he would continue on the football team. "Coach, this dweeb forgot his clothes!" May stared at the boy intently once he heard Kevin's shouting.

The coach groaned in a similar manner. The part he hated the most about having to teach P.E. was dealing with weak, girly students. He conceded.

"Go sit down, Double D!"

The brainy boy sat down on a bench close by May's. He sighed. Double D was sure to get a demerit, but at least he could be around May, even if they wouldn't not be able to be right next to each other to avoid being found out. May had a fighting against herself to avoid turning to see her boy. She was having trouble hiding the dopey smile that was developing on her face. Her coach spoke,

"Alright, kids. Both the football coach and I have agree that because of the weather, you are all going to run laps around the school today!"

Ed whooped. Eddy cursed his life. Most kids were pretty much indifferent. The two teens sitting down by the benches, however, were flabbergasted that everything was indirectly going their way. As every kid jogged out, the two were left alone. Double D slowly turned and looked at May in disbelief, who was in turn looking at him with the same expression of surprise.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that…" May reasoned with Double. Both of them were sitting next to each other now.<p>

"But I wanted to, May. Not that I want to escape from the jogging, but I heard you from inside. You're not feeling well enough yet…"

She regaled Double D with a smile. "Thanks, Double D. You're always so thoughtful…"

The boy, not knowing how to react, brought a hand to the back of his head, intent on scratching a non-existent itch. "Eeh… I… you're welcome. By the way, I was very impressed by the answer you gave to the Geometry professor."

May yawned, "Really? I gave your notes a quick read before class… that really helped."

"Uh… good." Double D was very nervous. Even when he was used to be around May now, the events that occurred yesterday kept nagging and biting at a corner of his brain. He needed to let May know.

"You know, it's… really nice to have you back in school, May." _Why are you beating around the bush?_

The blonde Kanker blushed. "Well, I'm really glad it makes you say that." She giggled, then sniffled.

"I… yesterday I was sad you weren't here…" Double D said, while May stared at him with. She just wanted to hug him. "And, and… your sister Marie noticed."

All of the blood drained from the girl's face. "M-Marie?"

Double D looked back at his beloved. He thought it would be impossible to see a Kanker scared, but May gave out all of the signs that she was. "Are you okay, May?"

May breathed in and out quickly for a second. "Yeah… Yeah, I am. What did she say?"

"She tried to cheer me up and… tried to kiss me on the mouth." May was wide-eyed. "I-she had m-me pinned to the floor, so I turned my head and she actually kissed me in the cheek." Double D braced himself for the worst. "Sorry…"

But May seemed to know the outcome. She knew before Double D and her had started their relationship that Marie was after him, and as she demonstrated on the days they would chase the Eds, she was willing to kiss Double D anywhere in the face without remorse or thought about what his wishes were.

"… No, Double D. You don't have to be, really. I know how Marie can be. No offense, but she can overpower you. I get it." May was a bit frustrated that Marie could have her way with Double D, but she couldn't hit her. Marie had always been stronger than her. May knew that when her sister would get really angry she would start hitting her so hard the bruises would take close to three weeks to heal. She trembled as she remembered the time she slapped her a few days ago; she considered herself lucky to be fully healed now.

"I… you're right. But that doesn't make it fair. I mean, this is not fair to you, May. You're the only one who should have a r-right to…" Double D wondered if it was possible to blunder so much. May, like him, was beet red. "… well, y-you know…"

May was caught by surprise when she heard what Double D said. She was flattered, but upon hearing him she imagined herself kissing Double D passionately… The thought embarrassed her a great deal.

And yet, a part of her kept wondering how good that would actually feel…

"Y-yeah… I know."

"So… I think that it is for the best of our relationship to tell Marie about us."

Once again, May was pale upon hearing Double D's words.

"And Eddy, and any other people who might not agree. May?" Double D stopped when he felt May's hand on his arm.

"D-Don't you think it's a b-bit early? I-I-Isn't it better this way?" May knew deep within her that Double D's words were the most logical. He said them with the best intentions at heart. But she had to acknowledge it.

May was afraid of Marie.

"May?" Double D noticed the girl next to him was shaking. "Are you okay? You're shaky…"

"Double D-D, I…" She couldn't hold it. May covered her face with her hands and brought her face to her legs. "I'm sorry! I-I don't know, I… I really don't want to see how Marie is going to react…"

Double D remembered then the time May sent him a note along with Kevin's bike pieces. The way her words were written, it seemed almost as if May feared for what Marie would do to her. He tried to comfort his special friend by placing a hand on her back.

"May… I'm sorry. I should take your own feelings into consideration. I myself can understand how intimidating your sister can be at times." May sat up now, surprised at Double D's change of heart. "So, if you feel like it, no, when you feel like it, we'll tell Marie. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll be willing to stand by you all the way. We'll do this whenever you want, okay?"

May was ever thankful she found someone as wonderful as Double D on her way. She didn't understand how, but now she had a caring, kind-hearted boy by her side. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you… thank you so much, Double D!"

The boy was in stalemate again. He didn't know how to react. Double D was never the type to take praise with smugness, like Eddy. He could only babble and blush in response.

"Ah… it was nothing-nothing, May…"

Both children remained in place. Awkwardly, he put an arm around the blonde Kanker.

* * *

><p>He felt everything was right with the world. He thought about May and himself. He knew that, although he was holding her (or half-holding her) with only an arm around her, he could probably do it more affectionately. May didn't seem to mind, however.<p>

It was now ten minutes before the class would end. He didn't want to separate himself from his blonde beauty, but he knew that it was inevitable. One day, everybody would know about their relationship and May and he would be able to snuggle together as much as they wanted, no matter who would see them.

"Great job, dudes! Now let's go back to change!"

Double D panicked, he could hear Nazz's voice right outside the gym. "May! They're coming back, we should…"

Double D saw the girl was sound asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He hated to do that to her, but they couldn't be seen together. He whispered to her. "May… May…"

"Huh?! Oh, ah, Double D?" May said, her eyes half closed.

"They're here, I gotta move back!"

The girl's eyes widened as she heard what her boy said just then. "Yikes!" Double D ran to his bench. May turned around, trying to face away from him.

When Nazz opened the gym door that led outside, she saw Double D with both hands resting on his lap, intertwined. She was confused. As she saw May, she found it curious both of them seemed to be facing away from each other.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Double D ate his cereal without a care in the world. He had all Saturday morning to get ready. Today is, after all, a special day.

Even when he didn't talk about it with May when they were at the gym, he thought about a way to get her attention today. All he needed was to assemble the weapon's parts and test its distance.

As he was drinking the remaining milk from his bowl, careful not to make any slurping noises, a couple of loud knocks on his front door surprised him. His reaction to the sudden hits made him spit out some of the milk.

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me, Sockhead, open up!"

_Eddy? But he usually gets up two hours later..._ Doubt drew itself across Double D's features as he went to open the door for his friend.

"Eddy?"

As soon as Double D opened the door, Eddy grabbed his friend by his shoulders. "Grab your tools, Double D! I got a great idea!"

Double D sighed. "Really?"

"Really! You still have the cul de robs?"

"Yes, Eddy. They're in the garage."

"Sweet!" Eddy went ahead and ran to Double D's garage.

"Wait, Eddy! What are you—Eddy!"

When Double D caught up with his friend, he was trying to open one of the cul de robs with a screwdriver. "How do you open this thing, Sockhead?!"

"W-What do you need them for?"

"See, it came to me in a dream!" Eddy boasted. "Everybody likes skateboarding, right? So we're gonna build a half pipe for the kids of the cul de sac!"

_By we, you mean me_, Double D thought. "But what does that have to do with the cul de robs?"

Eddy was annoyed. "What, you got that beanie on too tight? We're gonna use the wood from these things to build the half pipe!" He exclaimed.

Double D was hurt his friend would dispose of his inventions so freely. Even when the cul de robs were an unsuccessful prototype, he wished to keep them as a memento of his hard work. _At least_, he thought, _Rolf and Jimmy's robots are safe_.

"... Fine, Eddy. But I am going to need more wood for this."

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked. "Then we're gonna have to take the ones from Rolf and Jimmy."

Double D got worried. _Not Jimmy's! If Eddy finds out I made a Double Bot for Jimmy without his knowing, then he'll get mad and demand me to either charge him or take him back..._

The boy came up with an excuse. "But Eddy, if they find out, they'll want you to return their money..."

Eddy countered, "Like heck I will!"

The conman's words gave the beanie wearing boy an idea. "You know, Rolf might not like that... He could very well hit you as much as Kevin... Or worse..."

Eddy gulped. Even when he believed Kevin got lucky, he didn't want to risk injuring himself like that again.

"Fine! I'll go wake up Ed! You get to work..."

* * *

><p>She wanted to finish the chores as soon as possible; If she had enough free time after she was done, then maybe she could go see her bookworm. <em>It is a special day today!<em> She thought.

Lee had left early morning. But even if she wasn't working, May was happy her big sister wouldn't control her every move anymore. If only Marie could be as understanding of her relationship with Double D as Lee is, then they wouldn't need to worry about anybody else. _How could Eddy possibly stop us from being together?_

"You make sure everything's done, May! I had enough with Wednesday, I don't wanna be doing no chores!" Her other sister yelled to her from her position on the couch.

"Don't worry, Marie!" May rolled her eyes, but she was used to how her blue haired sibling would treat her.

* * *

><p>All the pieces of wood the tall boy carried fell down on Double D's parkway.<p>

"Watch out lumpy, you almost got my foot!"

"He he, sorry Eddy!" Ed laughed. Somehow he thought the high pitched yelp his short friend would scream out could be funny.

Double D busied himself on nailing the wood together to form support beams while using a mechanical arm he made to sand the wood to skate on. He was concerned about the passage of time. It was already 11 in the morning and he hadn't cooked the steaks yet!

"C'mon, Sockhead, faster! Ed, saw those to make them straight!"

Double was annoyed at his friend's authoritative voice. "Eddy, instead of pointing and yelling maybe you could screw those wheels to their metal bars?"

"Fine, if I have to do everything around here!" Eddy exaggerated. Double would have covered his face with his hands, if he didn't have both occupied already.

* * *

><p>When the clock hit noon, the blonde Kanker was still cleaning the refrigerator. She was slightly desperate as it was taking her too long to finish. Only the lower level was left.<p>

"May, have you seen the bath soaks?"

May huffed. She couldn't understand how Marie would waste her Christmas money on something so frivolous. "You left it behind the toilet again..." At least she knew that Marie would usually take long baths, so she could sneak away to visit her boy.

After she finished cleaning, she waited for her sister to get in the shower. Once Marie closed the faucet, she knew it was high time for her to step out. Quickly, she grabbed two cupcakes from the fridge and left the trailer.

* * *

><p>"C'mon try it, try it, try it! You won't be disappointed! Only 25 cents per five minutes!" Eddy had improvised a megaphone out of a huge kitchen funnel, and was showcasing the half pipe Double D made, skateboard in hand. Ed stood next to him, his ever present grin on his face. Double D opted for standing a few steps behind.<p>

Despite the conman's best efforts, not many kids would approach. But even when the cul de sac kids might not trust Eddy much anymore, he was starting to become annoying. Nazz, Sarah and Rolf were standing in front of him, just to see him look desperate.

"C'mon, boarders! Don't you wanna look gnar riding the wind? The price's not steep, either. Give it a try! You!"

Eddy was so desperate that he went as far as to call Jimmy out from the distance, who was walking back home from the candy shop. As per usual, Jimmy was quite intimidated.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you! C'mere kid, don't be afraid…" Eddy said, trying to sound soothing and benevolent. "This ride's pretty safe, only 25 cents per five minutes! Whaddaya say, ol' chum? Try it out, you're gonna look rad!"

Kevin approached. He huffed at the old fashioned slang. Sarah was getting madder by the second, almost ready to run and drop kick the short guy.

Jimmy was almost persuaded to try the skateboard. But he needed reassurance. He searched with his eyes among the Eds, and found Double D by the back of the monstrosity located in the middle of the cul de sac. The beanie wearing boy was crossing both of his arms, forming an X. Jimmy knew then that there was a problem with the half pipe.

* * *

><p>Double D knew exactly what could be failing with his invention, considering Eddy rushed him to finish. Had he let him work in peace, they would have finished around one thirty instead of at noon. <em>At least this scam will be over sooner<em>.

He stood towards the back of the half pipe, embarrassed that his short friend kept yelling through his Mother's kitchen utensil without getting positive results. He noticed Nazz, Sarah and Rolf gathering to see what they had made. He had formulated possible outcomes on his mind:

Sarah would never agree to be a part of one of Eddy's scams.

Nazz wasn't really interested in skateboarding.

Rolf was willing to try anything, but, like Ed, he was hardly susceptible to pain. He figured the blue haired boy would count on some dexterity to stay out of trouble anyways.

But, when Eddy convinced Jimmy to approach and test the half pipe, he knew there would be trouble. He didn't want to see his young friend get hurt, so he made a signal for the boy to stop and not go along with the con. Then, he stretched his hand out, palm on top, to point at Eddy.

Jimmy soon understood what Double D meant. Afraid, but backed up by his brainy friend, Jimmy managed to utter, "Hold on one second, sir! How do we know this thing is safe? _You_ gotta test it first!"

Eddy was speechless. _They weren't supposed to ask that!_ How could he profit from his half pipe if he didn't even know how to skate? But Jimmy's words had already fired up the crowd.

"Try it! Try it! Try it!"

Eddy gulped. _Curse that brat! Fine, I can do this. They want action, I'll give them action._

"Double D, go and—"

"What, are you too chicken to do it yourself? Mwa ha ha! Get a load of that chicken guys!" Kevin mocked him. Every kid except for Double D and Ed started to laugh at Eddy. The guy was beet red with rage.

"Alright! I'll do it! You'll see how fun this is…" Eddy yelled, smugness overtaking him.

Once at the top, Eddy started losing his cool. He looked at the distance to the bottom. His legs started to shake.

"Is short Ed boy finally going to do it?" Rolf asked.

"Yeah, go already!" This time, Eddy heard Sarah's voice pressure him.

"Go, go, go!" A loud chant was deafening Eddy's ears. After a good five seconds, he stepped on the board. _Here goes nothing_

Eddy yelled in fear as the board slid down the half pipe along with him. The boy's fear suddenly turned to excitement as he managed to go back and forth both ends of the half pipe a couple times. And with that, Eddy's enthusiasm was coming back. The kids started to cheer…

… But his own cockiness got the best of him, as he pushed himself against the wooden base with a leg. Once he reached the edge, the board slid off of his sneakers, going up in the sky. The hapless kid flew away towards the other edge on a curve. He landed on his head, breaking through the half pipe, his head stuck inside while his body remained out. The board fell to the floor, breaking.

"I told you sanding the top of the board was not a good idea, Eddy, but you had to insist…"

The cul de sac kids burst out in laughter.

"What an idiot!"

"Dude! Some way to bail!"

"Mwa ha ha! What a poser!"

Double D would only shake his head but slightly, disapproving of the antics of his friend. As the kid crowd started to disperse, he looked at his watch.

_Twelve thirty already?!_

He panicked. There was hardly any time for lunch, and he had done nothing! Knowing Eddy's poor state of being, he knew there would be no more scams for the rest of the day. (or weekend) He addressed his tall friend.

"Ed, would you mind taking Eddy home? It's almost time for lunch."

Upon hearing the trigger word, Ed ran to Eddy and began working on getting him out. Once his friend focused on the short boy and him alone, Double D headed back to his home.

Little did he know someone was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Once Double D got out his house key, May came out from the bushes.<p>

"Aah! May?"

"Hi, Double D!" May hugged him with one arm. He noticed she was carrying something with her other hand.

"W-what are you doing here? Not that I mind…" The beanie wearing boy couldn't get any more nervous.

"I-I" May blushed a bit. "Do you know what day today is?"

Oh no. She knew, and he hadn't had time to prepare anything! "Y-yeah, I do. Today marks one week from our first date…"

May Kanker giggled. "Yes! Happy week-aversary, Double D!" She tried hugging him again with one arm. "And to celebrate, I got us these!" She brought out two cupcakes from inside the plastic bag she carried.

"I'm sorry!"

"Pardon?" May said, using one of her boy's mannerisms.

Double D slumped. "Sorry, May! I knew it is a special occasion today, but Eddy asked me to work on a scam which has taken me all day, and I haven't had time to prepare anything! There are a couple of steaks I could've cooked but had I only had a bit more time—"

May giggled again. She brought her free hand to Double D's face, caressing his cheek.

"Aw, Double D. That's… really nice. But you didn't have to do so much. I brought these cupcakes because Mom got these yesterday and we still have some more at home, but that doesn't mean I was expecting you to prepare a fancy dinner for us… I wasn't even sure you would remember… Just the fact that you care enough to go out of your way for us to have a good time today is sufficient…" May said, regaling the boy with such a pretty smile.

Double D blushed madly. He was a bit embarrassed, but happy. He had been found out to be a hopeless romantic, but May seemed to be the same. He was glad that the two of them were similar even at that. His confidence regained, he spoke.

"Tell you what. Why don't we order a pizza? My treat!"

May agreed, and both of them stepped inside Double D's house. They decided to spend the afternoon watching a comedy show on TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>There is a Cartoon Network game called _To the Eds-treme! _where you can play with either Ed, Double D, or Eddy to perform tricks on a half pipe to impress Nazz. I got the idea for this chapter from there.

Remember that it's always calm before the storm... I'll try to get to the "storm" ASAP!

Finally, I made a drawing of Chapter 17 on my deviantart page: Just lookup my username, gfcf14


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What should I do with it, Eddy?"

"I don't know, Sockhead... but get rid of it."

Double D laughed inside. I guess that's some form of payback for dismantling the cul de robs.

Ed made it back to Eddy's room, carrying a tray with a couple of covered bowls. "Here's gravy!" He said, as he uncovered one.

"I can't eat that by itself, Ed, yuck!" Eddy complained. Even when he allowed Ed to take care of him after the skateboarding accident he had yesterday, he wasn't such a fan of gravy.

"... And mashed potatoes!" Ed finished, as he uncovered the remaining bowl.

"Ah, well..." Eddy's demeanor changed completely. "Give it to me, big guy."

Double D was gagging. He couldn't understand how his two friends could have lunch sides for breakfast. "I'll dismantle the half pipe as soon as I finish breakfast. If you'll excuse me..."

But Eddy wouldn't bid his friend farewell, as he was busy eating mashed potatoes with gravy, though not as fast as Ed.

* * *

><p>Double D cleaned his brow. At two hours past noon, the beanie boy was done with disassembling the half pipe boards.<p>

It took another thirty minutes more to haul the wood boards back to his garage. He piled them one after the other next to his Dad's car.

_Dad's car?!_

Enthusiastic, he ran to the living room. Indeed, both his Dad and Mom were home.

"Mom, Dad!" Both of his parents received the hug the young boy provided. "I didn't expect to see you so early today..."

His mom ruffled the boy's head. "You see, Eddward, the research we had been waiting for weeks yielded positive results, which means our company can publish a new patent! So your father has invited our colleagues to celebrate."

"Really? Another one?"

"Yes. Now, please help us tidy things up a bit."

* * *

><p>Double D could hear different kinds of conversations everywhere around his living room. He assumed everything was in order around the house, so he could step out for a while. <em>Maybe May would also be thinking of going to the woods<em>.

Once the boy grabbed his keys, the voice of his father stopped him. "Where is it you may be planning on going, Eddward?"

"Oh, Dad. I wished to walk around our neighborhood for a few minutes…"

Double D's father frowned. "I was hoping you would stay here at home and converse with us."

The boy knew his father would not hold it against him if he preferred to leave, but he considered. Having both of his parents at home early wasn't an everyday thing. Double D didn't want to let such an opportunity to be with them slide.

"Sure, Dad. I will remain home then."

"Wonderful! Come, my boy, I'm going to introduce you to a couple of friends."

Double D was content he could hang around his parents for the day. As he engaged in intelligent conversations with his parents' peers, his mind wandered. Despite the good time he was having with his family, he felt there was something missing. He wished there was some way he could speak to May at the moment…

* * *

><p>"Why didn't the alarm sound, May?!"<p>

"Don't know, the thing's not working again!"

Both of the younger Kanker sisters had overslept after breakfast. Either the documentary on explosions became too boring, or they hadn't caught enough sleep after the marathon of cars Marie insisted on watching last night. Despite the blue haired girl's efforts to set up an alarm for them to wake up, this one never rang. Now, with only a couple of hours until both Lee and their Mom would return from work, the blue haired and blonde raced to the kitchen to complete the remaining chores.

"Okay, you take the laundry. I'll tidy up here."

_Sure, why don't I do the harder stuff?_ "Okay." May was compelled to agree, there was no time to fight now.

She placed the tub on the front of their trailer. As she scrubbed, she thought if Double D was the type to take naps in early afternoon. She wondered what the boy would be doing at the moment.

* * *

><p>"That's amazing, Eddward! You seem to know so much about engineering! How come you are not enrolled in a private school?"<p>

Double D cringed at the thought. "I… I'm afraid I have made valuable friendships at Peach Creek." And that's all he could say. The thought of facing such a crowd again upset him. His parents, noticing how uncomfortable their son was, decided to intervene.

"C'mon, Jackson, I'll show you my collection of bills." Double D's Dad took the adult who was talking to him aside, while his Mom grabbed her son by a hand and went upstairs with him.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Mr. Jackson did not mean to upset you… please understand everybody has high expectations of you…"

But the boy, unlike during his earlier years, had grown a thicker backbone. He wasn't crying as she had expected. "I know, Mom." He looked up to her. "It doesn't matter anymore."

The woman considered the words her son just said to her. She couldn't be certain if the accident still hurt him inside. She thought the best she could do was give Eddward some time alone. "You can stay in your room if you wish, you don't have to come down. Call me if you need anything, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, Mom. Thank you…" said the boy. His gaze slightly lowered.

As his Mom closed his bedroom door, Double D could only think of one thing. Now of all times, he wished he could see May, to be with May.

His mind flew back to yesterday, to the start of the day. He remembered preparing a weapon he could use to communicate with her. He stared out the window. He found it curious that, despite being aware of the Kankers' existence for a little less than a year now, he never noticed he could actually see their trailer in the distance. Squinting, he noticed a blonde person hanging clothes outside. Double D was met with a decision. While he never saw the Kankers' mother, she wasn't sure if the woman would be blonde.

His doubts erased as he managed to notice the person was standing on her toes to hang a towel. It had to be May!

Quickly, the gifted boy brought out the equipment for the weapon he was supposed to build yesterday. Once assembled, he brought out a pencil, a piece of paper, and wrote a note. He wrapped the note around the pencil with a rubber band to hold it in place and stuck a circular eraser to the tip of the pencil to avoid firing a dangerous projectile.

Confident, he opened the window and grabbed his weapon. The guided slingshot he procured from an old toy sightscope, a metal slingshot, and a patented resilin rubber band created at his parents' lab held firm on his hand. Positioning the pencil, he aimed upwards from the trailer ground. A drop of sweat made its way across his cheek as he took aim and pulled.

When he let go, the rubber band shot forward, propelling the pencil with such force and distance. Double D crossed his fingers, hoping it would reach his destination.

* * *

><p>May was happy. Laundry was almost done. After hanging the bed sheets, she couldn't see her home from behind them. At three o' clock, she was hopeful she could still count on some time to invest on going to the woods, in case her boy had the same idea to show up there.<p>

Out of the blue, something pecked her on the head. "Mosquito?" The girl turned around. _Where did this pencil come from?_

She found it curious the pencil had an eraser stuck to its tip. She also noted there was a piece of paper held to it by means of a rubber band. _A note? Maybe this is like one of those messages in a bottle! _Enthusiastic, she removed the rubber band carefully. When she was done, she unfolded the note:

_May,_

_I hope you are doing well._

_I am currently with my parents_

_on a reunion at home, cannot leave_

_I hope to see you tomorrow._

The girl hugged the note. Who else could write to her, if not Double D? Taking advantage of the situation, she ran back inside the trailer. As she headed to the bedroom, she noticed Marie was organizing the papers and books of an old shelf.

"Are you done with the clothes?"

"Almost!"

Once upstairs, she searched around her belongings. She beamed when she found her old slingshot. Rushing, she ran back downstairs and left the trailer again. As she made her way back to the laundry drying, she made sure to position herself so that the bed sheets would be covering her.

She erased Double D's note and wrote one of her own. When she was done, she looked in the distance. She brightened even more when she saw her boy (recognizable since she noticed the beanie hat) outside what was supposed to be the window of his bedroom at his house. _How is it I never noticed it before?_ She tightened the note with the rubber band, brought the pencil to her slingshot, pulled the slingshot's rubber band, closed an eye to focus, and released.

* * *

><p>Double D was ever thankful the note reached her! He knew the distance was considerable, but at least he rested easy now that he could communicate with his beloved, even if May wouldn't be able to reply. He had in his possession what he believed to be the best equipment to shoot messages to traverse short distances. He knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish such a task if he only limited himself to using an average slingshot.<p>

He found it weird that the blonde girl ran inside her trailer. His surprise was bigger when he managed to see she was writing down a note herself. When she was done, he noticed she took the pencil with the note attached, and aimed it to him with a slingshot she brought out. _But, it's such a long distance, it might not be able to make it…_

Double D was wrong to doubt on the experience the blonde Kanker had with shooting. The pencil May shot flew across the sky forming a parabola, landing almost at his hands. Once he had it in his possession, the boy opened the paper to read.

_You're so thoughtful!  
>I'm well, washing<br>Have fun!_

Double D was ecstatic he actually received a note back from May. He marveled at the distance she managed to cover.

_How did you do that?  
>I'm shooting with a<br>special slingshot_

He sent the note. May felt like bragging. Due to her expertise, covering such a distance wasn't difficult. The boy waited a few seconds until he received a note back:

_It was nothing  
>I've shot farther than that<br>How was your day?_

Double D was surprised, but happy such a means of communication was possible. He proceeded to write back, enthusiastic that he was able to communicate with his beloved even at the distance.

* * *

><p>The blue haired girl was tired of checking paper after paper to see if they would be thrown away or not. At least she was almost done.<p>

The girl spotted a shoe box on the bottom. She took it off of the shelf and opened it. Marie coughed at the amount of dust coming out of it; that box had not been seen in ages. As she grabbed the slip of paper on top, she noticed from the material that she was holding a photo. Once she cleaned the dust off of it, she was able to appreciate it wholly.

In the picture, Marie saw younger versions of herself and her sisters. The three of them were at a park. Lee was wearing a white shirt, short jeans, and white sneakers. The blue haired girl noticed her older sister's hair was curly, but it reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were visible. But what surprised her the most was the look of merriment she bore on her face. _Where did the tough, menacing broad go?_

She saw that Lee was having fun while pushing on a swing. As she focused on the right portion of the photo, she was extremely surprised at what she saw. Sitting on the swing seat was a pale skinned girl, wearing green khaki shorts, a blue shirt, and sandals. Her light brown hair impeded Marie from recognizing who she was, until she remembered she used to wear the same shorts. The young version of herself was smiling widely, holding a younger girl on her lap which Marie recognized almost instantly. May was giggling, her facial expression the epitome of happiness. She wore a red flower dress, white leggings, and red doll shoes.

If someone had walked inside the trailer then, Marie would have never admitted that she was wide eyed, and that her eyes were shiny. Her head was teeming with thoughts of how their situation was back then, as compared to now. She wondered why Lee started to dress all tough. She couldn't remember why, but at some point early in her life, she decided to dye her hair. And May, May looked quite girly back then. She knew that at she had been under a lot of pressure during her childhood because of how her teeth grew, especially because of the pictures some idiot bullies would draw of her. It was around that time that May started wearing less delicate clothing. Still, that didn't solve the mystery as to why she had started wearing skirts recently.

Marie was about to see more photos on the box, when she noticed pieces of paper next to the pile. Curiosity got the best of her as she, without taking the pieces out of the box, placed them all together. The Kanker gasped as she saw what the tearing of the paper meant to hide. She felt terrified and disgusted for a moment. Quickly, she closed the lid of the box and placed it back inside the shelf. She counted herself lucky that she wasn't the object of such humiliation during her childhood days.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>The slingshot forum page (look up "longest distance slingshot" on google and click on the second result) mentions slingshot shots could approach close to 380 meters given certain conditions. Double D and May's shot communication therefore becomes less far-fetched considering the length of a cul de sac can be about 120 feet (36 meters), as per a standard street dimension PDF you can find on google if you look up "average size of a cul de sac"

There are a lot of questions concerning several character's past here. These will be answered in future postings. Please keep an eye out!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Double D wished he could have talked more with May via slingshot, but her last note warned him not to send anymore as her Mom was arriving.

Now that both of his friends were headed to the cafeteria for lunch, their eyes busy with Eddy's newly arrived magazine, he had the perfect opportunity to take a detour.

Running, his eagerness got the best of him as he turned a corner and crashed with someone.

"Ow!" Both of them fell to the floor. Double D stood, hastily trying to help the person he collided with.

"I am so sorry! Please, let me help you—"

"Double D? Dude, no offense, you got a hard head..."

The beanie wearing boy was slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Nazz."

"No worries." Nazz took Double D's hand to get up. "Isn't the cafeteria the other way, though?"

"... Actually, I wanted to go to m-my locker." Nervously, Double D stuttered. The thought of getting caught with May troubled him.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?"

He gulped. "Yes! Why, what do you mean?"

"You are nervous all of a sudden... Is there anything you're not telling us?" The popular girl said, smiling slightly. She remembered what she saw in the gym last Friday.

But there wasn't a positive response from the kid. "No... It-It must be your imagination..."

The girl decided not to push him anymore. "Okay. Catch ya later..."

As soon as the girl he was once smitten with left, Double D sighed in relief. Even when Nazz wasn't in direct contact with Eddy, let alone Marie, he felt he would be betraying May if he chose to trust her with the knowledge of their relationship without May's knowing. Once he recovered, he walked forth to where the blonde Kanker's locker was located. He smiled once he arrived and found her there.

"May!"

"Hi, Double D!" The two of them hugged without problems. "Aren't you going to the cafeteria?"

"Most certainly, but I wished to speak to you first." He said, making May smile. "Did you get caught yesterday?"

"No, Mom didn't see me, and it wouldn't matter if Lee did."

"Right."

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, I've been thinking of a way for us to get together at school..."

The blonde beamed at the sound of such words. "Really? Tell, tell!"

Double D smiled. "Well, nobody would be able to see us in the library if we arrive to school say, fifteen minutes earlier."

May considered. She had a bike at home she barely used. A little pumping on the wheels was all it needed to be operational, she just needed to come up with an excuse. "Ok. Let's do that!"

"Great! I'll tell Eddy and Ed I'm supposed to help our Chemistry professor to prepare the materials for class, considering we are doing several experiments now."

May beamed. She managed to gather up enough confidence to tease her boy. "Aaaah! You've been thinking about this a lot, huh? Are you that desperate to see little ol' me?!"

Double D, slightly intimidated, blushed, slumped his shoulders a bit, and smiling, said: "Y-yeah, I-I am, actually..."

May couldn't have been happier to feel so wanted in the good way. She glomped the boy in front of her.

"You're just too cute not to hug!"

Double D received the hug, reminiscing of the dream he had where he was with May in the gym. Suddenly, he froze.

May knew the boy was already used to her hugs, so she couldn't understand why he was so rigid. "Double D, is something wrong?" She raised her head to look at him.

"I-I..."

May noticed he was looking in the distance, so she turned her head around, her arms still wrapped around the beanie wearing boy. She realized a pair of eyes was looking at them...

... Or, to be more precise, two, even if one of the pairs was painted. Not too far from them stood the boy known as Johnny 2x4, his wooden imaginary friend Plank on one of his hands. The boy looked at them, and how close to each other they were. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked away.

Double D was holding his head with both hands tightly. "Oh dear, we-we-we got caught! I-what do we—"

But the young blonde wasn't the least bit mortified. "Relax, Double D, it was only Johnny."

"Only Johnny?" Double D asked, fearful.

"Yeah. Not to disrespect him, but he pretty much never talks to anyone. The most he will do is tell his wood friend."

Double D saw the logic in his beloved's words. True, Johnny was a very introverted boy. Nobody would take him seriously most of the time. And he would often mix whatever he had in mind, he had such a short attention span that could rival Ed's. The beanie boy huffed in relief as he continued his conversation with May.

* * *

><p><em>Relationships between a boy and a girl are natural at their age. They notice they have things in common, or that their differences are the object of appeal and desire to each other, and then they start falling for each other. If their love is true, it will last. If not…<em>

"How come you've never hugged me like that?" The boy in white shirt and baggy jeans complained.

_I am not the one who is supposed to do that. You, my friend, must find a companion of your opposite sex. And, given your status, someone you know quite well._

The boy looked around and found a certain strawberry blonde he was familiar with. Without any hint of shyness, he approached Ed's sister.

"Will you give me a hug?!"

Sarah turned around to see Johnny with his arms stretched, about to envelop her with them. She backed away.

"Ew! What do you think you're doing?!"

"C'mon, just one—"

But Johnny couldn't keep talking as the skin on his cheek felt as if hundreds of little needles pinched it. He brought a hand to his face to cover the part where Sarah's slap made contact with him.

"Get away from me, you creep!" The young girl walked away, disgusted.

_That is not the way things work. You cannot force someone to love you. In order for a relationship to work, pure feelings of agreeableness beyond any platonic level must come to be. You need to be more likeable to establish good relationships with the opposite sex._

The boy nodded, happy that his friend was giving him advice. "You're right, Plank, I probably shouldn't be too blunt!"

* * *

><p>Double D parked his bike on the rack behind the school. He was happy that, once he entered, the hallway that led to the library was completely empty. He made his way to the library. Even when he told May they could meet fifteen minutes earlier than their usual arrival time, he made it to school half an hour earlier. <em>Maybe I can entertain myself with a book before May arrives<em>.

He picked the first book he found, _Problems in General Physics_, and proceeded to sit down when he noticed a table at the back occupied. His smile could not have been wider as he saw his cute May sitting down. The girl was resting her head on her arms on top of the table. She had fallen asleep while waiting for the boy.

Silent, Double D sat down in front of her. He gently laid the book on the table and opened it towards the middle. He chose to let May sleep, while he read a problem and imagined its solution in his head. From time to time, the boy would stop and avert his gaze to look at the vision of cuteness across from him. Then, he'd realize he forgot the procedure for the current problem and would start all over.

The sound of pages flipping made its way to May's ears. She woke up. _I fell asleep?!_ The girl raised her head in the hopes she didn't sleep through first period, when she noticed someone sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Double D said, his smile almost making the girl swoon. Instead, May tinted a bright red.

"H-Hi, Double D…" Her pronunciation of his name came out in the form of a sigh, making the boy blush.

"H-How long have you been here, May?"

The blonde looked at the wall clock. "T-Twenty minutes! And I slept all of them! Damn!"

Double D was touched he mattered so much to her that she would get to school earlier than agreed just to be with him. "Don't say that, May. It really means a lot to me you came this early. Don't worry about your sleeping, at least now we can spend time together every day."

The smile on the boy's face stopped May from being hard on herself. "Yeah… you're right. How-How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you sleep well?"

May smiled. "Yeah. I had this weird dream I was being shot from a cannon…"

Double D reddened a bit. "Sorry, I was reading one of these physics problems out loud."

May leaned closer to see the problem, and laughed with Double D.

* * *

><p>"So what did you tell your sisters to be able to come early?" Double D said, now sitting next to the youngest of the Kanker sisters.<p>

"I told them the History professor had a talk with me to tell me I was failing, and that I could improve my grade if I assisted him with arranging his lectures and maps for the class. They bought it."

"They?"

"Well, Lee elbowed me after Marie left. I could never fool her."

Double D considered her words. "I suppose. But, you are not failing, are you?"

"Don't worry! I've actually been doing better." She blushed at what she was about to say, "Actually, it's all thanks to you…"

Double D couldn't understand what May could possibly mean. "Why do you say that? I don't remember tutoring you or helping you out with school…"

"I know, silly!" She teased. "But… you're my inspiration to do better, Double D." She confessed. "I can't stick around down on addition while you're all the way up doing integrates."

Double D had his mouth open at what his special friend said. But even that did not stop him from correcting her. "Uh, you mean integrals?"

"Yeah, I saw that Calqy book you had on your table at home."

Double D started to snicker. "Y-you mean… Calculus…" He couldn't hold it as his soft laughing noises turned into a somewhat louder burst of merriment. May pouted.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't know everything by heart like you do!"

"Oh no, no no it's not that, May…" He kept laughing all the while. May dropped her face of slight annoyance as she noticed tears were coming out from the boy's eyes. He put a hand on the table and dried some of them with the other.

"I… I'm just so glad, so glad to have been able to meet you and get to know you, May." He said, sincerity reflecting on the smile he bore. The blonde Kanker teared up a bit at her boy's heartfelt words. Something she said made way for the world of happiness he had experienced.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" The girl asked.<p>

"It's called _The Demon Haunted World_. It was written to help average people understand the scientific method and deviate from non-logical beliefs, like superstition."

"No wishbones?"

Double D smiled. Their second day of secretly meeting before school hours was turning out to be quite interesting. "I'm afraid not."

"You're always reading so much intelligent stuff, Double D."

"You think? I really like these books."

"But haven't you thought of reading something more… I don't know… oriented to our age?"

Double D considered. "Do you have anything in mind?"

May smiled widely, left her seat, and ran towards the books. A few seconds passed then she went back to her table carrying a book.

"Look!" She pointed at the writing. "This Aesop guy writes on a very simple style, but you can learn so much from him!"

Double D was slightly immersed, not in how May had started to read a couple of fables to him, but the enthusiasm she put to the reading. _May seems to like rhymes a lot. I guess they can make a reading flow easily_.

He read a couple of fables with May, and understood what the girl meant by learning: Science and Physics and Math could not possibly prepare him to understand life lessons. He marveled at how it could be possible to learn from the strangest of places.

As he made his way to join his friends who would be arriving to school very soon, he thought of what he could read to May the following day. It would not do to narrate a piece of the Quantum theory.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>_Problems in General Physics_, by Igor Irodov, is a book commonly used as practice for national and international physics olympiads, according to Wikipedia.

_The Demon Haunted World_ is a book written by Carl Sagan.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"But Mom, do I have to?!"

"Your father has an important client today and was told to be there early! He's offered to drop you off school early so don't you ditch on him!"

Eddy cursed under his breath. So what if his Dad was supposed to show up at the dealership earlier?! What did it have to do with him?

"Fine, I'll go!"

Eddy's Mom left his room. _I swear, they do this just to annoy me!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Just as the short boy expected, the school was almost empty. Even when he was only fifteen minutes earlier than usual, hardly any student was around. Eddy sighed, frustrated at the waste of good sleep he just underwent.<p>

As he was walking around the hallways, an idea made its way through his brain. He ran, headed to the chemistry classroom. Maybe Sockhead could "help" him finish his Geometry homework.

Eddy was surprised when he found that the classroom lights were off. Wasn't Double D supposed to be helping the professor set up for the lab? But then again, he saw there were beakers on the table. Eddy assumed Double D had finished helping him and headed somewhere else.

_Maybe I can find him in the library..._ He groaned at the thought of having to go to that place.

* * *

><p>He felt so sleepy. If he hadn't been so tired he was sure he would have slammed the door closed like he used to. Instead, Eddy closed the door rather slowly.<p>

He looked around and smirked when he found his friend sitting down towards the back. Eddy didn't feel in the mood to yell his name. Dragging his feet, he started to make his way towards his friend.

He stopped when he noticed the boy in the beanie hat wasn't alone. Hiding, he positioned himself behind them to hear. He saw both teens through a slit in between the books of a bookshelf.

* * *

><p>"Is that Einstein, Double D?" The blonde inquired about her friend's book.<p>

The boy laughed. "Oh no. May, I thought we could read something else today..." He sat down to the left of the girl. After browsing his Mother's shelf, he found a book he had also seen in the school library. He made sure to find the best one that would fit their situation. Nervous, but sure of himself, he read:

_We were apart; yet, day by day,  
>I bade my heart more constant be.<br>I bade it keep the world away,  
>And grow a home for only thee;<br>Nor fear'd but thy love likewise grew,  
>Like mine, each day, more tried, more true.<em>

May was at a loss for words. "D-Double D... Is that a—"

The boy quickly answered, a bit embarrassed. "Y-Yes, it's... a poem I found on a book yesterday." He reddened, shaky as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "A-and, I... I... I wrote this one..."

The blonde Kanker was wide-eyed, but chose to be silent to let her boy speak. After taking a couple of breaths, Double D read:

_When my hands to yours I found intertwined,  
>great was my surprise, my confusion akin.<br>Explanation I tried, but I could not find  
>reason for the feelings growing within.<em>

_My mind wandered, lost in thinking_  
><em>of my sudden burning of heart;<em>  
><em>I felt I would soon fall apart<em>  
><em>Your image invaded my every evening.<em>

_Oh, how could you not be worthy,_  
><em>When your grace engulfs my day.<em>  
><em>I thank the perfect one, the holy<em>  
><em>for placing you along my way.<em>

_And now that you my feelings return,_  
><em>let credit go where it is due.<em>  
><em>One day not too far will people learn,<em>  
><em>our love is more than just a hullabaloo.<em>

A stony silence reigned in the library as soon as the beanie wearing boy was done reciting. _Did she like it? Or maybe she's—_

The girl's response came in the form of a hug to his arm. May leaned her head on Double D's shoulders as she squealed happily. The boy's limbo had turned into paradise.

* * *

><p>Anger.<p>

Hatred.

Belittlement.

Eddy could not decide which one of these he felt the most. He had been fooled, fooled, by the one he believed to be his friend. He could not believe how blind he was! First, Double D started acting weirder than usual when he declared in a shout that he didn't like May. Soon came the times in which Sockhead would be unfocused, either from what He or Ed would say, or the boy would simply not watch where he was walking, like that one time when he hit himself against the school bus. And after all that, there were several times in which he would neglect hanging out with him and lumpy. _Heck, maybe even the bit about his cousin is false!_

The short boy wanted nothing more than to go out there and catch them on the spot. It would be so nice to yell a pair of obscenities at Double D and his floozy…

… But, despite all odds, he decided to wait. He needed to confirm certain mysteries that only a bald headed boy he knew could bring to the light.

* * *

><p>"No, I didn't see him with anyone, Eddy."<p>

Eddy was surprised. "Are you sure you didn't see his cousin last Saturday?"

"Double D had a cousin?"

Eddy screamed. "Aargh! That does it! That nerd's got way too many secrets!"

Johnny beamed. "Sure he does! The ol' rascal, who would've thought he's such a ladies man!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him hugging a blonde yesterday, Eddy! How does he do it? Hey, can you tell him to teach me?"

"Zip it!" Eddy yelled, tired of hearing the boy. "Why that no-good liar! The minute I'm gone he comes on to a Kanker, of all girls!"

"Oooh, but it's not just him. Last Monday that girl ran to seat next to Double D after you went to take your make-up."

Eddy's blood was about to boil. "Are you serious?!" His yell, directed to Johnny, could not have been louder. The wood boy was slightly intimidated.

"Eddy, you're redder than usual…"

"Shut up!" Eddy said, stomping away. That freak had been lying to him in more ways than he could count. He went back to the cafeteria with all the intentions to blow up in Double D's face and unmask him once and for all.

But then he remembered what happened the previous Monday. Because of not being careful as he told him off, Double D had scolded them on how entering his house without his permission was a serious lack of decency. A full frontal assault would not be enough to demolish the barriers the smart boy would set up. But he had to persuade him to stop seeing bucktooth somehow. If Double D stopped hanging with him to favor May, there would be no way for him to graduate to high school this year. The influence those maniacal girls would have on him would eliminate any influence Eddy himself had on the beanie boy.

As he approached his friends to eat lunch with them, Eddy made a huge effort to conceal his fury. He was resolved on thinking about a way to tell Double D off while at the same time make himself sound as the savior his misguided soul needed.

* * *

><p>Double D made his way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. As soon as he served himself, he heard his mother's voice call to him.<p>

"Eddward?"

"Yes, mom?" Double D said, beaming. He couldn't be happier at home now that he had his parents with him for some days since they had taken a break from their research.

"Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, mom, why do you ask?"

The boy's mother looked at her son in the eyes. "I found this empty pizza box in the thrash a couple of nights ago. Did you eat it all yourself?" She tested him.

Double D knew that even when he could come up with the most plausible explanation, he could not simply lie to his mom. "I… I'm sorry, Mom. I have a secret I must share with you." _Surely May wouldn't worry given that my Mom can keep a secret, and she's not involved in our lives as much…_

"Really?" The woman smiled, knowing where this was coming from.

"I… have a special friend… She and I, well…"

"You have feelings for her?"

Double D blushed. "Y-Yes, I do, Mom. I like to be around her, to talk to her, and—"

"Is she pretty?" His mom said, caressing the boy's cheek. This only made the boy blush harder.

"Ye-Yeah, Mom… She is very pretty."

The woman laughed. "I thought so!"

Double D was confused. "Pardon?"

"I knew something like that was happening." She explained. "You have been acting differently. And you were browsing my book collection yesterday."

_Busted_.

"So what's her name?"

Double D smiled. "May."

"That's a pretty name, Eddward. You must bring her home one of these days." The woman was happy her son was slowly, but surely, becoming a man before her eyes. "Wait here one second!" Enthusiastic, the boy's mom ran to her room. She was carrying a couple of slips of paper when she returned.

"Jessica gave me two so I could go with your father, but you know he doesn't like these things. Maybe you can give them use and go with May this Saturday." She handed the slips to Double D. The prospect of going to the amusement park with his blonde friend excited him.

"Thanks, Mom!" Double D hugged his mother. _May's going to be very surprised tomorrow morning!_

* * *

><p>He was irritated. But, when Eddy begged his Mom to persuade him to bring him to school early so he could study for an exam, he had no choice but to oblige. He drove away quickly, not bothering to say goodbye to his second son.<p>

The kid known by his whole cul de sac as a conman who nobody trusted ran to the library, in the hopes of finding the two teens. While he hadn't come up with a plan to separate them, he thought that maybe he could catch him as soon as Double D would say something against him.

"… Don't worry, she won't say anything."

"I'm not. If my Mom asked me I wouldn't hide it from her either."

"Oh! And she gave me these…" Double D brought his hands from out of his pockets. "A pair of tickets to the amusement park, this Saturday morning!"

May was surprised. "The amusement park?!"

"Yeah! Wanna go?"

May couldn't contain her emotions. She jumped from out her chair to hug her boy. "Thank you, thank you, Double D! And thank your Mom, too!"

Both teens laughed as Eddy clicked his tongue in disgust. _But that's useless! How am I supposed to talk to him without sounding like a stalker?!_

* * *

><p>Lunch time found the short boy pensive. He could not come up with a way to talk to Double D and persuade him to stop seeing May and go back to be their unconditional friend. He couldn't even go to the cafeteria to eat. He didn't want to see the smart boy so happy when he had been fooled.<p>

Walking around, he got scared when he saw a Kanker in the distance. He hid behind a locker. But, after some thinking, he smacked himself on the head as he neglected to see the obvious solution.

_To get rid of mice, buy a cat_, he thought. For some reason, after walking towards Marie Kanker, he didn't feel fear anymore.

When the girl, who stopped to drink water from a fountain, noticed him, she spoke: "Aww, isn't that the cutest shorty in the whole planet?" She teased him to get him to yell in annoyance.

But the short boy remained quiet.

"What gives? Are you too scared of me to even talk? Well, since my Dreamboat isn't here I guess you'll do!" She approached Eddy, intent on kissing the boy.

_Bingo_. Eddy guffawed. His loud laugh confusing the blue haired girl. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Eddy snickered. "I thought you would be more persistent, but no! You're the type that conforms themselves with a rebound, right?"

Marie raised her voice, indignant. "Who do you think you're talking to like that?!"

"Whoa, whoa, girl!" Eddy teased. "Chill out. I'm just saying what I see. After all, you let her win."

Marie didn't understand what the heck Eddy was saying. "What? Explain yourself, or you've gonna eat knuckle sandwich!"

Just as Marie was about to deck the boy, Eddy proclaimed:

"I'm talking about your sister. I mean, you did know, right? She's going out with Double D." He said, nonchalant.

Marie felt blood course through her veins like lightning. But, blind to all the evidence, she laughed. "Ha! Now you're making me laugh! My Oven Mitt would never leave me."

"But he did."

"Nonsense." Marie said. "What're you trying to play, short stuff?"

Eddy looked at Marie in the eye. "Please, Marie. Stop kidding yourself. Sure, you found him first. But haven't you noticed Double D has been acting weird lately? He has been neglecting Ed and I. Hasn't he changed his attitudes about you?"

The girl was hesitant to believe. But his words made a lot of sense. "What do you know?!"

Eddy snickered, _I didn't know she was so easy to anger_. "And your sister, hasn't she behaved weird lately? Poor Marie, you couldn't even notice—"

The girl grabbed Eddy by the chest area of his shirt and flung him against the locker. "Shut up, midget! You're making things up and you know it! If you don't stop right now I'll—"

"Fine." Eddy said, faking calmness as the hit against the locker hurt him. "Don't believe me. You should see it with your own eyes. She's gonna leave the house tomorrow morning to go the amusement park with Sockhead. Why don't you go there and check on him? Unless you're confident you got him under your grasp…"

Marie stopped her punch. She wouldn't admit it, but she never did have much influence over the beanie wearing boy. She dropped Eddy to the floor. The boy got up from where he fell, unwrinkled his shirt with his hands, and walked away. He turned his head around once he found himself at a considerable distance.

"Go there. Tomorrow. You'll see I'm telling the truth."

As he left, Marie couldn't hear anything around her. She couldn't feel anything around her. All that was going through her head were the words the short boy told her just then. She resisted to believe; Double D would eventually let her kiss him as much as she wanted then everything would be the same.

And yet, a part of her told her to show up to where he and her sister would be going, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>The first poem in as excerpt from _Isolation: To Marguerite_, by Matthew Arnold. The second one is of my own creation. Let's just say, I'm gonna stick to creative writing from now on instead XD

Grab your umbrellas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

She parked her bike and cleaned her brow. Her heart was beating fast, even though she had yet to find Double D.

May Kanker was enthusiastic. When she left home she told Marie she was going to the library, but her blue haired sister paid her no mind, flipping channels on the TV. All she had to worry about now was to look her best for her boy.

As she proceeded to lock her bike, she heard another bike stop close by.

"Hi, May!"  
>"Double D!" The girl dropped her chain and jumped to hug the boy, almost making him fall to the ground.<p>

"Ah ha ha ha!" He blushed. "Excited much?"

"What gave me away?" Both teens laughed.

"Alright, May. Let's go in!" Double D said, excited himself.

"Yay!" May rushed to the boy's side. Double D reddened wildly when he felt May's hand close on his own. But, after a few seconds, he closed his hand on hers, making the blushing girl extremely happy.

* * *

><p>He wondered if the wheel was out of place. <em>Why isn't it turning?<br>_  
>"Whoaah!" Double D crashed on the edge of the rink. He sighed. He had never been good at driving bumper cars.<p>

Someone crashed on his rear from the side with such speed that his whole car rolled around. Once he stopped, he noticed the blonde girl who crashed on him parked almost right next to his car, laughing uncontrollably.

"C'mon, Double D! You're getting creamed!" May said, all giggles.

"I'm-I'm trying..."

"Well, that's not good enough!" She said, pinching the boy and driving away.

Double D had it. He put the car on reverse, turned to face May's, and drove forward. "I'm gonna get yaa!"

May laughed, her giggles making sweet music to Double D's ears. He didn't know when, but soon he followed along in her merriment.

* * *

><p>She thought she had given her sister enough of a head start.<p>

Marie Kanker turned off the TV, put on her sneakers, and headed out the trailer. She walked towards the back, grabbed her bike, and pedaled in the direction of the library.

Once the blue haired girl arrived, she locked her bike and went inside. She walked around the halls and went as far as to search for her sister inside the bathroom.

Contrary to what her sister had said, May wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. Marie refused to believe it. Once she unlocked her bike, she headed back home.

* * *

><p>Double D was ever thankful they hadn't chosen to have lunch before.<p>

"Isn't this great?!" The blonde in front of him yelled so she could be heard.

"Uh... Uh... Yeah..." He yelled back, nauseous.

Once the ride stopped, both teens stepped off.

"Everything's... Spinning..." Double D said.

"Yeah... Cool!" May replied. Both of them sat down on a nearby bench to relax. Double D had to hold on the armrest to avoid falling.

"Do you... want to have lunch?" He asked.

"Maybe in a little bit..." The girl answered, dizzy.

* * *

><p>When Marie returned, the trailer was empty of people. She was wrong to think she could have crossed ways with her sister and believe May was heading back to the trailer while she was going to the library.<p>

Uncertain, she biked to the park. _Maybe May decided to stop there for a bit.  
><em>  
>She started to shake. Once Marie arrived to the park, she couldn't find her younger sister anywhere!<p>

_Wherever she went, she couldn't have dragged my Dreamboat along_, she thought. The assurance she created for herself made her go back home, confident.

And yet, a few minutes later she found herself turning the bike around, pedaling towards the cul de sac next door.

* * *

><p>He sat on his beach chair while sipping on lemonade. Eddy wore shades, not a care in the world.<p>

"But Eddy, isn't Kevin going to get mad?" Ed yelled in the distance.

"On the contrary, lumpy! He asked me to do it!" Eddy said, lying. Ed stopped his questioning and continued to dig a moat around Kevin's house.

Suddenly the tall boy jumped inside the hole he made, the ground reaching his hair. The reason for his fear biked through the park, along Rethink Avenue towards Double D's house.

* * *

><p>Marie threw her bike on the beanie boy's front garden. She was ready to climb the wall to his bedroom, when she heard noises inside. She sighed, relief drawing across her facial features. <em>Oven Mitt is at home!<br>_  
>She opted for ringing on the door bell. She smiled as soon as she heard steps and the front door opened.<p>

The boy's father raised an eyebrow when he saw a blue haired, smiley girl standing outside his house. But then again, he remembered his farmer neighbor used to dye his hair a dark blue color, (A custom he passed on to his son) so he didn't find her hair that odd.

"Good afternoon, miss. How may I help you?"

"Hi! I am looking for your son, mister." Marie asked, attempting to sound as polite as she could.

"Eddward? I'm sorry dear, he has gone out. He was due to meet a friend. Do you want me to pass a message to him when he gets back?"

Marie held the need to frown in annoyance. "Oh no, don't worry sir. I'll find him. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." The man said, closing the door.

Once she was sure she was alone, the blue haired girl shook her head time and time again. _The con's words were true?_

If at one point in life she was in despair, that time was now. Hastily, she straightened up her bike with one hand and rode it on a single jump. She started pedaling to the only amusement park in town, going at such a speed the wind revealed her ever hidden eye, a fiery expression in the both of them.

* * *

><p>The Ferris wheel started to rise. Given the time, Double D knew this one was one of their last rides.<p>

"How has your day been, May?"

The girl turned to see the boy and smiled brightly. "Great! Double D, you don't know how long it's been since I got on one of these!"

"Really? When was the last time you came here?"

May thought about it. _Really, when was it? _"Uumm… I think… when I was six?"

Double D was wide eyed. "You haven't come to the amusement park in eight years?!"

May's smile weakened slightly. "We've had… rather tough times at home…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, May."

She shrugged it off. "Don't be. I'm kinda used to it." The girl watched out the window.

Even when Double D heard it from her mouth that she was accustomed to her way of life, he couldn't help but frown sadly. Living in a white collar family, he couldn't hope to understand how the blonde managed to smile so much. And then again, there was little he knew of her at home. He wished they wouldn't have to hide their relationship so that he could learn about her life, just as he was willing to let her into his fully.

"Look, Double D!" May called, enthusiastic. "I can see the Park N' Flush from here! And, and, that's the cul de sac! Isn't that your home? That is your home!"

But Double D didn't stare out the window. With an elbow on his armrest, he leaned his head on his resting hand, admiring the cute girl in front of him. If anything, he vowed to himself right there and then to try and make her as happy as he could in any way possible.

* * *

><p>Her heart was beating fast, even though she had yet to find them.<p>

It was too easy to sneak in, despite her hair making her stand out. Marie walked hastily, looking left and right for someone wearing a beanie hat and a blonde. She walked to the roller coaster, but nobody fit the description. She headed for the bumper cars, and nothing. She went to the Ferris wheel, but even when the wheel had stopped to let people out, she couldn't find the two people she knew rather well there.

Confused, she kicked a plastic cup on the floor. _I'm too late!_

But then, just as she was making her way out, she passed by the dolphin display. She looked at it casually to find two people close together.

Squinting, she noticed the two of them. A boy wearing a black beanie hat, blue jacket and red shirt, and jeans with purple sneakers. She couldn't have recognized Double D were it not for the hat and face. And the girl, a blonde wearing a pink shirt, blue jean skirt, white socks and pink shoes. Just what May was wearing when she left home in the morning. In the distance, she saw the two of them leave the show.

* * *

><p>"They were so cuute!" May exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah, I know." Double D said, smiling.

"When did they add them?"

"About two years ago. I think it had to do with the small increase in the town's population."

"Ah, I see."

A cold gust of wind enveloped the pair. May sneezed.

"Oh! Here…" Double D rushed to remove his jacket. He trembled at what he considered being too forward, but nonetheless he placed it on May's shoulders.

May was cold. She had been so ever since they left the Ferris wheel. But she hadn't even thought of asking the boy to let her borrow his jacket. Now that he had willingly given it to her, she couldn't help but blush and intertwine both of her hands while bringing them next to her face. She giggled.

"Thanks, Double D!" She said, and as soon as she did, May turned around to kiss the boy in the cheek. Double D felt his legs were turning into wet noodles. He wondered how it was possible for him to keep walking.

* * *

><p><em>How could she…<em>

_She knows, she fucking knows…_

_And yet…_

_And yet…!_

There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how angry Marie was. The betrayal her own sister had provided felt like a punch in the gut. A punch that filled her with hatred, ire, and fury. In a moment in which the blue haired girl felt like she had lost her sanity, she ran. Marie Kanker ran to where her younger sister was. All she needed to do was jump her from behind, land a few hits, and claim her dominance over her and her ownership of the boy…

And yet, just as she was meters away from her, something made her stop. Unfortunately, it was not remorse for her future actions that held her in place. Deviously, the blue haired Kanker made her way out of the amusement park and raced on her bike back to the trailer, making sure she would arrive there before May.

She looked at the clock. Two o' clock. May could arrive in a few minutes, and it was still three hours too early for Lee to make it home. She needed to execute her plan in secrecy, just between herself and the blonde. Marie removed the old box she had found almost a week ago. Grabbing tape, she removed the paper pieces torn on the base of the shoe box, assembled them, and started to paste them.

* * *

><p>"You're welcome..." Double D said, for the umpteenth time. The two of them had parked their bikes at the entrance of the Park N' Flush.<p>

"No, really! I didn't realize how much I missed that place…" May smiled from ear to ear. "Last time I drove a bumper car, I was with Lee and Marie…" She became a bit serious. "We had a blast. We… We were so close then…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, well things are getting better between Lee and me, but it's not the same." She smiled again. "Sometimes I wish we could be children again so we could be as friendly as before, so we could share secrets with each other… you know? The stuff girls usually do…"

Double D understood the importance of girl friendships. He remembered seeing Sarah once talk to Nazz secretly. What he couldn't understand was why when he looked at them Sarah was giggling and Nazz smiled at him. "I understand. I'm… lucky, I guess. I have Eddy and Ed to talk to all the time."

"Yeah."

"It doesn't have to be like this, May." Double D insisted. "I… you… you know I… like you, right?" Double D said, blushing. Even though he had confessed his love before, he still had a hard time doing it.

"Y-Yeah…" May said, blushing just the same.

"And I-I know you l-like me." Double D added, reddening the girl even more. "And if we feel this… for each other… they will have to understand. You and I… we are so good together, May. I know I told you we could wait, but this is no way to keep our relationship."

"Double D…"

"If you and I both go to tell your sister and Eddy about us, they shouldn't be able to object. They cannot tell us how to feel about each other…"

May listened to her boy intently. He made so much sense. She was nervous, but she had to acknowledge that his words were convincing her.

"So we should tell them, May. What do you say?"

"I… I…"

Double D made a bold move and grabbed both of the girl's hands, holding them with strength. "I'll back you up. I-I know she packs a punch… but I… I won't let Marie hit you. I'm here for you, May."

May wanted to cry. She was smitten with the boy. She didn't know how he did it, but despite the weak build and somewhat high voice, to her, Double D was the strongest man she ever knew.

Double D let go of her, reddening. "… Think about it, okay? Please, let me know. Maybe we can do this on Monday, at school?"

"I… I'll think about it, Double D. I promise." May reassured the boy, who smiled.

Double D grabbed the handles of his bike. He was about to leave, but he knew he had to do something else. _She took the first step that Sunday, so I should take the next one…_ He thought. Quickly, he approached May's face…

… But, curse his shyness, his kiss landed around the corner of her mouth. He missed at the last moment.

"B-Bye, May…" He said, hurrying to ride his bike. As the boy left, he kept cursing himself on his head.

* * *

><p>May stood still for a moment, breathless. <em>Did Double D try to do what I think he did?<em>

In the same manner as that of a robot, May brought a hand to her face, caressing the corner of her mouth while closing her eyes thoughtfully. She knew how shy the boy was, and yet he was taking huge leaps just for her… May thought about it rationally. She had to start to be brave for the better of their relationship. And, she would give the boy a hand to complete that which he could not, the next time she would see him.

She parked and locker her bike by the back of their trailer. When she was done, she walked to the front of her home and opened the door.

She was surprised once she entered. She could not help but to feel a dark atmosphere envelop her; she felt chills all of a sudden.

Then, turning her head, May spotted her blue haired sister sitting down in the middle of the couch, her left leg crossed on top of the right one, and her arms stretched on top of the back of the couch. The words Marie uttered were cold and sharp.

"Hello, sister…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>As you noticed from the mention of May's last amusement park visit, at 6 years old, and Double D stating she hadn't gone in 8 years, then the median age of the kids would be 14 in this story (also considering this is supposed to be their last year of middle school as stated in the previous chapter). So that would make Lee 16 if Marie is 15, and if Jimmy and Sarah are two years younger than Ed, then that would make them 12.

As Ray Bradbury would say, _There was a sound of thunder_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Hi, Marie."

The blue haired girl smirked. "You look happy. Everything okay?"

May calmed down a bit. "Yeah... Yeah. Everything was well."

As May walked along to the stairs towards the bedroom, Marie stood up.

"May", she called.

"Yes...?" The blonde answered, cautious.

"Tell me one thing," Marie said, sure her inquiry would bust her. She walked to stand in front of her sister. "What book did you read at the library?" She said, her tone calm.

May got a bit nervous. She had to think fast. "... The Martian Chronicles." She remembered the fiction Double D introduced her to.

"Really?"

May started to get uncomfortable. "Yes, Marie."

"Oh." She said, "What's it about?"

May gulped but slightly. She had only managed to read the first pages of the book with Double D. "It's about... rockets, and... the colonization of... of Mars, yeah!"

Marie gritted her teeth. "May, are you sure you were at the library, and that you read that book?"

A drip of sweat made its way down May's face. "Y-Yes, Marie, why would you-"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Marie yelled, her voice fierce and filled with hatred. May walked back a step in fear.

"M-Marie, what's going—"

A hard slap landed on the blonde's cheek who, despite moving away to avoid the hit, was still reached by the blue haired girl's hand. May fell down to a side. Tears started rolling down her face as she held a whimper. She looked at Marie. The fire in her eyes sent chills down her spine.

"OH! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO KEEP DOING IT!" Marie laughed. She grabbed the blonde from the chest area of her shirt. "Tell me, May," She said as she vigorously pulled her younger sister to her feet. "Does it hurt?"

The younger Kanker let out a sniff. "M-Marie, please..."

Her older sister lifted May from the ground and threw her to the couch. May bounced from it to the floor. She held her hip as she tried to get up.

"You, shameless bitch! I SAW YOU! I saw you stealing my boyfriend! And you've been doing it all this time!" Marie walked to where May was on the floor. She grabbed the blonde by her long hair and pulled her head up.

"Oooow..."

"Tell me, since when?"

May felt weak. She barely managed to utter. "When...?"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN HARASSING MY DREAMBOAT?!" The blue haired one yelled.

May tried to explain herself. "I haven't... I haven't been... harassing him..."

"AH NO?" Marie grew madder with every word (or every lie according to her) May would say. She shook her hand, pulling some hairs out from May's head and making the girl shriek in pain. "YOU TRIED TO SNAP HIS NECK, AND NOW YOU'RE FORCING HIM TO BE WITH YOU!"

May was getting desperate. The damage was done, Marie obviously saw them today and ended up finding out in the worst way. She felt sorry for herself. She should have realized why Marie didn't pressure her when she left the trailer in the morning. Marie must have noticed she had been acting differently and decided to follow her to the amusement park.

But, if her immediate older sister already knew, there was little else she could do about it. She remembered the wise words she was once given, v_iolence only begets more violence_. May felt newfound strength coming to her, a strength that was provided by the image of a certain boy in a beanie hat she thought of. She decided it was about time to clarify things.

"I'm not..."

"Say what?!"

May placed both of her feet firmly on the ground. Delicately, she reached to her hair, gently moving her sister's fingers away. Marie let go of her, slightly surprised at the blonde's actions.

"I'm not forcing Double D to do anything, Marie. He invited me to go to the amusement park with him..."

"What?"

"He did." May kneeled. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, Marie, but I knew you would be mad... You were furious on that Valentine's Day, and I remember you threatening me to not even look at Double D... But I..." May's eyes watered. "I couldn't help it..." She confessed. Telling the truth had never felt so good. "I like Double D, Marie..."

But, despite how much May had opened her heart to her sister then, Marie had but one response to her, and one alone: She laughed. Gradually, what started as snickers turned into giggles, which in turn soon became guffaws.

"You expect me to believe that garbage?!" May stared at her sibling with new fears. The blue haired girl's voice came out from her mouth erratically. The blonde couldn't be certain if Marie could even control her own volume then. "You like MY Double D?! What the heck have you been smoking?!"

Marie leaned down straight to May's level. She put her face as close to her sister as she could, her wide eyes looking straight into May's intimidated ones. "There is no way you of all girls could even hope to have even the slightest chance with a man such as him!" She then stood straight, suddenly overconfident. "Look at you! You're dumb as a brick, you have no boobs, no ass, you're a stick! You're..."

May was hurt by all the insults said to her by her older sister, someone she had looked up to all her life and even as early as minutes ago. She started to feel little and worthless.

But then she remembered her time with Double D. She remembered all the laughs, the blushing, and the happiness she felt with the boy. Just considering the way he treated her, and how he made her feel, May was certain of something.

She was never the undesirable person Marie made her out to be. Soon, the words Marie kept saying turned into anger. May didn't realize at what moment it was she had started fuming.

"Shut up, Marie..." May said in a low voice.

"You're clingy, oh! And let's not forget your ugly castor teeth, you bucktooth freak!"

_Forgive me, Double D. I can't just stand and hear her humiliate me_. "SHUT UUUP!" May lost her nerve. She jumped towards Marie, in the same manner as a tiger. Grunting noises and the sound of skin colliding violently against skin could be heard. Outside, the cloudy sky started crying.

* * *

><p>A beanie wearing boy was lying down on the sofa. He was peacefully asleep. All the action he had gone through earlier in the day tired him. His face reflected the happiness he was experiencing in dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl panted. Her breathing had become difficult due to the effort. She rubbed her face and stomach slightly, and then she stood up from her kneeling position with difficulty.<p>

Her sister lied down on the ground. Her lower lip was slightly swollen and some blood was dripping out of it. There were bruises developing on both of her cheekbones. May Kanker knew that, despite her best efforts, there was little she could do against her blue haired sister on a brute force confrontation.

"Wanna try again? You can't even fight... How could Double D possibly want you, you ugly slut?!" She said, declaring herself the victor. Still, she would never admit that she herself had given it her all.

May sighed. Marie wouldn't, couldn't understand. "It's not about that, Marie... Double D is not the type to fall for looks, at least not anymore. He is with me… because he enjoys my company and how much we can laugh and be happy together. He—"

"Shut up, JUST SHUT UP!" Marie yelled again. May noticed her sister's eyes were shiny. She felt sad for the girl towering over her.

"I'm sorry, sister. But you can't force him to like you. Double D is with me now... I know it's hard for you to accept it, but he chose me. You can't change what we have, you can't tear us apart..."

Contrary to what her despair filled words implied, Marie smirked. Her one visible eye opened wider than ever before. Practically on the verge of insanity, the blue haired girl brought a hand to her pocket.

"Wanna bet?" She said, almost playfully. "You remember this, right?" She stretched her hand to show her blonde sibling the picture she kept.

May saw a piece of paper taped together. Even when the colors of it were slightly faded, the picture it contained was still quite visible. When she recognized it, she gasped in fear. The hair on her arms stood on end. Her face became pale. Her pupils dilated. She frowned, arching her eyebrows upward in an expression of terror, the likes of which she had not experienced in several years.

The picture Marie held in her hand revealed a face. In it, May saw a child version of herself. She remembered it now; she was eight years old at the time. At the moment it had been taken, May had been caught dropping the ham off of a sandwich she was about to eat. Her small mouth was open wide, but the worst feature she saw in her was her two front teeth. Back then, her buck teeth were even more noticeable.

And yet, the mean girl who took the picture had managed to have it doctored. Because of that, her teeth looked twice as long, her nose was painted black, and she had long whiskers. She was the personified image of a beaver. And, if that hadn't been enough, the picture had the words: _May Kanker Beaver Girl_.

"Where... W-Where did you g-"

"I found it." Marie said. "Do you remember the bookstore by the mall? It has a copy machine..."

May started to tremble. "Y-You wouldn't..."

Marie giggled. "Tell you what. You're gonna go ahead and find Double D on Monday. I don't know, and I don't care what you'll do, but you're gonna end whatever it is you say you have with him. You're going to stop looking at him, you're going to stop talking to him, and you're going to stop going out by yourself... Or I'm going to share this 'beauty' with everyone at school. You got it?"

Marie expected an answer, but her sister remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes…" With that said, the blue haired girl pocketed the picture and headed upstairs.

May was the epitome of distress. She could not utter a single word, not even a sound. Her mind traveled back to the fateful day in elementary school. She had walked inside the school doors and once she arrived to the hallway her locker was in, she saw that every single one of them had a picture stuck on them. Since most of the students would wait outside their classrooms before class started, virtually all of them had stared at the picture. When they saw May show up, someone yelled Beaver Girl and soon after everybody started doing so, laughing and mocking her all the while. She remembered running away home, not bothering to ever return to the campus that day.

May Kanker felt her heart beat fast. But, not only did she feel the palpitations in her chest; she also felt her altered pulse in her throat and in her mouth. The poor girl started to shake as welled up tears made their way down her bruised cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>He saw himself walking around the cul de sac. In his hands, he felt the soft touch of feminine fingers. He turned his head. He could see May looking at him, smiling brightly. He smiled back just as bright.<em>

"_Do you want to go to the park?"_

_Double D agreed. He started to walk as his girl followed him by his side._

_As he walked past Jimmy's house, he saw the young boy wave his hand to them in salute, smiling enthusiastically. Next to him, he saw Double Bot Jimmy doing the same. A few more steps and he saw Johnny coming out of a bush. _

"_Hi, May! Hi, Double D!" He lifted his hand up in salute and called out both his and May's name. Once he proceeded, he saw Nazz wave to them both._

"_Hey lovebirds!"_

_Reaching the corner, he turned around with May. He almost stopped when he saw Eddy in front of him. Unlike the other guys, Eddy looked deadly serious. The boy started to raise his hand..._

... When a sound of thunder was heard in the cul de sac. Double D got up, startled at the thunderbolt coming from outside the window. He walked towards it and looked to the streets. The sky was cloudy. The boy saw as drops of rain started to fall down.

Double D smiled, relieved. Had they remained longer in the amusement park both he and May would have been drenched on their way back. He proceeded to sit down. Once on the sofa, he leaned on the back of it, placing his hands behind his head.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come by; hopefully May would provide him with a positive answer. He hoped the girl could be resting and as happy as he now was.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>What would you do if you were in May's shoes?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"So, once again you had things to do?"

"Yes, Eddy. I couldn't let my parents down. They were ready to go to the amusement park."

"Yeah, yeah..." Eddy shrugged off Double D's words. He knew deep inside Double D was lying, but he faked lack of interest to avoid showing his anger to Double D. "Let's go get Ed, I got us a great movie..." Both boys walked to where the tallest of the Eds lived.

"I sure hope it's not M rated..."

"Oh, but you like M, don't hide it..." Eddy almost blurted out his current thoughts.

"Please, Eddy. I am not fond of such teasing." Double D said, blushing but slightly. Eddy was relieved on the inside. Sockhead misinterpreted his remark and thought it was one of mockery. As they walked, Eddy remembered the interesting conversation he had with Marie. Smirking, he wondered if she had given the blonde ditz the hell she justly deserved.

* * *

><p>The girl was in a hurry. Even when they had asked her to start her full time shift two hours later, Lee was behind on time.<p>

"Marie, where's the brush?" She asked.

"How should I know?" The blue haired one retorted from the commodity the couch provided.

The redhead huffed. "Maybe it's in the bedroom..." Lee ran. In her haste, she bumped into May who had just gone downstairs. Her side, sensitive to the contact with her big sister, made her exclaim a sound of pain.

"Oow!"

"Sorry, May. You alright?" She tried to tend to the girl, who was holding her hip. As she tried to touch her, the blonde moved back.

"Y-Yeah... No problem."

"But you're wincing." Quickly, Lee grabbed May's skirt and pulled it forward. She saw a purple contusion of considerable size. "What. Happened?"

May shook. She knew Marie was listening, even when she would still sound like she was merely changing channels.

_Marie has the picture. She has the picture..._

It could have been so easy, so easy to tell Lee right there and then. Logic dictated that, with help, May could overcome the threats her immediate older sister imposed. All she had to do was say one word of complaint, and Marie would instantly fall off her high horse.

But alas, such thoughts were far from the girl's cognition. The only feeling circling around in her mind, was terror. May thought, panic stricken, that even if Marie would have been found out, the girl would find a way to make the picture public. Her fear and her own feelings of helplessness clouded her intelligence completely.

"I fell off my bike yesterday, Lee."

Lee looked at May. Her words seemed sincere. But despite the fake honesty the blonde displayed, the redhead noticed slight bruises on both of her little sister's cheeks.

_Something's going on_, she concluded in her head. But the girl had no time to go after what was still guesses to her. She headed upstairs, deciding to try to get to the bottom of the situation at hand when she returned.

May made her way to the kitchen, in the hope that after all that was going on she would have the strength to eat something. She couldn't hear when the girl sitting on the couch snickered, a witness to her lie.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, sweetie."<p>

Double D decided to calm his nerves and immerse himself in the popcorn her mom handed him. She and his dad were sitting on either side of him. The father had rented a movie from Blockbuster and the family of three were spending the afternoon watching it. During the love scenes of it, Double D couldn't help but think about May. The dream he had the day before made him restless; he wished to be able to see her already.

When the movie finished, Double D ran to his room. Once upstairs, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to the front door.

"I'll be out for a little while, mom." The boy said, rolling the knob.

The woman stopped her son but briefly. "Have fun, Eddward. If it is possible for you, son, I would love to have a game of monopoly with the family later."

Double D intended to stay outside for a few hours to spend that time with his blonde beloved. He was about to reply...

"Your father and I have to travel to Seattle to settle the documentation pertaining to our new patent tomorrow. So, before we go, maybe we could spend a bit more time together..."

Double D considered his mom's words. The fact that they would be gone again meant a lot to him. He too, wanted to make the best of the time they had remaining. He smiled.

"I'll be back in half an hour, mom."

Once he passed Jimmy's house, he ran. The forest was becoming less and less thick. When he reached the riverbank, Double D stopped. Quickly, he hid behind the closest tree.

_What is Marie doing there?!_

He observed the blue haired girl from his hiding place. Marie was sitting down on a beach chair, a glass of lemonade on the armrest. She was reading a magazine. To make things worse, she had positioned herself in such a way that she would be able to see someone approaching their trailer home from either the front or back of it.

Double D stared at the top window of the trailer. His eyes shone yearnfully. _I wanted to see her today…_ The boy was disappointed, but he knew his damsel would show up tomorrow morning before school started. With that hope in mind, he walked back home.

* * *

><p>The boy in the beanie hat sighed for the third time that morning. He was worried. With only five minutes remaining before class would start, May had not shown up to their daily meeting at the library. His mind tormented him. Thoughts of her being sick revolved around it giving the boy a slight headache. He looked at the watch again. Judging that he could not wait any longer, Double D grabbed his backpack and rose. He stepped out of the hallway and headed for his Geometry class.<p>

His surprise was great when he found that the three Kankers were already there. Lee was sleeping. Marie was reading a magazine again, and May stared out the window. He brightened up at the vision he was regaled with, but he became pensive. His May didn't look like the same bubbly girl he used to see every morning.

The blonde had her shoulders slumped, her mouth arched down, her eyes were half closed. Double D ignored the fact that she had not slept well that night, or the night before. _No matter_, he thought. _I'll make sure to talk to her during lunch_.

* * *

><p>He walked slowly. His friends were easily passing by him and leaving him behind. Casually, he would turn around every three seconds. Even though he was headed to the cafeteria, Double D could not take his eyes off of the classroom to see at what time May would come out. And yet, when she did, she headed in the opposite direction.<p>

"Eddy, Ed? I will join you shortly. I must go to the restroom…"

"Aww, Double D!" Ed complained. "Again?"

Eddy's influence was getting to Ed. Double D lied yet again.

"I'm sorry… I can't hold it."

"Whatever, Sockhead!" Eddy said. "Let's go, lumpy…"

Double D pretended to enter the restroom, but he left as soon as his friends were out of sight. He ran to where May's locker was located. When he reached the hallway where it was located, he saw May leaving, on the other end.

"May!" He called out to her.

The blonde's blood froze at that moment. She heard her name being called, and from the mouth of the boy she held special feelings for. She turned but slightly, staring at the beanie wearing boy from the corner of her eye. May Kanker wanted nothing more than to turn around and run to kiss Double D.

But instead, she ran, fear controlling her every movement, a fear caused by the ire of who would be her blue haired half-sister.

"M… May… May!" Double D stood motionless for a second. When he realized what happened, he ran towards where she was standing before running away. When he reached the other end of the hallway, she was gone. Double D fell on his knees, confused to the core. _Wh-Why did she run? What's going on?_

The boy needed to find an answer to his questions. He reasoned with himself. _I'll make sure to see May before school is out today…_

But he couldn't find May by herself again for the rest of the day. Nor could he slingshot messages to her; the window to the sisters' bedroom was shut closed, the curtain covering his view.

* * *

><p>Lee had gone to bring their Mom some food. Because of this, she and Marie were alone.<p>

"Ah! Isn't this wonderful?" The blue haired girl exclaimed, apparently happy. "After all," she said, turning around to face her sister who had just put on her skirt. "You have talked to my Dreamboat and everything is back to normal…"

But contrary to what the girl was expecting, she didn't receive an answer from the blonde, who was looking at her own shoes.

"… Because you did, right?"

No response.

"I'm talking to you, May!"

The young girl, intimidated, raised her head but briefly. Her eyes were watery. Marie took out the horrible picture that bound her.

"You haven't?! Well then, I guess I'll skip first period to go make copies…"

This time, Marie heard a reply from May in the form of the least audible plead.

"No, please…"

"Then finish things with him!" Marie yelled. "I'm giving you until today, or else, you know what happens…"

May whimpered. She fell to her knees, and grabbed onto Marie's pants. She looked her sister in the face. "P-Please, Marie, please! You gotta understand I-I", she sobbed, "I love Double D…"

Marie scoffed. "Stop being such a hypocrite!" She left the room and her sister on the floor, tears falling freely off her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Once the bell rang, a student came out of his classroom running. Anyone who observed him would think he was either hungry or fed up with classes…<p>

… But the student was running in the opposite direction the cafeteria was located at, and he was known for having the best grades Peach Creek Jr. High had ever seen. Double D ran towards May's locker. _Surely she is bound to stop here no matter what_, he hoped in his mind.

"Sockhead!"

The boy stopped. His short friend ran to catch up to him.

"What's with you, Double D?! You've been distracted for the last four periods, you're not paying attention to what I or Ed say, what the heck is happening?!"

But the boy would not give an answer.

"I'm talking to you, Sockhead!" Eddy said, as he grabbed Double D's arm. "What're you hiding?"

Finally, Double D was tired, tired and exasperated of having to hide his feelings, his love, his happiness, to those he believed to be his best friends. He knew he was supposed to confess what he was about to say with May, but he couldn't help it.

"Do you wish to know, Eddy? I'll tell you. I'm sorry, I've been deceiving you. But I have… these feelings I've developed for someone…"

"Feelings?"

"Yes, Eddy. I know I've denied it many times… but I like May Kanker."

_Don't you now_, Eddy thought. He noticed how sad Double D had been since Monday, just in the same way that he saw the blonde beaver down in the dumps and quiet. Something had happened between her blue haired sibling and herself, and Eddy rejoiced over that. He played the fool for the last time.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "What is your problem, man?! I told you those girls, that girl is trouble. She's too street for you, she's not smart, she's clingy… What do you want, to lose yourself over someone who clearly doesn't deserve you?!"

Double D was indignant at his friend's way of insulting his beloved. He replied, slightly on the defensive. "Look, Eddy. I know you're trying to look out for what's best for me, but you don't know May like I do. So please, don't talk about her that way."

Despite knowing his own words were an act, Eddy was surprised Double D would face him without a hint of intimidation to defend the Kanker. _Oh, how low can she make you go…_

The con man decided to keep himself on his friend's good side. He wanted to make sure Double D could count on him. "I am." He relaxed. "Look, buddy." He said, as he put a hand on the beanie wearing boy's arm. "I know you're a nice guy. You can be very friendly, and you like to have such friendships last… you're the type who likes commitment…"

"Thanks, Eddy." Double D smiled slightly.

_It's time to seal it_. "… But you don't know what those girls want. Maybe they don't see love the same way. You know how often they would chase us to kiss us without our permission. Maybe to them, love is just a game."

Double D only listened to his short friend.

"I have to understand. If you like May, then go ahead. Your life is yours to make what you want of it. But I'm looking out for you. She doesn't deserve you. But if you think the opposite, prove me wrong. Even though I don't like your relationship with her, I'm your friend. I'm here for you, so I'll try to be as supportive as I can…" Eddy said. He sealed his words with a fake smile adorned on his face.

Double D was surprised. Eddy had never shown such maturity. _Maybe he's growing up_. Still, he was happy his best friend would support him, even against his own wishes. He shook the short boy's hand.

"Thank you so much, Eddy!"

"Anytime, Sockhead. Anytime… Now, are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Um, No. I was hoping I could find May by her locker. I haven't spoken to her in a couple days."

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, go get her, tiger!" he smirked. Double D followed suit, and turned around to run back. _So it hasn't happened yet! _Eddy decided to follow his brainy friend.

* * *

><p>The beanie wearing boy was standing in front of the blonde Kanker's locker. Eddy hid inside an empty one across the hallway. He was excited. He saw the bucktooth freak was turning around the corner.<p>

"May!"

May froze. Double's words caught her by surprise. Only a few minutes had passed since the bell rang. She didn't expect to find the boy there.

"D-D-Double D?"

This time, Double D ran to stop in front of her. He frowned when he saw the girl. Her hair was somewhat disheveled. There were small green spots on her cheeks. Her eyes had prominent bags below them. The boy couldn't know, but out of the sixty nine hours since he said goodbye to her on Saturday, May had only slept for sixteen of them. Her demeanor depicted one of the kind to be experienced when someone had died.

"Are you okay?"

May didn't respond. She lowered her gaze. "What… What are you doing here, Double D?"

Double D arched an eyebrow. "I wanted to see you. I tried to talk to you yesterday, but you ran. Is there something wrong?" He asked, deeply concerned.

May turned around to avoid having the boy see her. Her eyes were welling up again. "Double D…"

"Yes?" The boy's response came almost immediately.

"This… this is not working." She declared.

"Pardon?" Double D didn't understand. Or, he neglected to understand.

"T-T-This…" May said, trembling. "Our… our relationship. It is not working…"

Double D's fears rose. He heard her correctly the first time, but he didn't want to believe it. "M-May? What-Why-What-What're you saying?"

"We… should finish it. You and I…"

"May?"

May continued. She held back tears. "I… I think we're going too fast…"

"…" Double D was speechless. "M-May… if it's because of the kiss…"

_No Double D, my love. I loved and enjoyed every feeling your kiss brought to me. But… I don't want you to laugh at me… I don't want to be laughed at ever again…_ "P-Precisely. I… I'm not ready to have a b-b-b-boyfriend, D-Double D… I can't be with you anymore…."

The boy's eyes started to well up. "May… no… please…!"

The girl tried her hardest to hold back a sob, but it came out anyways. "Please! You're making this way harder than it needs to be… We're… through, Double D…" The tear that had threatened to fall the whole while finally did.

"But, May…!" Double D insisted, tears off his own rolling down his cheeks. He walked towards May and attempted to grab her by the shoulder.

But as soon as the girl heard him approach, she ran. Double D felt a crack in his chest. He remained still, in place.

But even if he had tried to catch up with her, the young blonde ran with a speed she once remembered having.

May's tears started to leave his face and fly back as if propelled behind by the speed she moved at. She pushed whoever was in her way.

As she found a restroom, she entered. It was empty. The girl turned and locked its door. As if having achieved an objective, her adrenaline disappeared. She walked, zombie steps, towards the mirror. She looked at her face.

Panic, despair, horror, helplessness…

Misery, guilt, self-hatred, sadness…

The young blonde girl fell down on her knees. She whimpered. Her hurtful sounds soon gained volume as she started to cry. But even then, her cry increased in intensity, her sorrow becoming so large wails came out through her mouth. All the while as May expressed her pain, she took turns in pulling her own hair and hitting herself in the stomach and slapping herself. She leaned down closer and closer to the floor until she simply laid down on it.

She never noticed when it was that tears stopped flowing, for her sorrow never did, until she simply fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Eddy smiled. He was satisfied. His vengeance was taken, his pride was spared. Confident, he stepped out of the locker he was hiding in.<p>

He found the smart boy standing up motionless, his back towards him. Calmly, he walked to his "friend".

"Double D? What are you doing there, man?"

Eddy turned around him to see his face, and even when he thought of feigning surprise, he was actually surprised to see the tears on his face. On the ground, and on the tip of his shoes, drops of tears accumulated. The boy sniffed.

"What happened to you, Sockhead?"

Not a word.

Eddy rushed his conclusions. "Did she… do something to you? She did, did she?"

Double D lowered his gaze. Eddy was resolved to be there for the boy, to show him he was the only one Double D needed around. Eddy put a hand on Double D's shoulder. "Double D, I'm so sorry! How could she be so evil?! I mean, to go as far as to make you cry…"

This time, Double D took a step forward, never raising his head. "… I'm sorry, Eddy, but I… I wish to be alone… please."

Eddy stepped away, as he saw his friend walk, much in the manner of a zombie, to the end of the hallway and turn the corner. _Ah, he'll get over it…_

* * *

><p>Slowly, slowly, Double D walked, or made his best efforts to walk, outside school grounds. He headed to where his bike was located. He removed the chain that held it in place and simply let it fall on the floor. He rode his bicycle and headed to the cul de sac.<p>

He never cared that there were still a few hours for school to be over that day.

Once the boy reached the cul de sac, he made it to the front lawn of his house. He tossed the bike aside and entered. At least, he managed to lock the front door.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn't hold it for much longer. He made his way upstairs, every step bringing out a new whimper out of him. When he reached his bedroom door, he stumbled down to the floor. His legs could not carry him any longer.

He dragged himself along the floor. He couldn't reach his bed, but he managed to pull the comforter out of place. Once he had it close to him, he held it against his chest.

"M-May… Oh, May…!"

There was a time in which he was mocked at school because of a dodge ball incident. Or the time the plane that carried his parents was delayed for a couple of days and the news reported a possible crash. But had he been conscious enough to make a count, he had never cried as painfully as he did that day. The land line phone rang, but even his own cries of sorrow were too loud for him to hear it. Time passed and only after a couple of hours did the house find solace in silence. The beanie wearing boy had fallen asleep right on the middle of his bedroom's floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>To everyone who would have taken a stand and confronted Marie, I am so sorry. This is the plan I had for the story. I know, we are all capable of logical thinking, but let's keep in mind that someone with either a phobia or a trauma (an approximation to what May is suffering) would find it hard to make the right choice given such a situation. But please, don't give up on Double D and May's relationship because I haven't. Remember, _absence makes the heart grow fonder_.

On a side note, I'm choosing to follow the theory that Peach Creek is located in the state of Washington, USA (Hence the mentioning of Seattle)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Marie was filing her nails on her desk, before the Geometry class would start. Lee observed she had a wide smile.

_I know they have had their differences in the past weeks, but she seems to be the least bit worried that May's sick_, the redhead thought. Her little sister in fact, had never gone to fifth period yesterday. When it had finished, Lee stepped out to find the blonde standing outside. May's eyes were red. When asked, May could only reply that she wasn't feeling well. The redhead managed to get a permit to take her sister home. Once they arrived, May went straight to bed. Even there, Lee could hardly get a word out of the young girl.

This morning, May woke up with a hoarse throat. Her eyes were swollen, she could barely open them. Her cheeks were flushed. Lee found it best to ask her to stay home and under the covers. As more students were entering, she started to brainstorm. _What can I use this time to let the cute bookworm know?  
><em>  
>She saw the Eds enter the room. <em>One, two... where's the third one? Where's Double D?<em>

"He's not here, Eddy!" Ed said, frantic.

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "He isn't? Well, I guess he must be sick."

Ed sat down. He bore a lost puppy face. Eddy was confused. He couldn't understand what was taking Double D so long to forget about the blonde Kanker. He had noticed, upon entering, that she was absent. But, judging by how the blue haired girl was sitting down without a care in the world, the two of them couldn't possibly be together.

* * *

><p>Eddy rubbed his belly, satisfied. <em>Double D sure is missing out...<em> The ham he just ate really agreed with him. However, he looked to his side to find lumpy pensive. The big lug hadn't touched his lunch. From time to time, he would take slurps of the gravy, but he didn't feel like gulping it down as per usual.

"And what's with you?"

"Double D is sick, Eddy."

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm not hungry... I can't eat knowing Double D's not feeling well."

Eddy widened his eyes. He thought about Ed's words but briefly. "Suit yourself, lumpy..."

* * *

><p>"Don't be like that, open up!" The boy banged for the fourth time. Eddy stood close by, annoyed.<p>

"He's not gonna open, lumpy..."

Ed sniffled and turned his head to regard his short friend. "B-But whyy?"

"He's probably asleep, just leave him alone…" Eddy said, as he walked away, annoyed at the innocent care his tall friend displayed. Ed was reluctant to, but eventually he followed, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>She huffed when she saw her idiot brother and Fishface approach the bus stop. Then, she looked left and right, alert. Five minutes passed. Jimmy arrived, and he joined her in their surveillance.<p>

When the bus arrived, every child in the cul de sac made their way inside it. Sarah sighed, disheartened. _He didn't come today either…_

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of tricks, but finally Eddy had managed to get a laugh out of Ed.<p>

"Ha ha ha! You're funny, Eddy!"

"It's what I do, lumpy!" Eddy scoffed on the inside. He didn't quite understand why he was behaving in such a way.

Suddenly, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned around. "What?"

The kid stepped back, intimidated. It almost seemed as if tears would come down his face at any moment. "E-Eddy?"

"What do you want, twerp?!" Eddy replied, annoyed at seeing the boy's lack of manliness.

"I-I…" Jimmy breathed in, trying to gather up courage. "I wanted to ask you about Double D. Have you seen him?"

Eddy angered. "What am I, his nanny?!" Jimmy leaned away. In the distance, Eddy saw Sarah approach.

"Hey! What are you doing to poor Jimmy?!"

Eddy smirked. Of all the times he could have chosen to get back at the loudmouth for all the hitting and yelling he had to endure thus far, he couldn't have chosen a better occasion. He knew that, ever since the time they tried to bake a homemade pizza, Ed's sister looked at Sockhead with a different light. He brought the back of his right hand to his forehead, exaggerating.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's terrible! Double D, he… he's very sick! I've seen the guy, he's bedridden. He's suffering the whole day… I don't know what's going to happen to him!" He covered his eyes but left a small opening to see how the kiddos would react.

Eddy was satisfied. Jimmy's face portrayed the expression of someone who had received horrible news. Sarah reacted in such a way that anyone who saw her could have thought she was told the world would end up tomorrow.

"Oh no!" Jimmy screamed, profoundly hurt. "I have to-I have to go visit him!"

Eddy shook his head, intent on hurting the boy more. "No can do, boy. I visited him yesterday, and he told me to stay away. He has a very contagious disease... It creeps in the air and when it finds the first sucker—I mean victim, it enters through your nostrils and skin pores!" He said, moving his hands accordingly to raise fear. Even though Jimmy wasn't a hypochondriac, his fear for the con man and the desperation he felt at the moment made him gag. With difficulty, Jimmy staggered away, holding onto a locker. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder as she helped him move.

Once the two were at a considerable distance, Eddy laughed. "Mwa ha ha ha! Those fools bought the whole story! Isn't that rich, Ed..."

But the tall boy wouldn't answer him as he was crying inconsolably.

"D-D-Double D!" He called his friend's name in between sobs.

Eddy sighed in annoyance "Ed, you're so gullible! Double D doesn't have a contagious disease," Eddy said, starting to get desperate. "He's actually—"

Even so, Ed failed to listen as his short friend was about to tell him the real reason Double D had been absent for two days in a row was that he could not get over the fact that his relationship with May Kanker had ended. Exasperated, Eddy walked away by turning the corner.

His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

"Oh, Sarah! P-Poor Double D! I hope h-he gets well soon, I don't want anything bad to happen to him..."

Sarah hugged a crying Jimmy. "Me either, Jimmy... Me either..."

Both children hugged each other and cried with great sorrow as they hurt over what was occurring to the boy who was very important to both of their lives. Eddy didn't realize it, nor could he come close to admitting it had he been aware, but he was frowning. The short boy couldn't help but rub his eyes as he made his way to the cafeteria, to have lunch by himself.

* * *

><p>When Lee entered their bedroom, she saw her baby sister lying down on a side. May was staring at the window towards the cul de sac where the Eds lived.<p>

"How you feelin'?"

May turned her head to regard her big sis. "I'm... good." Immediately after she uttered that last word, thoughts haunted her, as she remembered the time when she actually felt that way, with the beanie boy by her side. Tears started to fall down her face.

"May..." Lee broke one of the rules she had chosen to live by ever since her own heart shattered to pieces. She sat down next to where the blonde was, brought her up with her arms, and hugged her. The youngest Kanker's head rested on Lee's chest. May, remembering the time she placed her head in the same position it was now on Double D's body, started to weep.

Lee swallowed, hard. "So… it's got to do with him…"

May didn't say a word, and Lee would not press her further. She was confused. Apparently, Double D had broken May's heart. If that was the case, the boy chose to miss school out of fear of having to face her. And yet, where did the brave, committed guy who assured her he was serious about his relationship with her blonde sibling go?

The redhead didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to get out there and head for the boy's home to thrash him, but she was pressed for time. She needed to head to her job. She looked to the nightstand. The turkey sandwich she prepared for May to eat mid-morning had but one round bite mark taken out of the edge. She was more annoyed that the plastic pitcher she left for May to keep hydrated was almost completely empty.

"You could've at least drunk some more water…"

"Sorry, Lee…" The young Kanker apologized sincerely.

"Fine. But you're going to have to drink some right now." The redhead took the empty glass next to the pitcher and served it full. She handed it to May. "Drink it all, I'm watching."

Reluctantly, the blonde took the glass and drank. With difficulty and in the span of a couple of minutes, May finally finished the whole glass.

"I'll make you something to eat." She said, even when May wouldn't try anything. She grabbed the barely touched sandwich she had given her and stepped out the room. When Marie entered, May covered herself completely with the bed sheets.

"Sheesh, hello to you too."

The girl under the covers remained silent.

"Not like I want to see you, anyways."

As Marie went on to undress, May decided to uncover her head. Despite all that had happened in the last couple of days, it would do no good for her to act so immature.

"You've been there for two days now… Are you sure you don't want to go back to school?"

May's voice came out in whispers. "What's the point…?"

Marie was slightly surprised. "Aren't you the one who always pushed us to go? You know, _education matters_?" She said, mocking her sister's voice.

May looked at her sister dead in the eye. She raised her voice slightly "You know what I mean, Marie…" The expression she wore depicted seriousness as she was frowning, to the point of being mad. Followed by her serious words, the blonde shed a couple more tears.

Marie widened her eyes but slightly. Before, when they were mad at each other over a petty thing, like a broken doll, May would usually look at her with a blank look, and occasionally she would frown a bit. Now, the blonde bore a madder expression.

"Well, you brought it upon yourself!" She replied. "You got your just desserts for pretending to like my Dreamboat!" Infuriated, she went downstairs. May threw herself face down to her pillow. She started sobbing again.

* * *

><p>Sadness reflected upon the two children. The other kids from the cul de sac started to wonder, as they had not spoken to Eddy. As the school bus parked around the cul de sac, Sarah stared out the window, pensive. It was now the third day since Double D was absent from school.<p>

"Are you okay, Sarah?"

The strawberry blonde turned around to see Nazz, her good friend, her confidant, who had just touched her shoulder. The look on her face showed the concern the girl had for her.

"I don't know, Nazz. I'm worried."

As they were descending the bus's stairs, the blonde put her arm around the young girl's shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

Sarah sighed. "It's Double D..."

Nazz understood. Ever since the boy had given her a flower, Sarah couldn't help but to feel profound admiration for him. She herself would admit that the beanie wearing boy wasn't unappealing. His intelligence, along with his good manners and friendliness could make him interesting to pretty much anyone. "I see. Come to think of it, he hasn't shown up to school in days. What gives?"

"That's exactly why I'm worried. He worries me, Nazz. Eddy told Jimmy and me that he's sick with a very contagious disease. It's been three days now, and I don't know anything about him."

Nazz hugged the little girl she considered as dear to her as a little sister. "Cheer up, okay? For now, it's better to let him rest. Who knows? Maybe he'll come out this weekend, then we can talk to him."

Sarah took Nazz's words into account. She noticed the confidence the girl she looked up to would rub off on her.

"Thank you, Nazz." Sarah smiled.

"You're welcome. Smile more! You look cuter that way."

Sarah giggled. What she wouldn't give to hear such words coming from the boy she liked.

* * *

><p>Eddy walked lazily along the cul de sac sidewalk. He was looking at the floor, when he bumped into someone.<p>

"Watch it, dork!" Kevin pushed Eddy on the shoulder to move him aside.

"Short Ed boy really has to look where he is going!" exclaimed Rolf, as he and the bike boy headed to his house.

Despite the likelihood of Eddy yelling back at his neighbor, the con man did not even open his mouth. He was pensive.

_I'll just go home, have lunch, and then I'll go visit..._

His mind was more resolved as he made his way to his house. He could only remain inside for a few minutes though, as he soon came out.

"I'll have lunch at Double D's, Mom!" He yelled back. He hurried his steps to make it there.

* * *

><p>The boy was sitting down on his sofa. The radio was on, the volume was loud. He needed to break the silence that mortified him. Next to him lay a box of tissues. A few wrinkled ones laid around it.<p>

Double D heard someone ring his doorbell. He didn't feel like having visits, but out of politeness he opened the door.

"Sockhead! How are ya-aa?" Eddy stopped in his tracks. He saw the boy in front of him. Double D had bags under his eyes, a sign that five hours of sleep a day weren't enough. His nose was runny, his eyes were red and glassy. He bore a disoriented look.

"Eddy..."

"Can I come in?"

Double D didn't say anything, but he walked inside. Eddy took it as a hint to enter. The short boy was wide eyed to see the spectacle going on in his living room at that moment. The edge of the sofa was covered with balls of tissue paper. An used box of them was laying nearby. The stereo was on, the music blasting. Eddy was certain the smart boy wasn't a fan of hip hop, and yet that's all he would hear.

"What's going on here, man?!" Eddy yelled. Double D didn't answer immediately, but instead sat down next to the tissues.

"I want to clear my mind..." He said.

"Clear your mind? How?! I can't even think with the noise!" Eddy hurried to roll the knob and turn down the music. Double D lowered his head. To him, the ear-pounding noise he would hear helped him think less about May. He sighed. By his count, it was the sigh number forty-seven of that day.

"Never mind that. Have you lunched yet? I'm hungry myself..."

"I already ate..." The beanie boy exclaimed.

Eddy sulked but slightly. "Really? You wouldn't mind if I help myself, do you?"

"Of course not, Eddy... It's on the table..."

Eddy prepared himself to taste the delicacies he hoped awaited him, but all he found on the table was a loaf of bread. About one third of it was gone, and there was a half-eaten slice, hard as stone. A pitcher of water rested on the table next to the loaf. Judging by its fullness, Double D had only drunk two cups of water the whole day.

"This is all you've been eating?!"

Double D nodded.

Eddy yelled, trying to make himself big. "No sir! How can you just eat bread?! I'm going to prepare my famous _tagliatelle italiane_!" He then brought a hand to his chest, as if to add significance.

"You'll see, you'll see! You're gonna love some good spaghetti with parmesan cheese!"

Double felt his heart pierced. He remembered that Saturday. He was all smiles. Laughter engulfed him, as both he and May joked around and enjoyed each other's company. They laughed harder when May's lips were orange because of an eating contest the two of them had towards the end. He lost it, but he was so happy then. Tears he could not control started falling from his face. His mouth trembled. He swallowed hard, several times.

Eddy saw his friend cry. He was surprised. The sorrowful state his friend was in started to take its toll on him. His own mouth started to quiver. Quickly, he swallowed and put on a macho attitude.

"You're gonna cry again?! You're impossible, Sockhead! If you're not going to try to be a good host, then I'm outta here!" Eddy said, as he walked to the door. He knew he was acting disrespectfully, but he was too proud to let his own feelings escape.

As Eddy slammed the door, the beanie wearing boy took out a tissue and buried his face on it, sobbing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The bags under his eyes made it clear six hours of sleep weren't enough for him. But, even if he had wanted to sleep more, Eddy couldn't go to sleep yesterday. He kept thinking:

Ed was inconsolable.

Jimmy and Sarah cried with such sorrowful feelings.

Double D was destroyed. The boy was devastated. He couldn't help but to cry constantly.

As the short boy walked to his friend's house, he thought of trying his best to cheer him up. He rang the doorbell.

Eddy looked at his friend's front door. Everything remained as it was a few seconds before. He waited some seconds before ringing on the doorbell again.

And again, there was no response. Eddy waited, and rang again. Nothing. Disappointed, he walked away. _Maybe he's still asleep._

Just as he was walking back towards his house, he felt the door open.

"Eddy?" He barely heard the broken boy. Double D had just woken up. He was a mess, as per usual in the last days.

"Double D… hi." Eddy said, his conscience nagging at him to apologize. He pushed such weak feelings aside. "Hey, you ok? No hard feelings about yesterday, right?"

The beanie wearing boy smiled but weakly, after which he whispered again. "Don't worry, Eddy… I guess you're trying to look out for me…"

Eddy wanted to cry.

"Look, it's a beautiful day out…" Eddy said, signaling the ten o' clock sky. It was a sunny Saturday. "Come out and hang out! I'll call Ed."

Double D could barely see the light outside. He frowned. It was too sunny for his taste. The boy felt unworthy. He had broken up with the most beautiful girl he had ever known, and all because he decided to rush things. There was no way his lowly soul would deserve to have fun.

"… Thanks, Eddy. But I don't feel like going out…"

Eddy shrugged him off. "Come on, Sockhead! It's gonna do you good, you'll see! You'll forget that nasty girl who hurt you for no reason."

He felt a lance skewer him right in the chest. _There is a reason_, he thought. He felt so stupid to have made things awkward with May over a kiss. Double D sighed and went back inside, whimpering.

Eddy hit himself on the forehead. "Double D! Wait. Forget what I said, you can do better than this…"

But the boy kept walking.

"I don't think I have either the strength or the will to step out, Eddy. I might as well just curl up in my bed…" Double D said, not even caring how sorry he could sound with such words.

Eddy was desperate. He had to find a way to make Double D smile! Or else, there was no way he would sleep tonight, and he didn't want to experience the sea of guilt crashing on him again.

Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on in his head. "Okay, don't come out… just yet! I'll be right back, and when I return, you're gonna want to leave these four walls!" With that said, Eddy ran outside. He knew where he had to go.

* * *

><p>She swept her house's driveway, as per instructed. Nazz Van BartonSchmeer was happily finishing her housework. All she had to do was finish cleaning outside and then she could relax. She found it weird that, for some reason, her Mom asked her not to come anywhere near the kitchen, so she could ignore that task as her aunt was going to prepare lunch.<p>

_I should go check on Sarah while I can… Maybe she'll want to go to the candy store._ The blonde was almost done with picking up dry leaves and sand, when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Nazz, Nazz, come with me! I need your help!"

The blonde dropped the broom upon feeling the contact and proceeded to karate punch the perpetrator who dared touch her, when she stopped as she recognized the scared face of the boy who touched her.

"Eddy? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Eddy said, catching his breath. "Now, you gotta come with me! I need your help!"

Nazz huffed, still annoyed about Eddy's cul de rob scam. "I'm kinda busy, dude. Can it wait?"

Eddy was frantic. His natural charms weren't working on the most popular girl in the whole cul de sac. Desperate times call for desperate measures. The boy dug his pocket and fished out a bill.

"Look, I'll give you $5, but you need to come with me now!"

Nazz was wide-eyed. She knew how much the short boy loved money. "Eddy? Are you okay?"

Since Nazz wouldn't take the money, Eddy grabbed her hand, put the Lincoln under her palm, and closed her fingers. Nazz's surprise grew exponentially. "Seriously, is everything okay?"

"Yes! I need help cheering up, Sockhead! Now will you come with me?!" Eddy explained.

Nazz brightened. _So that's what this is about! _The blonde girl was happy to hear about Double D, or Sockhead as Eddy would call him. "You should've started with that, Eddy!" She said. She walked back to her house.

"Wait! Where're you going?"

"Give me a second to change, dude, I can't come with like this."

Eddy grinned. "Thanks, Nazz!" As the blonde entered her home, Eddy started to redden. The urgency at which he had addressed himself to the girl made him momentarily forget he was actually talking to Nazz, and went as far as to touch her!

* * *

><p>"So how's Double D doing?"<p>

"H-He's fine…" Eddy said, somewhat nervous from being in company of the blonde girl. The two of them were headed to the beanie wearing boy's house.

"Really? I'm so glad he's not sick anymore!" Nazz said, enthusiastic.

"Sick? Oh, uh… yeah, he's feeling a lot better." Eddy gulped. Somehow, Nazz heard the lie he told Jimmy and Sarah about the depressed boy.

"Awesome!"

At least Nazz didn't seem to pressure him with questioning.

* * *

><p>The boy doubted whether or not to knock on his friend's door. Eddy said he had a contagious disease, plus he didn't answer them on Wednesday when he tried to see him. Ed wondered if Double D was okay.<p>

The tall boy gathered up courage. _So what if I get sick? I have to help my friend!_

Just as he was about to knock on the door, someone called his name.

"Ed! Lumpy, what great timing!"

Ed turned around to see Eddy approach him. He was with _Na-Na-Nazz!_

"Hello Eddy!"

"Hi, Ed!" Nazz greeted him, friendly. Ed slumped his shoulders and hid his face a bit upon hearing the girl address him.

"H-H-Hi…"

Eddy took charge of their little gang. "Alright, I'm going to call Double D, you wait here…"

* * *

><p>He couldn't find comfort. His pillow decided to make his life even more miserable. He raised his head a bit and rearranged it. When he lied down again, he saw the pillow case wrinkled. He proceeded to try to unwrinkle it with his hand. He gave it careful and uniform strokes to flatten it.<p>

His tormented mind took him back to the day when he lied down on the grass with May. He remembered how soft her hair felt under his hand. He stopped trying to smooth his pillowcase as he brought his hand to cover his eyes instead. It was at that moment that he heard the doorbell ring.

"Sockhead! I'm back, come on out! I brought someone that's gonna make you happy!"

Double heard Eddy call to him from outside. The boy took a moment to process what his friend said. When he caught up, he cleaned the corner of his eyes and got out of bed. His strength had returned to him suddenly as he ran downstairs, excited.

"May?!"

The beanie wearing boy could not have been any sadder as he checked out who was outside through the door's eye hole. Severely disappointed, he opened the door.

"… Hi guys…" He said, devoid of any emotion.

"Hi Doubleee…." Nazz stopped as soon as he saw the boy. He looked terrible. "How have you been? You haven't been attending school…"

Ed intervened, "He's been sick!" Causing a nervous Eddy to start sweating. Lucky for him, Double D was too disheartened to object. He went back inside his house and everyone followed him in.

Once inside, Eddy opened his mouth again. "Why are you still wearing pajamas, Double D?!"

"I told you Eddy, I don't feel like—"

"Don't you see we have a lady in the house?!" Eddy said, pointing to Nazz, who giggled. "C'mon, you gotta dress nice for her," He said, as he pushed the smart boy upstairs. "We'll be right back guys!"

Alone, and nervous at the company he had, Ed slowly turned his pupils to look at the blonde, who simply smiled.

"B-But Eddy, I'm fine here, please… let me be."

"Don't be stupid, Sockhead! You need air! You need to go out, free your mind, you need to laugh again!" Eddy said, to the point of pressuring the other boy. Double D, seeing that his friend would not stop, decided to humor him. He grabbed his clothes and headed out of the room.

"Where you goin'?"

"If I'm going to step out… I need to shower first…" Double D said, as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Eddy smiled when he heard the boy had decided to obey him, but scoffed at the thought of one of his baths; Double D was the type to take a long time showering.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Both Eddy and Double D walked downstairs. Even when the beanie wearing boy was clean and well dressed, he still bore a visible frown on his face. By the time they had returned, Ed had established a hearty conversation with Nazz, both of them laughing.<p>

"Ehem. I present to you, Mr. Eddward! Miss Nazz, care to take a stroll with this fine gentleman over to the park?"

Nazz turned to see the boy. Double D looked better than before, but he still looked really sad. Nazz smiled compassionately. "I do. Come on, Double D!"

Eddy whooped. Anyone would have thought he was asking Nazz to go out with him. He pushed Double D forward, who whimpered. "Go on, Romeo! Take her hand, don't be shy!"

Double D hesitated. Nazz, seeing Double D in such a sorry state, went ahead and grabbed the boy's hand. Double D gasped, but his surprise soon faded. _I sure hope this is over soon…_

Nazz, however, felt a bit of qualms about being maybe too friendly with the boy. _It's all just to cheer him up, I'm not betraying Sarah or anything…_

"Okay, let's go! But… could we maybe go somewhere else?"

The three boys wondered what Nazz had in mind.

* * *

><p>Neither of the four teens could have foreseen it, but as they walked to the Peach Creek mall, the sky started to become cloudier and cloudier.<p>

Double D could only identify himself with the current weather as he walked by, his hand being held by the girl he once had a crush on. Now, despite the fact that to everyone's eyes Nazz was growing up to become prettier, the blonde girl could not bring out any special feelings on him.

Ed's smile had returned to his face. He walked along enthusiastic, happy that Double D was better now. He and Eddy conformed themselves with watching him and Nazz at a distance. Eddy felt like a genius. His plan to cheer up the boy had worked. He failed to realize that Double D still kept a notorious frown on his face, because he could only see the boy's back.

Soon, the four of them made it to a pathway behind the cinema. The place was deserted.

"Double D, why don't we sit down for a bit?"

Double D just sighed. Nazz took his silence as an affirmation. She pulled the boy gently to follow her to sit down on a bench.

* * *

><p>"Ed, look! Here's where the smooches happen!" Eddy joked. At their distance, neither Nazz nor Double could hear them.<p>

"Smooches?" Ed was surprised. "Yuck, Eddy!"

"But they're Nazz's, lumpy!"

Ed's little mind drew a blank. "Oh..."

* * *

><p>As they sat down, Double D froze. Looking left and right, he started to make sense of his surroundings. He counted the benches behind and ahead of him. His frown deepened, his eyes started to fill with tears. Nazz had chosen to sit them down on the bench where he confessed his love to May, feelings which the blonde Kanker had returned then and proved so by hugging him dearly. He remembered how she cried along with him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.<p>

"What's wrong, Double D? Look, I know I'm not as close to you as Eddy or Ed, but know you can count on me. If there's anything you need to tell me, just say it…"

Double D considered Nazz's words. "I…"

"Remember, we're here to help each other! And you're obviously sad about something, though Eddy didn't tell me what. It won't do you any good to keep things bottled in…"

Double D lowered his gaze. "You know—"

"And besides, it's a great day!" She said, as she turned to look at the sky. "Granted, it's not as sunny as when we left your house, but it's still nice, right? We're in the mall and you have to have a good time, okay? Now, what do you want to do? We could walk some more, or have brunch at the restaurant… Oh, I know! Maybe we could go watch a movie… too bad _A Cinderella Story _is not airing anymore… I really wanted to watch it, dude…" Nazz turned around to look at the beanie wearing boy again.

"Double D? You're crying…" The boy's cheeks were flooded with tears, his mouth was quivering, his whole body was shaking. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"WHYYY! MAY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEE!" Double D lowered his head to the point of resting it on his lap. His wailing was comparable to four days ago, on that Tuesday on which his heart was torn.

Nazz was very surprised to see Double D cry as hard as he did. She felt her own eyes tear up.

"M-May? You mean, May Kanker?"

"… Yes…" He said, in between sobs.

Both Ed and Eddy ran towards the two sitting at the bench. "Sockhead, c'mon! This is no time to be crying…" Eddy said, trying to coax his friend to stop being sad. Nazz gave him a dirty look.

"S-S-Sorry, Eddy. I… I can't help it!" Double D said, as he continued on his sorrowful trance. Nazz, moved, rubbed his shoulders with her hands.

Eddy was growing exasperated. "What else do you want, huh?!" He said, on the verge of tears. "I got Nazz to come here for you! I've set up this whole thing so you could be happy again! And this is how you pay me back? Why, Double D?!" Eddy started yelling. "Why do you insist on having a relationship with that Kanker?!"

Nazz understood. She was right. Double D was talking to May at the gym on that Friday two weeks ago. He lied about it when she asked him because he probably wanted to keep it all a secret, judging by how mad Eddy was about their relationship, and also considering she remembered how the blue haired girl, Marie, had this strange hold on him, as shown when Double D declared he loved her at the beginning of the year.

A tear dropped down her face. _Sarah's not going to like this_, she thought. But the way Double D suffered for the blonde bully was a dead giveaway of the huge love he felt for her. Nazz wanted to see if May felt the same way. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the short Ed as he kept yelling.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: That girl doesn't deserve you, she just doesn't!"

Double D stopped sobbing for a bit to ask, "Why, Eddy… how can you say that? May is a great—"

"Why? Why?!" Eddy yelled back. Nazz felt a bit intimidated. "I'll tell you why! If she really loved you, she would have done anything to stay with you even after she _had _to break up with you!"

Eddy was furious. Double D looked at the boy, surprised. Nazz didn't quite understand. In a rare moment of intelligence, Ed clarified:

"Had to?"

"YES! She had to break up with you because her crazy sister must have forced her to after I told her you were seeing each other! You see?! If she really loved you, she wouldn't have cared and continued being close to you. Don't you see how bad that girl is making you become?! You never hid stuff from me and I had to catch you reading poetry to her in the morning! She was bound to corrupt you eventually… Don't you see?! Your place is with Ed and me, MEE! You are my friend, you can't go around chasing after—"

A slap. Hard as stone. Eddy immediately held his cheek. He turned to see who hit him.

"You're an asshole, Eddy. To think you'd stoop so low just because you can't stomach the fact that Double D really is in love! It's times like this that I wonder how Ed and him bother to hang out with SCUM like you!"

Nazz's hurtful words hit Eddy like a bucket of cold water. _Scum?_ Nazz turned around and hugged Double D.

"Don't worry, Double D. Things are gonna be okay. Don't cry anymore. Just… try to come to school. I'm sure we can all help you through this situation…"

But even if Nazz was expecting an answer, the genius boy would not give it. He was in shock. His mouth was wide open, his eyes the same. He had a prominent frown. His tears had stopped flowing. He would not talk. Nazz thought it best to leave him alone.

As she walked away, she put a hand in her pocket. Disgusted, she took out the five dollar bill Eddy gave her.

"Here's your money, you slime ball." The girl crumpled the bill and threw it on Eddy's face. She walked, fast steps, until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"What. Is. Her. Problem?!" Eddy complained, yelling at nobody. He couldn't understand how the girl had the gall to be mean to him when all he did, he did it to help his friend. "Here I'm trying to help Double D," He said, addressing Ed nearby, who was terribly confused. ", and suddenly I'm the bad guy! Why can't anybody understand?!"<p>

Ed didn't know what to say. "Uh…"

"No, Eddy. You're the one who doesn't understand."

Both boys turned to see where the voice was coming from. They watched as Double D rose from his seat on the bench.

"I was happy… so happy… with May by my side. I had finally found somebody who would acknowledge me, someone I could truly laugh with, someone I could tell anything to and be myself around with without risking being mocked!"

Ed started to cry, moved and sorry, even though he did nothing.

"And you ruined it! Are you happy? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Double D yelled. His face was ablaze with anger. "You took May away from me, we were doing so well, but you had to ruin it! YOU RUINED MY LIFE JUST LIKE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER DONE!"

Eddy didn't know why, but he was scared. And yet, after Double D's words implied he was a failure, Eddy could not help but to feel mad. "What?! You're blaming me for something I didn't do?! I've told you so many times, if that girl loved you she would have stayed with you! But no! She didn't love you. SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! WHO COULD LOVE YOU, YOU'RE A SORRY INVENTOR AND—"

But Eddy could not finish talking. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid the punch.

"And you have the nerve to keep blaming others?! Lord, grow up for once, you idiot!"

Ed could only stand in place, nervous and afraid at the sight of his two best friends fighting. Double D was infuriated, and Eddy was just about as mad.

"You're a sissy!" Eddy said, as he punched Double D. "You're too much a wimp to ask Nazz out, and you settle for May! And why May?! She's the ugliest, creepiest, lamest buck tooth freak that ever existed!"

Double snapped. While he didn't feel okay with being insulted, he felt worse that Eddy took the liberty to insult his love. He didn't acknowledge it then, but now that he gave the idea much thought, he was certain he had wanted to shut his big mouth for a while now.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT MAY LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Double D grabbed Eddy by his shirt. Somehow it was too easy for him to throw the short boy to the floor. His fury made him run to where the con landed faster than he could get up. Double D jumped at him, pinning Eddy's lower half with his weight. The usually calm, violence archenemy he once was disappeared, as he mercilessly started pounding on the one who was his friend, landing hits on his face that the boy under him could not protect against. Soon enough, he saw a tint of red on his knuckles. Double D started slowing down as Eddy lay on the floor, conscious, but severely hurt.

"I HATE YOU! I DESPISE, LOATHE, AND PITY YOUR POOR EXISTENCE, EDWARD SKIPPER MCGEE! FROM NOW ON, FROM NOW ON OUR FRIENDSHIP OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU FELT LIKE MAKING OF IT IS OVER! DON'T YOU DARE COME TO ME TO ASK ME FOR HELP ON HOMEWORK, FOR TUTORING, OR FOR SCAMS! YOU AND I ARE STRANGERS AS OF THIS MOMENT, SO FORGET I EXIST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TRY MY VERY BEST TO DO THE SAME!" The last of Double D's exclamation of fury came out raspy. He had yelled as much as could. Exhaustion started catching up to him. The boy got up and without giving his beaten up peer a last look, walked away in the direction of the cul de sac.

* * *

><p>Ed was at a lost for what to do, but seeing that Eddy needed the most help, he ran to him. As he leaned down to help the boy, thunder sounded in the distance. Rain started to fall hastily on both boys.<p>

"Eddy…"

Eddy was looking at the sky. He never moved from where Double D left him on the floor. He didn't even feel like cleaning up the blood coming out of his nose.

"He's right…"

"What?" Ed asked.

"Double D… Nazz… They're both right. I'm an asshole, I'm scum, a slime ball. I'm a complete failure, Ed… I failed he who was my friend. I failed him… I failed him…"

In the midst of all the rain drops, it was hard to tell which of the ones falling off Eddy's cheeks were water and which were tears…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>The surname _McGee _is not quite as accepted to be Eddy's surname, but Ed calls him that on the episode _Mission Ed-Possible_.

Everything is starting to clear up. Stay tuned!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

A knock was heard on the door of the Kanker trailer. Marie dropped the remote on the couch. She was annoyed that she had to be interrupted right when her program was getting interesting, and that she had to step out to get the door when it was raining outside. She stood up and lazily went to see who it was.

"Who is it?"

The blue haired girl was slightly surprised when she saw the blonde cheerleader of Peach Creek Jr. High in front of her.

"Hi, Marie. I'd like to speak to your sister, please."

"What do you wanna talk to her for?"

Nazz frowned a bit. "C'mon. You know why I'm here. What happened between Double D and her was wrong. Please call her."

Marie laughed a long, annoying snicker. Nazz remained unfazed. "You're so funny! To think you could have a right on other people's lives..." Marie kept laughing.

Nazz scoffed, but counterattacked. "I could say the same about you. What is it you have against Double D and May being together? He's not interested in you, why don't you let them be?"

Marie shut her mouth. She felt a vein grow on one of her temples.

"Well if you are not gonna call her I'll let myself in. I'll be only a few minutes..."

But as soon as Nazz walked towards the door, Marie abruptly placed her hand on the door frame she was opposite to, her arm blocking the blonde's passage.

"You're not going in, Nazz."

Nazz crossed her arms. "Then call your sister."

Marie clenched her fists. "No way."

Nazz insisted. "Marie, you are not her owner. You can't keep your sister home for long, trust me. You should try to understand her bond with Double—"

"I said no!" Marie jumped at Nazz, enraged. Nazz was afraid something like this would happen. She jumped away on time.

"You're not gonna enter my home! Now, go away, before I make you!"

Nazz stood. She had been afraid of the sisters when they were together, especially on that time the trio went on a rampage to find a lost object of theirs. But, seeing that she was one on one with just one of them, she lost her fear. Also, while Marie Kanker could be easy to deal with because her rage controlled her, Nazz thought it would not be wise to let the blue haired girl hit her. She adopted the karate stance she learned on her self defense lessons she took for years.

"I'm not going to leave, Marie. Not until I get to talk to your sister."

The blue haired girl lost her temper. She ran to Nazz and threw a punch. Nazz saw it as a chance to throw her, but the Kanker was too fast. She would attack and retreat. Contact of such kind would only endanger her as it would give Marie a possibility to throw a second hit. Nazz opted for dodging the attacks Marie would give, hoping the girl would give up and reason with her.

"Quit dodging, blondie!"

Nazz remained in place, trying to keep her cool as she adopted her stance again. This time, Marie attacked with a kick. Nazz dodged it and took advantage of the situation to throw Marie away. She turned to see the Kanker didn't hurt herself as she fell to the floor. Instead, the blue haired girl managed to land on her feet.

Still, since Marie was now a bit far from the trailer door, Nazz decided to take the opportunity. She ran to make it inside.

"Mayy!" she called the blonde girl who she had intended to go see.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA ENTER!" Marie ran and tackled her.

"Oof!" Nazz fell to the floor face first, held by the blue haired girl from the hip. Marie turned Nazz to slap her. But, right before landing the first hit, Nazz blocked her with an arm, grabbed her shoulders, and threw her back with a leg. This time, Marie hurt herself but slightly.

Nazz had avoided the wrath of the Kanker once again. However, Marie was back again in between her and the door. To make matters worse, the effort she had made to dodge and avoid being hurt was starting to show in the form of exhaustion. Nazz started to pant. At least, she could see, Marie was getting tired herself.

"I'm just about getting tired of your games!" Marie said, trying to sound more menacing. She couldn't understand how that delicate, blonde dimwit could be so fit and agile. She was trying the dirtiest tricks and her best techniques to beat Nazz up, but anything she did would produce no results. Her exasperation grew on par with her fatigue.

"I'm not playing, Marie. I really want to talk to your sister, as you see. Please, be reasonable and let me go inside to greet her..." Nazz pleaded.

"I told you you're not going to see her and that's final!" Marie attacked Nazz again. The blonde continued to block her hits and dodge occasionally. The desperation the fight had produced on her made her act on impulse. Just as Marie threw a punch to her eye, Nazz deflected it with one arm and quickly threw a jab as counterattack. Realizing she was getting too ahead of herself by using her art inappropriately, Nazz stopped herself just inches away from Marie's face. The blue haired girl widened her eyes in surprise, but she took advantage that the blonde girl remained still.

Nazz was right. As she flew back and fell to the ground, the blonde girl could confirm Marie's punches did indeed hurt. She held her cheek as she tried to work on easing her pain.

"Have you had enough?!" Marie yelled at Nazz. This time, she was confident she had managed to hurt her opponent.

And yet, contrary to the whines and cries of pain she expected to hear from the vain girl, Nazz shook her head but slightly as she gave Marie a weak smile. "I pity you, Marie. Fine, you wanna hear it? You won. I'm not going to fight you anymore, but you should really consider how you're handling your life right now. Ask yourself, is it really wise to try to solve everything with violence?" With that said, Nazz got up and made her way back to the cul de sac. Marie could do nothing more than to stand in place and yell, furious.

She stomped her way back inside the trailer. Her annoyance grew more as she realized the program she was watching had finished. She turned off the TV and made her way upstairs. She entered the bedroom to grab her towel. Once she opened the door, she saw May was sitting down on the bed. As it had been the norm these past days, her hair was disheveled, her expression gave out an aura of sadness, depression and weakness.

And yet, her blonde sibling seemed concerned about her.

"Are you okay? I heard noises and—"

"SHUT UP! This is all ultimately your fault!" Marie yelled at May. "I'm going to take a shower, don't you dare step out that door!"

As the blue haired girl left the room, the blonde Kanker frowned, still scared by her older sibling.

* * *

><p>He could only make it to the corner of his house.<p>

Double D fell to the floor on his knees. He placed both hands on the floor. Tears fell once again down his face, now streaming from the eyes straight to the ground. To think that a friendship that had lasted for about eight years could have been ruined in less than an hour. He whimpered, sad that he could not even find someone to trust in Eddy. He felt stupid for all the times he ever went along with his scams, all to benefit mostly him.

And yet, he felt pretty empty. Despite all of the questionable things the con man would do, he had grown so used to his ways that he didn't mind them at all. Besides all of that, the beanie wearing boy had always believed that Eddy still held some form of goodness in his heart, despite all the arrogant, manipulative, lazy, conniving, and endless other negative characteristics about his persona.

_I guess I was completely wrong to think—_

He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Double D?"

Double D raised his head to see Jimmy standing in front of him. "Jimmy… Jimmy!" The boy in the beanie hat hugged the child as he broke down. Jimmy, though surprised at the hug, quickly returned it, as he had missed the crying boy for all the days he had not been seen at school or at the cul de sac.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better now?"<p>

Double D leaned his head on his hands, the same which were leaning on his living room's coffee table by the elbows. "I guess… I'm definitely a little better since you accompanied me home."

"I mean about your contagious disease."

Double D was surprised. "I never had a contagious disease…"

Jimmy followed suit. "You didn't? But Eddy said that… oh…" Jimmy understood that, once again, he was fooled by the most unreliable person he knew.

"That Eddy… he probably didn't want you to know."

"Know what?"

Double D sighed, disheartened. "I… broke up with May on Tuesday…"

Jimmy was speechless. His eyes were big as plates. "What? W-Why? How did this happen?"

The beanie wearing boy's tone was desperate. "I don't know, Jimmy. She was avoiding me on Monday, and then when I managed to talk to her on Tuesday, she said we were going too fast, and then she asked for us to break up… I have been so sad, I haven't been sleeping well, I haven't felt like eating. But I didn't want to go to school, thinking I would see her and remember how it's all over between us…" Double D covered his eyes with his hands. Jimmy, moved at what his friend had endured, put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He sheds some tears along with the boy.

"I am so sorry you had to go through something like that, Double D! Really, I don't know how this could have happened, you seemed so happy together…"

"I had been thinking about it too, and it didn't make sense. We've been doing so well…"

Misguided, Jimmy continued. "Maybe it has to do with the 'going too fast' part she told you about. What did she mean?"

Double D looked at his young friend and blushed. He remembered the moment he had come to define as his boldest action ever. "I… I kissed her… really close to the mouth…"

Jimmy was flabbergasted again. "Wow."

"But that is the issue, Jimmy. She never said anything then, she always initiated things. I thought I could just go crazy trying to figure out what happened, until Eddy told me."

"He did? What did he say?"

"He told me he went and told May's sister Marie."

Jimmy asked, "Marie? Is that the girl who forced you to piggyback her at the beginning of the school year?"

"Yeah, her. Eddy told her we had a secret relationship and then he yelled to me that because of something she did, May had to break up with me. He said that if May loved me, she would have tried to stay with me anyways…"

"D-Double D, that is very serious! But are you sure he wasn't lying?"

Double D spoke, sure of what he was saying. "He said it to my face, Jimmy. I confronted him about it, and he didn't deny it. He never denied it. We had a fight and… we are no longer friends…" He said, sadness engulfing him.

Jimmy was sad, compassionately hurt, and angry at the short boy once more. "I'm sorry, Double D. I know you guys have been friends for so long, but… if he wouldn't support you, then maybe it's for the best…"

Double D sighed again. "I know, Jimmy. But still," he continued, as tears fell on his cheeks yet again. "I feel so… alone… I've lost my best friend, my love… I think I'm going to start losing my sanity soon!"

Jimmy felt so powerless that his smart friend was so hopeless, so spiritually drained, so much in need of good news. And yet, there he was, crying miserably as he covered his face with his arms. All he felt like doing was to cry along with him, but that would not solve anything.

And then, like a light of hope, Jimmy found himself nursing an idea on the confines of his mind. "Double D!"

The beanie boy could only roll his face as he looked at his friend, his tears clouding his own vision. "W-What?"

"Don't you see? It's so simple!"

Double D was confused as to why Jimmy seemed enthusiastic so suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"Listen. May had to break up with you right? Then, Eddy said that if she really loved you she would have not cared about whatever it is Marie would have said or done against her and would have continued to be with you. So, what if it happens that May cannot come back to you because she is being threatened by Marie? What if Marie has something that is very dear or personal about May that she is too scared for it to reach you thinking that you wouldn't like her anymore?"

Double D was wide eyed. He knew himself that secrets people had could be the deadliest weapon an acquaintance could use against them in order to bend their will around their fingers. The beanie wearing boy knew himself about such matters, for he had a secret he wished to never be public. The fear he kept bottled up inside him would uncork were it to ever circulate around the ears and mouths of his peer inhabitants of the cul de sac, and it would be like living the hellish times at elementary school he had experienced before.

"I… I never thought of the possibility, Jimmy. You could be right. You could be right!" He half smiled to his friend.

Jimmy was elated his idea managed to brighten Double D, even if only a little bit. "I hope I'm right. Look, I should get going. But please, don't isolate yourself like this again, please. Sarah and I have missed you a lot these past days… Please, come to school. We're going to solve this mess, okay?"

Double D smiled more sincerely, more openly. "Thank you, Jimmy. You're a true friend." He walked with Jimmy to the door. The boy went outside and walked back to his house. Even though it had stopped raining a while ago, the sky was still quite dark due to the clouds. The beanie wearing boy headed back inside the house and sat down on his sofa.

He thought about what Jimmy said. _Maybe, just maybe… May is in trouble because of Marie… and that's why she can't be with me…_ To him, the idea wasn't a complete confirmation, but he had nothing else in his life. If there would be hope, he wanted to hang onto even the last speck of it to keep going. He chided himself in his mind at the lack of consideration he had given May. Surely the love she had expressed for him over these past three weeks couldn't simply fade away. He was deeply hurt, not about himself, but at the thought that maybe May wished to be with him but couldn't…

… And the boy was completely right. As Marie was back out of the bath and on the couch watching TV, May could no nothing more than to think of him. Tears streamed down her face again as she wished to leave, to go knock on Double D's front door and to hug him, to feel him close. She cursed herself in her mind as she deemed herself a coward. And yet, she had to admit she was scared. She wished she had never been born with such ugly teeth to avoid being the object of such humiliation that held her captive in her room, her blue haired jailer aware of her every move.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>It is implied that Nazz might know karate as she karate chops Double D in the episode _Urban Ed_, when he grabs her to move her out of the way of the yogurt pigeon poop Eddy is throwing.

I have drawn a new picture, the one Marie finds on Chapter 27 of her and Lee and May as children, playing on the swing. Please check it on my deviantart page.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The redhead opened her eyes. She didn't worry that the clock pointed at 10. Lee Kanker had asked her boss to be able to start later on in the day, as there were pressing matters she couldn't ignore anymore, matters she needed to take care of. She huffed as she remembered she was assigned the graveyard shift, knowing she would have to work well past midnight to finish the twelve hours she usually worked on Sundays.

She couldn't sleep anymore, so she lied down on the bed awake. In the midst of the quiet morning she was experiencing so far, she could hear the snores of both of her sisters, each one to a side of her. From time to time she would hear the occasional sniffle coming out from May's nose.

Lee cleaned the corner of her eyes as she thought of how much her baby sister was suffering. May had once again started shaking in the middle of the night, crying in pain. The blonde didn't know her big sister could hear all her sorrow, the quiet whimpers she would let out in dreams, and the times she had started calling out to her beloved but softly. The main reason the redhead had decided to stay at home during daytime involved her need to intervene in May's whole affair. She wanted to know what is it that had happened that made her sister so blue. She was determined to go the Sockhead's house to clear things. Tenderly, Lee caressed May's blonde hair and cleaned up some of the moist on her eyes. _Don't worry kid, whatever it is that boy did, he's gonna get it this time...  
><em>  
>She turned to see her blue haired sibling. Lee couldn't understand why Marie could be as indifferent and uncaring towards the blonde, especially at her state. She knew how May and her would fight constantly, but even then the youngest of the Kankers wouldn't hold resentment over her older sibling. Marie, on the other hand, would spend several days without addressing her. Lee scratched her head, pensive. There had to be a way for the two girls to live together in peace.<p>

Carefully, Lee got out of their bed without waking up her sisters. She made her way downstairs. She served herself some breakfast and did a few chores around the house, opting to leave the laundry for Marie.

When the redhead stepped out, the sun was already at its summit. Seven hours were more than enough for her to mop the floor with the boy in the beanie hat.

* * *

><p>His green jacket blended with the park grass well. Ed walked with a serious look on his face. He was determined to talk to her, to fix things, and to be his friend again. He walked past the cul de sac in construction, crossed the creek, and made his way to the entrance of the Park N' Flush trailer park. He was starting to sweat, fear catching up to him.<p>

His hand shook a bit as he knocked on the Kanker trailer's door. Suddenly he felt his mouth very dry and his hands much too humid.

"What?!" Marie answered, still angry at yesterday's happenings when she answered the door. Ed's eyes grew exponentially wide.

* * *

><p>She made the jump with ease. Lee landed on the grass without difficulty. She started to make the walk from the woods to Double D's house. She walked slowly, thinking carefully about what manners of pain she could inflict on the smarty pants, and how bendable his limbs could actually be.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want, you big ape?!"<p>

Ed had no clue where to start. "Uh... uh..."

"Say something!"

"I... I've come to see May."

Upon hearing Ed's words, Marie smiled. Surely Ed was worried over his love. "Huh? Aww that's so sweet of you, Ed! You're so worried over my sister! Aww you must really like her! Wait one second, I'll let her know you came..."

Ed spoke, gagging slightly. "Actually I'm not coming to see her, I came to talk to her about Double D. I don't want to see my friend so sad I wanted to ask her to be his friend again..."

The blue haired girl let her mouth almost literally fall down in surprise. "What. the. heck?!"

Ed took a step back, intimidated. "I want May to talk to Double D aga—"

Little could Ed do when Marie turned him around and sent the mother of all kicks on his buttocks. All he could do was whine and rub the affected area as he looked at the blue haired Kanker with sad puppy eyes.

"Get out! You're not gonna see May today, or any other day!" Marie ran to the tallest of the Eds. Ed, seeing how the menacing girl approached him so dangerously, hurried his steps out of the facility of trailer homes, his behind still raised due to the intensity of the hit he received.

He did not stop until he made it to the park. He saw Johnny hanging from a tree. The boy waved to him with Plank on his hand.

"What happened to you, buddy?"

Ed looked at the wood boy with melancholy. "I got the boot, Johnny..."

* * *

><p>His breakfast laid on the table, half eaten. The cereal was too soggy now he could choose to pour the contents of his bowl onto a glass and drink it. Yet, Double D wasn't anywhere near the table. The boy was sitting down on the sofa, his elbows resting on the coffee table. His head, supported by his arms, was filled with thoughts of what to do to better his current situation.<p>

_But I can't just go and ask Marie to leave May alone… I don't know what is it she has that is controlling—_

Suddenly, his front door crashed against the wall inside. He saw a big footprint imprinted on the door below the handle. Trembling, he rolled his head to the frame to see a mad Lee Kanker standing there, almost fuming from the nose.

"Lee?"

The teen walked towards Double D and grabbed him by the shirt. Her huge strength allowed him to lift the flaky boy easily from the sofa to have him face to face. Double D had to stand on the tip of his shoes to avoid hanging on the air. It was only then that the suddenness of the action startled him and scared him a little.

"W-What are you doing?"

Lee frowned madly. "DON'T ACT DUMB, BOY! YOU BROKE HER HEART!"

Double D widened his eyes, surprised. Despite the spontaneity of the situation, he caught on Lee's words quickly. "… You mean, May? How is she? IS SHE OKAY?!"

The redhead did not expect to hear such words from the boy. She thought the first reaction the boy in the beanie hat would have would be to shake and cry out of fear. And yet, Double D looked extremely worried, to the point of being fearful for the well-being of her sister. It was then and only then that Lee noticed the boy looked weak and his eyes were glassy. _Has he been sleeping well?_

Confused, she dropped Double D, who fell to the sofa on a sitting position. "Explain this to me, because I don't get it. On Tuesday, May never came back to class and asked to go home. She's been too depressed to show up to school since then, and she hardly wants to eat or sleep. What do you have to say in your defense?!"

In response, Double D shed a couple of tears. It was one of those rare times in which he hated to be right. May was suffering because their relationship could not continue because of Marie.

"… So, she didn't want to break up with me."

His words only managed to confuse the toughest bully he ever knew even more. "Break up with you?! What do you mean?!"

Double D proceeded to tell her what had happened the day before as she sat down to listen. He told her about how Eddy had confessed to him that he saw him and May together at the library one morning. After that, the boy had gone to her sister Marie to sell them out. He told her the blue haired girl must have done something to May that forced her to finish their relationship, as Marie was still interested in him. Lee Kanker was very surprised for two things: She knew the short boy was devious, but she never expected him to be so mean. And, she had never expected Marie to exploit May's weaknesses in order to have things go her way. She felt both anger for the way Marie would step down on their youngest sibling, and sadness because even when she knew the boy was a bad seed, she had expected better from him.

"So, is she doing okay?" Double D asked again.

Lee sighed. "No. No she isn't. She's crying every day and doesn't eat much… she sleeps for only a few hours each day and when she does she cries in her sleep…"

Double D felt his own heart could break into tiny little parts at the thought of her beloved suffering. "Oh."

The redhead stood up. Seeing the boy next to her so sad, she patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up. There is a way out of this. You two shouldn't have broken up. I'm going to go have a talk with Marie about this, but you need to talk to May yourself."

Double D listened to the girl's words. Suddenly having her around to help them in their darkest hour was such a relief to him.

"You need to convince the kid she's not going to be in any danger, she might only listen to you. She really loves you, Double D," Lee said, making the boy blush, "so please, please help her. Bring my sister back to the bubbly girl she always was…"

The beanie wearing boy was very surprised. Of all people, he never expected Lee Kanker to plead. "I-I will, Lee. I will."

Lee smiled. "I'm sure you will. Well, good luck with that." She said, as she stepped out, not before putting the door in place. Now that Double D was left alone with his thoughts, he needed to ponder over what to do in order for him and May to reunite. If Lee was going to speak to Marie, then it was inevitable that mayhem would break out and some of it might affect the blonde. The boy in the beanie hat started considering which would be his best option to buffer some of the damage Marie would cause, while at the same time being able to show May that he would be with her unconditionally.

* * *

><p>Soft knocks could be heard from outside. The bike boy made his way to the front door.<p>

"Yes?"

"Kevin, I need your help, please! You have to help me, you must help me!"

Kevin arched an eyebrow. He found it odd the frailest boy in the cul de sac could go to him and plead for his assistance. "Whoa, hold on a minute, Fluffy! What makes you think I'm going to help you?!"

Jimmy stepped back, but said, "Because you're the toughest boy I know."

Kevin, feeling proud of himself, decided to comply. "Okay, what is it?" He said as he invited Jimmy in. The youngest boy of the cul de sac proceeded to tell Kevin what he heard from the mouth of Double D, from his extreme sadness at the loss of May, to the despicable betrayal of Eddy.

"WHAT?!" The bike boy's yell could be heard across the whole cul de sac and all the way to the park.

* * *

><p>"Yes, what do you want?" Asked a bored, annoyed Mr. McGee.<p>

"Hi, sir. I wish to speak to your son."

The man's demeanor changed to become livelier. The wimp had returned home yesterday with an array of bruises, but he would barely say a word when asked. This morning, he ate half his breakfast in silence and the rest remained at the table along with him. It was weird that he, being the loudmouthed, crazy kid he always was, would refuse to act as per usual. Seeing that someone was looking for him, and that it was a girl, he thought his son could cheer up a bit.

"Yo, Eddy! There's a bombshell out here looking for ya!" Lee blushed but slightly upon hearing his words.

Seeing that the kid wouldn't come forward he turned and went to him. Eddy hadn't even raised his head to see! Exasperated, the man grabbed his son by the neck of his shirt with one arm.

"Hey! What's the big idea, let me—"

"Out you go!"

Eddy was thrown outside by his own father. Lee simply stepped aside to avoid having him crash against her. Eddy went down to the floor.

"And remember, play nice! Mwa ha ha ha ha…" His father started laughing as he closed the front door.

Eddy was too confused to notice at first. Right after his father closed the door, he noticed a redhead standing in front of him. His face did not even change as he saw that it was Lee.

"Oh, we'll play nice!" She said. She grabbed the boy by the shirt with both hands and raised him to have him close to her face. Eddy could have done nothing to attempt to keep his feet on the ground, but even then, he wasn't even trying. "You oughta have some tiny little brain to pull such a stunt, you jackass! What…"

"I know…" Eddy replied weakly.

"… you did to May and Double D is disgusting! And Double D has been your friend for so many years! What kind of sick, demented lowlife are you…"

"I know…"

"… to do something like that to someone so close to you?! I thought you were better than this, but it appears you only worry about your selfish, uncaring ass!"

Eddy sighed, pain drawn across his words. "I know…"

Lee finally noticed that Eddy wasn't trembling in fear or that he never objected to anything she said to him. Heck, the con didn't even look scared! _What, now I'm losing my touch?_

"How about all the times I've been insensitive to you and your sisters, and to Jimmy and Sarah, and all the cockiness I've displayed when deep inside I knew I'm a good for nothing who cannot live without being the center of attention?!" He yelled, not to her, but in the way he did so it almost sounded like he was trying to yell at himself. She dropped Eddy, who proceeded to sit down on the curb. Lee followed suit and positioned herself next to him.

"Double D told me you talked to Marie and that led to his break up with May…"

"You knew? Weren't you against them being together last month on the fourteenth?"

Lee remembered how she had worked alongside with her blue haired sister to split Double D and May. "I was, but Double D has shown he can be trusted, that's why I just let them be. Now you, why did you have to ruin what they had?"

Eddy sighed again. "Because I'm an idiot… I thought having Double D by my side would mean I could easily pass school, and that with his clever ideas I could get money whenever I wanted… but I was too stupid to see Double D's friendship is-WAS more than that!" He said. Lee had never heard the boy as defeated and emotionally destroyed as he was just now.

And yet, there was room for even more surprises as the short guy started to cry, right in front of her. Eddy lowered his gaze and cleared his throat, trying to cover up the whimpers coming out of his throat. Lee smiled. She felt everything was starting to fall into place. She was relieved that, despite the bad news she had heard about her boy, she now saw that as per what she believed, Eddy wasn't the monster he had tried to be in the past weeks.

She thought about it rationally, and saw there was no other way to attempt to cheer him up. So she went along with it. Eddy suddenly stopped crying as he felt some unexpectedly tender hands grab both of his cheeks, followed by a soft mouth which found its way to his own. The kiss Lee Kanker gave to her secret love lasted about three seconds, after which she moved away. Eddy was wide eyed, his mouth open wide.

"Are you feeling better now?" She said sultrily.

"Uh… buh… buh…" Eddy stuttered.

Lee stood up. "You're not a bad boy, Eddy, you've just tried really hard to be an ass because you thought it was for the better. But now you see that it wasn't. Tell me, do you want to feel like crap for the rest of your life? If you sit around there and do nothing, you're definitely on your way to misery. You screwed things up, I get that, but don't sell your friend too short. You know Double D more than I do, and I think he's very noble. Surely he could forgive you if you show him you're truly sorry, what do you say?"

But Eddy couldn't talk. He was still stupefied. Lee knelt down, placed both of her hands on his shoulders and spoke, "I believe in you, Skipper. There's no one better than you for this kind of situation. You can turn it around, I know you can, so don't let me down, k?" Lee said, as she kindly bumped both of his cheeks with her hands and went on her way.

Eddy was red, thrown for a loop, and extremely surprised. Of all the times the redhead had kissed him, she had never been as cute as she was then. Her words, now that he had started to process them, made a lot of sense. He had to do something about this mess!

Suddenly, cold sweat ran down his face as he remembered a crucial bit in her words. _Wait… when did she learn my middle name?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> We're approaching the end of this fic. Please, keep an eye out for what's coming!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"_Get a grip, Romeo! That's a Kanker you're falling for!"_

"_Forget the bum, May!" May heard her sister say to her._

"_Lamb chop!" This time, she heard her own voice call out to someone._

"_Turtledove!" She heard a voice respond. _Double D?

"_LAMB CHOP!" Her voice sounded louder, as if desperate. As she broke free from Lee's arms, she felt someone pin her down to the floor._

"_He's trouble with a capital R, May!"_

May woke up. Once she heard Marie's voice, she felt horribly scared. Apparently she had fallen asleep and started to dream about fabricated scenarios and made up memories again. And yet, she felt she had lived through such events before.

The realization that those were real memories from the time she had been in trance during Valentine's Day hit her like a bag of bricks. The fact that even then she had not been able to find love because Marie came between her and Double D started to produce a serious migraine on her head. May held her temples.

"I don't know how long I can keep living like this…" She complained, as she cried again.

* * *

><p>The redhead had returned. At three o' clock in the afternoon, Lee wasn't surprised she had taken so long to clear some of the fog that impeded her from understanding May's problems. Mad, she opened the door and slammed it shut.<p>

"Now you've gone too far, Marie! What the f—"

Just as Lee was about to blurt out expletives, she realized her blue haired sibling wasn't sitting down on the couch watching TV as she expected her to be doing so at the moment. She made her way to the stairs, thinking the girl could be in the bedroom or in the bathroom. She heard scrubbing noises coming from outside, so she assumed Marie was washing the dirty clothes at the back of the trailer. She decided to calm herself down a bit as she headed upstairs to check on her other sibling.

Once she entered their room, she found May sitting down on the bed. Her blonde sister looked like she had seen a ghost. She was slightly pale, her brow was sweaty, and her eyes were wide. For some reason, May had abandoned her inactivity and had made their bed and was dressed. Once again, her baby sister was staring at the window.

May turned her head when she saw her big sis enter. "Lee? Weren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I asked to start later." The redhead sat down next to her sister and caressed her arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

May was very surprised. "H-How did you find out?"

"I went to have a talk with Double D. He told me you broke up with him because Eddy saw you and told Marie about your relationship." May was surprised to hear her sister's words. Now she understood why Marie found out so suddenly.

"How… How is he?" May asked, worried. Lee confirmed that according to Double D, she hadn't broken up with him out of free will.

"He's not coping with your break up well. He doesn't seem to be sleeping well, and he looked wimpier than usual. What did she do to you?"

Tears fell down from May's eyes. "Marie… she has the picture."

Lee widened her eyes as she instantly understood what the blonde was talking about. She remembered that year as the worst one of her life, not only because of what May had to endure, but because of the stress she herself had to deal with. "No… She's threatening you with it?"

May nodded.

"I can't believe her! Of all the nasty, cruel things she's done to you, this is the worst!" Lee was infuriated. She stood up and angrily started to walk outside…

… When she felt soft hands grab one of hers. She turned around to face her blonde sibling.

"Don't, Lee! If you go and yell at her, all you're going to accomplish is to have her hate you…"

Lee didn't find sense in May's words. "What? So you'd rather spend the rest of your existence locked up here, miserable? She can't just treat you like this and not expect me to do something about it…"

May insisted. "Please, Lee. Just… give me a bit of time. I'm going to take care of this…"

Uncertain, Lee dropped her intentions of going to slap her blue haired sister silly. "Okay, May… whatever you want. But you can't let Marie control your life, you hear? This has got to stop sooner or later…"

May nodded.

"Now, I'm going to have some lunch. Have you eaten?"

May shook her head.

"Then I'm going to bring your plate up here and you're gonna finish it all in front of me."

"But I'm not hungry…" May said, as she sighed and looked at the window again.

* * *

><p>The sun was on its way to set. The clock struck five in the afternoon. Lee made her way out of her home. But, before going on to work, she walked around the trailer.<p>

Marie was busy hanging the clothes on the string. She couldn't wait to finally be done to sit down and observe the beautiful sunset.

"Do you know how May's doing?"

Marie didn't bother to turn to regard her big sister. "Beats me…"

Lee grew mad, but she concealed her anger. "I know you're busy with laundry, but I can't believe you'd be so cold to neglect checking on your sister."

Marie shot back in defense. "Why should I? She can handle herself, and you're here right?"

"I'm going to work right now, you…" Lee was about to yell, but she kept quiet. "Listen, Marie. I don't know what's happened to May. But if I find out that it was because of something you did, you're gonna need more hair to cover the black eye I'll give ya!" She said, trying to intimidate Marie into stopping her blackmail against the blonde.

"Whatever…" And yet, she would not even be fazed. Lee took her leave, wondering if May would actually consider taking a stand against the blue haired girl.

* * *

><p>The short boy never moved from where he was sitting. Eddy kept thinking about how he could take action. The only thing he had been able to come up with that actually showed promise was too dangerous that he couldn't do it without risking a couple of black eyes. He stood up to stretch, when he felt someone push him.<p>

"I am way too disgusted to even have to share a street with you, dork!"

It was Kevin. The bike boy had spotted Eddy as he walked around with Jimmy to go and execute their plan. "I'm going to show you what it's like to step on someone in the same way you did to Double D!"

Eddy just stood, looking at him, ready to face his punishment, when Jimmy intervened. "Stop, Kevin! I'm not trying to defend this guy, but we have more pressing matters to attend!" He then turned to face the con. "To think that you could go as far as to betray your own just to satisfy your needs! What kind of monster are you?!"

Even when Eddy knew he deserved whatever any of the cul de sac kids would dish out at him, he was getting tired of simply taking in insults without doing something to improve his image. "I get it, okay Jimmy?" He looked the boy in the eyes, serious. "I know… I screwed up. I haven't been a good friend to Double D lately, but I'm going to change that."

Kevin laughed. "Ha! Listen to this guy! You are too much of a loser to do anything even remotely right, that's why you hang out with Double D and that other dork!" He spat at Eddy. "C'mon, Jimmy! I'd like to get done with this before it gets dark…"

Jimmy followed Kevin as the two walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eddy asked, curious.

Jimmy turned his head a bit and addressed the boy with high airs. "Well, unlike you, we're going to try and fix this. Kevin and I are going to the trailer park to get May out of her house so she can be with Double D again!"

Eddy was surprised. _They have the same idea! _But even then, Eddy remembered Kevin had missed school and showed up in bandages after that. Eddy was almost completely certain he got hurt because of the sisters. He knew the two boys would need all the help they could find, but he also knew they wouldn't accept his assistance. He waited until Kevin and Jimmy were at a considerable distance from him so that he could follow them.

* * *

><p>He sat down on a park bench, deep in thought at what to do. He saw Kevin and Jimmy walk towards the new cul de sac. He wondered what the two of them would be trying to do. Just as he was going to walk towards them, he saw Eddy walk to their direction, as if following the duo. Neither one of the three noticed him there. Curiosity was overwhelming him, so he decided to follow the short boy and see what they were up to.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shh! Hide, quickly!" Kevin whispered to Jimmy. The two boys stood behind a tree. In the distance, they could see Marie sitting down on a beach chair, watching the sunset. They weren't in her field of vision, but the slightest turn of the girl's head would mean for them to be found out.<p>

"What do we do?"

"Okay, stay here. I'm going in first, I'll let you know when it's safe."

Kevin came out of their hiding spot and walked towards the trailer's door. Stealthily, the boy tip toed to the trailer. Halfway there, Kevin only had some more steps and nervousness to endure. He turned to face Jimmy while still walking.

"Okay, on my count: One, two—Whoah!" He tripped, causing Marie to notice.

"Who's there? What the—you're not getting your cap back!"

The blue haired girl jumped from her chair and practically sat on top of the bike boy as she delivered hit after hit to him. Kevin tried to defend himself, but Marie had always been faster than him. Once she was done, she carried the semi-conscious boy and threw him to the trees. Kevin landed very close to where Jimmy was. Marie cleaned her hands and went back to her chair.

"Sorry, man. I tried." Kevin said, barely able to stand.

"Now what do we do?" Jimmy asked, desperate.

Kevin was at a loss for what to tell the boy. He knew that if they could not get past Marie, they wouldn't be able to speak to May. To make matters worse, even when Marie was still looking at the sunset, she was now on alert that someone was trying to break in her home. He cursed on the inside as he had run out of ideas and options to continue their rescue.

"I'll take a crack at it…" He heard a voice say. Both Jimmy and he noticed Eddy stood next to them, determination shining vividly in his eyes. Eddy walked ahead, taking steps as if he had not a care in the world. He started whistling.

"That fool... he's gonna get caught!" Kevin whispered, annoyed.

Marie, in fact, did listen to the con's whistling. However, to both Kevin and Jimmy's surprise, the girl didn't run at him to literally chew him out, but rather smirked.

"Howdy neighbor?" Eddy said.

"Hey, short stuff. What brings ya here?"

Eddy stood in front of Marie, almost completely covering her view of the trailer door. "Nothing really, just wanted to see if you found out about your sister and Double D."

Marie started talking. "You won't believe it! That floozy's been seeing my Dreamboat in secret! I tell ya, she must have him intimidated or something, or else he wouldn't even look at her! I mean, seriously, he has me, and…" Eddy noticed Marie kept on ranting and had turned to see the sunset again. He took advantage of the situation and brought a hand to his back, pointing his thumb to the trailer door. It was the signal to go in.

Kevin stared at his short neighbor wide eyed. The mean, selfish Eddy had just put his life on the line to help Jimmy and himself, all because he wanted to prove himself he had done horrible things and wanted to turn his life around! Kevin started to see the con in a different light. "A signal! You go, Jimmy. I'll stay here in case Eddy needs help…"

The younger boy agreed, and ran as silently as he could, effectively passing by Eddy and Marie and going inside the trailer.

* * *

><p>He ran out of options… The only possible way to even attempt to bring things back to normal would be the direct approach, and some damage was inevitable. Double D tied his shoe laces and adjusted his beanie hat, determined. <em>No matter what, I'm always going to be there for you, May…<em>

The boy in the beanie hat made his way out of his house, proceeding to walk to the park, resolved on going to the trailer park to have a serious talk with Marie.

* * *

><p>She got up, and walked around the room for the umpteenth time. She cleaned her palms again. May Kanker was restless, she felt she needed to do something about her situation. And yet, she felt fear growing within her. What if her childhood repeated itself again? What if she would never be able to look at someone else without feeling the disgust and mockery they expressed to her with their sight alone? She started to shake at the thought. Even then, that oh-too-familiar feeling of dread started to tire her…<p>

"May?" She heard someone call out to her. May turned her head from looking at the window to look at the door.

"… Jimmy?"

The small boy started to tear up, and ran to hug her. "Maay!" As she received the child in her arms, May shed some tears of her own.

* * *

><p>"I know, she had no right to do that to you! I mean, you're her sister, you had dibs."<p>

"Exactly!" Marie said, agreeing with the short boy next to her.

Eddy tried his best to get more information out of the blue haired girl. "So, what did you to show her who's boss, huh?"

Marie boasted. "I found this ugly picture of her she is afraid of since elementary. I threatened to show it to everybody and she agreed to stay away from Double D."

Eddy gulped, compassionately. In the distance, Kevin, who had heard what Marie's blackmail was about, gulped as well. He realized with sadness that he once tried to blackmail Eddy as well. He felt bad that he could at times be just as mean.

"R-Really? Well, that showed her!" Eddy was getting tired to agree with Marie, but he wanted to bring her down, he needed to keep acting. "Where is it?"

Marie giggled. "I put it on a box inside so nobody could find it."

"Can I see it?"

Marie arched an eyebrow, but then smirked at Eddy. "I'll show it to you, if you get me one of my Oven Mitt's beanie hats… preferably if he just wore it. Deal?"

Eddy sweated a bit in nervousness. For one, Double D was very protective of his belongings. Two, he had no time and no way to tell Jimmy to search for the picture. "Eeh… I'll get back to you on that…"

He continued to entertain the blue haired girl with pointless chatting. _I hope Jimmy comes out soon…_

* * *

><p>"How have you been?" He asked.<p>

"I'm… not too good, Jimmy." The boy noticed the bags under May's eyes. It wasn't as noticeable, but May appeared thinner. "How… How did you get here?"

"I asked Kevin to help me… but it was actually Eddy who distracted your sister so I could get in…"

May got very surprised upon hearing Jimmy's words. She thought something must have happened between Double D and him that made the short boy change his mind.

"And Double D? How is he? Please tell me…" May asked Jimmy, going as far as to hold him by the shoulders. She knew by Lee's mouth that the boy wasn't doing well, but she still wanted to hear it from someone else.

Jimmy noticed May was genuinely worried for the beanie wearing boy. He understood that his theory was correct; something that Marie had done kept May at bay, and unable to reach out to Double D. "He's suffering a lot, May…" after he said such words, he saw the blond sigh in distress as she shed tears. "And… I can see you're suffering too…"

He grabbed one of the girl's hands with both of his. "Please, May… I don't know what it is Marie's doing, but there must be a solution for it. Please, come back to school. I'm sure that if you do, Double D will want to come back as well… a love so pure like the one you two had cannot finish this way, May…" He finished, starting to cry himself.

May looked at the boy with tender eyes. She caressed the boy's hair with her other hand. He too, was very hurt by the events of their current situation. She reflected on the words Jimmy said to her. He was completely right. The love she had created along with Double D was too pure to be tainted by fear. She shed the last of her tears as she finally decided to put an end to their collective sorrow. Trembling, May addressed the boy.

"Take me to Double D, Jimmy…"

* * *

><p>Kevin noted that the short boy was running out of material. So many "umms" and "eehs" were said, he wondered how Marie didn't notice he was merely buying Jimmy some time. <em>How long is Jimmy going to take in there? It's already dark… dark?<em>

Marie stood up, stretching herself. Cold sweat started to run down Eddy's back as he noticed the girl turned around to go inside.

"Well, nice to see ya, little man, but the sun's gone and my favorite TV show's about to start…"

Eddy looked in horror that Kevin was making signals to the door. He barely managed to see that both Jimmy and May were coming out of it! He had to do something to entertain Marie some more… but what!

He never thought he could have thought so fast. He was a boy, she was a girl. _What else could possibly put them girls on alert mode?_ Somehow, Eddy felt he was betraying someone, but he needed to do it for his best friend's sake. Just as Marie was about to turn her head to look at the escaping duo, Eddy moved his hand fast and placed it on Marie's hip, dangerously positioning it close to her butt. The girl almost jumped at the surprise.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" Marie quickly turned and delivered a hook to the boy who dared to molest her. Once Eddy was on the floor, the girl brought blow after blow down on his persona. Eddy, however, seemed to smile. _It—ouch!—worked…_

Kevin made a signal for May and Jimmy to run. As they both did, time was running out. Marie was making short work of Eddy. As if following routine, she carried the barely conscious con and threw him away, in the direction where Kevin had fallen.

None of them had managed to foresee such action as Marie noticed May was leaving.

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Marie started to run to Jimmy and May, her anger fueling her in such a way that she was approaching them at an impressive speed.

Kevin considered what was happening around him. With Eddy out, it was all up to him. He remembered his coach had insisted on having him practice _that_ move. He remembered feeling so helpless as he couldn't perform it well yet. Confident, he put one knee on the ground. As he saw the blue haired girl run, he calculated the distance between himself and her. Once she was almost aligned with him, he started to sprint.

"Raaaah!" He jumped, and for the first time, managed to complete a tackle in midair. He fell to the floor, Marie under him.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled to the two running.

"YOU BOTHERSOME WIMP, GET OFF OF MEE!" Marie yelled. Kevin would have liked to hold her a bit more, but he was still too tired from the beating he had previously taken. His hold on Marie only lasted a couple of seconds as she moved him away and gave him a couple of hits before resuming her chase.

Double D's house had never seemed to be so far away. They were close to the park, so hopefully they could lose Marie there. If only they wouldn't be so tired already! Jimmy was puffing, trying to catch air. May was weak from her time spent in depression and malnourishment that she felt she could not run for much longer.

Marie was inevitably going to catch them, and who knows what she would do to them. They could hear her steps. She was gaining on them…

When suddenly, someone grabbed the blue haired girl and locked her with his arms below her armpits.

"ED! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU FOOL!"

The tall boy had witnessed everything. He understood that what the three boys wanted to do was to help Double D to get back in touch with May. He hadn't known how to intervene to help, but now that both Jimmy and May needed protection, he thought of putting himself in between them and harm's way.

"Run… run guys!" Ed said, as he tried to hold on to Marie, who would not stop moving to set herself free.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

He was fearful for what would happen. There was no guarantee that Marie would reason with him. Still, he was somewhat excited. Now that he was at the park, he decided to run over to the Kanker trailer. Hopefully it would all work out. He couldn't wait to be able to see May.

Double D turned a corner while running to crash with someone. He fell to the floor.

"Oh, my head! Double D!" The person got up to help the boy in the beanie hat.

"Oww… Jimmy? I'm sorry I was distracted, I…" And then he stopped. Double D had turned to see who was with him, to find that May stood right there next to him. His heart started to beat with intensity.

"H-H-Hi, Double D…" She said, frowning.

"May… H-Hi…" He stuttered.

Both teens stood in front of each other, looking at each other intently. Red tinting started to appear on both of their faces.

"Um… Jimmy, could you please leave us alone for a moment?" May asked.

Jimmy agreed, and went on to hide behind a tree.

Double D looked at the keeper of his heart with glassy eyes. He couldn't decide if he was surprised, intrigued, or excited. He knew he was going to see May later, but the suddenness of her appearance caught him off guard. Nervousness started to settle on him since despite the assurance that May didn't break up with him willingly, he still felt a very uncomfortable tension between the two of them.

"Double D…"

"May…" And yet, he couldn't help but to speak her name as softly as only he had gotten used to.

Suddenly, the eyes of the blonde girl started to water. She saw the boy she loved with all her might. He looked thinner, he had huge bags under his eyes, his red, glassy eyes. He bore an expression of utter pity.

She leaned a bit forward, but returned to her place. May Kanker wished nothing more than to hold him and be held by the boy, but she felt unworthy. She did this. Her boy was hurt emotionally because of her. Although May had wanted to fix things with him, she saw that her actions had only caused her beloved grief… She decided on freeing him from the prison she trapped him in.

"Double D… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve any of this…" She cried.

"I…"

"Do you remember how I told you that in elementary school many kids would draw offensive pictures of me, making me look like a beaver?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I don't know how, but Marie found the one picture which started all of my humiliation. She's been threatening me to show it to everybody if I kept seeing you… I have been so scared to have everyone… to have you! mock me because of how bad I looked in that picture I haven't been thinking straight… I've been so selfish thinking of my own fears and safety that I've driven you away from me, and you didn't even deserve to be hurt! You never deserved to suffer any pain in all this!"

Tears started falling down on Double D's face. "May…"

May continued. "I told Jimmy to take me to you, because I wanted you to know the truth behind our breakup. Marie knows I've left the trailer, and now she's probably going to share that picture with the whole school…" She said, as she sobbed. "I'm-I'm ugly… I'm too ugly to deserve a boy like you… and I know you won't want me after you see how I look in that picture… so please, don't think that all that has been happening is your fault, it's rather mine… Goodbye, Double D…" she felt her heart breaking as she turned around and decided to walk back home, to face any punishment , her fear and insecurity clouding her logic as she was only digging a deeper grave for herself.

And yet, she felt a hand grab her own, stopping her. "Wait…" May froze. She didn't want to be with Double D, thinking her sole presence would bring him misery. And yet, she couldn't help but comply. The blonde turned around to face the boy who stopped her.

"Thank you, May…" Double D smiled, weakly. "You were honest with me… and I understand what you mean. But you're not being fair to yourself." He said, more serious. "Nobody can simply ignore a lifelong fear just like that…"

May was quick to object. "But I deceived you, I was mean to you! I—"

The boy in the beanie hat held his hand up to stop her from continuing. "… I haven't been too honest with you either, May… There's something I need to show you…"

May remained quiet. _What does he mean?_

Double D took a step back. "I'm not sure if you found out, but I wasn't born in Peach Creek. I moved here when I was around six."

May nodded.

"I moved because I wanted to run away. My parents thought it best to leave the town we lived in and start anew somewhere else, all to help me."

May was now confused. She didn't understand what he meant by help.

Double D trembled a bit. "I suffered a horrible humiliation similar to yours in first grade. I was five then. I was enrolled at a reputable private school. I was the best student of the class, and because of that, I was teased and mocked so much I was unable to form any type of friendships."

May started to tear up again as she heard the boy she loved speak, hurt concealed deep within his words.

"But the worst came one day during the physical education class, on the field." He continued. "The coach had set up a dodge ball game… I, as always, was picked last, and the majority of the kids who would play the meanest pranks on me were on the opposite team. The meanest one of them decided to leave me for last, to make me feel more afraid. I knew that it was inevitable that I would be hit… but I kept backing away. When he shot the ball, I was hurt with it, rolled in place, and tripped. And that day, children from other classes were playing baseball. I fell on my head on top of the metallic baseball knobs…"

May widened her eyes and whimpered in sympathy.

"… When I came to, I was at the hospital, lying down on a bed. My Mom and Dad were next to me. They both looked at me with forced smiles. But I knew from the way my Mother's eyes looked that something was wrong. As it turns out…" He said, as he removed his beanie hat. "The accident I was subject to required stitching, and I was left with this…"

May fell on her knees, shocked. Double D leaned his head forward for her to see it better. His short hair would grow irregularly and disorderly because of a long scar that went from the top of his right temple to the back of the left one. The scar did not travel on a straight line. The closest shape that could be attributed to it would be that of a zigzag line. Because of this, some strands had to be held with pins.

"The worst part came when I returned to school. Nobody even asked how I was, or if I hurt. The first thing the bullies did when they saw was to call me names, laugh at me, and pushed me around. I fell into such a depression I managed to invent excuses not to go to school for a couple of days, but then my Dad found out and removed me from the school. I believe it closed shortly after, but ever since then I've had to depend on this beanie hat to be able to go outside. You won't believe how happy I was when my Dad told me we would be moving here. But still, I couldn't go anywhere without wearing my hat… I feared, and still do, that people would laugh at me as those kids did back in elementary…" He finished, putting his hat back on.

May was inconsolable.

She never knew how hard life had also been for Double D. His situation was strikingly similar to hers! He feared someone would find him out and then his trauma would return.

"I never tried to get along with girls that much because of this, but ever since I fell for you things have been different…" Double D started to shed tears again, deeply concerned and afraid for what he was going to ask, "Now that you know my secret, May… do you find me repulsive?" He said, his voice shaky.

May stopped crying. She had never felt more love for him. "NO! I don't, Double D! I… I… I don't care about how you might look on the outside, I swear! I fell in love with you because of who you are, because of how good a person you are…" She wanted to assure the boy there was nothing wrong with his appearance.

Double D smiled. He felt such a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He fell on his knees, in front of May. "In the same way, May, my May, I would never care about how you could look in a picture. The May I have in front of me is a sweet, caring, funny, bubbly girl, who just happens to be very pretty, even if she doesn't realize it. I've come to realize… these past days that I haven't been with you I found it hard to function properly… I cannot eat, I cannot sleep, I can barely think of nothing but you and your smile. I can only conclude one thing: I don't like you, May, I don't just like you. I love you. I love you for the wonderful person you are, I love you because your good soul is a relief to the worries in my life. I know that if I ever feel sad... there you are. There you are to lift my spirits again. Your smile is my assurance things are okay. Your laugh is the merriment I always yearned for. Your beauty is the delight I dream about and have ultimately hoped to find. I cannot see myself with anyone but you, not now, and not ever."

May didn't know what to say. She was red, her face was wet from all her crying. Her heart pulsated so fast she felt she would eventually faint. She was melting from the happiness her love's words made her feel.

"So please, don't leave me. So what if Marie has that picture? I'm here for you, May. I'm going to protect you against anyone, anyone who would dare try to insult you. I'm not going to rest, even if it kills me, to be able to bring a smile to your face and make sure you have a good day."

Now, May felt her whole body shake as she stared, blurrily, at the boy, the hero, who dared risk his existence for her sake.

"I know that Saturday we confessed we like each other… but we are obviously so much more. W-What I'm trying to say, May… May…" Double D asked, his nervousness catching up to him,

"… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She didn't know how he did it. Double D surprised her with everything he ever did or said to her. She didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him… and yet, she wanted him with all her might. _My God, I can't go on…_ May opened her eyes. None of the things Marie could ever do to her mattered anymore. She wasn't going to separate herself from him anymore, no matter how much the blue haired girl would threaten her.

"Yes… Yes, Double D! YES!" The blonde girl fell to the arms of the beanie boy. She sobbed hard, akin to the time the two first professed their love for one another.

"I missed you… Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you!" Double D himself started to sob, sad that they had to spend so much time apart, but immensely happy that after all of their tribulations they were back together again, once again hugging, once again united.

The lovers found each other at such a position for several minutes, as if to try to make up for all the days they weren't together. When they both started to feel uncomfortable on the floor, and a little cold from the air current, they stood up. The two shared a laugh as they stood at the same time, apparently acting synchronously. Now that things were cleared up, Double D wanted to make sure he had done everything right.

"Soo… you didn't think I was too forward when I _almost_ kissed you?" He said, referring to the Saturday they spent at the amusement park.

May giggled. She looked at him, and put both of her hands on his chest. "Double D… I have never felt more in love with you than when you kissed me then…" She said, her voice soft and dreamy. As if by instinct, Double D moved his hands slowly to place both of them on the small of her back. The two leaned close to each other. May started to close her eyes slowly and Double D did the same thing.

A magical moment that forever would remain in their memories took place as Double D and May locked their lips together in a passionate kiss that brought blush to both of their faces. Shame be darned, they had never felt as happy and content with each other as they did then. May felt herself sigh while still in close contact with Double D. He felt the joy brought about by their intimacy would soon overwhelm him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Both heard a yell. The boy and the girl both turned their heads to see an irate blue haired girl address them fiercely.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I'd prefer to think of Double D's hair to be a short, messy style. If you look up "male short hair" on google images right now, the style I'd attribute to him would be the one for the third result.

For the creation of this chapter, I inspired myself listening to the song _There you are_, by The Click Five.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The two were caught together. Neither of them could move fast enough to prevent Marie running to them and pushing May aside. The blonde stumbled but managed to remain standing.

The blue haired girl was fuming. She looked red in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MAN, YOU B—"

"Don't talk to her that way, Marie!" Double D intervened, mad that Marie thought she could do whatever she wanted to May. The blue haired girl was very surprised to see her Dreamboat was defending the shameless girl who dared to touch him.

"But, Oven Mitt! Can't you see that she's deceiving you? Why are you doing this?"

"I am not being deceived, Marie." Double D declared. "I am here out of my own free will, because I want to be with your sister…"

Marie's eyes grew wide. "But… but what about us? You and I, we are a couple… we are a couple!"

This time, May intervened, kind. "No, Marie. Double D was never interested in you that way. Don't you see? He has been suffering all this time bec—"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Marie yelled with all her might at her younger sister. Both Double D and May knew the situation was getting out of hand. Double D opted to take a more pacific route.

"Calm down, Marie, you don't need to get so ang—"

But then, he was interrupted. "You know what? I don't have to stay quiet. I don't need to listen to what you have to say! I'm my own person, Marie! And like I've told you before, I. Love. Double D! So I'm going to see him whenever I want!" May was shaking, but the confidence she gained because of the beanie hat boy allowed her to keep going. "You can do whatever you want with that thing, I don't care! I don't care anymore!"

Marie couldn't believe her sister's words. She was stunned the blonde would actually go against her. But above all, she felt furious that May dared to defy her. Swiftly, she walked to her, raising her hand as she prepared to slap her…

The hit she threw landed like a whip. The cheek soon became red. The feeling of needles puncturing invaded him. Marie retreated her hand in fear, as she saw Double D hurt. The boy foresaw her intentions and got between May and Marie. Behind him, May grabbed him by the back, immediately caressing his hurt cheek with her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"There's no need for you to get violent, Marie. But I'm not going to simply stand see how you mistreat my girlfriend…" Double D said.

Marie felt shocked. She was at a loss for what to do! What was happening was too obvious to ignore: Double D loved May. Not her. Never her…

"This… this is all your fault, May! But you asked for it. You're gonna pay for this! Be happy that the bookstore is closed right now, but I'm going to make the copies of the picture first thing in the morning!"

May flinched, but stood her ground. She looked at Marie, defiant, and yet her legs were trembling but slightly. Marie left, stomping away to the trailer, angry. Once she was out of sight, Double D and May hugged again. Double D placed his chin on top of May's head as she leaned against his chest, crying. Both had their arms around one another.

"Thank you for protecting me…"

"Anytime, May… don't cry, please. I'll make sure people won't laugh at you…"

"It's not… I don't think I'm worried about that anymore… it's just…" She let out a sob. "Marie… she's my big sister, Double D…" She said, as she tightened her embrace. "Despite the problems we have had, I've always respected her, I've always tried to be a good sister for her… but now… now we're further than ever…"

Double D followed suit and hugged May more intensely. "I know… but this problem will fade someday… hopefully Marie comes to understand us…"

As they undid their embrace, Jimmy came out from behind the tree he was hiding in. Both Double D and May turned to see him. The boy's face was wet with tears.

"I'm so glad for you both…"

They smiled. "Y-You're going to keep it a secret, right?" Double D asked, concerned.

"… Yeah, sorry… I couldn't help but overhear…"

"It's fine, Jimmy. I need to thank you, my dear friend. You made it possible for me to reunite with my love."

Upon hearing those words, May and Jimmy interrupted him. "It-It wasn't me, Double D."

"He came to my room, but he only managed to enter the trailer because Eddy helped him…"

Double D didn't know if he could handle any more surprises. His eyes were open wide. "He did?"

"Yeah… I went to May's home with Kevin and Eddy followed us. We couldn't get past Marie, but Eddy entertained her and when we got out he got beat up by her trying to distract her so we could run away…"

"Yeah, Ed helped too…"

"Ed? Are they okay?" Double D asked, worried. Just as he finished talking, the three heard a rustle from grass leaves. As they turned, they saw them. Both Kevin and Ed had an arm around Eddy, helping him walk back from where Marie tossed him. The three of them looked hurt, with bruises and scratch marks on their faces.

"Eddy…"

The short boy raised his head. "Double D…" He moved away from his two friends and walked to his friend. The soreness and numbness he experienced made him fall to the floor, but anyways, that was his intention.

Double D was speechless that the short con artist, the arrogant, unyielding self-absorbed individual known as Eddy was humiliating himself. The boy knelt down on the floor, both of his hands leaning on the floor in front of his knees. He started to shed tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Double D! I treated you like garbage… I never considered your feelings, always thinking of myself first… I shouldn't have taken our friendship so lightly, I shouldn't have betrayed you when you were so happy! Please forgive me, Double D… I've come to realize what a jerk I've been to you these past weeks, but I want to change that. I want to change who I am, I want to be a better person to you… to everyone! So please… please… will you be my friend again?"

Both May and Jimmy shed some tears. Ed was crying, his mouth quivering. Kevin wouldn't admit it, but he had to close his eyes tightly several times to avoid tearing up. Eddy lowered his gaze and started sobbing…

… Until he felt someone get close to him. He felt a hand touch his arm. "That's all I wanted to hear, Eddy…" Eddy raised his head to see Double D, kneeling down in front of him. The beanie wearing boy was crying himself. Double D stretched out his hand to Eddy. "Friends again?"

Shaky, but excited, Eddy took his best friend's hand. As soon as he closed it, Double D shut his own tightly and hugged his friend.

"Let's not fight like that again…"

"You pack a punch, though…"

Double D snickered. "You weren't that bad yourself…"

Both friends laughed again, their bond welded afresh.

* * *

><p>"Well, dorks," Kevin said, amicably, "It's kinda getting late. I'm going home."<p>

"Yeah, we should do the same." Eddy said.

"Oh no…" May exclaimed, worried.

"What is it, May?" Double D asked her.

"I just remembered… Lee is working a graveyard shift… she won't be home with Mom until tomorrow morning…"

Double D considered the situation. If May went back to the trailer, she would spend the night alone with Marie. He didn't want to risk what manner of payback the blue haired girl would have in mind.

"Don't worry, May. You're not going to go back to the trailer tonight. You can… sleep in my bed …" He said, blushing, while making the blonde girl redden. "… I'll take the sofa…"

Eddy grinned. Kevin put on a smug face. Ed smiled dopily.

"May and Double D, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the three teased the couple, making both of them blush madly.

"Okay, guys… I think—"

But Double D was interrupted. "First comes, love, then comes marriage…"

May rushed to cover Jimmy's ears.

"Then comes May with a baby carriage!" Ed, Eddy, and Kevin laughed loudly, embarrassing the boy in the beanie hat and the Kanker blonde. Jimmy remained oblivious to the implication of the last line of their song, and while he wanted to ask what the trio meant, seeing his two friends impossibly uncomfortable made him desist.

"Wait a sec… I got an idea…" said Kevin.

* * *

><p>She wondered if she used the right shade. <em>Maybe a darker red could look better<em>. Nazz was debating whether to repaint her nails or not, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" She called to go open the door. Her surprise was great when he saw the group of people outside. Kevin, Ed, and Eddy (_What is he doing here?_) were badly bruised. Jimmy looked like he had cried a lot. Double D had a mildly swollen cheek. May… _May!_

"Guys, what… what happened?!"

Kevin puffed his chest, ready to boast. "We rescued a damsel from the pit of the fierce, blue haired dragon!" As he said such words, Eddy and Ed shuddered, remembering their beating. Nazz understood that by blue haired dragon, he meant Marie. He looked at May. Her eyes were slightly red, the girl looked weak and malnourished.

"You helped May get out of the trailer? Oh, that's so thoughtful of you, Kevin!"

Kevin was ready to take all the credit for himself, but a naggy feeling inside of him stopped him from doing so. "… Not just me, Nazz. Jimmy came up with the idea… and Eddy and Ed helped us…"

Nazz could not have been more surprised. She turned to see the short boy. "Eddy… you did?"

But the boy remained quiet, until Double D approached. "He got in a fight with Marie to let Jimmy escape with May. Nazz… please don't resent him, he's learned his lesson…"

Nazz looked at Eddy again. "I'm sorry, Nazz. I know I've acted like a fool… but I know now I was wrong to be so selfish. Please—"

"Say no more, Eddy." She said, as she hugged the boy. "I forgive you…"

Eddy felt really nice that he was once again in good terms with the most popular girl in the cul de sac, and probably the most popular girl at their school. However, he didn't experience as much excitement to be in close contact with her as before…

Once she let go of him he addressed the beanie wearing boy and the blonde girl. "I see that you two are speaking to each other again!"

Double D and May blushed. "Yeah… We talked and… settled things…"

She then turned to the blonde. "I wanted to speak to you, May… How is your sister reacting to all this?"

"She's not taking it too well, she's very angry…"

"What about Lee? Is she mad at you as well?"

"Oh, thankfully no. But she's not at home tonight…"

Nazz began to understand.

"We were wondering if it could be possible for you to let May stay with you tonight." Kevin spoke. "Then we can try to reason with Marie tomorrow…"

Nazz brightened. "Sure! I'll lend you a shirt. C'mon in, May. Have you had dinner yet?"

The blonde Kanker was surprised to see such generosity from someone she barely knew. "No… Thank you so much, Nazz!"

Nazz took May by the hand and headed inside. She turned her head to address the boys. "You guys don't need anything?"

"Nah… I'm beat! Literally… I'm going home…" Kevin said.

"Yeah, us too…" Eddy said, speaking for the others. The boys thanked the cheerleader and started to make their way home.

"Good… Goodbye, May…" Double D called out.

May turned from where she was and let go of Nazz's hand. "Hold on a second…" She said, as she ran back to hug the boy in the beanie hat. Nazz smiled at the display of affection. When they were done, the two girls entered the house.

"You know, man…" Eddy turned to see Kevin address him. "I guess I owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have hit you so hard because of the robots."

Double D looked at the bike boy surprised. His eyes were wide. He reminisced of the time he talked with Kevin at the junkyard. Indeed, the short con artist of the cul de sac had grown up.

"Nah… I deserved that, Kevin…" Eddy said, as the two fist bumped. "Well, see you tomorrow, Double D… you are coming to school, right?"

Double D smiled. "Yes. I will be here at the bus stop, Eddy." Jimmy smiled excitedly. The boys said their goodbyes and each made their way to their house.

* * *

><p>The door crashed against the wall dangerously, almost coming out of the hinges. Marie didn't even close the trailer's front door as the first thing she did was head to the old shelf in the living room.<p>

The blue haired girl crouched down to bring out the shoe box where May's picture was. She was enjoying the misery she would make her sister feel for betraying her. She tried to pull the box, but it got stuck with the rest of the papers next to it.

"C'mon… c'mon, you stupid thing!"

She pulled the box with such intensity that the box flew off her hands to the floor. The top of it came off, scattering all of the pictures it contained on the floor. Marie cursed, mad that everything seemed to be going the wrong way for her.

She reached out to pick the pictures and put them back in the box, intent on finding the one she needed to make copies of. As she picked up the others, she couldn't help but to look at each of them.

The blue haired girl's anger seemed to vanish as she focused on her current task, looking at each of the pictures slowly as her eyes widened, memories of her troubled childhood flying back to her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>My inspiration for the "battle scene" against Marie was the song _One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park_. When I first heard the song, I thought the singer would say, "Shut up, we're not talking to you!", and though that's not in the lyrics it fits, so I used it as a line for this chapter.

I am not going to include the Kankers' past here. Please refer to my story, _Withered White Roses_, to find out. You can see its cover picture on my deviantart page.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

She staggered, her feet hurt. If Mom hadn't been called by grandpa so suddenly, she would have been able to come back home with her on their Volkswagen. At least she wasn't far from their home.

She yawned as she entered. _I'll ask Marie to try to take notes today_, she thought with little enthusiasm, as there would be no way for her to go to school and risk being called out while asleep.

"Marie? What are you doing on the floor?" Lee asked, surprised.

It was then and only then that the blue haired girl raised her head, a plethora of photos surrounding her. Lee widened her eyes, surprised.

"L-Lee?"

Marie was crying.

Her tough younger sister had red, swollen eyes. Her face was the epitome of sadness. Her cheeks were wet. From the looks of things, it seemed as if Marie had been pouring out her pent-up feelings for several hours.

Lee heard herself mumble, "What-Why-How long have you been here, crying? Aren't you going to school?"

Marie looked at the clock. "S-Seven?" She realized she had spent the whole night reliving her childhood. She stood up, worried.

"Where are you—"

Lee could not finish talking as Marie made her way upstairs. She entered the bedroom. Marie surprised herself as she saw there was no one in bed… _So that's why I didn't notice when she came in… she never did…_

She felt herself shed more tears. _I really did it this time…_

"Marie, what's going on?" Lee asked from downstairs. Hearing her sister's words, the girl thought about the current situation more reasonably.

_Maybe he knows where she is…_

Desperate, she ran downstairs, almost tripping on the last steps.

"Careful! Where're you goin'?"

Marie ran to the kitchen to grab something. She pocketed the object along with what she already had in her pants. She ran to the door and left without saying a word.

The redhead huffed. _What's happening?_ She made her way outside, to realize Marie was sprinting in the direction of the cul de sac. Lee sighed, as she lazily speed-walked to follow her sibling…

* * *

><p>She was less than excited. When Jimmy showed up at the front of his house, smiley, she wished she wouldn't have awakened to see her best friend so excited. <em>How can he be so excited? Doesn't he know how sad I am right now?<em>

Sarah grabbed an average pink shirt, unflattering jeans, old pink sneakers and brushed her long, strawberry blonde hair only a couple of times. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door.

"Ready, Sarah?"

She pouted. "I guess… let's go, Jimmy…"

Jimmy walked along with his special friend, and looked at the sky. "Looks like we're gonna have a sunny day today, Sarah!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for…"

She stopped her walking. She felt the need to rub her eyes, and when she did, she still saw him! Sarah smiled, and felt her eyes water. Ed's little sister ran to the bus stop, followed by an ecstatic Jimmy.

* * *

><p>He cleaned his brow again. Now that he reunited with his beloved, Double D started to worry about what had escaped his mind for the last few days.<p>

"So… That's what I missed?"

"Relax, Double D!" Eddy scolded his friend, laughing. "It's not like you were gone a whole month!"

"B-But, you said there's an exam tomorrow!"

"Why does Smart Ed boy care so much about an exam? You would pass it easily, yes?" Rolf said.

Kevin huffed. "Tsk. I have some notes, and Nazz can lend you hers, what's the big deal?"

"B-But—"

"Don't worry, Double D!" Johnny yelled, enthusiastic. "I'll study with you!"

Double D appreciated his gesture, but he knew Johnny wasn't that good at Chemistry.

"Uh… May knows Chemistry, maybe you can study with her?"

The five boys turned their heads to look at Ed, who smiled dopily as he became the center of attention. Double D blushed.

"Now there's an idea!" Eddy laughed.

"You guys got this in the bag, man. What're you so worried about?"

"Well, I—"Just as Double D was about to answer, he felt someone hug him from behind. The boy in the beanie hat turned around.

"Sarah?"

"Double D…" She said, as she looked up to the boy's face. "You're here… we've missed you…" She said, as she blushed slightly.

"Oh… Thank you, Sarah!" Double D said, as he ruffled her hair. She giggled.

"Are you feeling better now?" the girl said, as she separated herself from him.

"Oh yeah! Lots better—"

"Guys!"

Double D couldn't help but turn around. He had waited for this moment. As he heard the Peach Creek Junior High's blonde cheerleader call out, he knew that only meant one thing.

"Yo, Nazz! May!" Kevin called.

The boy in the beanie hat, the smartest child in the cul de sac, felt himself smile stupidly. He was elated.

"May!"

"Hi, Double D!"

Both teens ran to each other as they saluted themselves with a tender hug.

"Aww…" Ed and Nazz made cooing noises, as the boys smiled at them.

But one girl would only look at the couple with wide eyes.

"Jimmy," she called, "Why is Double D hugging a Kanker?"

Jimmy realized he had never told her since they didn't get together over the weekend. "Oh! I never told you, but now that everybody knows I guess it's not a secret anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

Jimmy addressed her, happy. "Double D and May are boyfriend and girlfriend, Sarah. They have started seeing each other since the 24 of last month…" He said. "Double D didn't go to school because they had a problem that Eddy caused, and had to stay away from each other. But now that Eddy fixed it they are back together and Double D's coming back to school!"

Sarah heard him talk, but still she could not understand. She was still surprised about the events that happened around her without her knowing. She was stunned.

"May!" Someone yelled. The ten children of the cul de sac turned around to see. Someone approached them coming from behind Jimmy's house.

Sarah thought, _Another Kanker?_

Immediately, Double D positioned himself in front of May. Sarah saw with awe how the frail boy was protecting the blonde who she thought was a bully.

"M-Marie, please. Think about the situation rationally, I ask of you. I already like your sister, I have told you that, so please, you can't force me to have feelings for you. Think about what you're going to do, Marie! You're going to ruin your own sister's life! She's your sister, Marie! You're older than her, she's looked up to you all this time! So please, be a good big sister… Try to get along… with her…"

Sarah felt like she could cry at the sound of Double D's words, but more because the beanie wearing boy sounded very hurt as he finished talking. May felt her eyes water.

The blue haired girl walked towards them, stopping a few steps away. She looked at Double D intently. She understood now, why she thought so highly of him.

"Double D… That's exactly why I must do this…"

Quickly, Marie took out the picture she had inside her pocket, which May recognized. Even when she had decided to not care about the consequences of such atrocity being shared, fear still haunted her. The blonde gasped, as she felt like someone had pointed at her with a gun.

"Marie, p-please!"

But, before anyone could actually see her altered face, Marie took out something else from her pocket. Double D, May, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Ed, and Jimmy watched in shock as the blue haired girl produced a lighter, and, as she lighted it, she pointed one edge of the paper containing the picture. May watched in confusion as the fire consumed the paper, darkening it, as the picture on it started losing shape, becoming a dark rectangle the more the flames consumed it. Marie tossed the paper to the floor to avoid burning herself.

May stepped forward, ahead of Double D. "M-Marie?"

The blonde girl's eyes met with her blue haired sister's. May noticed she could not see anger in them at all.

"I remembered… I remembered my past… our past, May. We… we were friends. We were the best of friends…" May thought herself crazy as she seemed to have heard a sob coming out of her sibling.

"I've realized… I… I have been projecting my hatred… on you… I've been so hurt… I've felt so broken because Mr. Johnson died, because Rod left us in misery, because I was so frail and weak I couldn't stand up for myself or Lee… because your own innocence reminded me of the helpless girl I never wanted to be… that I changed into who I am now… into the monster I've become… Because I couldn't let go of the troubles of the past…"

May felt her eyes water again as she saw her tough sister shed tears.

"I… I haven't been a good sister, a good big sister to you, May… I've treated you like garbage these past six years… I've belittled you so much because you were attracted to Double D… but now I've come to realize that, all the times I looked for him, and chased after him… I never did it with true emotion… I never felt my heart flutter the way you do when you're with him…" Now, her voice started to break. "Y-You're m-m-my b-baby sister… and all I-I've given yo-ou and Double D is t-trouble…" She cried, as she took one step closer to May. The blonde felt hurt for her, noticing her red eyes… knowing now how much Marie had suffered…

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness… I don't deserve it, May. But I want you to know… I'm not going to get in your way… anymore. Go on… be happy with Double D. You have my permission… and my promise to not interfere. I love you, May, my little sister… and from now on… From now on I'm going to stand by you whenever… and if you ever need me…"

She did it. Marie, instead of humiliating her sister as she had decided to do the day before, accomplished the opposite: She humiliated herself before all of the children who were the closest to their daily lives. Satisfied with what she did, she turned around, and made her leave back to the trailer. She let her tears fall freely off of her face…

… Until a soft hand grabbed her by the shoulder, to stop her. Marie turned around to find her blonde sibling, the girl she had once loved with her whole life, crying. May could not contain the sea of tears that was falling out of each of her eyes.

"M-Marie… Marie!"

The girl hugged her blue haired sister. Marie took her bone crushing embrace surprised.

"I forgive you! I forgive you! I forgive youuu!"

That was all it took. Marie felt her legs go weak. She felt her arms tremble. She felt her mouth quiver as her brow furrowed upwards and her voice came out in sobs.

"Oh, May! May!" She hugged her little sister back. But, not happy with just that, Marie caressed her hair, her back, her cheeks, and kissed both of them.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "You were hurt, so hurt because of me, baby sister! I'M SO SORRY!"

Both girls fell on their knees, as they sobbed and hugged each other, making amends for six long years of resentment, six long years of not talking to each other dearly. Six long years of not displaying how much they loved each other…

… But they weren't the only ones crying.

In the distance, behind Jimmy's house, stood an inconsolable redhead. Lee Kanker had witnessed everything that had happened between her two siblings, and started to cry herself as she saw their pain and how they forgave each other. She couldn't contain her crying, as the sorrow she herself experienced back then returned, but soon her tears of sorrow became tears of happiness as she felt her spirits rise back up, filling her with that joy she had not experienced since she was ten, a joy she never realized how much she had yearned for.

The children of the cul de sac stared at the pair of siblings with teary eyes. They were a bit startled when they heard claps coming out from Eddy. Soon, everybody followed suit, and began to clap. Both Kanker sisters stood up, as May blushed but slightly and Marie smiled at the group.

"And to you, guys… I'm sorry I've behaved so badly this past year. I didn't use to be like this. But… but I want to give my life a change."

Double D spoke, smiling. "All is forgiven, Marie. We understand you two must have had your problems, but… what you did now, it shows that you were honest, that you wish for things to be better."

"Yeah." Kevin said.

Marie addressed the boy. "Sorry about your bike, Kevin. I'll try to give you your cap back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, I have spares." He said, as he displayed the darker cap he was wearing. Everybody laughed.

* * *

><p>Soon, they heard a couple of horns. The school bus had arrived. Everybody made their way inside. May and Marie were still talking to each other.<p>

"You know, I really miss seeing you as a brunette." She said.

The blue haired girl smirked. "Well, I can't promise you anything, little sis. I've kinda grown attached to this look… but maybe sometime…" She said. May smiled brightly

"Now, go on… they're waiting for you."

"You're not coming to school?"

"Girl, I've been awake the whole night watching photos" Marie said, as she yawned. "I guess… you'll have to show me your notes…"

"I will, big sis."

And with one last hug, May boarded the school bus to Peach Creek Junior High. Once the bus was out of sight, Marie turned back home. The girl bore a smile on her face. Content to have found herself once again, she sighed.

"I see you handled things there…"

"Lee! Don't scare me like that!" Marie was surprised by her big sister.

"I'm proud of ya, kid!" The redhead said, as she ruffled her younger sibling's hair. Marie shook her hand off, and was about to blurt out a curse to the girl next to her, but she laughed it off, Lee quickly following suit. Both sisters held hands as they walked back to their trailer home.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Yeah! It always amazed me that everything around us made up of just more than one hundred different types of elements." She explained, eagerly, as she took one more bite of the beef stew.

"Well, that's always fascinating." The woman agreed. "My son was right, you are really smart, May."

Double D blushed as he heard his Mother praise his beloved. May giggled.

"Thanks, Ma'am."

"So what else do you like to do, my dear?"

"Umm… Double D says I'm good at making impressions of people, so I've been thinking about it. They're still accepting members, so I've decided to join the drama club of the school."

"Very nice! I'll see to it that my husband and I show up at the next performance."

"Of course. We'll be there." Double D's father laughed. Not that he would not attend, but once again his wife volunteered him without asking him first. Double D was so happy that everything seemed to be going their way now. Their Chemistry exam turned out to be very easy, and he enjoyed the time he spent studying with May so much he considered making their study dates a regular thing. Now, on a Saturday afternoon, he had all the time in the world to take it easy.

_Time… wait! I forgot!_

* * *

><p>Eddy was annoyed. He made sure to tell Sockhead in advance, to make some time in his schedule to come to his house to play. His father had bought a PlayStation, and the short boy was so excited to finally play the game <em>Crash Team Racing <em>he had heard so much about. Ed, and even Kevin, were going to meet with him at the front of his house to spend the whole afternoon and most of the evening stuck to the TV.

"I want the biggest controller you have!" Ed said, neglecting to say hi, as he arrived to Eddy's front door.

"You do know they're all the same size, right lumpy?"

"Uh…"

"Where the heck is Double D?! We agreed to meet at 3!"

Ed closed his eyes, much in the manner of a Tibetan monk. He raised a finger to the sky. "Good things come to those who wait, Eddy…"

The short boy could not believe his eyes as he stared as his tall friend, dumbfounded.

"Lumpy, are you sure you'd rather not be in bed? You feeling alright?"

"Duh, Eddy, why should you—Kanker!" Now, Ed was trembling like a Chihuahua as soon as he noticed the girl.

"Relax, mister. I didn't come here for you…"

Eddy turned to see Lee Kanker nearby. "Lee… hi." He didn't know why, but he didn't feel mad or annoyed, "Ed, can you wait for me one second? I gotta talk to this girl…"

Ed sweated, "But, Eddy…"

"It'll be fine, bird brain, don't worry."

Ed saw in awe as his best friend and the person he feared the most made their way to the playground, the park.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Double D." She apologized as they headed to the guy's house.<p>

"No, don't worry, May. I'm sure Eddy will understand." The beanie boy knocked on the McGee home's front door.

"Yes, dear?"

"Mrs. McGee, I'm sorry, I'm looking for Eddy. He asked me to come see him today."

The woman was surprised. "He's not out here? Why don't you ask Ed? Maybe he's with him."

Double D considered her words. "I will do that. Thank you, Ma'am!"

And with that, both teens headed towards the tall Ed's house.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations…"<p>

"What? Why?" Eddy was surprised as he heard Lee praise him, sitting next to him on a bench.

"You pulled through, Eddy. You turned the situation around and made amends with Double D. May and Marie told me everything, and…"

Eddy blushed. "I never meant to touch her, I did it for Double D! I—"

Lee put a finger on the boy's mouth. "Relax, shorty. I know." She stood up and slapped her own hip. "I know you'd rather touch _this_!" Lee felt like laughing as she saw the boy next to her redden impossibly.

Eddy yelled. "I… I… So what if I do?! I'm free to do what I want…" He threatened to put his hand where Lee signaled, but still he was too shy to move ahead. Lee blushed upon hearing him admit his feelings. She smiled, rejoicing in the fact that her own dreams were becoming a reality.

"You know, I love it when you get so feisty…" Lee said on Eddy's ear, as she kissed his cheek. "See ya around, hot stuff!"

Eddy felt duped again, as his own efforts to outdo the redhead were in vain. Lee had always been able to turn the situation around in her favor. Resigned, he leaned back on the bench, put his hands behind his head as he rested it, looking at the sky.

He smiled. "Yeah… I love that about you, too." Eddy decided to remain in such a position for a few minutes, after which he stood up and headed back home.

* * *

><p>"He's not with me, Double D."<p>

"He's not? Where could he have gone?"

Ed remembered. "Oh! He went with your sister to talk!"

May asked. "With Lee?"

"Yup."

"Oh, there's Kevin." The three saw bike boy heading to Eddy's house. "I'm gonna go tell him!"

Ed ran to where Kevin was, to inform him of Eddy's absence.

"Well, I suppose Eddy will turn up sooner or later," he said.

"Double D…"

The boy turned to see his girlfriend. "Yes, May?"

"Do you know what day today is?" May said to her boyfriend, smiley.

Double D realized. "Oh! It's been one month already…" He said, elated. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything…"

"What are you saying? You know I don't care about money… But just the fact that I got to meet your parents was enough for me." She said, as she hugged Double D by the arm.

"Maybe one of these days I could meet your Mother?"

May brightened up. "That would be great! But you're going to have to wait a bit. She's been so busy this week! Did I tell you my grandfather got her a job? She's working as the secretary for a friend of his, so now she doesn't need to work at the restaurant anymore!"

Double D understood. "Oh… Is that why I've seen Lee around more?"

"Yeah, she's gone back to work part time."

"You know, that's great… really!"

"Double D… while we wait for Eddy to arrive, maybe do you want to go the park for a bit?"

The boy smiled. _I'm sure Eddy can wait for me just a bit longer_. He nodded in agreement. The two of them walked to the corner.

"Hey! I didn't know Jimmy could bench press the sofa."

Double D turned to see, astonished. "Nah, that's Double Bot Jimmy, May."

"Oohh…"

"Hi guys!" Jimmy rose, as he had found his marble. Both he and the robot waved their hands. The blonde and the beanie boy saluted back.

"I'm still so surprised such a machine can exist… but coming from you…"

"Heh heh heh…" Double D only laughed, blushing at his girl's praise. As they heard a rustle, he saw Johnny 2x4.

"Get back here, that one's mine!"

"Johnny?"

"Oh! Hi May, hi Double D!"

"Don't you think that poor's squirrel is hungry?" May asked.

"Nuh-huh! I've seen his collection, he just doesn't want to share!"

Both teens looked with wide eyes as the wood boy chased the small animal around. As they walked ahead, they saw Nazz picking the mail.

"Hey, lovebirds!" the girl said as she headed back home.

May giggled, Double D smiled widely. "Hi, Nazz!" Both called out. Now that they had reached the corner, they crossed the street.

"Eddy!"

The two met with the boy as this one was heading back to his house. Eddy raised his hand to shake Double D's.

"There you are, Sockhead! I've been waiting for you… your watch working okay? It's almost four…"

Double D apologized. "Sorry, Eddy. Lunch with my parents took a little longer…"

May insisted. "We didn't know when you'd be back, so we were hoping to go to the park…"

Eddy considered her words. He felt so happy from before that he could not say no. "Go ahead guys, but May… don't hold my boy back too long, we got a Man Night!" He joked around.

"I'll bring him back early, sir, I promise." She said, imitating a British accent. The three laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go… have fun, dear friends…" Eddy said, as he smiled at the two.

"Alright, Eddy." Double D and his friend shook hands. "See you around."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> And that's the end of this fanfic. But wait! Ever since I started reading Fanfiction, I've realized I always loved to read long stories. And to be honest, I'm not even done with this one.

I have a website, gfcf14greendream, about programming and games, but I've neglected it because of writing. I'm going to take some time to work on it, but from time to time (hopefully at least once a week) I'll keep posting. I've come to love EddMay so much that I want to follow up this one with spin-offs, one shots, direct continuations, etc. But if you have requests for me to focus on a specific character, tell me and I'll do what I can.

Please favorite my story and review it! I'd like to thank all of you who read until the end, especially **writer-person2** and **DMan51**. I cannot even hope to consider this story the best EdEddnEddy here, but I would at least like for it to be the best EddMay out of the 13 we have so far.

And, to those who enjoyed reading, please give a thought about writing. Two months ago I only entertained the idea, and now I have two works done. You may discover it's not only fun, but it can boost your imagination and improve your grammar and syntax. Please correct me if I'm writing words wrong, or if I'm going out of character, or if I missed on certain things, plot holes, or the like. I'm up for criticism so long as it's not offensive.

See you around!


End file.
